


Days in a High School romance

by ChildOfSolace



Series: High School Stories [3]
Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Just collections of little things of HSS dumps





	1. Daddy's boy

  
  
  
  
  


****

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"I like him."

Allen jumps a foot off the air, surprised. He spun around, not expecting to see his dad still standing by the foyer. "Dad! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Nice to know you still haven't given it away completely." Scott grinned, but a note of seriousness was vaguely present. "He seems like a nice guy."

Allen nods, smiling shyly. "Yeah, he definitely is." he chuckles. "Also, a real dork. He wants to pretend he's some kind of bad boy, delinquent. But he's a real sweetheart underneath all that sass and bravado."

"I'll take your word for it," Scott ruffled the younger brunette's hair, "Just remember, you're my son first. And just because this _Nice, dorky sweetheart_ is your destined alpha soulmate doesn't mean he's got my blessing on the get-go." he embraced his son. "I'm not ready to give you up just yet."

Allen blushed, embarrassed. "Daaaad~ it's too early for that." he whined. "we're going to homecoming, not prom."

"I know, but still. You're definitely growing up too fast. Wasn't it just yesterday you learned how to walk?"

Allen sighs, smiling up to his dad. "Sure, I'm growing up, but you're still gonna be my dad even then, right?" he hugged him tight. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough for... for everything; raising me on your own since _she_ left, helping me figure out this omega business... really dad, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw, come on Allen, it's too early for waterworks." Scott wipes an imaginary tear, but he doesn't seem too far away from making some. "at least wait for your graduation day. It's time for that beauty sleep I mentioned."

Allen chuckled, kissed his dad good night before heading to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the portrayal of the MC and his/her dad's relationship, and glad it doesn't change even if the genders are different. It may be mostly based on a father-daughter relationship thing, and some might even call it lazy writing but I think it's fine just as it is.


	2. Headcanons for my ABO High School Story

** **

**PRESENTATION GUIDE**

**Alpha**  
Michael  
Julian  
Caleb  
Brian  
Ezra  
Koh  
Frank  
tucker  
Max  
Burke  
Sakura  
Maria  
Wes  
Isa  
Bartholomew (Ace)

**Beta**  
Adam  
Scott  
Nishan  
Payton  
Emma  
Sydney  
Morgan  
Zoe  
Maddox  
Jade  
Cameron  
Keiran  
Luis  
Nishan  
Myra  
Aiden  
Bruce

 

**Omega**  
Allen  
Autumn  
Bethany  
Kara  
Hughs  
Mia

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

**Headcanon facts:**  
⚫Vivian Tanner is Allen's biological, omega mother. She left Scott and him to marry a rich, Hollywood retired actor, now her personal agent. She's a renowned model. She is considered to have "bad blood" with Scott and Allen.  
⚫Omega males are a rare breed, but Allen is even rarer because he also has an omega note, which is already rare enough for a female omega to develop. No one can explain, scientifically, how it is developed because it doesn't seem to be strictly hereditary.  
⚫The omega note is a special quality found in rare breed omegas that helps the said omega in the [1] raising and heightening the development of their pups by singing lullabies to them, [2]  
⚫Allen always had a good singing voice **[this is canon in the game because no matter who your LI is in the game, and whatever type of song you choose in the karaoke part of prom, your LI will always say that you have a good voice.]** , even before presenting. He has a lot of hobbies, but singing is his favorite. So it pains him that he can't do it as freely as he had before.  
⚫Scott's comes from a long family line of Betas, with only Allen's grandfather being the only alpha so far. Vivian comes from a family of both alphas and omegas, very few betas born in her ancestry, but there hasn't been any record of her having an omega note, nor anyone else from her line.  
⚫Michael's looks more like his mother, which I am making it canon is (Endless Summer) Jake McKenzie's sister. Therefore, Jake and Taylor McKenzie are his uncles and the blond former military man became his father figure growing up.  
⚫In the story, Emma and Allen plays _Endless Summer_ which is said to be based on a true story, but greatly exaggerated for the sake of the game. Allen goes fanboying when he finds out Michael is actually related to Jake, a he's also a little embarrassed that he _romanced_ his uncle in the game. Michael always uses this to tease Allen, even after they start dating after homecoming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More headcanons featured later (maybe)


	3. Cheating Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things I consider plotholes in Book 1 in regards to Michael:  
> ⚫Bad upbringing (didn't go into details, even if the Diamond premium scenes.)  
> ⚫Family introductions. Every other LIs had some family members that made appearance. (e.g. Caleb - Ezra, Maria - her dads [best plot twist ever], Aiden - both his parents, Emma - Her mom [and perhaps MC's future stepmom], Michael - ???? old Childhood friend? Doesn't count.)  
> ⚫Asides from his experience in Statton and Hearst, there should've been other factors why Michael "raised walls" as per Koh and Morgan's words. It didn't even take a lot to put down those walls, especially if you romance him.

"Hey grandpa, has uncle Taylor ever cheated on you?"

Jake blinks at the question, and apparently, his brunette lover chose that time to come out of the kitchen with their afternoon snacks. Taylor coughed out his coffee, and almost dropped the plate of cheesy Nachos with meaty-bit toppings. Jake and Taylor McKenzie, recently married, were given custody over Michael after his sister, Rebeccah, passed on last year. Investigations were mostly formality. Hard evidence suggests foul play and since her divorced beta husband—Joey Harrison—was a key suspect, the minor had to be taken care of by Rebeccah's next of kin. Luckily, Michael like his uncle well enough, even if he only met him officially two years back, he was glad he took after his mother side more as far as appearances go. Sometimes, he liked to pretend Jake was his real dad. The alpha also liked Jake's partner, too. Which is why right now he feels rather chagrined.

Michael look up apologetically. He didn't think Taylor would come in with the snacks so fast. He thought he was making cookies again.

"Okay, one: I told you to stop calling me grandpa. I'm your uncle too, damn it. And the blood-related one too." Jake starts with a raised finger, then holds up another. "two: What the hell is that question? Is there something I should know about?"

Taylor made a look as he placed the nachos down along with his mug. "I take offense to that, _Joker_. And he's definitely your nephew." Then, the brunette frowns before looking at Michael. "I'm sorry Michael; did I ever give you the impression that I was that sort?"

"No, no, of course not... just... after meeting you guys, mom mentioned once that uncle Jake never really dated someone, you know, seriously. Didn't really care for it much and... well, I was kinda asking for the sake of finding out if he had a learning experience of how to deal with it."

Jake and Taylor shared a look. The brunette sat beside Jake before answering Michael. "Well, as for your question, no, and I would never cheat on Jake—"

"You did side with Sean that one time instead of going jet skiing with me. Oh! And that other time when you went down that tube thing—"

Taylor elbows Jake, scowling. "That doesn't count; we weren't even exclusive then. And again: Nothing happened down there." He snaps before turning his attention back to Michael. "as I was saying, even if we don't have that ' _Learning experience_ ' as you'd like to put it, you know you can tell ask our advice for anything."

"Is this about Allen kid?" Jake frowns, "I haven't met him yet, but by your stories alone, he sounds pretty nice. But you think he's cheating on you? I thought you weren't even official yet or anything."

Michael sighed, leaning back on the sofa. "Yeah, I know, but we kinda think it's leading up to that. One of those _we're not official yet but also not looking for anything in the market at the moment_ kind of thing. And I really hope he's not thinking of seeing someone else before we figure this out. But he's been talking about this guy with Emma the passed couple of weeks, and... well, he's always on his phone. Even during class. At homeroom, he keeps looking at his phone during free periods and he giggles! He doesn't usually text in class at all, hell, he doesn't even do it to text me! I mean, if he doesn't want to give _us_ a chance anymore, I'd think he would've told me first. I mean, that would suck, but I wouldn't be having this trust issue thing all over again."

"Maybe cause you're _in_ his class?" Jake brings up. "Buuuut I guess that's not the point," he amended due to the pointed look Taylor was giving him. "Why don't you just ask him upfront?"

Michael made a look, "Really old man? That's the best advice you got?" he asked. "ask the guy if he's cheating on me, he's _not even official yet but go-to person for dates_ guy?"

"Okay, I really need to teach you to give better—and shorter—nicknames." Jake rolls his eyes, smirking. "But listen, yeah, I am sort of saying that. Like you said, you have trust issues. I get that, I mean we"—he thumbs both himself and Taylor—"were in the receiving end of that mistrust not so long ago. But if this guy is important to you, and if you say he's that nice of a guy you say he is, then there must be an explanation for that which, hopefully, means he's not cheating."

Taylor blinks before smirking at Jake, nudging him. "Wow _Jared Leto_ , when did you get so good at giving advice?"

"Been on the receiving end of getting your advices and picked up on a few things, Boy Scout." Jake grins, taking Taylor's hand and kissing the back of it. He looked back at Michael. "Well sport, what are you going to do? Risk the awkwardness and confront this _boyfriend prospect_?"

Michael shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe... I'll think about it... But damn, you're right about it being awkward..."

"You'll be fine," Taylor smiles comfortingly, "And if it works out, well, you can invite him to dinner this Friday night so we can meet him." he said. "And I have this feeling that it will work out, Michael."

Michael smiles a bit, "Thanks uncle Taylor."

"Ahem."

Michael rolls his eyes, and quickly adds a thank you to Jake as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll write a fic about when Michael was given to their custody. Researching for lawsuit processes or what-have-you for the sake of the narrative is too much of a hassle.


	4. Cheating Part 2 of 2

 "What?"

Michael took a deep breath, and tried again. "I really like you, Allen. And I know that things are complicated, with your situation and all and I'm totally fine with going slow, figuring out where we're headed." he said. "But you've got to tell me if you want me to keep waiting."

"Er, Michael, where's this coming from?" Allen frowned, settling his phone down in favor of taking Michael's hands. "I like you a lot, and I don't think I've given any reason that I didn't want you to keep waiting."

Michael sighed, wishing he could just take it by his word. "Then who's Mr. Hotness?"

"Eh?"

"Some blond guy you kept talking about with Emma," The alpha frowned, crossing his arms. "you wouldn't stop going on about how much of a tough guy he is, but actually has a soft side and" he made air quotes, "' _needs to be protected at all costs_ ' and how much you ' _love him, it makes you crazy._ '"

Allen stared at Michael, mouth agape before he breaks out laughing.

"What is _so_ funny?!"

"You!" The omega giggles, clenching his stomach as if it hurts. "Oh my god, you're actually jealous of a fictional character!"

Michael grumbled, "Hey, I seriously like you, man. I think it'd make sense if I was jealous—wait, what." he blinked, as if what Allen said just registered. "did you say fictional?"

"Yes, you dork." Allen snickered, before picking up his phone and showing it to the alpha. "It's a visual novel game, and I'm romancing this guy."

Michael looked over the game, and gaped. The guy looked eerily familiar.

"See?" Allen said, still unable to hold back some snickers. "it's based on a true story, just creatively exaggerated for the sake of a more interesting plot. The characters, including the love interests, are based on the people who actually got stranded in an island. And the main male Avatar's appearance is also based on the guy who mostly called the shots. Look, now I'm marrying them off in this scene." The omega touches his screen to show the alpha the rest of how the story played. "It's really sad, though. The MC has special abilities though, and big purpose. In the end, they kinda have to sacrifice themselves for the ' _best_ ' ending. Kinda spoiled myself on that, so I kept replaying this chapter over and over. It's happier."

Michael squinted his eyes, "By any chance, are these two named Jake and Taylor?"

"Wha—" Allen blinked, staring at the alpha. "Yeah, well, I mean, you can actually name the MC but that's the def... wait a minute, how did you even know?"

Michael smirks, face palming. He embraced Allen, and rested his head on top of the omega's. "I'm so stupid."

"Michael?"

"You're not doing anything before homecoming dance tonight, right?"

Allen frowned, still confused. "Well, I don't have to get ready until four." He said. "Why?"

**──────────────────────────────────────────────────**

"Oh my god," Allen widened his eyes, "your uncle is _JAKE MCKENZIE?!_ "

Jake raised a brow, but offered a kind smirk. "Didn't realize I was famous."

"You were in the News with that whole Lundgren thing for days," Taylor came out from the kitchen with cookies, "and remember when Diego sent our story to be made a visual novel? You were made a love interest."

Jake hummed in thought, "Oh yeah... Though, that was only after I made sure they got you as a character design for an avatar."

Allen brought his hands to his face, "Sorry, I have to go." he rushed out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Michael went after him. "Allen, chill. They're just my uncles, and it's not like uncle Taylor really has any supernatural powers that you said your MC does."

Allen moaned, shaking his head. "You don't understand! It's a game, that they know about. And there were sex scenes! Oh my god, I had sex with your uncle..." he turned an interesting shade of red.

" _Virtually_." Michael growled, a little bit annoyed at the thought before shaking it off. "besides, you were playing as my other uncle. Not that it really counts."

"It's awkward!"

Michael chuckled, ruffling the omega's brown curls. "You're awkward. Cute, but awkward."

"Jee, that makes things better." Allen rolls his eyes.

**──────────────────**

"So," Jake starts, smirking at Taylor. "if folks playing that game goes around as you flirting and getting it on with me, does it count as cheating?"

Taylor rolled his eyes before stuffing his husband's mouth with cookies.


	5. Hallway Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old story, to be revised someday

**[Adam]**

I wonder if majority of what we learn in school really applies to real life.

In science, there are different kinds of poles, astronomical like Celestial poles though I never understood what is the relevance if we know about it. And there's geographical, like the North and South pole.

In geometry, we learn that parallel lines are lines in a plane which do not meet; that is, two lines in a plane that do not intersect or touch at any point are said to be parallel.

Personally, I don't see myself using this in my everyday life or whatever career I decide to go for. Unless I become Nishan's lab assistant, maybe.

My brain's a mess, we had too much pop quizzes for Nishan to throw an after school celebration party, and throwing parties are more Payton's thing.

Well, it's the end of the day, so I'm just dropping some books in my locker and heading home, or...

Something dropped from between my notebooks. I bent down to pick it up to see that it's the colorful invitation to Mia's pool party.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about that..."

... Maybe the mall. With Mia throwing a party tomorrow, I better get something new to wear. Because while she's a good friend, it doesn't stop her from criticizing and nagging me if I wear the same outfit to a party twice even if it were new swim shorts, so I might as well see if they have a sale going.

When I straightened, I noticed someone leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Max?! What are you doing here-!" I gawked.

The blond holds up a finger, asking for a moment, and keeps talking loudly to his phone.

Max Warren! What the hell is the resident bully of Hearst Academy doing here at _my_ Pixelberry High with his finger telling me to shut up?!

I was too stunned to speak.

"Look, Lacey, we've had a nice run. But I need to move on to bigger and better things."

I blinked, Max was breaking up with Lacey?

...

And letting me _sort of_ play witness? What the hell?

Max scowled suddenly. "No way, it's not me, it's you, bitch." I narrowed my eyes, not knowing if I should be more unimpressed with his choice of words or the fact that he's twisting up the _break up_ spiel. "How many different ways do I have to say it? _We're done_!" He hung up the phone, and smirks at me.

"Uh..." I looked around, wondering where all my peeps are and why I am alone in this hallway with a guy who doesn't even go to this school. I shake my head, like I'm trying to snap out of some bizarre dream. "Am I being _punk'_ d? What's going on?"

Max laughed. "Since your ears aren't workin' babe, let me lay it out for you."

_Babe?!_

"Lacey and I are over. I know you've been waiting for this chance, Adam."

I raised a brow, jutting my hip out and placing one closed fist to it while the other holds up my books. "Uh-huh, okay. I'll bite. What chance is that exactly?"

"To go out with me," Max shrugged. "Obviously."

I stared at the blond with eyes wide and mouth agape, like a fish out of water. "Whoa, whoa, hold up! Did you just... you broke up with someone in front of me as your ' _asking out_ ' gimmick?"

"Pretty clever huh?"

If I was being punk'd, the cameras better come out now. "You've gotta be kidding me." I bristled.

"Nope. Anyway, with you being a pan and all, it's not like it's an issue."

I flushed at how blunt he put it. It's not like I hid it or anything, with Pixelberry High so accepting, the way I made it out to be, people can be who they are without animosity. And honestly, I think I've dated anyone I was interested in, gender aside. I might even go as far to say that I dated almost everyone in Pixelberry.

Although, I think it's more accurate to call those dates ' _helping friends in need_ ' but I guess I really did date a lot of people, of different types too, but they were still mostly casual, testing waters type of hang outs.

I dated Logan after helping his dance crew win a competition, Chase did take me to Spain once, after that whole Gala situation a few days after he came to school. Hannah and I went out for a while too, Then there was that mess love triangle sort of contest that happened when Talia and Tarig got interested in me, starting with entrepreneur debates and asking me which idea appealed to me more then it got out of hand. Dark Sophomore days for the Student council, even if those two were over me now and we all remained good friends.  Then there was Shane and he preferred the more, obviously athletic types. Not that I couldn't be brawny if I wanted to be, but I'm mostly a prep in heart even despite my social standing not exactly being prep-like.

The most serious relationship I ever really had was with Tyler. Funny story how we got together. He asked me out, thinking I was a tomboyish girl. When he found out I was a guy, he freaked a bit because he never thought he could be guy. Instead of getting mad, I insisted on helping him figure it out, got him to date a few other guys. Disasters, by the way. Then he went back to girls, but told me for some reasons, couldn't appreciate them the same way as he had, even if he still found them attractive.

Then one night, after Jack Carver tried hitting on me after this fireworks scandal blew over-pun unintended-he got upset and got the creep off my back. We started dating again, and Tyler figured he was demisexual after dating me. We steady dated  towards the end of Sophomore year until just recently. It's a shame, I really thought for sure he was the one.

But I digress. The point is, I've seen the appeal of dating different types of people. Even monsters, (Don't ask.) and they were all pleasant, even if sometimes bizarre, experiences... well, for the most parts.

Still, I don't think those experiences can ever prepare me for such a surprise date prospect that is from my arch nemesis. I'm a trusting person, ask anyone here.

But this is Max Warren we're talking about.

"Just what are you pulling here, Warren?"

"Woah, angry bird much?" Max cackled. "Nah babe, nothing like that."

I shook my head, absolutely indignant. "Why would I _ever_ go out with _you_?"

"Because I'm hot, and rich, and charming," Max winked at me and I grimaced. Then, he tipped my head by the chin. "And you know you want some o' this."

I slapped his hand away. "I'm asking for reasons that aren't actually shallow, creep. You can't expect that reasoning to make me forget all that crap I had to deal with because of you."

Honestly, did he forget all the aggravation he put me and my friends through?

This guy punched me the first day I got here, and he was basically trespassing.

This guy stole Julian's football team's Homecoming trophy just after they won it.

This guy got both me and his sister with a prank that time I had to meet up with Wes back when he was still in Hearst. Ugh, I couldn't ever look at Mayonnaise the same after that.

He was involved in that fireworks scandal that got me expelled from Pixelberry and made my temporary stay in Hearst a living nightmare... AND I WAS ONLY THERE FOR A FEW DAYS.

And this is the guy who I always thought basically hated my guts, especially when we broke in Hearst to reveal their suspicious dealings.

Now, he broke up with the girl who supposedly help get his father out of suspension by taking the fall... To go out with me?

"That's water under the bridge. Come on," Max snickered, continuing. "I'm the King at Hearst, and we both know everyone here follows your lead like a pack to its Alpha. It just makes sense, and that's reason enough."

I shook my head. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Max, but you are officially crazy." I start to walk away but Max jogs to catch up. He's persistent, if nothing more.

"C'mon babe-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Adam Look, let me prove that you should go out with me." Max persuades. Is it just me or does he almost sound desperate? No. It couldn't be. "We can go to the mall, go bowling..."

He paused and I notice he was looking down to my chest. Not that there was anything to look at but... Then, I remembered Mia's invitation. Oh no, please don't go there.

"Hey, I can even be your date to my sister's pool party tomorrow," And he went there. "I'll rub lotion on you, give you a backrub, the whole shebang." Max grinned once more. "C'mon, admit it, your curious."

I snorted. "I'm curious who you swapped brains with this morning. Or did you just hit your head? I can show you to the nurse's office." I snarked.

"You're all about second chances," Max pressed, ignoring the dig I got on his expense. "Like, that's your thing. All I'm asking for is a chance."

Great. He just had to play that card, didn't he? I'm nothing if not impartial. It's one of my strongest assets in recruiting students to the school, after all.

I shuddered at the thought of recruiting Max, though. And I guess I should be grateful the fact that he's not asking me to recruit him... Not that his dad would ever have that, anyway.

The hardest person I had to accept enrolling here had been Bartholomew, A.K.A. Ace, and even if that had turn out okay in the end, it took a while to get there.

"One date, that's it." Max asked once more. Oh god, are those puppy-dog eyes? People like Max shouldn't have puppy-dog eyes. "What do you say?"

I sighed, rubbing my creased forehead. Oh well, it can't kill me... I hope. "Fine. One date, why not?" To be honest, I can think of many reasons _why not_.

Just like that, the puppy-dog eyes disappeared, replaced with a cocky smirk. "Heh. I knew you'd say yes."

"Don't push your luck, Max, you haven't won me over and I can still change my mind." I snapped, flicking a finger towards him. "This should be an interesting experiment, at least."

Max grins, "I hope you're ready for the best date of your life, Adam. Those other losers you've dated are nothing compared to me."

"Those _losers_ are also my friends. Which is actually more than you are, so I wouldn't be cocky." I retorted. Now, I'm not about to back out when I already gave a yes, but that doesn't mean I'm letting him get away with dissing my friends.

A mischievous glint passed Max's eye, he reaches behind me and pinched my butt.

I yelped. Call me out for being such a girl then, but gender equality should be practiced, and a guy should have every right to protest against sexual harassment as a girl does.

"You pervert!" I grumbled, inching away from him. "Hands off the goods."

Max cackled, as he turned and struts away down the hallway. "I quote Nemo ' _I touched the butt_ ' which I bet is more than your _loser friends_ did."

"Nemo didn't even say that!" Flustered, that's all I managed to get out.

Max wave a hand carelessly. "Pick you up tomorrow, then!" I hear him say before disappearing from sight.

I huffed, blowing some strands of hair from my eyes. "Great, what did I get myself into this time?"

[Max]

I did it. I actually did it. I got Adam to agree to go out with me! I pumped my fist to the air as I got into my ride and drove off.

As expected, he was a tough nut to crack. Even when I asked out the hard ones, they usually cave with matching blushes and gets flustered like crazy. I only managed to get him flustered with that last minute thought of stunt. Besides, I never had to beg for a yes before. Girls were easy to manipulate.

Except Lacey. Now that chick was hardcore in her own right. And the scary kind, too.

Now, I never really bother with guys, they didn't appeal to me as much as boobs had. And even though I was trying out this whole gay thing, I had enough testosterone in me to feel secured of my supreme masculinity.

But with Adam... Just god... After the game, when dad didn't show up, and he didn't rub it in my face but cheered me up instead, I can't stop thinking about him.

And it seemed like a long time ago, but I still remembered that night when I was trying to stop him from escaping with the inside information he got on Hearst, and how he struggled underneath me before launching up to distract me... by kissing me.

It only lasted for a second, because it was just a distraction. And it worked, of course.

Ever since that game, even when I continued messing with him, I kept having dreams of his warm brown eyes, those chocolate locks, that damn smile of his...

I sighed. I still can't believe I'm actually getting worked up over someone this bad, and to a guy too. Not just a guy either, Adam Sanchez of all people.

We were both different, after all. I'll admit, I only get most people on my side either by being arrogant, applying my influence because of who my dad is, or by pushing them around. I know what people think of me, I'm not stupid, I know I'm not a do-gooder like him. Like seriously, especially for a guy like me, on a good guy scale, Adam was literally on the ' _too good to be true_ ' maxed out level. I can never understand it, how he would go to great lengths, most of the time out of his convenience, for the sake of others.

I was more of the brute ' _get your shit together before I make you_ ' force kind of guy in dealing with people trouble.

Adam, on the other hand, tries to reason out with people and those people actually listen to him, or at the very least, considers whatever he says. When I peeked into Mia's diary, my eyes to what Adam does because let's be honest, I bet half of Pixelberry High liked him and even my baby sister had a ' _crushing on him phase'_ too. Just a little one, thank goodness, because while she annoys me to death, I care about Mia and don't want to steal her man.

Not like I'd be vocal about that, of course.

I said earlier that Adam and I were a perfect match. That's what I wanted to believe in. But who am I kidding? We both dominate our schools, sure, but we do it on our own terms, our own different ways.

And I always thought I hated him, too. And maybe, for awhile, I did. He suspended dad, after all. Not to mention, I hated it when people try to act above me which Adam kept trying to prove, that no one was beneath me with his preach on fairness and all that crap. But like they say about polar opposites, you can't have one without the other.

And love is the opposite of hate.

 


	6. Going Out

**[Adam]**

The next day, I'm checking the time, waiting by the front door of my apartment for Max to pick me up. I tugged on the hem of my CyberSmile T-shirt and adjusted the light purple blazer restlessly, once again cursing Max for not mentioning what time he'd be coming over. If he wasn't messing with me then he's not doing a good job winning any brownie points either.

Waiting in silence is my waterloo. As if I need any more reminder that I live alone, with no parents, that I'm only here, a roof over my head and food on the table because of some godparent benefactor getting me to represent him in the building of Pixelberry High...

But that's besides the point, Max was late and I don't like being kept waiting if it was for no good reason.

Just then, I heard a car revving obnoxiously loud. I mean, my floor wasn't at all that up, just one higher than the ground floor, so I'm able to hear the occasional street noises, but still.

"Who's making all that noise?" I wondered, stepping outside just as Max pulls up in his bright red porsche.

Of course he'd be the cause of that obnoxious noise. I rolled my eyes as I prepared to lock my door.

He revs the engine a few more times before he waved me over. By then, I was already heading down the steps to meet him.

"Normally people, or at least the decent ones, pick up their date on the front door, not have them walk down to them." I muttered under my breath. Max looks at me innocently. "You're late." I said bluntly.

"Ha, missed me already?" Max grinned. Does his ego ever take a rain check? "Let's go."

I grunted, sliding in shotgun, throwing the paperbag containing my change of clothes and swimming trunks behind the back before buckling up.

"What, no flowers?"

Not that I had special fondness for them asides from standard appreciation. But I was trying to make a point. Even your stereotypical first date was better than this date so far.

"Do I look like a guy who does flowers?"

I slumped in my seat, buckling up. "Not even remotely. But you also don't look like a guy who would ask me, another guy, out on a date. So I don't know what to expect anymore." I said.

"Expect something awesome." Max said, making a gun point gesture to me.

I rolled my eyes. Does he really think his _too-cool-for-you_ bravado was gonna impress me? As we drive along, Max guns his engine every few blocks.

"Do you _have_ to keep doing that?" I asked peevishly, sinking at my seat as I noticed other motorist glaring our way.

"Impressed?"

"Not even a little."

I turned away to look out the window, but I can't help noticing how bright Max's cocky smile is... Or how strong his arms are as he grips the steering wheel...

I blinked, before shaking myself out of my thoughts as Max zooms into the parking lot of the mall.

"We're here."

Max gets out first to hold the door open for me as I climb out of his Porsche. And I'm starting to consider how bizarre this looks.

"I can't believe I'm in the mall with Max Warren..."

"Yeah, most of my dates can't believe their luck." Max mused, and I see movement as he reaches out to take my hand.

I pulled away, though. "Easy there, buddy. We aren't at the hand-holding part of the date yet."

"Yet?"

I cringed. "I mean... I wasn't..." Max snickered as I fumbled for words. "Just... Lead the way."

Max did, and I followed him to the fanciest department store in the mall.

" _Bergdorf Goodman_?" I gawked. "What, are you planning to rob this place or something?"

Max actually humored me. "Oh yeah. It's a fool-proof heist... You grab the goods and I'll distract them with some money."

I look around the elegant store, taking in the crystal chandeliers illuminating the various showcase rooms as several sales people walk over, eager to offer their services to me. The prices here are already off the charts, did they really need to flaunt how fancy the shop is any further?

"Seriously, Max. What are we even doing in a place like this?" I demanded. "I don't feel like looking at stuff I can't even afford."

Max cackled. "You're so cute when you're playing dumb." 

I didn't know what to say to that. I couldn't tell if it was a roundabout insult, or a roundabout compliment. I mean, in normal circumstances, that would definitely be an insult. But Max wasn't exactly behaving normally right now. 

"You're picking out a gift for yourself."

" _What_?!"

"Go on. Anything you want."

The store clerks of _Bergdorf Goodman_ greets Max by name. They lead us into a cordoned off showroom full of gleaming glass cases showing off the most expensive things in the store.

"Take your pick. It's on me."

"This has to be a joke, right?" I glared at the price tags. "I mean, look how many zeroes there are in these price tags!"

"Money isn't an issue. You're my man now, Adam." Max puts his arm around me. "And my man only gets the best."

I blushed before pushing Max's arm off. "Okay, sure, your man. I'll play along." I walked around a bit, and spot a table diamond necklaces, Rolex watches, and 1,000-Dollar chocolate boxes.

I don't care much for diamonds, I'm a dude.

The Rolex looks cool, almost too cool. I think I'll be mugged as soon as I stepped into any public transportation.

The 1,000-Dollar chocolates boxes makes my mouth water and I can already see the additional numbers on my weighing scale...

Then again, dodge ball week is coming up.

"Why don't you buy me super expensive chocolates?"

Max pulled out his wallet and I gawked as he takes out a wad of cash.

CASH.

I don't think my benefactor ever sent me an amount that large except in bank checks.

"You got it, babe."

When he said royal treatment, he wasn't kidding. This side of Max is really going all out... I don't know if it's sweet or scary.

Max hollers at a salesperson. "Yo, we want one of these, pronto!"

I'm surprise no one is making much of a fuss with two guys dating, but I wonder if they knew Max well enough not to mess with him, as a customer or person. The clerk quickly rings up my choice and presents it to me. I held it gingerly, as if I'm scared it was going to explode. A 1,000-Dollar box of chocolate, I don't think I ever thought of Bucket-listing it, or even Beckett listing it. (Long story.)

"You should try one right now." Max suggested.

I carefully unwrap the hand-made chocolates, freeing them from their elegant box covered in Swarovski crystals. After looking through every option, I delicately picked up a chocolate with red-velvet swirl on top and placed it on my tongue. I closed my eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Wow..." I breathed after swallowing. "Okay, that was the single greatest thing I ever tasted, no question."

Max reaches over and grabs a couple of chocolates. He scarfs them down almost immediately.

I'm given pause at how differently we handled the confection.

"Not bad." Max comments.

I shook my head. "Only you would say ' _not bad_ ' to a 1,000-Dollar chocolate."

"What can I say?" Max shrugged. "I have high standards."

"Guess that's really why you asked me out." I quipped.

Max grinned. "Exactly." He said. And once again, I'm given pause at how he didn't even make a snide remark in my expense or compliment himself in a roundabout way. "Come on, I told you I'd take you bowling, remember?"

"You're trying to take me to the bowling alley, and that place is always full of our schoolmates..." I pondered. "You just want to make a scene and show me off, don't you?"

Oh god, just thinking about it...

"Yup."

Max drives us to the bowling alley. Once there, I see some familiar faces.

"Hey, some of my friends are here." I lead Max over to the lane where I see that a Student government member, Hazel along with Tyler playing.

Hazel sees me first. "Hey, Adam!"

Tyler notices Max first. "Wait, what's he doing here?" he glared at the blond. "Is he bothering you?"

I cringed a bit. It's no Pixelberry secret that Tyler was still a little into me and would, every now and then, make attempts to win me back. But I knew he was slowly accepting that we'll never be getting back together and was trying to get back to accepting the friend zone. Even when we were just friends, though, he tended to be a bit over-protective.

But I suppose that it was nothing compared to Julian's ' _friend or father_ ' approach kind of over protection.

"A little, but actually... Um, we're on a date." I said awkwardly.

Tyler raised a brow and Hazel laughed. "Ha ha, good one, Adam!"

Just then, Max put his arm around me. I stared at him incredulously. "No joke. What, you jealous?" he taunted.

"Hey. If you're dating me, even if it's casually, you play nice." I slapped his chest.

Tyler blinked, scratching his cheek. "Adam, is this for, like, a dare or something?"

"It was only a matter of time." Max stared at Tyler down. "Adam and I are the only ones in each other's league. We're great together."

Tyler glared back at Max.

"Psh. Yeah right," Hazel giggled. "Tyler and Adam dated for awhile and the only guy you gotta be to be in his league is a good guy. You're no good guy, Max."

Tyler smirked.

"Wanna bet?" Max glowered."I guarantee you we'll wipe the floor with you two on the lanes!"

I interceded. "Whoa, no hey guys, let's keep it cool okay?" I got in between them.

"Bring it on!"

Oh boy.

Max and I prepare to bowl against Hazel and Tyler. Max went to get our shoes, Hazel went to the snack bar so I was talking with Tyler.

"Seriously though, A. Were you dared? Or threatened to go out with him?" Tyler picked up a bowling ball. "I can take him out now, just say the word."

I chuckled. "Easy there, pal. Max asked me out, I said yes, no big deal."

"Did you miss the part that he's been messin' with our school since day one?"

"Okay, maybe it is a big deal." I conceded. "But you know me, Ty. I'm the ' _Don't knock it till you try it_ ' kind of guy."

Tyler chuckled, shaking his head. "Typical Adam, you're too nice for your own good." He patted my head. I hate it when he does that. I know I'm short for a guy, but does he have to rub it in? "Guess now I remember why we broke things off."

"Yeah, you would have a field day getting me out of the favors I still keep offering to help in with the protective streak you got going." I poked his cheek.

Tyler snickered. "No kiddin'. I almost punched the lights out of Punzie when I saw her make a move on you and tried stealing a kiss. I almost punched a girl for you."

"I was _rehearsing_ a scene with her, you big lumox!" I punched his shoulder playfully. "She's cute but she was dating Finn, remember?"

"Nuance."

We shared a laughed, when someone grabbed my arm.

"Let's play!" Max said.

Tyler muttered lowly to me. "Well if he intends on dating you for real, then I'm gonna make it difficult on him."

"Please don't." I deadpanned.

"Come on, put your shoes on Adam." Max says, pulling me away from Tyler who looked like he didn't know whether to hit the guy or laugh at him.

Speaking of protective streaks...

"Chill Max, we were just talking." 

**[Max]**

This Tyler guy was starting to piss me off, trying to take my man while I was there. Granted, Adam isn't mine but he's gonna be so dude better back off.

"Okay Adam, these kids were talking smack, so we'd better smoke them on the lane." I said as he was putting on the shoes I got him.

Adam raised a brow at me through his bangs while tying the knots. God, did he look cute. "Who cares who wins? It's bowling, Max. Not a Captain America vs Iron Man type of civil war. We're here to have fun."

"Who gave you that idea?" This guy was something else. "It's all about winning. Just like my dad always says. Doesn't matter what you're doing. You gotta be the best and be ready to prove it."

Adam stared at me. "That... Actually explains a lot about you."

"For the record, I'm Captain America... Unless you like Iron man better."

"I will not indulge you with a response."

"Ooh, keeping things mysterious, I like it."

The man thief is up first. "Watch and learn, Max." He taunted me and then faced Adam. "Adam, just watch." he winked.

I grumbled.

The chick, Hazel, giggled.

Adam looked down, face-palming. "Just throw the ball, Ty."

Tyler rolls the ball down the lane... And knocks most of the pins down.

"Aw, yeah!" Hazel cheered. "This one's gonna be a landslide!"

I take my turn next, I swing my muscle-toned arm back and then send the ball zooming down the lane for an effortless strike.

"And _that's_ how it's done." I leered at Tyler.

The Asian rolled his eyes.

The game continues, both teams neck-and-neck. At one point, I lean over and place my arm on the back of Adam's chair.

"You're killing out there, Adam" I grinned. "I'm impressed you can keep up with me."

Adam raised a brow, his smile crookedly unsure. "Uh, thanks?"

"I mean it, most people can't."

"Wow. I'm _so_ flattered."

The game continues until the last frame. Tyler and Hazel are _just_ ahead of me and Adam.

"If you get a strike, we win." I told Adam as he picked up a ball. "So get a strike."

Adam narrowed his eyes, "Are all your pep talks this _inspiring_?"

"Yep." I beamed. "Now get up there and win us the game!"

Adam cradles the ball in his hand, feeling its weight. He lines up, takes a few steps and release! The ball rolls perfectly down the lane until...

"Strike!" Adam jumped, a fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"Noooo, ignominous defeat!" Hazel whinned.

"Ha ha! I told you we'd dominate!"

I run over and took Adam by the waist, lifting him in the air.

"Oh!"

I froze, hearing catcalls, I set him down immediately. I stepped back, scratching the back of my neck. "Uh, erm, um..."

Adam rescues me by holding up his hand for a high-five. "Good game."

Relieved, I return the high-five.

"You two make a pretty good team, huh?"

Hazel and Tyler walks over.

I grinned. "Yeah... Maybe we do..." I look at Adam and flash him a winning smile.

Adam returns it.

"... Or maybe everyone else from your school just sucks at everything."

Adam made a look. "Max, you sure know how to kill a moment."

"You said kill, does that mean..."

Adam sighed, "No Ty," he pulled the guy's fisted hand down, "you can't kill him."

"Yet?"

  
"No, not even."


	8. Maybe

**[Adam]**

The pool party is, pardon the pun, going swimmingly so far. Max still acted out with his ego, but I was glued to his side so I made sure to intervene when needed and it never escalated to a fight. I guess if there's one thing that would makes us a good couple it'd be the fact that I can keep him in line.

I blinked. Where did that train of thought come from? We're not a couple. This was a date, nothing more. I'm only keeping his head under the clouds for my friends' sake.

Right?

We finally found Julian and Autumn, who had been making out near the pool, by the way. They cut it short for that Chicken Fight thing they asked for.

"Wah!" I yelped as I felt movement underneath me and suddenly Max popped out of the water with me now on his shoulders. "Max! A little warning next time, jeez!"

"You two are going down!" Max taunted.

Julian leered. "The only one going down is Adam who's unfortunate enough to be paired up with you."

"Ohhhh, it's on now! Prepare to eat your words." Max growled.

I looked at Autumn. "This is a friendly game... Right?"

"Last time I checked, yeah." Autumn said.

Max and Julian walked towards each other and Autumn and I locked hands, twisting and turning to get the other to lose balance. Autumn may be a sweet girl but she definitely wasn't a pushover... well, an easy one at least

There were several times when I felt like I was slipping, and I don't know how it was prevented, if I was gripping Autumn's hands too tight so she couldn't risk dropping me off without going down along with me, or if it was due to Max backing off for a moment to re-adjust my thighs on his shoulder. At this point, other party-goers were rooting and cheering, yelling out who they were betting on winning.

Just when I thought I was about to pull Autumn off, something hit my head to the side and I blacked out before even falling into the water.

"...dam..." "...lease..." ..Ad..." "..kay.." "...mon..." "...ake up..." "...abe..."

"ADAM!"

I coughed, feeling wet all over. Probably since I might've just coughed out water. I found myself laid out on one of the beach chairs. Autumn had her arms around me the moment I was sat up, Julian made way but kept his hand on my shoulder, rubbing my back. Everyone else was watching from afar, concerned but Payton and her boyfriend, Ezra, made sure they gave me space to breathe.

I felt dizzy. "Wha... what happened..." I reached up to hold my head and... "ow!"

"Careful Adam, there's big, swollen bump there." Julian said. "But I guess learning CPR in health class paid off after all."

I only stared at him confusedly.

"You were hit on the head, Adam." Autumn finally said. "We didn't really see what hit you, though..."

I frowned. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I'll give you one hint;" Julian grumbled. "Max left and he bolted right out the exit. Mia went after him, to give him a good telling off."

My head hurts. "I don't understand, Julian... What does Max have to do with this?"

"He left you, his date, right after you got hit!" Julian listed. "He must've planned this. Commit crime and high-tailing outta here like the scum he is!""

"Well... we don't know that for sure."

"Come on, Adam, why do gotta extend your supreme understanding to Max, anyway?" Ezra asked. "Benefits of doubts and second chances might mean a lot to you, sure, but it's not like he'd return the favor."

I slowly got to my feet, a little woozy still. "Well, like I said, we don't know for sure. What I do I know, is that I didn't see Max hit me or someone else from Hearst. So this is all speculation, so I think we shouldn't pin it on him just yet."

"But who else could've done it? He's the number one suspect!" Julian insisted.

I sighed. This was not helping my head. "If we got evidence against him, maybe. For now, he's _a_ suspect. Because with the little evidence we have, counting none, it could be anyone. It might even a prank gone wrong and they're letting Max take the fall so I guess I'll drop it for no-"

"Sanchez!"

I turned and gawked, seeing Lacey going towards me. And she looked furious. Why would she look so angry? I haven't messed with her schemes or anything as of late to- oh.

"Lacey, I swear, I didn't ask Max to... I had nothing to do with... I didn't..." I fumbled with my words.

She slapped me across the face hard as soon as she got near enough to.

"Ack!" I fell back to the beach chair and a cacophony of protest ensued.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"Guy's already injured!"

"Were you the one who threw whatever at him?!"

Lacey ignored them in favor of me, fortunately or unfortunately. "Didn't _what_?! Seduce my boyfriend and have him cheat on me?!"

"I... I... I didn't! And Max... Didn't he break up with you?" I asked. "He called you on..."

Lacey took a step forward, Julian and Autumn made a blockade in front of me. She fumed. "He didn't do anything of the sort! Max is mine, you hear me?! Mi-!"

"Lacey, back off!"

I turned my head and see Max, Mia, Hazel and Tyler make their way make their way towards us.

"Max! Finally, I got a bone to pick with you." Lacey glared. "But first, tell this second rate off for seducing you!"

Max sighed, exasperated. "He didn't seduce me Lacey, god, you're so annoying. I went to him, I asked him out, and he hesitated. I convinced him to say yes. Case close." he grumbled. "If anything, I seduced him."

"Uh, no, you didn't." I protested.

"Just makin' a point, babe."

Mortified, looking at everyone's shocked expressions, I flailed my arms. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

Lacey, however, was too busy staring at Max, mouth agape. "You can't be serious! You're leaving me for this piece of trash?!"

My head was hurting more from this noise.

"Adam ain't a piece of trash, bitch." Logan protested. "And anyone would leave you with that attitude. With Adam, it isn't even a fair fight on your part."

Mia interjected. "So get the hell out of here. This is my party and I don't tolerate gate crashers. Phoebe, Talia, show her out."

They woman-handled Lacey out of here.

"Get your hands off me! This is _so_ not over! I'm getting you back for this!" Lacey ranted until her voice started to fade.

I looked at Max. "See Max, you should've broken up with her face to face." I sighed. "There's such a thing called _prank_ _calls_ after all."

Max scratched his chin, chagrined. "Heh, actually... I never did break up with her..."

I stared at him blankly. "You... come again?"

"I knew she'd throw a fit as soon as I say _we need to talk_. So that phone call yesterday, that was, er, kinda faked."

I clenched my fists. " _What?_ "

"Uh... I knew you wouldn't say yes if I was still, uh, in a relationship. And it was hard getting you to agree even then,"

I glared at Max.

"Uh... you look... cute when you're angry?"

I groaned. "Guys, can someone give me a ride home?" I asked, ignoring Max's shock expression. "I need to lay my head down now before someone else worsens it."

Payton hooked her arm around mine. "You got it, Adam. Come on, Ezra." She glared at Max. "You really blew it, you jerk."

We passed him before he finally made to move again, grabbing my arm. "Wait Adam, please let me drive you-"

"What?" I grounded. "You expect me to let you drive me home after everything that's happened?"

Max looked sheepish. "I expect you to hold out on your word. You said you'd give me one chance, one date." he said. "A date's not over till I get you home."

I gave Max a hard look. "... Fine." I sighed.

"What, woah hey Adam. That's enough. You don't have to feel obligated to keep your word to this jerk." Ezra said, glaring at the guy.

"You know that's not how I roll, Ezra." I smiled weakly before giving Max a hard look. "Just let me change back to my clothes first."

"No. They're still wet and sticky from earlier." Max said. "I'm having them washed, you can borrow some clothes from me. The maids can tell you where."

I made a look. "What, you're not even gonna show me where yourself?"

"Well," Max rubbed the back of his head. "I figured you don't really want to be around me now."

I looked at him. Well, he's not wrong. "Right..."

**[Max]**

I'm furious.

When we got Adam out of the water and I saw the bump on his head I knew it was no accident. I saw that rock that flopped into the pool along with Adam. It wasn't big enough to kill him but that's beside the the point!

I rushed outside to find out who did it. I don't know if ot shocked me more than it confused me that it was some guy from my football team. Either way, that didn't stop me from beating him up.

"What's your deal, Jason?!" I glowered. "I told you, no making a move without my say so!"

"I-I know, I know! But since it was your girl who ask, I thought it was you saying so!"

I blinked. Lacey? Aw, crap. She found out. "Just... Get away from here already, got it? I don't want anyone seeing you around here!"

Jason nodded frantically before heading out, accidentally running into someone. "Outta my way!"

I heard an annoyed huff and then Tyler came to view with Phoebe right on his heels.

"I knew you were up to something, Warren." Tyler hissed. "What did you do to Adam?"

I held up my hands. "Can it, big guy. I did nothing, and I'm just upset about this as you are." I grunted.

"I highly doubt that." Phoebe snorted.

Tyler stepped forward, poking me in the chest. "I don't what you're playing at and if you're up to something or not. Which infuriates me cause I can't beat you up unless I'm sure you done something cause Adam will just get on my case about it."

I glared at him, wondering if the guy still has lingering feelings toward Adam or not.

"But I'll tell you this, asswipe. Before we started dating, he was helping me train for the Iron Warrior challenge. Even after running drills with, I wasn't confident on winning. But you know what he said to me?" Tyler paused before proceeding. "' _I believe in you._ ' And I thought, if that's not any reason for winning I don't know what is."

I made a look. "And what does your sap story have anything to do with me?" I scoffed.

"Because if Adam agreed to go out with you today, then it's because of that reason, too." Suddenly, he grabbed my shirt and gripped it tightly. "So I'm warning you, if you're playing games and you hurt him, I hurt _you._ "

Phoebe interjects, "We all will. This school adores Adam, and if anyone tries to harm him, they'll have to face the music. And it's not pageant music, either."

Before I can respond, we heard a commotion from back in the party. The three of us look at each other before rushing in.

Lacey was here.

Long story short, things got ugly pretty fast. After I told him the truth... Well, I've never seen Adam so upset with me before. I mean, okay, I knew we weren't always on the best terms. But the difference now was that I cared he was upset with me.

I was relieved when Adam agreed that I can still take him home. I can still do something to save this date.

And I knew just how to do it.

When Adam returned, I was glad just to make it back in time. The drive to his home was quiet, except for me rapidly tapping fingers on the dash. I constantly look around, focusing on anything and everything but Adam. Till he finally decides to break the silence.

"So, where were did you disappear to?"

Damn. I thought I made it back in time to avoid being questioned. "Uh, nowhere. I was at the party the whole tine."

"I saw your parking space was empty. I sat on a nearby bench and when you came back, you didn't notice I was there the whole time." He deadpanned.

Oh crap. Silence was my only response. Frustrated, Adam sat back with a sigh. A while later, I pulled up to his apartment building.

"Well, Max, today has been enlightening to say the least." Adam grunted. "We tried out this experiment and got proof... That we do _not_ work well together."

Adam opens his door and is about to get out of the car when I put a hand on his arm.

"Adam, wait..." I pleaded. He does but he refuses to meet my eyes. That might be better. I might chicken out. I take a breath, reaching into the backseat and placed it on his lap... a bouquet of yellow rose leaf. "Here, for you..."

Adam stared at them in wonder.

"I, uh... went on a quick run to the store while you were busy changing... and uh, the flower lady said they meant ' _you may hope._ ' and... I kinda am..."

Adam looked at me speculatively. "I thought you didn't do flowers."

"So? I changed my mind."

He looks at me straight, making me squirm because for sure he saw my anxious expression. "Max, what is this? I thought you just asked me out for status, because we ' _rule our school_ ' or whatever.

Oh god don't let him catch on. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, a guy who just ask someone out out just to boost his social status doesn't buy them flowers. At least, a guy like you wouldn't. Unless..." Adam widened his eyes. "Max, do you... _like_ me?"

My face burned up. "What? No, I-"

"Oh my god, you actually like me, don't you?" Adam can't help but smirk, the shit. "You were even so particular of the meaning."

I grumbled. "Come on, they're just flowers. No big deal." I insisted.

"Well, thanks I guess. You can be real thoughtful if you want to be." He chuckled. He looks at me for a moment before leaning over and patted my cheek gently.

Now it was scorching.

"If you don't count the incident and your egotistical streak, I had a surprisingly great time today." Adam said.

I grinned. "Come on, enjoying my company wasn't _that_ much of a surprise, was it?" I wriggled my brows.

"Um," Adam smiled coyly. "I'm talking number one shock of my life."

I smiled at that. "Well, at least I'm your number one in something."

Finally, Adam gets out of my car, bouquet to his chest. As he makes it up the first landing, I called out to him.

He turns back.

"Hey Adam, maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Adam paused, like he was considering something. He smiled. "Maybe."

I flashed a smile before driving away, being quiet with my engine for once. It turned to a grin when I realize something.

I still had his clothes to return.


	9. Red

**[Adam]**

I yawned, my alarm clock beeping obnoxiously on my bed side. I reached over drowsily to look at the blinking digital uh digits.

6: 30am

I was going to be late for my first period if I don't start moving now.

Mondays are the worst. Why did I stay up with Nishan playing video games to help him decide the positives and negatives of fantasy RPGs from trigger happy games?

I skipped breakfast in favor of showering and getting dress. I was upset when I couldn't find my favorite Cybersmile t-shirt and light purple blazer anywhere. Maybe it was in the hamper? I do tend to wear it a lot. This was probably a message saying I needed to take the laundry to the washers soon but I can get back to that after school.

I grabbed my backpack hanging on my bed post, stuffing it with the notebooks and textbook on my desk. I snatched my apartment key from the ornamental blue dish laid on the side table beside the front door before I heard the revving of engine.

I blinked. Is that...? No. It couldn't be.

I slid open the door lock, undoing the chain before stepping out.

I heard a car honking and saw a hand waving. When I leaned over the metal railings, I gawked at the sight of a wide grinning Max.

"Max?!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?!"

He held up a paper bag. "Got sumthin' for you."

"Uh, okaaaay~" I muttered unsurely, heading down the stairs and walking towards the red porsche. I spoke to Max through the passenger seat window. "I don't know what this is about, but can it wait? I'm going to miss the bus and be late for my first class so..."

Max interrupted me. "Got ya covered, babe. Hop on and I'll take you."

"Uh, what? No, that's not necessar-" He suddenly shoved the bag to my chest. "What the-This is... My clothes?" I said as I looked into the bag and found my favorite outfit, freshly washed... Oh. The party.

Max opened the passenger door. "Fluff and folded, as promised. So do I get points for that?"

"Uh, I didn't realize you'd be counting..." I said, rubbing the back of my head. The blond patted the seat next to him. I sighed, smiling dryly. "Okay, fine. I guess I'm hitching a ride."

Max grinned and drove off as soon as I was buckled in. He offered me an extra starbucks coffee which I accepted gratefully, my stomach protesting its lack of breakfast.

"Thanks for the ride, Max. But aren't you going to be late for your own class?"

"Heh, don't you know who I am? I'm Max Warren, I can get away with something as simple as being late for class."

I rolled of eyes, shaking my head. "Right, of course. Forgive me for forgetting regular people have to earn a good grade."

The ride to school was pretty much uneventful. And honestly, very fast. At this rate, I would arrive early enough to grab a bagel before heading to class.

"Well Max, thanks for the ride. I'll, uh, see you around? I guess." I said unsurely. Right up until last Friday, we were mortal enemies. Now we're... Acquintances? Unlikely friends? Less than enemies less than friends? I honestly had no clue.

Max smirked. "I'll do you one better. I'll see you for lunch."

"... What?"

"Catch ya later!"

"What, wait no Max, you-" I trailed off as he drove away. Fast. "-You can't... be serious..." I finished needlessly, blinking. He's not serious... Right?

~●~

Nishan mixed the chemicals dutifully. "He's not serious."

"You think?" I asked, looking up from the microscope.

Wes responded next. "Totally. He's working an angle, I know it. That's just the kind of guy Max is."

"Really? I thought that was you." I smirked playfully. "Heard you faked IDs so you and Koh can get into this awesome club."

Wes waved the comment off. "Nuance."

I chuckled.

"Besides Adam," Nishan spoke up. "You and Max Warren are not like bees to flowers, cattle egrets and cattles, man and dog. You're not exactly the epitome of the mutualism symbiosis."

I cocked my head to the side. ".... meaning?"

"You're not compatible" Nishan dumbed down. "Maybe Max can get something good outta this..."

Wes snorted. "Like the benefit of the doubt."

"... but I don't see what good _you_ can get out of it." Nishan said, looking at me. "You're the most thoughtful, kindest person I know, Adam. You deserve a lot more than Max Warren. Trust me."

I smiled. "Aw, that's so nice of you to say Nishan. I could kiss you." I teased.

"W-what?" Nishan turned red. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea. A-after all, I'm straight and not to mention I'm dating Sakura and if she found out she'd-"

I laughed, patting his back. "Relax Nishan, I'm just playing with you. Besides, I know Sakura enough not to mess with her or her boyfriend." I shuddered, she would kill me even if we were friends. "After all, One does not simply date Nishan without making an enemy of Sakura."

That only got Nishan to turn redder. He shook his head. "You determined that compound yet?"

"It's phosphate. Now what?"

Three subjects later, I was on my way out the quad for free period. I saw Katherine, Koh and Wes waving me over to their table. I decide to go over to place my bag down before doing something about lunch, maybe get some tacos. I put a foot forward their general direction before I was suddenly tugged from behind.

"Wah!? What the-!" I yelped when I was made to turn around, and an arm, a familiar someone's muscle-toned arm, encircled my neck. "M-Max!"

"Hey babe, got us some chinese for lunch." Max said, lifting his other to show me the take-out.

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're actually serious?" I asked, very much concious of the eyes of everyone in the quad looking at me and Max.

"Huh? Yeah, it's Chinese. Oh, maybe you don't feel Chinese right now? I can get, like, something more western..."

I shook my head. "No, no. I mean, you _were_ actually serious about seeing me for lunch?"

"Well," Max smirked, letting go of me to stand right in front of me. "I'm here, aren't I?"

I scratched my chin. "Well, yeah but I-" I trailed off as a blackish blur got between me and the blond, pouncing said blond to the ground and going for the jaw.

"You're not messing with our Adam on my watch, you jerk!"

I gawked. "OH MY GOD! KOH, WE DO NOT ATTACK PEOPLE!" I got down, grabbing her hips and used every ounce of my strength to pull her off before any real damage was done.

"Max isn't technically a person, more like a piece of trash to be taken out." Wes interjected. "So it doesn't apply."

I grunted, keeping Koh at bay as Max got up. "It applies when three minor offense per school year makes a major offense and one more of those gets Koh expelled, and I'm not having that when I want us all graduating next July." I let Koh go when I'm sure she wouldn't try anything.

"Sometimes, you're just no fun, Adam." Wes sighed.

Katherine spoke up. "Um, but Adam, one is to wonder why is Pixelberry High's public enemy number one right here on our campus... for you, it seems, in a... suspiciously friendly way."

"Yeah," Koh grumbled, glaring at Max. "I heard about last Saturday but I didn't believe Julian for a second."

I shrugged. "Care to enlighten us, Max?"

"You, sure. Don't care so much for them," Max replied, grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's get outta here."

I stumbled as he dragged me after him. "Max! A friendly reminder that unlike you, I actually go to school here and still have classes to attend."

"Relax. I'm just taking you to the parking lot."

Max opened the passenger seat's door for me to sit on and kept it open. He leaned against his car and ate his take out standing up.

I picked up a Shanghai spring roll with my chopsticks and popped it in my mouth. I hummed in delight. "Mmm, that hits the spot. I love Spring rolls."

"Yeah, I know." Max grinned, puffing out his chest. "I did my research. You prefer fried Dimsums, although they were out stock when I ordered them first."

I stared at him blankly. "Research...?"

"I looked it up on your Facebook." Max shrugged. He finished the spring rolls so he was tipping the box to get every single piece of chao fan rice out of it and into his mouth.

My cheeks were slightly warm. "Are you... stalking my facebook account?"

Max choked, realizing what he just revealed, and coughed. Some pieces of rice even coming out of his nose.

"Oh my god you are, aren't you?" I snickered, fishing out my water bottle and handing it over to Max.

Max grumbled, snatching the bottle from my hand and taking large gulps before speaking. "Shut up. Damn it, you're always stirring me up and I make a fool out of myself. I must look real stupid now..." He complained.

"I wouldn't say that." I shook my head, smiling. "You losing your cool... I actually find it quite... Endearing."

Max stared at me for a while, to the point that I felt self-conscious. Finally, he smirked and said. "I can't wait to make this a regular thing."

"Huh? Make what a what now?" I blinked.

Max just grinned, gesturing me to get out. "You'll find out eventually. Anyway, time for me to go, babe. I'll see you when I see you."

"I _am_ not your babe, Max." I groaned.

Max winked, walking towards the driver's seat "Yet."

"Not even." I deadpanned as he drove off the parking lot, leaving me to wonder what he meant.

I found out only a day later, when I found Max's red porsche once again parked right in front of my building.

"Max, seriously..." I said,walking towards him. "What are you after?"

The blond just smirked as he stepped out. "Isn't it obvious?" He moved in class so our faces were inches apart. I flinched at the closeness. "You."

I raised a brow, pushing him away slightly. "Yeah. Sure. In your dreams."

"Well, dreams come true, don't they?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling dryly.

**[Max]**

Endearing.

A guy makes a fool of himself and he calls it endearing. Adam Sanchez is one of a kind. Needless to say, for the rest of the week, it became a regular thing. I pick him up and bring him to school with my red Porsche, I order take out-Chinese, Japanese, Western, whatever. I started asking what he'd like every time I dropped him off. Adam also got his friends to not make too much of a scene the following Monday when he got me into agreeing to sit with him for lunch in their quad. Something about walking back from the parking lot after lunch getting a little tedious.

Still, the occasional glares were still there when Adam wasn't really looking.

"Okay, I just can't tolerate it anymore. Just how long is Mr. High-and-Mighty gonna hang around you, Adam?" Julian complained. "I'm not buying this nice guy act."

I glared back at him. "The only one I'm being nice to is him," I cocked my head towards Adam. "So don't get your pants up in a twist. Besides, Adam enjoys my company so that's all that matters." I toss a careless arm around his shoulders.

"Uh let's not get ahead of ourselves now." Adam protested, leaning away. "Let's just say I'm not overly averse to it as I used to be. But in any case, you really need to stop cutting classes for this, Max."

I winced. I don't bother to mention that a big reason why I kept coming during free period is not only to see Adam, although that's the main reason, but also to avoid Lacey altogether. The classes I cut in order to have lunch with Adam are usually ones I have with Lacey. And since the party, I don't fancy confronting her.

"I'll do what I want." I dismissed it. Then, with a mischievous grin, I leaned closer and whispered directly to Adam's ear in the best husky voice I can manage. "And I _want_ you."

Adam turned an interesting shade of red, slapping my shoulder indignantly. "Oh my god, Max, you did not! Get your mind outta the gutter please!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. Adam sure is adorable when he's flustered.

"Ugh, I want to gush but this is just too weird." Payton pouted. " _ **#AdamDatingMax**_ Biggest shocker of the century."

Adam spoke up. "We are _not_ dating. We're just-dare I say it-friends."

Ouch. Max Warren does not do friend-zone.

"No way, that for real?" Autumn asked, eyes widened. "You're officially friends?"

Adam shrugged. "He got me take out the passed week, and not to mention, driving me to school on his own free will. I think it's pretty safe to say we're passed the play ground enemies phase."

"Uh, yeah, a crafty all-out heist against Hearst and Max being partly involved in that illegal Fireworks scandal that got you expelled is _not_ just play ground enemies level." Wes muttered. "Don't think everybody here has forgiven the jerks involved in causing us our favorite man. And if this is some ploy to shutting down our school or getting rid of Sanchez again, we will destroy you, Warren."

"Just..." Adam waved it off. "Let's wipe clean the slate, okay guys? Julian, you and Nishan were less than acquaintances before taking a chance on friendship. Now he's helping you keep your grades up to stay on the team and you're keeping him alive in gym class. Koh, you were pretty much a lone she-wolf before coming here. Now... Well, you're still pretty independent but you're aware you have us to back you up when you need a helping hand. Plus, you're dating Wes..."

"Uh uh uh! Okay, okay, we get it, let's not start considering watching movies of teenagers holding hands singing about teenagers holding hands." Wes cut in, blushing. "Or worse, becoming those teenagers."

Koh snorted. "That was a total dig on _High School Musical_ , wasn't it?" She shook her head. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try not to hit Max with a weed-wacker the first chance I get."

I made a look. "Jeez, thanks."

"OMG!" Payton gasped. "Max Warren said _thank you_! I gotta tweet this!" she grabbed her phone.

I gawked. "I was being sarcastic! You tweet that, I tweet the list of the guys you dated and tag Ezra."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Adam chuckled.

"Jeez Adam," Payton huffed, keeping her phone. "I liked it better when you were dating Tyler."

Koh nodded. "Yeah, guy was cheesy and the _nacho-sweetness_ kind when he smothered you with kisses and hugs every waking moment but at least we were sure he was decent."

"Oh yeah! Remember when he got his first A in geometry after Adam tutored him? _**#BestGlompEver**_." Payton giggled.

Autumn gushed. "Yeah that was sweet! Oh, and when they won cutest couple in Junior year? They were no longer dating at that time too!"

"I would've thought you and I had that in the bag, Autumn. We were actually dating then." Julian piped in. "But yeah, it made sense."

I grumbled, standing up. "I gotta go, Gym class is coming up in an hour and I usually show up for that. Don't miss me too much, Adam." I walked away.

"Nothing will be missed." Koh hollered.

I ignored her busying my mind with more immediate concerns. Like how to get out of being friend-zoned. Speaking of, since Adam finally established we were on friendly terms, I pulled out my phone to add him on Facebook. He accepted the request just us I arrived back on Hearst. I could now see some personal info after that, and with one particular info, I got an idea to hopefully help me out of being friend-zoned.

Adam's birthday was coming up.

 


	10. Conflict

**[Adam]**

Max didn't pick me up the rest of the week. I was almost late for my first period the first time he didn't show up because I waited on him. This made me upset then I realize I had no right to. He wasn't obligated to do that for me.

Which begs the question, why had he?

I ignored it, in between school requirements and scouting colleges with scholarships (my benefactor sent me a brochure of Hollywood University and unless something else comes up I'll be going for that. But I hope I wouldn't have to rely on him forever.) I couldn't afford to be distracted. But now, with things calming down for a bit till exams, I thought about how Max was acting towards me lately.

We had a feud for so long, this sudden change was... well, sudden. There really was no other way to put it. I wasn't sure how I felt about it and I'm still wondering if Max was for real. I mean, sure he flirted with me, but I wasn't sure if he was playing or if he was being serious.

Well, I guess that was answered now.

I didn't know how I felt about that. At one point, I realize I enjoyed his pampering and being spoiled by Max. At one point, I hoped this was Max being sincerely affectionate.

I shook my head. I already have to rely on a stranger for my needs, I don't need that thinking. Right now, I need to focus on the CATs coming up two weeks from now, projects to pass that could make or break our GWA. Tyler and I had to work on a scale model of a steam engined train, illustrating the law of accelaration, interaction, friction and inertia to develop for physics. We've got the toy train and tracks. We just need it to function by burning coal. Not to mention additional items for scenary like the boom gates and train station.

Payton and Mia wanted me to come with them to look for new dresses since the homecoming game and dance was up next after the exams, wanting a guy's preference factored in on their choices. But I mentioned needing to study.

That, and the fact that I'm a prep but not enough to go shopping in a heart beat like Shane was.

Not always at least.

The boys, Nishan along with Wes and Julian were at his place playing video games so Nishan can tutor them after. I'm glad that he was more loose now and not much of an obsess study drone.

Autumn had studies in her mind too, not to mention the yearbook committee she was part of. Which reminded me, I had to take a look at progress this Friday. And I need to have that meeting with the Council so we can finally decide who needed the retreat plan and funds more. Professor Edwin needed to discuss the budget of the school clubs and varsities, too.

Still, being a student while also being the student body president AND representing the whole school at the Council, even with Ace's assist, is a lot of work, even for _the_ Adam.

I sighed, my birthday was tomorrow too but there's no time for celebrating. I have to keep my grades above average for more open opportunities. So here I am in the library while most of my friends were taking it easy, or at least easier than I am. Autumn for sure had a lot to deal with, too.

I groaned, thinking about how much I wanted a chance to unwind.

"Excuse me," a voice suddenly spoke behind me. "you're Adam Sanchez, right?"

I turned around, and see it's a freshmen, by her height and the way she has to ask who I am. Not to sound arrogant, but it doesn't take too long for people here to know about me so the only way I'd be unrecognized is if someone was new here, like a freshmen or transferee.

I guess Max was right about me being the school alpha; you can't be a student here for long and not know about me.

"Yeah, that's right. Do you need something?" I smiled politely.

Her eyes shone brightly. "Wow, I can't believe it's really you! I-I saw you give that speech in the general assembly for freshmen, it really curtailed my nerves on being new and I heard a lot about you from Nishan of the science club I'm in a-and my twin brother heard other awesome stuff about you from tweets online and blogs on the school's 'High School Story' page he wasn't kidding about how calming your smile is, so the other rumors of how cool you are must be true. And Payton's blog of Nice-ies hotties... But you're a lot hotter than the photos give credit for! No wonder he has a man-crush on you!"

I turned red. I should really tell Payton not to over-dramatize my reputation in her blogs. The attention is flattering, but also embarrassing.

"Er, thanks, I guess." I rubbed the back of my head.

She blinked, as if realizing what she said. "O-oh! I'm sorry, I got carried away there!" she apologized, flustered.

"It's all right," I chuckled dryly. "Uh, is that all? Because I'm kinda a bit busy, as you can see." I gestured to the papers and notebooks sprawled on the table.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot." She held out a letter that I only noticed now. "Here, your boyfriend asked me to hand this over to you."

I blinked, staring at the note. Was it scented? I suddenly smell roses. "Uh, I don't... have a boyfriend, you know, not presently at least." I frowned, hoping this wasn't another one of Tyler's attempts to get me back.

He was doing so well, too.

"Oh! I just assumed, since he was holding a bouquet of roses and looked nervous asking me to hand it over." she giggled. "He's kinda handsome, too. Maybe he's a secret admirer. That might not be a first for you, huh?"

I took the letter, a little chagrined by her comment. My admirers were always rather blunt, never secret. So it definitely wasn't a first, if this was, indeed, a love letter. "Er, thanks."

"Your welcome! It's nice meeting you officially, Adam!" she beamed, before rushing out, squealing like some fan girl, and I swore I heard her scream. _"They would look so good together", "ah, my fujoshi feels" or something along the lines._

Pixelberry High, where anything can happen.

I looked at the letter, more of a small note actually, before unfolding it and reading it over. I blinked at who I saw as the sender.

_Adam,_

_I know I haven't gone to see you these pass days. But you'll learn soon why and how it was necessary. Please meet me at the Parking lot of your school as soon as you're ready to head home. I'll be waiting._

_Max_

_P.S. sorry it took all day to get this to you, had to find a freshmen to deliver it but most ran off cause I was probably too cool for them to handle_.

I raised a brow after I finished reading it. I wonder what was up, and he couldn't simply text me to meet up with him and instead went through the trouble to find someone to hand me a note. For sure, if it weren't a freshmen anyone else wouldn't have gone and delivered it, knowing the blond well enough and his infamous reputation. He just better not have coerced that girl into it.

Well, Max always did have a flare for dramatics.

But now, I'm wondering if I should go over to meet him. Maybe if I make him wait long enough, he would get impatient and leave. I shook my head. Then I would have ignored the letter he went through the trouble getting to me and for no good reason.

Besides, I shouldn't feel apprehensive on seeing him, right?

I sighed, collecting my stuff and deciding just to do it at home in favor of going over to see Max and not keep him waiting. If he was going to explain himself, I wanted to know and get my questions out of the way.

I ignored the butterflies in my stomach at the thought of seeing him again.

~o~

The sun was starting its descent when I made my way outside the library building and towards the parking lot. As I got near, I noticed a small crowd gathered around in semi-circle fashion, but still at a mindful distance, of a Porsche with one blond and a red head beside it.

Max and Lacey.

"Hey," I stepped beside a spectator. "What's going on here?"

The student representative for the Sophomores, Candy, turned to me. "Ah, Adam, it's you. These two are arguing with each other but I don't know if we should interfere since they're not students here. What do we-"

I stopped hearing her speak as Lacey suddenly pushed forward, and kissed Max right in the mouth in front of everyone.

In front of me.

I froze at the spot. A bouquet of roses fell. There was a collective gasp by everyone present. Internally, I felt an uncomfortable feeling making itself right at home in the pit of my stomach, as if I've been punched in the gut.

"Lacey!" Max gasped, pulling her away from him forcefully. To hear his voice again, it gave me a vague idea what this feeling was. "The hell is wrong with you!?"

Lacey, however, didn't look defeated. In fact, there was a determined gleam to her eyes. Then, she caught sight of me. "See that, Adam! Max will never be yours, because he only ever knew the appeal of a woman! I won't let you have him!"

Max jolted, turning towards me. "Adam!" he blanched. "How long were you standing there?!"

"Long enough," Lacey scoffed, crossing her arms. "If not, let me enlighten you, everything Max did with you is simply to get back at me for missing a practice match of his. Maybe even to get me jealous, which was well played I must admit using the person we both despised the most. But it remains that you're of no consequence to him."

I frowned. I knew the feeling now; jealousy, and most of all, rejection.

"Lacey! You bitch, don't make stuff up for your benefit!" Max glowered.

I ignored that. Instead, I put a fake smile on. "Well, Max, all this time I've been wondering if you were for real." I shook my head in mock disappointment. But maybe it wasn't much so. "But I guess I know now that you never were, at least, not towards me." I turned on my heels and started to walk away.

"Adam, no please!" Max cried out after me, and the next thing I knew, he had me in his arms. "Please wait, let me explain!"

I struggled, and noticed everyone present started to whisper among themselves. Rumors will spread like wildfire in no time.

"Max, you idiot, let go of me!" I grunted, squirming in his hold.

Lacey ran forward and pulled at Max's arms to release me from his hold, scratching my face in the process enough to draw a little blood. "Really, Max, stop it with this joke, it's not funny anymore!"

"I'm not joking around, Lacey! Not this time! Back off Adam!" Max glowered, pulling me  away from Lacey's reach. "And I'll prove it to you, since you're so hard headed to take the hint."

Then, my chin was caught between a thumb and index finger, tilted up so that my lips were open to receive a hard kiss from the blond.

"Mmph?!" I widened my eyes, his free hand cupping on my bottom.

In the background, Lacey shrieked.

"What is all the commotion abou-Sanchez!"

I was pulled away from Max by Professor Edwin and a security guard helped push Max and Lacey off me. I gasped for breath. I didn't realize I stopped breathing.

"You two are not from this school, you are to report to my office immediately for questioning!" Professor Edwin mandated.

Max protested. "Hey, hang in there, I did nothing wrong here! It was all Lacey's-"

"NOTHING WRONG?!" I interrupted heatedly, glaring at Max. He stopped speaking immediately, shell-shocked. Infuriated that he had the gall to make such a declaration, I pushed forward and punched him across the face. "Next time you try pulling a stunt like that, I'll be hitting some place lower. Stay away from me for now on, you creep!" I glowered, before stomping off.

"Adam, wait!"

I didn't stop, knowing full well Professor Edwin wouldn't let him near me, that she had this covered. Instead, I just kept walking away in blind rage.

Somehow, I still managed to make it home where I crashed into bed almost immediately, drained from the emotional strain of the day.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a strange sound. I groaned as I sat up. My eyes adjusting to the dark, I saw my disregarded back pack dumped by the door way and remembered the paper works I still had to finish. Well, at least it was ditch day tomorrow.

There's that sound again, and I hear it clearly towards the general direction of my window. I bit my lip. Was it a burglar. I turned on my night lamp, and grabbed the nearest object for a weapon; a frying pan (yes, very original. I know.)

I made my way towards the window and pushed the curtain aside to see a face right on the other side.

"Max?!"

**[Max]**

This is the worse day of my life. I'm grounded tomorrow and for the first time in my life, plus it's also ditch day. It means I'll have to sneak out to attend to my date.

That is, if Adam would still be up for it.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Lacey was absolutely furious once she finally acknowledge that I wasn't just playing around. But right now, I couldn't care less.

Adam... Now that the idea of actually losing a chance with him feeling more real, I've never felt so scared and unsure of myself.

"Max," Mia came into my room, looking cross. "I heard about what happened earlier at the Pixelberry blog. Thankfully, no awful rumors started and most are supportive of the assault you did to Adam."

"I didn't assault him!"

Mia snapped at me. "You kissed him without his permission, Max!" she said. "Sensible people don't do that, especially to someone they supposedly cared about."

I bite my lip, growling, but having nothing to say to that. Except. "I... I do like him, though. I don't expect you to believe me, but that's the truth." I grumbled.

Mia was silent for a while before she sighed. "I never said I didn't believe you."

I raised my head, blinking.

"I'm a girl, Max. We deal with emotions, especially the romantic kind." Mia rolled her eyes. "Not to mention, I know dad grounded you for kissing a guy, not for trespassing another school. He could care less for that. But he's not gonna have his pride and joy be gender-confused."

I stared at my sister like she grew a second head.

"Now if he also knew that the guy was the same Adam Sanchez that got him suspended years ago, now he would really blow his top." Mia added, before looking back at her brother. "Don't look so surprise, brother. I know you're serious about him. For one thing, you never kissed anyone by initiative. Your ego usually require them to beg for it." Then, she switched to a glare. "That doesn't mean I approve of you kissing him by force."

I pouted. Can she really blame me? "I was angry, and guys are more hormonal when they're angry. Plus, Adam's face was right there." I justified. "It was an opportune moment!"

"Quoting my Johnny Depp to me won't make you sound any right, at least, not this time Max!" Mia snapped. "Look, the others saw the blog and want us to forget you and plan a feel-better party over at Adam's place tomorrow. You better tell me here and now if your plans are pushing through tomorrow so I know how to respond to them."

My shoulders sagged. "You mean talk to Adam." I grumbled. "Like he's gonna want that. Why don't you just leave me hanging and go do whatever you and your loser friends want?"

"Duh, like that's any question: you may be a pain, but you're my pain of a brother." Mia said, matter-o-factually. "I believe you're still capable of doing the right thing. And if there's one thing I learn from a very inspiring person since I attended Pixelberry High, is that you never give up on what you believe in."

I snorted. "Jeez, who taught you to be such a sap?"

"A wonderful person by the name of Adam Sanchez."

I didn't know whether I wanted to hug her or mess with her prized possession. I chose the latter and ruffled her hair wildly before escaping out the window, leaving my complaining sister behind to cover for me.

~o~

It was no small task to climb a tree up to where I guessed Adam's room window was. His floor was just one higher than the ground floor, that didn't make it any less dangerous if I happen to, say, lose my grip and fall.

When Adam found me in my attempt to break in, I actually did lose my nerve and slipped up, my fingers barely finding a handle on the ledge.

Adam freaked, but that didn't deter him long enough from opening his window and started to pull me up to safety, despite what I put him through.

I swear, the guy must be a saint.

After which, now we're both inside his room, me sprawled in the floor and Adam sitting on his bed with his elbows to his knees, catching our breaths. Me, from almost falling to my death and Adam, from finding me just outside his window at this hour.

"You better give me a damn good reason not to regret letting you fall just then." Adam spoke first, and with the low lighting of his lamp casting a shadow at part of his face, made me think he had a demonic side too, if provoked.

As if that punched earlier was any less an indication.

I paused for one more breath, and admittedly for effect, before coming out and say it. "I like you. Come celebrate your birthday with me tomorrow."

Adam stared at me the way I had with Mia earlier; like I've grown a second head. He pointed at the window. "Out." he deadpanned.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Out to where you came. Let's reenact what just happened, this time without me saving you." Adam growled. "I'm tired of your games, Max."

"I'm not playing games, Adam! I'm serious, I really am!" I got on my feet. "Look, I wanted to ask you about this earlier but Lacey followed me and mess things up!"

Adam got to his feet, too, and jabbed his finger to me. "Don't act so innocent and pin this all on her! You played her, too!" he snapped. "If you can't even offer a single ounce of respect to someone who was your girlfriend, how do you expect me to trust you won't do the same to me?"

I winced. I couldn't argue that, but I refused to back down. "Okay, so I made a few mistakes..."

"A few?" Adam crossed his arms, raising a brow.

I groaned. "Okay, so a lot of mistakes." Ouch, my ego. "And I-I'm s-so-sorry."

Adam widened his eyes. And looked maybe even a little impressed. He damn better be, too. I never apologize to anyone in my life.

"But I like you, Adam, I really do. I admit, I never really took anyone seriously. You were there when I broke up with Kara, and you saw clearly how I treated her. Not to mention Lacey." I looked at his eyes, straight at them. "But you're different."

Adam frowned, dropping his arms, "I don't know if I should trust you, Max. This whole thing has been crazy to begin with."

Determined, I stepped forward and took him by the arms. "Please let me prove it to you. Adam," I swallowed thickly. "Can I... kiss you?"

"What?!" He gawked, pulling away but I held on to him firmly. "What are you saying all of the sudden?!"

I rushed to explain. "Earlier, I kissed you at the heat of the moment. But you have to know I've been dreaming about kissing you since that night at Hearst."

"What ni- oh... that one." He looked flustered.

"Yes, and honestly, I've been having wet dreams lately about it." Adam looked mortified and I rushed to fix that. "P-point is, I like to kiss you, even now. But this time, I want your permission."

Adam looked uncertain, returning my gaze. "So, you're really serious about kissing me? You really want to, I mean?"

I gulped. Did his voice just get husky? Did it suddenly get hotter here? "Hell yeah,"

"Then..." Adam's finger touched my lips, and I took that as an invitation. I closed my eyes and leaned down, wanting to be gentle this time.

But just when I thought our lips would meet, Adam's hand is covering my lips.

"Then you better prove it first." Adam narrowed his eyes, taking the chance to pull away from me since I was too dumbfounded to respond immediately. "I may have dated a couple of people, but that doesn't mean I let just anyone in. I only really steady dated Tyler but even we took a while before getting there, and he had better relationship foundation with me than you do."

I grumbled. The last thing I wanted to hear is about Tyler once being able to kiss my man.

"There, see, that animalistic possessive look," Adam pointed at me accusingly. "I didn't want to mention it, but you made that look to Tyler at the alley, at the party when that freshmen bumped into me, even on that last day I saw you before earlier's incident when my friends talked about who they preferred for me. That possessive behavior is why Tyler and I had to break up, it was unhealthy... you're this way and we aren't even steady dating!"

I frowned. "I'll try to tone it down, then... can I kiss you now?"

"You're not getting kissed tonight, or anytime soon for that matter." Adam said firmly. I groaned. This guy is going to be the death of me. "I will, however, let you take me out tomorrow."

I blinked, my spirits rising up once more. "For reals?!" I grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, for reals." Adam tried not to seem amuse, but he was clearly failing since I see a crack of a smile. "But you have one chance. I'm not offering my gracious second chance on this one."

I blinked, confused at his words. "Uh, but isn't this technically a third chance?"

"No, this one is different from when I agreed to let you take me out to the mall and Mia's party. I gave you a chance, then, to prove that we could get along enough on a date." He explained with a wave of a finger. "This chance... this chance is to show me that you're serious about this... About me."

I frowned. "Is this some test of love, like in those cheesy romance themed movies Mia loves to watch? Like, do I have to take a bullet for you or something?"

"No, no. Although Julian would surely approve." Adam chuckled. "Nothing too high-brow. I just want to see how long you can put up with me." he said playfully.

I narrowed my eyes. "You really mean how long _you_ can put up with _me_ , don't you?"

"Bingo!" Adam laughed, and I tried not to smile but he made it hard not to. "Kidding aside... I also need the time to think on how I feel about the idea of an _us_." He air quoted.

I blinked, thinking on that. An idea of an... _us_?

That got me fired up, I pumped a fist to my chest. "Well, don't you worry! I'm gonna woo you so hard, you'll wonder why you didn't just take me earlier!" I grinned.

"There's that ego I missed." Adam narrowed his eyes, smiling dryly. "and please quiet down. I don't want the neighbors complaining on me with domestic disturbance."

I'm so happy that, without thinking, I leaned forward and kissed him... on the forehead though.

Adam jumped away, surprised, a hand to his forehead. "M-Max!"

"What, you kissed me on the cheek before."

"I-I did, but..." Adam stammered, blushing an amazing red.

I snickered. "Hey, you're blushing so hard it's like the sun's first red glow is coming up."

"Shut up!" Adam scolded, before calming down enough to ask, "so, can I know what we'll be doing tomorrow?"

I waved my finger. "Ah, ah, aaah~ that's my surprise, Just wear something casual." I ruffled his hair and made my way to the window. I blew a kiss. "See you tomorrow, my pretty."

"Please, babe was bad enough." Adam deadpanned.

I laughed, and in my elation, forgot I was too high from the ground and stumbled out, barely grabbing on a branch fast enough. From above, I heard Adam's laugh.

And like from above, it was like angels singing my praises.


	11. Birthday Date

**[Adam]**

I checked my email as soon as I woke up and, as expected, I got an email from Professor Edwin since I missed the meeting. I thought she was gonna chew me out, but thankfully she did have a heart after all so she let it slip and sent me the details on it in consideration on what transpired yesterday. She had to talk to me about how I punched Max, though. But that really wasn't my concern now.

Why?

Well, to be honest, I was pretty nervous about the date.

To take into an account what happened last night... Well, early morning actually, if you want to be technical, I never expected Max to pour out his feelings for me. I never would have suspected it at all if he hadn't gone out of his way and admit it.

Okay, fine, it would be stupid of me not to have even an inkling about it, but it's a different matter entirely to get a confirmation.

I was currently looking through my wardrobe. He actually texted me when he was coming over to pick me up and it was surprisingly in the morning. Max said to wear something casual, which was odd. He implied that he was going to go all out in winning me over so I'd suspect he'd gone and made reservations to some fancy restaurant. Not that I would've preferred that, but on the first date, he did seem like the type to go for the extravagant taste. If the 1,000-dollar chocolates were anything to go by. I still have the box, only because it would seem wasteful to throw it away, I'm not being sentimental at all. No way.

Okay, maybe a little. But they were amazing chocolates!

I decided settling on my trademark Cybersmile t-shirt, but going for a light blue blazer this time. The purple one that actually went with it was in the washers right now, anyway. I laid it out on bed, along with some denim jeans before grabbing my towel and heading into the bathroom with only a pair of clean boxers to change into.

As I walked out a moment later, I was toweling my hair while considering whether or not to bring some paperworks along the ride. There were still an essay and a series of reports I needed to finish before tomorrow, but I didn't know if Max would take offense to that. Sure, he put me through a lot, but that didn't mean I could just bring school work to a date. I know I was peeved with Tyler when he brought up nothing but game plays to our conversation on date night.

"That's a view I could wake up to every morning."

I jumped in surprise, and turned towards my bed where Max was standing right beside it, smirking like a Chesire cat. "M-MAX! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"I rang the door bell. Twice, by the way. No one answered, I tried the door and it was unlock."

I blinked. I must've forgotten to lock it yesterday, all things considered.

"I thought you were robbed or something," The blond answered, giving me a once over. "Nice Mickey Mouse boxers, by the way."

I paled, looking down slowly to realize the towel has slipped from my waist, probably the moment I jumped. I must have turned an interesting shade of red, because Max made a crude comment of wanting a strawberry sundae. I looked down, anywhere but at him, and pointed towards a door, trying to maintain my cool. "Please wait out the living room while I get dress,"

"Aw, but the view is so much better here."

I looked at Max with my best no-nonsense glare. " **NOW.** '' I intoned.

"Ngh." I took a glimpse and was satisfied to see that he flinched. "R-right, I'll be, uh, yeah, I'll do that." he made his way towards the door.

I covered my face with my hands as soon as the door shuts. "Ugh, definitely bringing some paper works."

When we left my apartment building, Max drove me to the nearest restaurant for what rich people call 'brunch.' I raised a brow in question, but he simply told me to have my fill. We'll probably be busy doing a lot of things, or so he claimed. Deciding I didn't really have much of a choice since I had not a single clue where we were going and what we'd be doing, I ate up the stack of pancakes, a piece or two of hash browns, spaghetti and some coffee.

After a satisfying meal, we headed back to the car where Max decided he needed to blindfold me, for the sake of surprise. I couldn't help but feel sceptical, and maybe a little apprehensive.

"No funny business, Max, or I swear I'm going to castrate you." I grumbled.

Max wolf-whistled. "Woo, there's an idea. Didn't know you were into bondage, Sanchez." He teased. I couldn't see but that didn't stop me from hitting him. "Ouch! Okay, okay, I was only teasing."

"Keep it at least mildly appropriate then, and just focus on the road and drive." I sighed.

"Not my fault you gave me that display this morning, now I can't keep the mental image of you in your boxers out of my head."

"If you don't behave, I'm sending you and your mental image to a mental ward," I scowled. "and see how you like that remaining a mental image forever."

Max was silent for the longest time. "Man, you can be such a girl."

"MAX!"

"Okay, driving!"

I sighed. Maybe I should've just turned him down flat, after all.

~o~

When I was given back my sight, the first thing I saw was a community center, with kids running around and mentally challenged individuals were interacting and being guided by the workers. I blinked, because this was certainly not what I had been expecting.

I turned to Max.

The blond showed me my volunteer's ID. "Surprised?"

"Er, yeah, certainly not what I was expecting." I admitted as I took it.

Max rubbed the back of his head, "Er, well, I gave this a lot of thought, because I'd wanted to prepare something that would be more... _you_. So I did some research and looked up some sites and found out that this community center is always looking for volunteers to help out during recreational period. I'm not really big on this helping gig, but I figured, since you're always going out of your way for people, then maybe, well, I'd give it a try and see why you like it so much. Maybe I'd get to know you more, too..." he searched my face for any signs of disappointment. "W-we can always go some place else, you know, if you would prefer somewhere more romantic. Hang on, I think I have my Uncle on speed dial. He owns a private plane. Maybe you'd rather go to Paris?"

I was actually busy staring at Max in wonder. He wasn't just trying to impress me this time with extravagance and money, he was actually going for something more personal. I never expected that from him. I immediately snapped out of it when he said something about Paris, and reached for his hand to stop him from making a call.

"No, Max, it's fine, really." I smiled. "Actually, I'm already sure I'll be having a great time."

Max looked relieved, before returning to his old self. "Heh, well it is labor work. I may not be as good at it as you though."

"Then, just follow my lead and try to keep up, blondie." I smirked and followed Max in so we can register our attendance.

"Don't call me blondie."

"Like you ever listened to me about calling me ' _my man_ ' or ' _babe_ '."

"... Is that an implication of your approval that you are?"

"No." I deadpanned.

Max pouted. "Damn."

"Baby steps, Max." I chuckled.

I only realize later I was still holding his hand. But even then, I didn't really mind enough to let go.

~o~

It was interesting, to say the least.

It was no surprise that I got well-acquianted with the management immediately and got accustomed to dealing with the orphans and mingle with the special children in an hour. It never took me long to adjust to a situation, and this made me flexible in dealing with people. It was a part of me that I was always proud of.

Max, on the other hand... Well, he was standing as still as a rock when he had to burp a baby, with the supervision of other volunteers. They realize, unlike me, he wasn't well-adjusted yet. And, not to mention, the baby did puke at his Lacoste collared shirt. I think a part of him died a little. Other kids just laughed, while playing around him and grabbing his leg and jumping to grab him by the neck. Max was tall, after all, and I think that impressed them. I was impressed, too. I would've expected him to lose his temper by now.

I smiled. It was kind of endearing, in an odd way. There's something sweet about it, almost kind of Max, maintaining his cool. He's always been a little mean-

I narrowed my eyes as I realized my train of thoughts.

I'm making it out to be like it was a scene from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast._ And why am I Belle in this scenario? Ugh. Max catching me in my Mickey Mouse boxer is still getting to me.

Finally, I decided to come to his rescue when a couple of girls were playing tug-o-war with him as the rope. I pulled along a twelve year old boy with autism who grew attached to me and suggested we braid hairs, like the girls in Tangled had. The girls knew the reference and got excited. I braided the hair of the youngest of the two girls, and she braided her friend's. The boy didn't know how, so he just imitated the movements curiosly. I haven't gotten a hair cut in a while so my locks were a bit long, and it didn't hurt much when he pulled. He got the hang of it soon, though, when I showed him how to do it with specific and detailed instructions. Soon I got little braids dangling by my ears.

When the girls fell tired, they rested their heads on Max's lap, and the twelve year old boy stared off into space while I rubbed his back. The management said to do this every thirty minutes. It prevented him from acting up.

"Damn, how do you do it, Adam?" Max groaned quietly, exhausted, leaning to my side.

I cooed teasingly. "Aw, is another big baby tuckered out?"

"I'm serious. You look so at ease, like this isn't a piece of work at all." Max insisted.

I chuckled in amusement. "Well, It's not work if you enjoy it. It might have seemed long ago, but I always feel like it was just recently when I was in a similar situation." The boy started to yawn, and leaned back, forgetting he wasn't inside right now. I let him lean against me as he dozed off and made Max lean away. "When I was orphaned, I had to move from foster home to orphanages and vice versa all over again until I was sent to live at the apartment I'm in now, being supported by some godfather I never met."

Max stared at me. "You're an orphan?"

"Max, you came over to pick me up for the passed weeks." I made a look. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed, never wondered why you didn't see any adults marching around or demanding to meet you."

Max looked a little chagrined. "Er, I honestly never thought of it."

I rolled my eyes but let it drop. "Well, that's pretty much why I can be so adaptable." I shrugged. "I know there are people who could have it worse than me, so I don't mind the discomfort; it's only for a little while, I tell myself."

Max looked at me, like in some awe.

"Hey, I never told anyone this." I made a look. "You better not speak of it, okay? I don't need rumors going on about some perverted daddy long-legs being my benefactor."

Max still didn't say anything.

"Jeez, say something will you? You're creeping me out."

Max finally spoke. "I really wanna kiss you."

"That again?" I can't help but laugh.

**[Max]**

It was late when it was finally time to leave this place, and I was never more relieved in my entire life. But I tried not to show it. It was nice seeing Adam in his element, though. It took a good thirty minutes to detach that kid from him, however. Adam kept looking at me, as if he didn't know whether he wanted to ask help to calm him down or if he could just take him in.

I found it strangely cute.

Finally, the girls from earlier just took him by his hands, calmed him down with their cheerful attitude, and everyone was relieved when they went back into the center.

The management thanked us volunteers and said they hoped we can come over again. I would say it was a one time thing, but when Adam said he'd really take them up on that offer, I knew this wouldn't be a one time thing.

Well, if it makes him happy.

I blinked to myself. Since when did I ever disregard what I preferred? Is this what love feels like? I blushed, shaking my head. It was too early for that.

"I really love kids." Adam remarked suddenly when we got in the car.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"I've been considering becoming a Pre-school teacher, with college drawing near." He elaborated.

I raised a brow. "Aren't you, like, crazy smart? You'd be able to get a better paying job than that."

"I wouldn't say crazy smart, and maybe I would be able to. But that's not really the point. I want kids. I never had a real family, so I dreamed of building one. I mean, so far I'm dating whoever I want regardless of gender. I'm more inclined to males, but I'm still attracted to girls though, because I want kids. I'll have to make up my mind, though, sooner or later."

I stared at him. "You can have both, you know." I said, determined. "I can make it happen."

"Huh?"

I held his shoulder. "If you stick with me, I'll make it happen. Adopting costs money and I got plenty, but if you want it to look like you, I'd pay for a surrogate mother." I stared into his eyes. "So just look at me."

"Max, where did this come from?" Adam asked, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"What do you mean ' _where_ '? I told you I liked you and I was going to make sure you'd fall for me, too."

Adam smiled dryly, shaking his head. He reached up to take my hand off his shoulder. "I appreciate the sentiment, but you still don't get it, do you?"

"Don't get what?"

Adam looked a little sad, but a kind smile was still present. How does he manage that? "You might be used to it, but if I'm going to fall for you it would be because of you, not because of the benefits."

"But there are benefits to dating me." I protested. "I'm hot, handsome, I got the money, I can be charming..."

He interrupted me. "But without those..." he paused, as if thinking how to phrase it. "... Well, wouldn't you feel better if even without those, I'd still like you?"

I blinked, thinking on his words, like it never occurred to me.

Adam seems to realize my uncertainty, and reached out to give my hand a gentle squeeze. "What you don't understand, Max, is that genuine love and approval aren't bought. Like all the better things in life, they're earned."

I was silent before making a move to touch his cheek. "Then I guess you're one of those better things."

Adam blushed hard at that, chuckling. "You really are a sweet talker, aren't you?"

I pulled my hand away and started the car. I may be a sweet talker, but I tell the truth, too.

**~o~**

I had Adam blindfolded once more, and drove him to the next and last stop: Pixelberry High gymnasium.

"Youuuuu... brought me to school for my birthday?" Adam blinked. "... On a ditch day?"

I shrugged. "It's technically 7pm well into the evening, even if it wasn't ditch day, school would be out by now, either way."

"Which begs the question, how did Professor Edwin authorize this?" I raised a brow.

"She didn't." I replied, and Adam gave me a hard look. "Come on, Adam, let loose. Where's that wild side who was all for that Hearst heist?"

He crossed his arms. "He was made Student body president, not to mention a member of the District Student council, and would be expected to go by the rules." Adam deadpanned. "And even if I were to let loose, what would we even be able to do here at this hour?"

"Well, it wouldn't be much of a birthday," I placed my hand to the door. "Without..." I pushed the door then Adam soon after, and in an instant, lights filled the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ADAM!"

Streamer cannons popped from either of Adam, who jolted in shock. "Wah?!"

"A surprise party!" I completed.

All his chummy pals swarmed him, giving him hugs and, to my annoyance, showered him with kisses. Adam was laughing, and looked real happy, though, so that made up for it.

"Can't celebrate your birthday without us, right Adam?" Julian grinned, giving him a noogie.

"Ow, ow! Julian, easy does it, I'll go bald!" Adam protested, yet he kept laughing.

Payton giggled. "Even if he could, we won't have it! I've planned your birthday since Freshmen year, you're not breaking my streak!" she said, clapping her hands. "So let's party!"

"You don't have to worry about Professor Edwin either, Adam." Autumn said, getting in another squeeze. "We convinced her to let us use the gymnasium and she agreed as long as we clean up after and leave nothing for the Janitors come morning."

Mia crossed her arms, smirking. "Besides, though she denies it throughout the years and pretend to be all Iron fist-y, it's no question that she _does_ have a soft spot for you."

Nishan and Sakura got some consoles in hand when they came over. "Wes and Koh are already scarfing down some grub," the pinkette gamer said.

"Which they contributed nothing to, by the way." This band guy snorted.

His boyfriend, I think his name was Ryan, laughed. "They did more heavy lifting decorating thing than you, though, so you can't complain Calvin."

Calvin scowled. "Don't tease me."

"I thought you liked being teased."

Logan cuts in. "Get a room, you two."

Sakura continued, undeterred by the side comments. "You better get some chow on, too, before we cream you all in a PVP match."

"We're on the same team, of course." Nishan interjected.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Will that still be evenly match?" She asked.

Adam laughed wearily. "Somehow, I'm not surprised with that set up."

"Well, before anything else," Ace cuts in. "Yo, Tyler, I didn't give you the pep talk of the century for you to back out now." he pulled the said guy from hiding in the crowd.

Begrudgingly, Tyler came forward and towards Adam. I seethed in protest, but out of no where, Mia appeared in front of me and kept me back.

"Hey-"

She shushed me. "Hush, it's the closure."

"Huh?"

"Hey, uh, so your first birthday with us as _'just friends.'_ " Tyler started awkwardly.

Adam laughed in the same manner. "If you want to be blunt about it, yeaaah," he drawled. "No regrets?"

"Well, if you allow me to give you my present first, like I've always had since Freshmen year," Tyler smiled shyly, I wanted to pummel him. "Then yes, I wouldn't have any."

Adam beamed, looking relieved. "Of course," he grinned ear to ear. "So where is-"

Adam trailed off when Tyler cupped his cheek, leaned down and kissed him. The brunette froze in shock, but unlike with me, he actually allowed it.

"What-!"

Instinctively, Mia clamp my mouth shut with her hand. "Shut up, everyone's been waiting for a clear closure since they split in the middle of Junior year. Don't ruin it."

After a second, Tyler pulled away, but kept his hand at place. "You didn't kiss back," he said, light heartedly.

"You and I both know there was no need to." Adam responded evenly, smiling gently.

Tyler chuckled. "Guess that's true." He smiled. "Happy birthday, Adam. You're the best first anyone could have. Well, first guy, anyway." he looked over to me, with an expression I couldn't define, but it didn't seem hostile, which was strange. "I'll envy your last, whoever it is."

"Thanks Tyler, I'll always love you. It'll simply be platonic, though."

"Couldn't ask for anything more."

Both of them embraced each other tenderly, and a cheer and applause followed.

"You da man, Ty!"

"Wah, someone please, I need a tissue!"

"And that's one for the yearbook."

"Who took a video?! Give me a copy!"

I didn't know how I felt about this.

"Okay, okay, let's cut the cheese." Wes interrupted, smacking Tyler in the back of his head.

He was my new favorite person.

"Ow! Yo, what's the deal man?!"

"You're the deal," Wes snickered.

Koh agreed. "So sappy, come on, don't make it sound like you're dying! Don't you both have a train station to work on?"

Tyler grumbled. "You guys are made for each other," At that, Wes and Koh smacked him.

"Don't say that about us." Wes snapped.

Koh nodded. "We already know it, no need to broadcast it."

Adam laughed behind his hand.

"Someone bring in the cake so we can get on with the program!"

**~o~**

For the rest of the night, I stayed by my Porsche and waited till Adam was ready to head on home. It was mostly a Pixelberry party, anyway, I don't think I was really welcome.

"Hey, why aren't you inside?"

I raised my head, and saw Tyler. I made a look. "What do you want?"

"Relax. I'm not here to fight," Tyler said. "I need you to have something." he gave me a rectangular velvet box.

I stared at it incredulously. "Is that a bomb?"

"Idiot!" The ravenette barked. "Does it look like a bomb?" He opened the top case. "Promise rings."

I narrowed my eyes. One had ' _I love you'_ and the other _'Taken_ ' engraved. "Uh, not interested in dudes, especially not you." I snorted. "Just Adam."

"Feeling's mutual." Tyler scowled before sighing. "I had plan on giving him this to him in senior year, if we hadn't split. But shit happens." he shook his head. "Anyway, I'm not a dumb jock, and I see you want to go that way with him. And this was meant for Adam after all, so if it does work out, give this to him."

I blinked as he placed it on my hand. "Why? You won't even be wearing the other pair."

"Like I said, it was meant for Adam."

I narrowed my eyes. "You actually liked him a lot, didn't you?"

"Part of me still does, honestly," Tyler shrugged, pocketing his hands. "But the other part, the much larger one, is ready to move on. I just want a piece of me to remain. So I don't mind if I won't wear the other part." He began to walk away.

I stared at the rings, confused. "But... which ring goes to who?"

"Our feelings for Adam, it's not so different, figure it out." Tyler gave a final wave before returning inside, leaving me to contemplate on the rings.

**~o~**

"Jeez Max, you could've stayed inside and join the party, you know." Adam sighed, stretching at his while I pulled the car out of park.

I was silent, figuring out what to say. "Earlier... why'd you let him kiss you?"

"Huh?"

"You were no longer going out," I asked, stopping on a red light. "So why?"

Adam rubbed the back of his head. "I... let's just say, I felt like I owed him that much. It's our business, so I won't go into details."

"But..." I frowned. "You no longer like him, right?"

Adam looked at me. "Not romantically. Otherwise, I'd have kissed him back." He said. "That kiss earlier... it's like a period. An indication of something ending. Like, in a sentence. A chapter."

"Oh." I thought about that. The light turned green and so I went ahead. "Does that make me your new chapter?"

Adam blushed, scratching his chin. "That depends on what happens with us later." he said, looking thoughtful. So I waited him to put it into words. And he did. "Why do you like me, Max?"

I wasn't expecting that. "I-I'm not really sure... I think..." I paused, parking it to the side of the road. "I've always had it easy, you know, there was no challenge I couldn't face. Then you came along and..." I looked into his eyes. He blinked, curious to what I have to say next. I swallowed. "At first, when I couldn't get you to give up, it infuriated me. Then... you went on and kissed me and..." Adam blushed at that. "...And I.. I can't stop thinking about it. But I knew... I knew... Your world is different from mine, readily helping others, thinking of your friends first more often than yourself... Putting in the works to earn something. I never understood that. But then, I realize how much it's a world I wouldn't mind living in... because it's yours."

Adam was a blushing mess. "That's... That's quite eloquent of you." he stammered.

"Believe it or not, literature is actually my best subject... After gym, of course. The teacher is so hot that I pay attention."

Adam narrowed his eyes. "aaand, that killed the moment." He snorted.

"Don't worry," I winked. "You're hotter, like, scorching hot, babe."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Nice save."

"Do I get a kiss now?" I asked hopefully.

Adam made a look, smirking. "After that? No." He deadpanned. "But you're probably not too far off. Maybe after a year."

"A year?!"

Adam laughed.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, horrified. "Come on babe, you're not cruel."

Adam smiled deviously. "Who knows," he said. "You bring out my dark side."

"Ugh," I groaned. "that sucks, but that line was an amazing turn on."

Adam rolled his eyes.

Since it wasn't all that far, we arrived at his apartment building soon enough.

"Well, thanks for the day, Max." Adam smiled. "It's been really great."

I squeezed the wheel. "Uh, sure. No problem. I, um, yeah it was fun for me too."

"Max?" Adam cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?"

I looked at the side, hesitant. Then, resolute, I picked up the box.

Adam blinked when he saw the box. "Er, Max, you know we haven't made much progress for that, right?"

"I know." I replied bashfully. "And that's the point."

Adam frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

"Tyler prepared them for you," I admitted. Adam gaped, clearly taken aback. "So you decide; I know I like you, but you haven't really sorted things out yet. You're not ready, but I want you to be mine. And not to mention, if there's one similar thing about me and that guy, it's that we can be possessive enough to want you all to ourselves."

"Max..."

I gave him the ring with the ' _I love you_ '. "S-so... Give that to me, if you ever feel it, if you ever feel like I deserve it... i-if you really don't mind the idea of an _us._ And I'll give you this," I showed him the ' _Taken_ ' ring. "When you're ready for it..." I looked down. "Or, you know, till you ask it from me and decide I... I don't deserve either rings. B-but I hope that won't happen cause... Adam... I... I think I'm... actually... I might actually love you, er, maybe..."

It was silent for a long time. I bit my lip. Was that too soon? Oh man, I screwed up didn't I?

Suddenly, I felt arms around me. I froze.

"A-Adam?"

Adam pulled away, smiling gently. "Thank you, Max. For the sentiment." He said, taking the ring. "I don't know where this is going yet, but for now... I think, maybe, parallel lines can meet after all."

I blinked, he lost me there. "Eh?"

"Don't worry, you don't have to get it." Adam chuckled. He patted my cheek affectionately. "Well, good night then."

I waved at him as he got out of the car and made his towards the building, silent for a long time, before all the blood rushed to my head, my face warm.

"Oh my god," I stammered, a hand to my forehead. "I just told Adam I loved him!! Aaaaaaargh!! Why do I have it so bad for him?! Damn it!" In the middle of my rant, I didn't mind my surroundings.

Not even the passenger door's window that remained open throughout it all.


	12. Interlude

**[Adam]**

I act normally the following day, while internally, I'm freaking out, still reeling from the date and Max's confession... Not to mention the incessant rants that followed when I left him.

I never imagined that Max could like someone this much... And _me_ of all people!

Ugh. I feel my face heating up again. I reached inside my shirt and pulled out a silver chain, where I had the ring dangling on. I don't really leave important valuables at my flat, it didn't have the best security. So, that's why I usually bring my laptop to school, regardless on whether I needed it or not. It had too many important so documents than I care to count. And now I would also be bringing... This ring.

Tyler had this ring, and the one with Max, made for the both of us? How come I never knew? I frowned. Was he going to give it before the incident?

I sighed, keeping it once more, hidden in my shirt as I entered the student council room. We had morning meetings every Friday. "Good morn-"

"ADAM!"

I jumped in surprise when freshmen and a few sophomores ran towards me. "Woah!" I held my hands up. "Don't all of you jump me now, I'm not up for it!"

The stopped in their tracks, chagrined. "Sorry!"

I chuckled wearily, before looking over at Katherine, vice president. "So, what's going on? Is there something related to you freshmen that we need to address in the meeting?"

"Actually, they wanted to check on you."

"Eh?"

"Ehe, Candy blogged about the scene with Max and Lacey the other day." Katherine said, smiling dryly.

I narrowed my eyes, before face-palming and breathing a sigh. If this keeps happening, we might as well make it the _'Adam Sanchez'_ blog instead of the ' _My Highschool Story_ ' blog.

~o~

It was embarrassing. But also, I guess a little heart-warming that even the newbies would be concerned and go out of their way to check up on me.... Then again.....

  
I better see that blog and hope it wasn't over dramatize, and get back on that with Payton and Nishan. They were in charge of the site, anyway.

Next up, after attending a few classes, I proceeded to the journalist club, where a section of their club room is designated for the yearbook committee. I was currently debating with Ryan. Since this yearbook is in the year where my batch, or more to the point, _I_ , was graduating, he wanted to have a two-page dedication to me, right after the acknowledgments. That's not even counting the official graduation shot.

Of course, I had to question the necessity of that no matter how flattering the idea is.

Autumn sighs, shaking her head. "I like your input, too, Ryan. Too be honest, it's a no-brainer suggestion, too. Adam definitely deserves the recognition." I raised a brow at her. She quickly continued. "But I warned you about how he would react to it."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Ryan. But we mustn't be partial." I exasperated, smiling tiredly. "If we go with that, it implies that future yearbooks should also have _special stand-outs_. Not to mention, previous yearbooks didn't have that."

"But you're not just _any special stand-out_! You're _the_ Adam Sanchez!" Ryan persisted. Again with that ' _the_ '? "In Pixelberry High's first year, school authorities were practically non-existent! Talia said it right, you were like a CEO, running the place and the way a lot of people sought you out to resolve their issues, social and academic alike. You were the one who built the reputation even before Professor Edwin came along. We're not having our graduating yearbook without you having a special dedication, not while I'm in charge of it!"

I chuckled wearily, chagrined. "You're too passionate about this."

Ryan was spot on, but I can't exactly explain how it was actually my godfather who founded this school and sent me here to build the reputation as a test of potential, in a way, to see if he would continue funding my education, and everything else requiring money. Barely anyone knew about that, with Max being that _barely_.

I have to wonder why that came to be.

"Nothing to say about Max Warren's own Facebook post about you being the Alpha, or something, of Pixelberry High." Calvin joins in. He's not even in the Yearbook committee, so I bet he's was just hanging around for Ryan. "He's Pixelberry High public enemy no.1, yet even I agree with it."

I jolted at the mention of Max's name. "What on the where now?"

"Our hackers are monitoring his page, and the rest of his clique, if they're up to anything." Nishan shrugged. "So we can be a step ahead."

I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. "Oh, reaaaally?"

"Oops. Heh, you... really weren't suppose to know about that."

I point a stern finger at him. "That's a total invasion of privacy! I expect you to inform the rest of your team to halt that operation immediately." I mandated. "I don't really want to bring it up to Professor Edwin with the first set of exams of the year coming up, she has enough concerns as it is. So consider this a first warning."

Nishan slumped his shoulders. "But Adam... we're so close to graduating, if this whole thing is just to sabotage the school like a last minute thing..."

"Then we'll deal with it when it happens, and it will be without mercy... Legally. The internet sections are having problems lately with viruses. How about you deal with that?" I suggested with a smile.

"That's an easy fix-it, no challenge at all."

"Martin, I don't have to tell you off and make a sappy speech, do I?" I smirked mischievously. "Do you appreciate it when your mother ask about how you treat your Saku-"

"No, not that, don't use that against me please!"

"Good." I beamed.

Ryan snickered. "And there it is, the Alpha in you has spoken." he said. "The follower shall take heed."

" _ **#AlphaAdam**_." Autumn nodded, tapping on her phone.

I face palmed. "Please don't _trend_ that."

"Too late."

I groaned.

"Adam?" Katherine came in. "Professor Edwin wants to see you."

"All right." I nodded, turning to face Ryan. "Let's just settle this with a vote and see how the student body majority feels about it."

Jerald smirked. "Uh, that's kinda sealing the deal there, Adam."

"Then, I want to see it. Otherwise, you're not convincing me."

~o~

When I went to see Professor Edwin, I certainly didn't expect to find her skeptically eyeing a bouquet of yellow rose leaf, which she held, beside her was Max.

"Hey babe, having a nice day?" Max grinned, going in for an embrace. "If not, now you can... With me around!"

Instinctively, I dodged him. "Do we have to go through that ' _babe_ ' debate every time?" I deadpanned, shaking my head. "Is there an explanation for this, Professor?"

"Maybe you can tell me. I was hoping to discuss the incident where you punched this young man here, wanting to have a formal report to file, to ascertain it was not an act of assault on your part, Mr. Sanchez." She started, all poker face. "But now, I think I want to discuss this. Are you two... dating?"

"No!" I blushed heatedly. To hear this from Professor Edwin, of all people, is mortifying to no end.

Max pouted, before nudging me. Then, he smirked. "Yet."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, blondie." I narrowed my eyes.

Professor Edwin raised a brow. "Perhaps I asked the wrong question. Is he courting you?"

Earth, just swallow me whole now.

"Th-that's a little old fashion, isn't it?" I managed out.

Max coughed. "He means yes." I elbowed him. Hard. "Ouch... damn, babe..."

"Max......" I glowered.

"So, I suppose you suspected me to hand over these flowers to Mr. Sanchez, in the event that you didn't run into him?" Professor Edwin raised a brow. "Well, now you can give it yourself. And I must inform you, I don't take lightly that you would make me an errand girl."

"Oh, no ma'am, those are yours. As an apology for the incident." Max said coolly. "And, hey, since you want to call this a courtship, you can take it as an offering."

"Pardon?"

"Well, school teachers are second parents, right? So in Adam's case... Guess I'll need your permission."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. And yellow rose leaf means ' _to hope_ ' by the way."

Professor Edwin gave me a look, a questioning gaze, an ' _is he serious?_ ' look. I looked back helplessly, unsure how to respond. She cleared her throat.

"I appreciate your... thoughtful gesture. And accept these flowers, they are lovely." Professor Edwin preambled. She added, sharply, and with a piercing gaze. "However..."

Is it just me, or did Max flinch?

"I'll have you know that Adam Sanchez is a prized jewel,"

I gaped.

"the pride of Pixelberry High,"

I looked away in embarrassment, only to intensify it, as I saw other students watching.

"And," At this, she paused, giving me a... wait, a mischievous look? That can't be good. That's not something she does. Professor Edwin looked back at Max. "And the School Alpha of this educational institution."

I swear, if mortification was a serial killer, I would be on top of the hit list.

"That being said, if it were up to me, which you seem to be implying, I wouldn't want him dating just anyone." She looked at me once. I keep a straight face even though I was internally screaming in all awkwardness.

Is this what having a mom feels like?

Professor Edwin continued. "So, it'll take more than flowers to win my approval." She said.

Max blinked, looking like he hadn't been expecting that. "Er, I... I see... uh, okay."

I don't blame him.

"May I... uh, at least have lunch with him?" Max asked politely. I can't say I'm too surprised. Professor Edwin demands respect. I'm just glad Max got the cue. "Hearst Academy has a seminar for the faculty, so students have afternoon classes off."

Professor Edwin raised a brow. "Well, perhaps something can be arrange. Unfortunately, Mr. Sanchez has classes coming up soon, don't you, Adam?"

I honestly don't. Just more student council work that I can leave to Katherine, if need be, but judging from her expression, she wanted me to play along. For whatever reasons.

"Er, yes ma'am."

Professor Edwin smiled at Max. "Well then, Mr. Warren, you're welcome to stay in the Principal's office with me. I'll be more than happy to entertain you while Mr. Sanchez is attending to his classes."

Counting council work and classes to attend, I won't be available for another three hours.

I suppose I owe Max for this, even if, somehow, he is to blame for always coming unannounced.

"Er, a-all right. Thank you..." Max said, sweating.

Sorry, Max.

~o~

**[Max]**

If this was a school parent, I don't want to know how suitors deal with actual parents. I never had to actually meet Kara's folks or, thank goodness, Lacey's. They just sort of knew about me. I was never really much of a courtesy call kind of guy, unless dad tells me to.

I better get points for this. Professor Edwin isn't easy to deal with, the way she interrogates me. I wish I could just bring out my trademark bravado, but I know this isn't Hearst and this Principal isn't my father, her being a female indication enough.

But with her intensity, she might as well be.

"Now I consider every student here my responsibility, I take up the role of a parent if needed. Given Adam Sanchez's lack of it, I'm compelled to watch out for him the most."

I raised a brow. "Didn't you expel him once though? I mean, I remembered he had to study in Hearst for a short while." Thinking back on that, it was a total missed opportunity to claim him as mine.

"A careless decision on my part. His English teacher and their present class adviser explained my choice was poorly made as I had no idea of Adam's remarkable influence and contributions to this school." She sighed, "All those reports I had to write during that debacle, the student body was at such discord, clubs were at war in the time he was gone. I'm glad the illegal fireworks issue was resolved and Mr. Sanchez was re-admitted before any long-term damage was done. But I digress." At this, she eyed me warily. "Given other accounts of Mr. Olsen, Mr. Sanchez tends to be so helpful to others I fear that he may be taken advantaged of. And while I'm Principal of this school, I will not allow that anyone would deflower and violate his virtue."

It took a while for me to process what she meant, and I only got the general idea. But still.... I blanched.

"W-woah! I got nothing of that in mind!" I waved my hands in front of me. "I just want to date him, maybe even kiss and cuddle a little!"

Professor Edwin looked mildly amused. "I was a teenager once, Mr. Warren, and the males species always have _that_ in mind, especially with one with such bravado as you." she raised a brow. "So you aren't fooling anyone with that statement, let alone me. Now, I'm not inclined to interfer with the students' personal life unless it directly affects academic matters. However, given Adam's background, not to mention his sexual orientation and inclination... I will be watching carefully." She narrowed her eyes at me. " _Very_ carefully. Is that clear?"

I swallowed thickly. "Cr-crystal."

~o~

"You just have to be so damn expensive, huh Sanchez?" I scowled when I was finally allowed to go see him. "Jeez, how the hell did that jock take you off the market back then?"

Adam just laughed, though he did look slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Although in retrospect, maybe you should stop coming by unannounced. People will start thinking you attend school here." He poked me. "And in Tyler's defense, his reputation is not as questionable as yours."

"What reputation?" I smirked.

Adam elbowed me. "Don't be mean."

I laughed. "Anything you say, my pretty."

"Ugh, don't start."

We entered the quad, and Adam surprisingly bought us lunch. He said it was compensation for me having to deal with Professor Edwin, although admittedly that wasn't his fault.

We went over to sit with his friends. I really wished it would just be Adam and I for once. His friends can be so annoying.

"Heard Professor Edwin read you the right act, Warren." Julian snickered. "I would've paid to see that."

I scowled. "Shut up, loser."

"Anyway," Koh interjected. "Adam, man, why is he still breathing down your neck and how long do we have to put up with him?"

Adam made a look. I'm glad to see he disapproves, I know I do.

"There's no need to be rude, Koh." Katherine says.

Koh snorted. "I beg to differ."

Before I can make some kind of comeback, there were voices intentionally making themselves heard.

I'm popular. I know sass talk when I hear it.

"Aw Tiffany, you really aren't gonna run for homecoming Queen?" an overly perky, obviously intentionally loud voice whined. "I'm sure you can beat Mia Warren. She's so overrated, anyway."

Another just as irritating voice pitched in. "Obviously. You saw her skirt this morning? Sooooo~ last season. And she calls herself the Head cheerleader."

I quirked up a brow and look over to see a red-streaked, black haired girl standing in the center of a clique.

"Ah, she did not just dissed my sister."

"Woah. Does Max Warren actually care?" Koh feigned a surprised expression.

Adam shushed her. "Knock it off, Koh, and let's try to have some peace." he then squeezed my hand. "Ignore it, Max. Those two are sophomore transferees and they don't really have much love for us seniors. It's not that problematic, though."

"Except Tiffany's a rising heart throb." Payton interjected. "She's even trying to dissed you, Adam!"

"Oh, I'm sure she-"

Koh cut in. "You say anything about _good side_ or _doesn't mean any real harm_ , I swear I will kill you."

"Anyway, she stopped when she realized it was only getting her haters, serves her right." Payton harumphed.

"I think you forgot the fact she framed someone else for making that blog post. Unfortunately, people bought it." Mia suddenly joins in, not looking happy. "I really hate that girl."

Katherine sighed. "Poor Kallie. She had to deal with a lot because of that slander. Thank goodness for Conner, sticking by her."

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" Adam frowned. "Pixelberry High has zero tolerance for that, last time I checked."

"Oh, she's very good at keeping it under the radar." Mia scoffed.

Julian sighed. "I don't really get on with this girly gossip, but yeah, something should be done about it. Do you know how many times practice was interrupted because she _accidentally_ wandered unto the football field, pretending she lost her way to class? I'm just glad Autumn is the best girlfriend ever and actually helps out with refreshments when she comes over to watch practice."

"At least you don't have to deal with her during an actual practice. I swear, I never wanted to skip a rehearsal till she auditioned and got the lead role." Katherine sighed. "The script Kallie and I wrote is a tragedy. Tiffany keeps insisting I change the setting to something more... colorful. Think about it, a massacre in a meadow of flowers." She shuddered. "I can't even."

Adam made a calming gesture with his hands. "Okay, let's keep the bad blood to a minimum. She hasn't done anything extreme, Kallie seems fine now so I think she's over what happened. This is High school, after all. The drama is just part of the experience."

I don't know about Adam, but I am so not letting this slide. To hear her dissing my sister, even if I'm guilty of that too (we're family. Siblings even. It's expected.), and to find out that she also does that to _my man_ , is something I can't disregard.

"Anyway, Jessica, I never said I didn't want to run for homecoming Queen." she flipped her hair. "But I so don't want _him_ to be homecoming King. But I'm sure he'll be nominated. _Again._ "

"Hey you, Tiffannoying!"

Adam hissed. "Max, what the hell are you doing!"

" _Tiffannoying_ ," Koh snickered. "That's actually pretty good, Warren."

Tiffany turned her head, and-to my actual surprise-she was kinda pretty. Unexpectedly, she gushed. "OMG! Is that Max ' _hottie'_ Warren, actually calling me out?!"

Her group actually squealed.

"Eh?"

All right. I'll be honest, as Pixelberry's Most unwanted, I didn't expect that.


	13. Jealousy

**[Adam]**

I always had to deal with difficult people, in the course of my High School years. One of them, actually pursuing me right now and just right beside me.

Speaking of, Tiffany was currently moving onto the guy supposedly pursuing _m_ e, and _not_ her, FYI, settling down beside Max and oh-so-casually squeezing between us. And as if that wasn't enough, she kept nudging me until I'm almost falling off the seat and had no choice but to stand instead. She leaned into Max unnecessarily close and ran a finger with a long, manicured nail down his cheek to his neck in an attempt to be sensual. And I don't know if Max's expression meant it was working or not.

"Ahem." I scowled.

Tiffany pointedly ignored me. Instead, moving on to his lap. "Here I was, wonderin' what's lil' ol' me's gotta do to get you at an arm's length." She giggled. "What a treat. Do you mind if I just eat you up now?"

Max turned unbelievably red.

"Oooh~" Jessica squealed. "Go for it, Tiff."

Okay. So I've dealt with obstinate boys that lived with me in orphanages and foster homes, wanting my share of cookies. I tried not to cry when this one girl even tore off my puppy stuff animal's arm when we fought over it that one nap time at Kinder Garten before I lost my parents.

I gave up those cookies to those boys and I eventually forgave Sabrina for _killing_ Mr. Snuggles. But Max was neither food nor a stuff toy. Regardless of my still vague feelings for him, I am not backing out from this fight.

So, as _the_ _Ada_ m, how do you tell a girl, who is currently making a move in seducing the man who may or may not be the object of your affections, to back the hell off?

"Er, Adam? You're seething. Are you okay?" Julian asked nervously.

I was too busy keeping my eyes trained on Max to care that I was, in fact, uncharacteristically seething. "Max, should I take this as a declaration that you're ' _no_ _longer_ _interested_ _?_ ' If so, I'm gonna need that ring back." I hissed.

"Woo~" Koh whistled. "When did Adam get feisty?"

Katherine spoke worriedly. "I don't think you should sound happy about that."

"Whoa, wait, what? A ring? You guys engaged or something?" Julian blinked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Julian, not now. Reaaaaad the mood." I deadpanned.

"Uh... I... Am... Huh... Interested? Uh... What ring?" Max blinked, unfocused. He looked my way for a second.

I made sure to raise a meaningful brow at that quick second.

"I-" Max snapped out of whatever trance he was in and moved aside, pushing Tiffany off him in the process. He looked at her. "Whoa! I, uh, sorry babe-" I gave him a hard look. "Uh! Th-that is, Tiffany was it? Sorry but I'm interested in Adam right now!"

I tried not to look smug or anything close to that.

"What?" Tiffany asked sharply, glaring at me. " _Hi_ m? God, why is it always _him_ taking all the goods? You already stole my Tyler away. What, are you actually a two-timer and people still praise you for that?" She growled. "I swear, if it wasn't for you I'd be running this social pyramid."

"Tyler is his own person, Tiffany. Don't talk as if he's a possession, or that he even ever was _your_ possession." I snapped, agitated. Regardless of Tyler and I breaking up, I was entitled as his first to defend his virtue.

Koh was enjoying this.

Maybe too much.

"Yeah bitch. And no one's gonna call Adam a two-timer and get away with it. 'Sides, he's single now and news flash! Tons of people are considering going after him! Matched up with Adam, you're only second choice."

I looked at her, surprised. "Er, just where on earth are you getting your information?"

"What?! More competition?" Max complained.

I turned to him in disbelief. "That's what you picked to question?!"

Tiffany looked absolutely furious. Then, all too quickly, she turned smug. "Oh? So you're _single_ now, are you? Then, he's not entitled to being _yours_ either. So on record, Warren's still up for grabs." At that, she grabbed the blond by the collar. "So as for a date to homecoming, I call dibs then."

I looked incredelous. I sputtered before getting the coherency to speak again. "Uh, ha, maybe you should ask him first if he's fine with that? You can't exactly call dibs on a person."

Tiffany looked at Max. "Fine. So what do you say, big guy?"

I looked at Max, too. Waiting for him to say something obnoxious and brush her off with his usual bravado. But to my surprise, he just stared at her.

Of all times for his ego to take a rain check!

"Max!"

"Er, yeah babe?"

Tiffany scrunched up her nose in distaste at that.

"You know, it's impolite not to respond to a question."

**[Max]**

I jolted when Adam called my name again. "Er, yeah babe?"

"You know, it's impolite not to respond to a question."

I don't get him sometimes. Why did he look so annoyed? I don't think I've done anything that would have him make that look. I mean, if anything, shouldn't he be giving an annoyed look to the girl currently dissing him just because I was... Interested in... Him...

Hold on. Was he jealous? Hmm... I wonder...

Heh.

"Er, ahem." I cleared my throat. "That depends. Are outsiders invited?"

Adam looked taken aback.

Interesting.

"Does it matter, hot stuff?" Tiffany winked coquettishly. "You _are_ in the _in-crow_ d anyway."

Wow. This girl is pretty in to me. Even moreso than Kara or Lacey ever had been. My ego is enjoying this.

"Well, flattery gets you anywhere." I smirked. "I might just feel compelled give you a piece of this." I stroke a pose.

Tiffany's eyes sparkled. Then something hit me in the head.

I grunted in pain. "Ack! Crap, that hurts!" I hissed, holding the back of my head. "Who's the jerk that hit m-"

Julian was glaring at me, with his thumb pointing behind him. I gawked, seeing Adam's back moving away from where we were.

 _Crap_ _._

"Adam, wait a minute! I-" I fumbled on my feet, my eyes catching a glimpse of his bag. I grabbed it and quickly snatched my own. "Adam, babe, wait up! Your bag!"

As I moved to catch up, I heard someone huff. "I really hate that guy."

~o~

Damn. That guy can sure speed walk.

"Adam, wait for me! Hey, I said wait up babe! Are you hearing me? Wai-"

Adam turned on me, looking pissed, for whatever reasons. "Am I hearing you? Do _you_ even hear yourself?!"

"Uhhh..."

"She was so evidently fraternizing with you with romantic intents, and you were letting her! Infront of _m_ e!" Adam seethed. "I just don't get you! It's infuriating, damn it!"

I blinked. That was out of character from the level-headed Adam Sanchez.

It was kinda hot.

"First, you do something for me, like when you took me out on a date, with the clichcé chocolates and flowers, even if the chocolates were too exquisite to be called a cliché, drove me to school and bought me take out, and planned my birthday and those rings even if they were from Tyler..." Adam rambled, panting and paused for breath, before continuing. "Then you do something contradictory like _this_ and ruin the whole thing!"

"Like this?"

"Yes, _thi_ s! Like the incidents with Lacey, leaving me hanging without warning after taking me to school and flirting with Tiffany!" Adam sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know anymore what to make of the feelings you claim to have for me or my own feelings towards you."

" _Claim_? I'm not claiming to have feelings for you, I really do! Wasn't I already showing that?!" I protested indignantly. "Are you thick?!"

Adam looked taken aback. "Are _you_ deaf? What did I just say about contradiction?"

"Oh come on, we're talking about my feelings, not my mista-wait a minute." I paused, thinking of everything Adam had been saying.

Adam raised a brow.

Another pause. Then, "You have feelings for me?"

Adam blinked, before he let out a short gasp, slapping a hand over his mouth.

I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"D-don't look so happy, idiot! I didn't mean it like that at all!" Adam waved his arms around. "Don't let it get to your head-wait, what are you... Okay, not another step closer!"

I ignored him and continued my approach. "Sooo~ what feeling is that, exactly?"

"Like I'll ever tell!"

"Oh-ho? Do I have to make you?"

"Max," Adam said warningly. "Don't even think about it."

"Think what?" I grinned.

"I don't know, you got a scheming look, just don't."

Again, I ignored him and pounced. The brunette yelped and made an attempt to get away but I was quicker. I pinned him onto the nearest car.

"So, you do have feelings for me and you're still playing hard to get." I smirked. "Well, I guess I do like a little challenge but if you already have feelings for me..."

Adam pushed against me. "Max, don't get ahead of yourself. _Feelings_ can mean anything... Like irritation and aggravation." He snapped. "Get off already!"

"Nope, not until you're a little more honest." I said, leaning a little closer.

"M-Max, what-seriously, stop it."

I shook my head and nuzzled his neck. "That's no good, you didn't say the magic word."

"Max, I'm not kidding, I want you to stop."

I didn't listen. Have you ever smelled him? Inhaled his scent? It was intoxicating. According to Mia, Adam doesn't use cologne or perfume unless there's some occasion that demands it. So this was all his. I moved to place one hand against his hip and the other to the other side of his neck that I wasn't nuzzling.

And it was wet. That made me stop my ministrations.

"Huh?"

"Please," a small voice from Adam spoke. "Stop."

A chill down my spine, and it wasn't the good kind. I slowly pulled back a bit, enough to look at Adam's face, and gawked at the sight of a tearful face.

"Whoa! Adam, what-I was just teasing, why-?" I was stunned.

On one hand, Adam was freakin' adorable right now. On another, I never saw him cry like this before. I actually felt guilty that I'm the cause.

"I-I told you to s-stop because I really di-didn't like it," Adam sniffed and choke on a sob, rubbing his eyes with his arm. "That's why I broke things off with Tyler."

"Eh?"

"He got too eager in a make-out session, because I was spending too much time with Ezra, helping him with this song he was composing for Payton." Adam had his eyes shut. He didn't want to look at me, and that kinda hurt. "He was jealous."

Well, yeah, I would be too. And I am now, actually. Although I lighten up a bit when it comes to Tyler since he did give the rings and all, but still. The idea that he probably had more than one make-out sessions with Adam ticks me off.

"He got my shirt off and touch me in places I wasn't ready for him to touch... Honestly, doesn't he know how painful it would be to be on the receiving end on a gay relationship when things get intimate?"

I twitched at that, my hold on Adam tightening.

"If Julian hadn't arrived my place for a surprise visit, who know where things might've gone?" Adam shook his head, calming down a bit. At the very least, he stopped choking and sobbing. "Tyler kept apologizing the following days but I still broke it off with him."

That didn't set right in the pit of my stomach. "Does that mean... I also blew it?" That would just suck. I just found out that Adam had a sliver of feelings for me, to mess up now.....

"..." Adam was silent for a long time, probably thinking, before letting out a sigh. "Well, you had enough control to stop by yourself so I guess there's that. But I swear, if this happens again-"

I didn't let him finish and pulled him into my arms, relieved beyond my mind. _So_ _I_ _didn't_ _lose_ _him_ _..._ "Thank you, god, I wouldn't know how to deal with it if you ended things with us now." I held him tighter. "Just the thought... Jeez, I'll be more careful, I won't jump you again, and I won't be too handsy, just... Just don't give up on this thing we have, whatever it is."

"Max, you-" Adam sounds shock.

"I'm what?"

Adam shook his head. "Nothing," Letting out a breath, he wrapped his own arms around my waist, to my surprise.

 _God_ _,_ _I_ _really_ _love_ _him_ _..._

"Honestly," Adam let out a short laugh. "What am I gonna do with you?"

. _.._ _Love_ _me_ _,_ _too_ _._

 


	14. Disapproval

**[Adam]**

_"Thank you, god, I wouldn't know how to deal with it if you ended things with us now." I was held_ _tighter_ _by_ _Max. "Just the thought... Jeez, I'll be more careful, I won't jump you again, and I won't be too handsy, just... Just don't give up on this thing we have, whatever it is."_

_"Max, you-" are seriously in_ _love_ _with_ _me_ _, aren't you?_

_"I'm what?"_

_I shook his head. "Nothing,"_ _I_ _guess_ _it_ _should_ _be_ _obvious_ _._ _I_ _wrapped_ _my_ _arms_ _around_ _him._ _Now_ _,_ _all's_ _that_ _left_ _is_ _to_ _get_ _my_ _feelings_ _for_ _him_ _sorted_ _. "Honestly,"_ _I_ _couldn't_ _help_ _but let out_ _a_ _short laugh. "What am I gonna do with you?"_

 _"_ _Love_ _me_ _,_ _too_ _."_

 _I_ _felt_ _my_ _cheeks_ _heat_ _up_ _,_ _pulling_ _back_ _to_ _stare_ _at_ _the_ _blond_ _,_ _all_ _wide-eyed_ _._ _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _._ _The_ _way_ _he_ _said_ _that_ _..._ _He_ _was_ _so_ _desperate_ _..._ _So_ _sincere_ _..._ _So_ _..._

 _Max_ _looked_ _back_ _at_ _me_ _,_ _tilting_ _his_ _head_ _to_ _the_ _side_ _ever_ _so_ _slightly_ _. "_ _Why_ _are_ _you_ _looking_ _at_ _me_ _like_ _that_ _?"_

 _I_ _blinked_ _at_ _him_ _in_ _disbelief_ _. "_ _Huh_ _?"_ _Perhaps_ _he_ _didn't_ _know_ _he_ _said_ _that_ _outloud_ _?_

_"_ _Adam_ _?"_

_He_ _really_ _didn't_ _. "_ _I-it's_ _nothing_ _,_ _Max_ _."_

~o~

I yawned as I scribbled down the notes Mr. Olsen wrote on the board about _How_ _to_ _Write_ _a_ _Term_ _pape_ r. Then, my phone vibrated for the nth time. I sighed, having an idea who the sender was. I discretely took a look, just in case.

\---

From: Max Warren  
Subject: While waiting

 _Munchin'_ _on_ _sum chocolates & __cn't_ _help_ _but_ _tink_ _of_ _ur_ _eyes_ _ & __hair_ _._

 _P.s. Remember, I'm_ _drivin'_ _ya_ _home_ _,_ _so_ _luk_ _4_ _me_ _wen_ _u_ _get_ _out_ _._

 _P_ _.p_ _._ _s_ _._ _da_ _chocolates_ _r_ _kisses_ _,_ _FYI_ _._ _Wen_ _cn_ _I_ _get_ _sum_ _o_ _d_ _at_ _from_ _u_ _, babe?_  
 _[_ _Attached_ _photo_ _]_

\---

I face palmed, partly in exasperation and partly to hide my blush. Jeez, he even sent a selfie of himself, lips puckered and all. And jeez, his typing... Ugh, head ache just trying to decipher it.

I should probably stop checking my phone every time it vibrates. But I had to make sure that it wasn't an urgent one. Being involved in a lot of things, I can't ignore my phone when it buzzes.

I quickly typed in a reply message and sent it, keeping my phone just in time, because Mr. Olsen looked back at us to make sure we were really taking down notes.

\---

From: Babe  
Subject: STOP

 _Max_ _,_ _complete_ _your_ _words_ _,_ _dang_ _it_ _._  
 _ლ(ಠ益ಠლ_ )

 _And y_ _ou're_ _gonna_ _get_ _me_ _in_ _trouble_ _._ _Stop_ _texting_ _me_ _already_.   
(¯―¯٥)

P.s. _I'll remember_.

 _P.p._ _s_ _. Not anytime soon. And FYI, there is no such thing as P.p._ _s_ _and_ _stop_ _calling_ _me_ _babe_ _._

\---

From: Max  
Subject: Sorry Not Sorry, Grammar Nazi.

 _Aw_ _,_ _ok_ _._ _I'll_ _c_ _ya_ _l8tr_ _d_ _en_ _._

 _P_ _._ _s_ _. Cn you blame me?_ _I_ _jus_ _miz_ _u._

 _P_ _._ _p_ _._ _s_ _._ _I_ _say_ _d_ _er's_ _such_ _a_ _ting_ _._ _Ur_ _usin'_ _it_ _2_ " _ **babe**_ "

\---

I groaned silently, face-desking myself. Honestly, this Blondie will be the death of me. My heart can't take boldness to this degree, considering Max's romantic intentions towards me happened all too fast and all within a single month.

"Mr. Sanchez, is everything all right?" Mr. Olsen called out in concern.

I lifted up my head, embarrassed with the attention turned to me. "Er, yes sir. Just a little, erm, stressed out."

"I see. Well, with that blond guy chasing after you, I can understand why you would be." Mr. Olsen smirked, winking.

The class giggled.

I gaped. Oh my god, Professor Edwin playing mother was mortifying in it's own right. If Mr. Olsen starts playing father, I don't know what I'd do.

"Well, hang in there a little longer, son." Oh my god, kill me now. "There's thirty minutes left." He turned back to the board, adding, "oh, and you better make it hard on him. We won't let the kid win you over that easy."

I don't even want to imagine how my real parents would've handled this.

~o~

I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day. I'm glad we had that student council meeting early, now all I had to do was go home for the day. Autumn sent me an SMS that Jerald arranged a pep rally the following week after exams and before the homecoming dance, so they can get the votes in for my special feature on the yearbook proposal. He's really deadset on that. I'm still not so sure how I feel about being so highly regarded, but I guess part of me is flattered.

That's the least of my problems though. Max is the most of it.

Well, I guess I can't really say that it's a real problem. But I really need to get my feelings sorted out. I need to figure out what direction I want us to take. He's really serious about me, and if I don't think I'd ever be serious about him, I should be fair to him and end it before things get too deep.

But did I want it to end?

Admittedly, the initial reason for me dragging this out was to ascertain that Max wasn't playing around, that he was serious about me, and there wasn't any ulterior motive to get back on Lacey or something.

And the conclusion was pretty clear already.

This wasn't a game to him, he is actually pretty serious about me, and it has nothing to do with Lacey at all. Which begs the question, what's holding me back?

"Baaaabe~ FINALLY!" Max glomped me the second I stepped out of school.

I grunted. _So_ _much_ _for_ _having_ _to_ _look_ _for_ _him_ _._ The rest of the students just passed us, already used to this occurence, which should probably be a cause for concern. "Jeez, Max, you're making it seem like we haven't seen each other in years." I pushed against him.

"But waiting for you feels like a lifetime~"

I blushed heatedly, and heard some squeals. "You can be so embarrassing, you know that?" I grumbled.

"Well, I do kinda like it when you're all red and flustered. You look a hella lot cuter, ba-" Max trailed off when I covered his mouth with my hand.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Staaaaaaaah– **P** calling me that," I said for the nth time. "I'm still a guy. I don't need a damn pet name." I whined, pulling my hand away and walking towards Max's Porsche.

Honestly, and it's not even a done deal that we're steady dating.

~o~

"Eh? You're going to... What?" I stared at the blond.

Max rubbed the back of his head. "Let me cook you dinner. I made you upset earlier when I flirted with Tiffany, so give me a chance to make up for that."

I raised a brow, sceptical. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said."

"Hey, I ain't bad at all, excuse you!" Max protested indignantly.

That got a chuckle out of me. "While I will neither confirm nor deny that was what I was thinking," I teased. "You should try a more subtle way of saying you just want to spend more time with me or just tell it to me straight."

Max simply smirked. "Okay, fine. Adam, I want to spend more time with you cause I can never get enough of your presence."

I choked on my own saliva, covering my surely red face. I was expecting to fluster him, not the other way around! Damn it, ever since I let it slip that I sort of had feelings for him earlier, even if I didn't specify what kind, he's gotten a lot more bolder.

As if he wasn't bold enough, to begin with.

"Jeez Max!" I grumbled. "You're infuriating!"

I just heard a snicker in response. "Well, you asked for it." Max pointed out.

I uncovered my face, glaring at him. I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind, when someone beat me to it.

"Maximilian Jacob Warren!"

I saw Max tensed up and turned his head, he gawked. "D-dad?!"

 _Dad_ _?_ I widened my eyes, turning my head to see a tall, well-built, blond man that looked just like Max, if only slightly older, coming towards us. And it occured to me what was the possible reason I was holding back.

Davidson Kurt Warren, founder and owner of Hearst Academy, who was still hell bent in shutting down my Pixelberry High, is first and foremost Max's father. Who, obviously, wouldn't ever approve of me in general, all the more, as his son's potential significant other.

 _Well_ _,_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _fun_ _._

**[Max]**

"Skipping classes? I am used to it, even let you get away with it. Trespassing at another school without prior appointment? I could handle. Lying about a faculty seminar? I can let it slide," Dad listed.

Despite the situation, Adam crossed his arms and looked at me with disapproval. "Maaaax..."

"Er, can you lecture me about that later?" I muttered under my breath, chagrined.

"But I will most certainly not tolerate you cavorting about with some good-for-nothing nameless homosexual." Dad snapped. "No son of mine will bat for the same team. For goodness sake, he could have AIDs for all we know."

The brunette beside me looks shell-shocked, as if he's been slapped in the face. And dad might as well have done just that. I clenched my fist. Father and Role model of mine or no, I won't have him talk down Adam that way.

"Well, then, you've got nothing to worry about." I seethed, "He's not nameless. He's _the_ Adam Sanchez, pan not homo, and I can say for sure that he's as clean as a virgin."

Okay, despite the situation, I said that last part just to get some kind of reaction out of Adam. Satisfyingly, the brunette's face was an exploding red.

 _A-dor-a-ble_.

"Oh my god, Max, really? **_Really_**?!" Adam groaned, slapping my shoulder. "I can't believe you actually used _that_ word!"

I snickered. "What word? Virgi-?"

"Gyaaa!" Adam yelped, covering my mouth. "Don't say it again, damn it!" He released me.

I laughed. He really is one, isn't he? I opened my mouth to tease him more, but all of the sudden, Adam had collapsed when dad punched him right at the gut.

"Ack!"

I gasped, moving towards him but I was forcefully tugged to the opposite direction. "Dad! what's your deal?!"

"You will NOT use that tone on me, Max! Now, get inside the limo."

"Dad, I have my Porsche, and I was planning to have dinner at Adam's place, anyway." I hissed, trying to pull away from him to get back to Adam, but dad had my arm in a vice grip. "Dad!"

"Silence, Max!" Dad turned on me, livid. "How could you do this?! This brat slandered me! More than reason, that you are the heir to the Warren family fortune, no son of mine is going to end up poisoned by a dirty faggot!"

My blood boiled. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY!" I ground out. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! TAKE IT BA–!”

"Max, that's enough."

I stop mid-sentence, and looked back to Adam, a hand over his stomach. "Like hell it's enough! I'm just getting started!"

"Max, he's your father. He's right when he said you shouldn't used a tone with him. But that's about it." Adam looked at dad steadily. "I'm a person, and I deserve to be treated as one regardless of who I'm attracted to."

Dad looked at him condescendingly. "I do not need to hear this from an abomination. You will stay away from my son, are we clear on that?"

"You say that," Adam started, "but that's not really for you to decide. Whether you like it or not, Mr. Warren, the world doesn't just revolve around you."

Dad was livid, raising his fist once more. Before he could bring it down on Adam's face however, I got in the way and raised my own arm to stop it.

"You're not hitting him again, dad." I hissed. "Not on my watch. Like it or not, I am in to him."

Dad moved his mouth wordlessly. Adam looks a little surprise, himself.

"I thought I was straight, too. Then again, Adam is the only guy I'm swingin' the other way for." I walked towards said brunette, took him by the waist and grinned. "Guess that kinda makes me pan, too. Or just... _Adam_ -sexual."

Adam made a look at me, "Max, I get that you like me and all, and you're a shameless flirt, but really, in front of your dad? Can't you read the mood?"

"Well, I'm certain I'm in serious trouble now," I said, with a classic wave of eyebrows. "might as well do it thoroughly."

Adam opened his mouth to respond, but for some reasons, I black out.

~o~

Needless to say, when I came to, it was with Mia in my room, telling me dad was furious and I was grounded for a whole month.

"In retrospect, you should've been more discrete about wooing Adam." She pointed out while she filed her nails casually. "You should also probably forget about dad giving you leeways from now on."

I waved her off, reaching in my pocket to pull out my phone... only, no phone. "What the... where...?"

"Duh. Dad confiscated it," Mia pulled a sour face. "Mine too, he suspected that I'd let you use it to contact Adam, since he's my friend."

I grumbled and leaned back to my pillow, sulking. "Well, this sucks."

"A classic forbiddened love scenario." Mia stood up, "well, you sort of asked for it. Just so you know," she added, walking towads the door to leave. "I'm pretty sure Adam is worried about you." She left.

 _Well_ _,_ I thought. _Can't_ _have_ _have_ _that_ _._ I got up and shut the lights, locking my door, before sneaking out.

 


	15. Forbidenned Love

**[Adam]**

Max schmoozing Professor Edwin, Tiffany meeting Max, Max getting feely, and then meeting Mr. Warren.

 _Well,_ _today_ _had been rather eventful._ I sighed as I laid on my bed after dinner. Not to mention, being threatened by said man after he knocked his own son unconscious.

~o~

 _I_ _yelped_ _when_ _Max_ _suddenly_ _went_ _limp_ _in_ _my_ _arms_ _, "_ _whoa_ _!_ _Max_ _,_ _are_ _you_ _all_ _ri–”_ _I_ _trailed_ _off_ _when_ _this_ _other_ _man in a suit that had come out from the_ _limo–the_ _chauffeur_ _?–and_ _took_ _him_ _away_ _on_ _Mr._ _Warren's_ _orders_ _, probably. "_ _Hey_ _!"_

 _That's_ _when_ _Max's_ _father_ _got_ _into_ _my_ _face_ _._

 _"I am_ _warning_ _you_ _,_ _brat_ _,"_ _Mr_ _._ _Warren_ _scowled_ _,_ _"_ _you_ _will_ _stay_ _away_ _from_ _my_ _son_ _. I_ _will_ _not_ _have_ _the_ _likes_ _of_ _you_ _getting_ _involved_ _with_ _him_ _."_

 _I_ _stood_ _my_ _ground_ _._ _This_ _man_ _was_ _an_ _adult_ _,_ _but_ _from_ _his_ _past_ _actions_ _, and how he allows anyone associated to Max have special treatment from the Hearst Academy faculty by threatening those teachers with termination,_ _he_ _was_ _nothing_ _short_ _of_ _a_ _big_ _bully_ _..._ _Which_ _would_ _explain_ _Max._

 _Feelings_ _or_ _no_ _, I_ _have_ _to_ _at_ _least_ _fix_ _that_ _with_ _him_ _._ _The_ _world_ _needs_ _one_ _less_ _rotten_ _egg,_ _after_ _all_ _._

 _"_ _You_ _can't_ _decide_ _things_ _for_ _me_ _. I_ _will_ not _let_ _you_ _, among all people,_ _decide_ _things_ _for_ _me_ _." I_ _shot_ _at_ _him_ _. "_ _Besides_ _,_ _this_ _involvement_ _may_ _or_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _one-sided_ _,_ _but_ _eitherway_ _, it would be Max's side. It's_ _your_ _son_ _who_ _first_ _showed_ _interest_ _. It_ _was_ _so_ _sudden_ _,_ _too_ _,_ _that_ _I_ _can't_ _say_ _that_ _I cause any_ _precedence_ _for_ _it_ _."_

 _His_ _scowled_ _changed_ _to_ _shock_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _,_ _but_ _then_ _it_ _went_ _to_ _a_ _glare_ _. "_ _You_ _cannot_ _deceive_ _me_ _!_ _I_ _can_ _see_ _through_ _your_ _playing-hard-ball_ _tactic_ _,_ _having_ _my_ _son_ _pamper_ _you_ _with_ _luxuries_ _till_ _he_ _has_ _nothing_ _left_ _to_ _give_ _and_ _you_ _walk_ _away_ _from_ _him_ _."_

 _I_ _widened_ _my_ _eyes_ _,_ _and_ _gave_ _him_ _a_ _hard_ _look_ _. "_ _Your_ _assessment_ _of_ _me_ _is_ _so_ _far_ _off_ _the_ _mark_ _._ _I'm_ _not_ _that_ _kind_ _of_ _person_ _,"_ _then_ _, I_ _paused_ _,_ _thoughtful_ _of_ _something_ _,_ _before_ _continuing_ _. "_ _Or_ _..._ _Are_ _you_ _,_ _perhaps_ _,_ _speaking_ _from_ _experience_ _?"_

 _Mr_ _._ _Warren_ _gaped_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _assumed_ _I_ _probably_ _nailed_ _that_ _assumption_ _,_ _when_ _he_ _suddenly_ _grabbed_ _me_ _by_ _the_ _front_ _of_ _my_ _shirt_ _,_ _lifting_ _me_ _off_ _the_ _ground._

 _He_ _is_ _totally_ _taking_ _advantage_ _of_ _the_ _fact_ _that_ _my_ _street_ _isn't_ _always_ _buzzing with activity._

_"_ _Hey–_ _!"_

_"_ _Do_ _not_ _test_ _me_ _._ _You_ _may_ _have_ _your_ _posse_ _, but_ _I have friends in high places,_ _I_ _could–”_

 _"_ _Could_ _what_ _?_ _Bring_ _this_ _up_ _to_ _court_ _?_ _Give_ _me_ _a_ _restriction_ _order_ _?" I_ _cut_ _him_ _off_ _,_ _kicking_ _with_ _my_ _legs_ _till_ _he_ _finally_ _decided_ _to_ _let_ _me_ _down_ _. "_ _I_ won't _be_ _threatened_ _, Mr._ _Warren_ _. I_ _know_ _my_ _rights_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _also_ _know_ _that_ _I'm_ _doing_ _nothing_ _wrong_ _."_

 _Mr_ _._ _Warren_ _smirked_ _at_ _that_ _and_ _laughed_ _._ _Now_ _,_ _that_ _was_ _worrisome_ _. "It is_ _funny_ _how_ _you_ _think_ _that_ _makes_ _any_ _difference_ _in_ _this_ _world_ _we_ _live_ _in_ _."_ _He_ _sneered_ _,_ _before_ _walking_ _back_ _towards_ _the_ _limo_ _._

 _Definitely_ _worrisome_ _._ _I_ _sighed_ _,_ _before_ _sending Mia_ _a_ _text_ _message._

~o~

I keep tossing and turning, still bothered about what transpired with Mr. Warren and what this means for me and Max.

Tyler's parents weren't really all for their son dating another guy, but they weren't against me as a person. Besides, they knew me as their son's friend before I was introduced as a significant other.

Whereas Max was a rival, an enemy. It wasn't the typical petty kind either. Not a very good foundation no matter how you look at it. If only Mia would text back already and help me figure out what to do from here. I'm beginning to question the compatibility of this uncertain relationship in the long run. Surely, Max is aware that his dad wouldn't make it easy for us.

"Adam!"

Aaaand... I probably should've expected that it would take a lot more than that to get Max to quit.

"Max," I deadpanned, opening my window. "I have a door with a bell, you know. You don't have to come through the window everytime you sneak out."

Max just grinned, "But where’s the fun in that, babe?" He winked, climbing in and glomping me.

"It's safer, which is the point." I pointed out, letting him be, I was too tired to do otherwise.

"It's nice to know you're worried about me."

I blushed, this time pushing against him. "I was being rational. No one said anything about being worried." I protested.

"That's not what Mia told me~"

I raised a brow. "And just what did she tell you?”

"That you were worried about me," Max grinned, pulling me close again. "C'mon babe, is it really that hard for you to admit that you like me?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. _Mia_ _,_ _why'd_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _so_ _ambigious_ _?_ I know girls have a thing for dramatic flairs, but seriously? She could've been a little more helpful.

"Max," I pushed him away once more. "I was worried and it does involve you–”

"There, see, that wasn't so–”

"But," I quickly added. "I didn't quite mean it like that..."

"Huh?"

I brought out my phone and showed the recent threads I had with Mia to him, biting my lip.

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Your family

 _Hi_ _Mia_ _._ _Uh, so heads up.._ _Your_ _dad_ _kinda_ _caught_ _your_ _brother_ _with_ _me_ _earlier_ _,_ _and_ _before_ _you_ _get_ _the_ _wrong_ _idea_ _, I_ _meant_ _literally._ _Max_ _drove_ _me_ _home_ _._

 _Fair_ _warning_ _._

 _Sorry_ _that_ _you'll_ _be_ _in_ _the_ _crossfire_ _._

To: Adam S.  
Subject: OMG

⊙︿⊙  
_WELL_ _?!_ _SPILL_ _THE_ _DEETS_ _!_ _WHAT_ _HAPPENED_ _!?_

 _'_ _S_ _fine_ _._ _FYI_ _, I've_ _been_ _in_ _the_ _crossfire_ _since_ _the_ _day_ _I_ _transferred_ _schools_ _._

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Calm down

 _C_ _aps_ _lock_ _is_ _intimidating_ _,_ _Mi_ _._ _Basically_ _,_ _your_ _dad_ _was_ _furious_ _and_ might've _said_ _some_ _things_ _about_ _me_ _that_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _exactly_ _call_ _friendly_ _._

 _Again_ _,_ _sorry_.  
(´△｀)

To: Adam S.  
Subject: Typical

 _Can't_ _say_ _I'm_ _too_ _surprise_ _._  
(¯―¯٥)  
_What_ _are_ _you_ _gonna_ _do_ _now_ _?_

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Idk

 _Have_ _no_ _clue_ _._ _It's_ _bad_ _enough_ _that_ _I worsened the_ _strain_ _between_ _you_ _and_ _your_ _dad_ _._

To: Adam S.  
Subject: Idiot

 _It's_ _so_ _not_ _your_ _fault_ _._ _It's_ _my_ _decision_ _._ _He_ _pushed_ _me_ _away_ _first_ _but_ _this_ _isn't_ _about_ _me_ _now_ _._ _You've_ _gotta_ _figure_ _out_ _how_ _to_ _sort_ _this_ _out_ _,_ _Adam_ _._

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Help me

 _I've_ _had_ _relationship_ _issues,_ _even_ _before_ _Tyler_ _._ _But_ _they're_ _nothing_ _compared_ _to_ _this_ _now_ _,_ _well_ _,_ _if_ _you_ _don't_ _count_ _the_ _incident_ _._ _And_ _I_ _have_ _my_ _fair_ _shares_ _of_ _haters_ _but_ _none_ _of_ _them_ _ever_ _wanted_ _to_ _take_ _me_ _to_ _court_ _._ _Although_ _I_ _guess_  
_one_ _of_ _them_ _almost_ _landed_ _me_ _a_ _time_ _in_ _juvy_ _with_ _that_ _fireworks_ _scam_ _involving_ _Jack_ _Carver_ _and_ _Razor._

To: Adam S.  
Subject: SAY WHAT

 _DAD_ _WANTED_ _TO_ _SUE_ _YOU?!_

Max grabbed the hand that held my phone, pushed it to the side, to look at me. "Whoa, whoa! Dad can't sue you, and you can't go to juvy!" He snapped. "I haven't gotten that kiss yet!"

"While there is a lot of things I could say to that, like how that is _sooo_ not the issue right now, and by the way; you had two," I started, flicking his head to which he muttured an ' _ow._ ' "I'd like to stress: _P_ _riorities._ " I brought up my phone again. "Keep reading."

Max grunted, rubbing his forehead before doing so.

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Calm down

 _More_ _like_ _threatened_ _,_ _but_ _if_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _put_ _it_ _that_ _way_ _..._

 _Anyway,_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _issue_ _..._ _ _B__ _ _ased__ __on__ __how__ __your__ __dad__ __feels__ __about__ __me__ _ _,__ _ _it__ __won't__ __warrant__ __a__ __healthy__ __relationship__ _ _.__ _I'm_ _beginning_ _to_ _wonder_ _if_ _I_ _should_ _keep_ _seeing_ _Max_ _, I_ _mean_ _,_ _it'd_ _be_ _difficult_ _from_ _now_ _on_ _with_ _your_ _dad_ _knowing_ _._ _Is_ _it_ _even_ _a_ _possibility_ _to_ _consider_ _dating_ _? But I'm_ _worried_ _how_ _he's_ _gonna_ _take_ _it_ _._ _What_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _?_

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Mia?

 _Did_ _you_ _receive_ _my_ _message_ _?_ _What_ _should_ _I_ _do_ _,_ _Mia_ _?_ _Help_ _me_ _out_ _here._

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Reply

 _Are_ _you_ _busy_ _?_ _Please_ _text_ _me_ _back_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _you_ _can_ _._

Max didn't say anything for awhile, which made me nervous. Slowly, I looked up so that we're looking eye to eye.

"Max? S-say something."

Max made a look. "Okay then: _Why_?"

"What?"

"No, I said _why_ _._ Why can't you like me? Why do you find it so hard to give us a try? Why do you find it easy to give up on us? Why are you dumping me?!"

"I–No." Whatever I was expecting him to say, it wasn't that. "Look. It's not that I don't like you, it's just... Complicated. For one thing, I don't want to get between you and your dad and..."

Max suddenly grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, and pulled me so close that if I didn't react in time, we might've clashed heads.

"But you're gonna let him get between us?!" Max growled, I could only widen my eyes. "I keep telling you that I love you, Adam! I. Love. You," he said desperately and hugged me to his chest.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and not just for the actions but for those words. "Max, I–” I trailed off when he got us to stumble back and crashed fell unto bed.

"Please, I never felt this way for anyone else in my life, I don't want to be with anyone else. It has to be you, so please." Max held me tighter. "Don't give up on me. Don't give up on _us_ _._ I don't want to lose you... Please, please, _please_ _..._ "

Max's voice sounded so broken, so desperate, so... Tearful, I couldn't do anything else but hold him close. To think I'd hear the Max Warren sound like this, to think it was because of me. To think... That he felt _this_ strongly about me.

Before I knew it, I was crying, too.

**[Max]**

When I woke up the next morning, there were two things I realized. One, my eyes felt swollen and I remembered crying last night, which was embarrassing, cause Max Warren doesn't do crying. Two, which immediately made me forget the first one, Adam's sleeping face was so adorable, so angelic and perfect.

The only flaw were tear stains. So he had cried, too. Still, waking up with him in my arms is definitely one of the best ways to wake up. I held him tighter, never wanting to let go. I don't plan on letting him go, either.

The brunette begun to stir. Oops, did I wake him?

"Mnngh..." Adam moaned, blinking momentarily before it seemed to have come into focus... On me. "Max?" He asked slowly. Then, his eyes shot wide open. "Oh my god, Max!" He immediately sat up. "Did you spend the night here?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, but like I promised, I didn't try anything." I said, sitting up like him. I smiled, taking in his morning look: horrible bed head, wrinkled up pajamas, bleary eyes... I never saw anything more... More... "Beautiful..."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful, Adam."

He turned bright red, grabbed a pillow, and hit me with it. "Jeez, Max, it's too early for this." Adam scowled.

I snickered. "Hey, call it like I see it, babe." I winked.

"Ugh, things I have to put up with..." Adam face palmed, dragging it down his face. "Anyway, are you hungry? I'll cook up some breakfast." He said, getting up from bed.

Is it wrong to be turned on from how domestic that sounds?

"Sounds good," I grinned, following after him. "What are we having?"

Adam pulled out some stuff from the cup board, "It's a Saturday, I usually have pancakes. So that, I guess." He sets the mixing bowl and pancake mix near the oven. "And I think I still have some bacon left, so we can have that, too, if you'd like."

"Sure, who doesn't love bacon?" I could seriously wake up to this every morning. I smiled at the thought. I walked up behind him as he sets up the ingredients and utensils, wrapping my arm around his waist. He yelped. "You'd make an excellent wife, Sanchez." I teased.

"Except I'm male, idiot." Adam scowled, hitting me on the head with a spatula. "Stop flirting and bring me those bacons." He snapped.

I grinned at his choice of words. "Bacon, huh? Does that make me the strikingly handsome, bread-winning husband?"

"Nooo~ It makes you the annoying guest with an overly inflated ego," Adam deadpanned. "Now, bacon. Please. It's in the freezer."

I laughed, ruffling his hair to which he protested indignantly before going off to get what he asked for and brought it back to him. "Here you go, babe." I winked.

"Thanks." Adam took it and pulled out a frying pan from a low cubby hole.

I walked towards the living room, where I see his laptop. "So, I'll just stay out of your way and maybe watch something. Do you have netflix?" Adam replied by grabbing me from behind by the collar to pull me back. "Whoa! What the–?”

"What, don't think you're just gonna wait to be serve. ' _He_ _who_ _does_ _not_ _work_ _,_ _neither_ _shall_ _he_ _eat_ _._ '" Adam smirked, handing me his wallet. "Go buy some maple syrup. Oh, and extra pancake mix."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Say what now?" He's kidding, right?

"Well, go on, errand boy." Adam chuckled, making _shoo-shoo_ gesture. "Can't have pancakes without maple syrup. The nearest convenience store is just four blocks away."

And he's not. Jeez, he's not the only one who has to put up with something. Then again, he is cooking me breakfast.

A meal prepared by Adam. My tastes buds can't wait.

~o~

Peolple on the streets are staring at me as I walk along the block. Ugh. Well, that's to be expected. My porsche wasn't left here. Dad probably called a tow service. My clothes are all wrinkled up. I haven't changed them since yesterday.

"Max! Where on earth have you been?!"

I cringed at the familiar voice, groaning as I turned. "'Sup Lacey, long time no see."

"Exactly! You better explain yourself this instant!" Lacey growled. People were starting to stare. Then again, they were already staring since awhile ago. "I've been calling and sending you messages! What gives!?"

I raised a brow. "Has it ever occured to you that I might have blocked your number?"

"Really, Max? Unbelievable," Lacey face palmed. "I get that you were pissed when I didn't go to your stupid, cliché game, but really, I have a life outside of you. You don't have to go this far to get even,"

Is she for real? "Lacey, will you get over yourself?" I said, exasperated. "Cause I'm over you! Get it? And FYI, there's talent scouts in each one of my games. I may not look like it, but I'm thinking of my future, too. And you know what? I plan on having Adam in it." I hissed.

Lacey gaped, eyes wide in disbelief. I'm in disbelief myself. I can't believe she still hasn't taken a hint.

"And I bet Adam wouldn't miss any of my games, either." I shrugged. "Heh, but even if he did, I guess it makes no difference. I'd still stay with him, no doubt."

Lacey looks indignant, absolutely outraged. "How the hell does he differ for me?! How is he better?!" She stomped her feet.

"There's a lot of answers to that," I started. "But the most important one is this: It's actually love this time." I moved passed her, intending to get the syrup and pancake mix so I can return to Adam's side as soon as possible.

Lacey's voice followed me. "Damn you, Max! You're dad is never going to accept that fag for you! You should've just stayed with me!" She growled. "Mr. Warren will never allow it, and you know it!"

 _No_ _,_ I thought. _I_ _love_ _Adam_ _, t_ _hat's_ _what_ _I_ _know_ _._ _And_ _that's_ _what makes_ _him_ _worth_ _it_ _._

 

Max schmoozing Professor Edwin, Tiffany meeting Max, Max getting feely, and then meeting Mr. Warren.

 _Well,_ _today_ _had been rather eventful._ I sighed as I laid on my bed after dinner. Not to mention, being threatened by said man after he knocked his own son unconscious.

~o~

 _I_ _yelped_ _when_ _Max_ _suddenly_ _went_ _limp_ _in_ _my_ _arms_ _, "_ _whoa_ _!_ _Max_ _,_ _are_ _you_ _all_ _ri–”_ _I_ _trailed_ _off_ _when_ _this_ _other_ _man in a suit that had come out from the_ _limo–the_ _chauffeur_ _?–and_ _took_ _him_ _away_ _on_ _Mr._ _Warren's_ _orders_ _, probably. "_ _Hey_ _!"_

 _That's_ _when_ _Max's_ _father_ _got_ _into_ _my_ _face_ _._

 _"I am_ _warning_ _you_ _,_ _brat_ _,"_ _Mr_ _._ _Warren_ _scowled_ _,_ _"_ _you_ _will_ _stay_ _away_ _from_ _my_ _son_ _. I_ _will_ _not_ _have_ _the_ _likes_ _of_ _you_ _getting_ _involved_ _with_ _him_ _."_

 _I_ _stood_ _my_ _ground_ _._ _This_ _man_ _was_ _an_ _adult_ _,_ _but_ _from_ _his_ _past_ _actions_ _, and how he allows anyone associated to Max have special treatment from the Hearst Academy faculty by threatening those teachers with termination,_ _he_ _was_ _nothing_ _short_ _of_ _a_ _big_ _bully_ _..._ _Which_ _would_ _explain_ _Max._

 _Feelings_ _or_ _no_ _, I_ _have_ _to_ _at_ _least_ _fix_ _that_ _with_ _him_ _._ _The_ _world_ _needs_ _one_ _less_ _rotten_ _egg,_ _after_ _all_ _._

 _"_ _You_ _can't_ _decide_ _things_ _for_ _me_ _. I_ _will_ not _let_ _you_ _, among all people,_ _decide_ _things_ _for_ _me_ _." I_ _shot_ _at_ _him_ _. "_ _Besides_ _,_ _this_ _involvement_ _may_ _or_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _one-sided_ _,_ _but_ _eitherway_ _, it would be Max's side. It's_ _your_ _son_ _who_ _first_ _showed_ _interest_ _. It_ _was_ _so_ _sudden_ _,_ _too_ _,_ _that_ _I_ _can't_ _say_ _that_ _I cause any_ _precedence_ _for_ _it_ _."_

 _His_ _scowled_ _changed_ _to_ _shock_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _,_ _but_ _then_ _it_ _went_ _to_ _a_ _glare_ _. "_ _You_ _cannot_ _deceive_ _me_ _!_ _I_ _can_ _see_ _through_ _your_ _playing-hard-ball_ _tactic_ _,_ _having_ _my_ _son_ _pamper_ _you_ _with_ _luxuries_ _till_ _he_ _has_ _nothing_ _left_ _to_ _give_ _and_ _you_ _walk_ _away_ _from_ _him_ _."_

 _I_ _widened_ _my_ _eyes_ _,_ _and_ _gave_ _him_ _a_ _hard_ _look_ _. "_ _Your_ _assessment_ _of_ _me_ _is_ _so_ _far_ _off_ _the_ _mark_ _._ _I'm_ _not_ _that_ _kind_ _of_ _person_ _,"_ _then_ _, I_ _paused_ _,_ _thoughtful_ _of_ _something_ _,_ _before_ _continuing_ _. "_ _Or_ _..._ _Are_ _you_ _,_ _perhaps_ _,_ _speaking_ _from_ _experience_ _?"_

 _Mr_ _._ _Warren_ _gaped_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _assumed_ _I_ _probably_ _nailed_ _that_ _assumption_ _,_ _when_ _he_ _suddenly_ _grabbed_ _me_ _by_ _the_ _front_ _of_ _my_ _shirt_ _,_ _lifting_ _me_ _off_ _the_ _ground._

 _He_ _is_ _totally_ _taking_ _advantage_ _of_ _the_ _fact_ _that_ _my_ _street_ _isn't_ _always_ _buzzing with activity._

_"_ _Hey–_ _!"_

_"_ _Do_ _not_ _test_ _me_ _._ _You_ _may_ _have_ _your_ _posse_ _, but_ _I have friends in high places,_ _I_ _could–”_

 _"_ _Could_ _what_ _?_ _Bring_ _this_ _up_ _to_ _court_ _?_ _Give_ _me_ _a_ _restriction_ _order_ _?" I_ _cut_ _him_ _off_ _,_ _kicking_ _with_ _my_ _legs_ _till_ _he_ _finally_ _decided_ _to_ _let_ _me_ _down_ _. "_ _I_ won't _be_ _threatened_ _, Mr._ _Warren_ _. I_ _know_ _my_ _rights_ _,_ _and_ _I_ _also_ _know_ _that_ _I'm_ _doing_ _nothing_ _wrong_ _."_

 _Mr_ _._ _Warren_ _smirked_ _at_ _that_ _and_ _laughed_ _._ _Now_ _,_ _that_ _was_ _worrisome_ _. "It is_ _funny_ _how_ _you_ _think_ _that_ _makes_ _any_ _difference_ _in_ _this_ _world_ _we_ _live_ _in_ _."_ _He_ _sneered_ _,_ _before_ _walking_ _back_ _towards_ _the_ _limo_ _._

 _Definitely_ _worrisome_ _._ _I_ _sighed_ _,_ _before_ _sending Mia_ _a_ _text_ _message._

~o~

I keep tossing and turning, still bothered about what transpired with Mr. Warren and what this means for me and Max.

Tyler's parents weren't really all for their son dating another guy, but they weren't against me as a person. Besides, they knew me as their son's friend before I was introduced as a significant other.

Whereas Max was a rival, an enemy. It wasn't the typical petty kind either. Not a very good foundation no matter how you look at it. If only Mia would text back already and help me figure out what to do from here. I'm beginning to question the compatibility of this uncertain relationship in the long run. Surely, Max is aware that his dad wouldn't make it easy for us.

"Adam!"

Aaaand... I probably should've expected that it would take a lot more than that to get Max to quit.

"Max," I deadpanned, opening my window. "I have a door with a bell, you know. You don't have to come through the window everytime you sneak out."

Max just grinned, "But where’s the fun in that, babe?" He winked, climbing in and glomping me.

"It's safer, which is the point." I pointed out, letting him be, I was too tired to do otherwise.

"It's nice to know you're worried about me."

I blushed, this time pushing against him. "I was being rational. No one said anything about being worried." I protested.

"That's not what Mia told me~"

I raised a brow. "And just what did she tell you?”

"That you were worried about me," Max grinned, pulling me close again. "C'mon babe, is it really that hard for you to admit that you like me?"

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. _Mia_ _,_ _why'd_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _so_ _ambigious_ _?_ I know girls have a thing for dramatic flairs, but seriously? She could've been a little more helpful.

"Max," I pushed him away once more. "I was worried and it does involve you–”

"There, see, that wasn't so–”

"But," I quickly added. "I didn't quite mean it like that..."

"Huh?"

I brought out my phone and showed the recent threads I had with Mia to him, biting my lip.

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Your family

 _Hi_ _Mia_ _._ _Uh, so heads up.._ _Your_ _dad_ _kinda_ _caught_ _your_ _brother_ _with_ _me_ _earlier_ _,_ _and_ _before_ _you_ _get_ _the_ _wrong_ _idea_ _, I_ _meant_ _literally._ _Max_ _drove_ _me_ _home_ _._

 _Fair_ _warning_ _._

 _Sorry_ _that_ _you'll_ _be_ _in_ _the_ _crossfire_ _._

To: Adam S.  
Subject: OMG

⊙︿⊙  
_WELL_ _?!_ _SPILL_ _THE_ _DEETS_ _!_ _WHAT_ _HAPPENED_ _!?_

 _'_ _S_ _fine_ _._ _FYI_ _, I've_ _been_ _in_ _the_ _crossfire_ _since_ _the_ _day_ _I_ _transferred_ _schools_ _._

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Calm down

 _C_ _aps_ _lock_ _is_ _intimidating_ _,_ _Mi_ _._ _Basically_ _,_ _your_ _dad_ _was_ _furious_ _and_ might've _said_ _some_ _things_ _about_ _me_ _that_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _exactly_ _call_ _friendly_ _._

 _Again_ _,_ _sorry_.  
(´△｀)

To: Adam S.  
Subject: Typical

 _Can't_ _say_ _I'm_ _too_ _surprise_ _._  
(¯―¯٥)  
_What_ _are_ _you_ _gonna_ _do_ _now_ _?_

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Idk

 _Have_ _no_ _clue_ _._ _It's_ _bad_ _enough_ _that_ _I worsened the_ _strain_ _between_ _you_ _and_ _your_ _dad_ _._

To: Adam S.  
Subject: Idiot

 _It's_ _so_ _not_ _your_ _fault_ _._ _It's_ _my_ _decision_ _._ _He_ _pushed_ _me_ _away_ _first_ _but_ _this_ _isn't_ _about_ _me_ _now_ _._ _You've_ _gotta_ _figure_ _out_ _how_ _to_ _sort_ _this_ _out_ _,_ _Adam_ _._

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Help me

 _I've_ _had_ _relationship_ _issues,_ _even_ _before_ _Tyler_ _._ _But_ _they're_ _nothing_ _compared_ _to_ _this_ _now_ _,_ _well_ _,_ _if_ _you_ _don't_ _count_ _the_ _incident_ _._ _And_ _I_ _have_ _my_ _fair_ _shares_ _of_ _haters_ _but_ _none_ _of_ _them_ _ever_ _wanted_ _to_ _take_ _me_ _to_ _court_ _._ _Although_ _I_ _guess_  
_one_ _of_ _them_ _almost_ _landed_ _me_ _a_ _time_ _in_ _juvy_ _with_ _that_ _fireworks_ _scam_ _involving_ _Jack_ _Carver_ _and_ _Razor._

To: Adam S.  
Subject: SAY WHAT

 _DAD_ _WANTED_ _TO_ _SUE_ _YOU?!_

Max grabbed the hand that held my phone, pushed it to the side, to look at me. "Whoa, whoa! Dad can't sue you, and you can't go to juvy!" He snapped. "I haven't gotten that kiss yet!"

"While there is a lot of things I could say to that, like how that is _sooo_ not the issue right now, and by the way; you had two," I started, flicking his head to which he muttured an ' _ow._ ' "I'd like to stress: _P_ _riorities._ " I brought up my phone again. "Keep reading."

Max grunted, rubbing his forehead before doing so.

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Calm down

 _More_ _like_ _threatened_ _,_ _but_ _if_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _put_ _it_ _that_ _way_ _..._

 _Anyway,_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _issue_ _..._ _ _B__ _ _ased__ __on__ __how__ __your__ __dad__ __feels__ __about__ __me__ _ _,__ _ _it__ __won't__ __warrant__ __a__ __healthy__ __relationship__ _ _.__ _I'm_ _beginning_ _to_ _wonder_ _if_ _I_ _should_ _keep_ _seeing_ _Max_ _, I_ _mean_ _,_ _it'd_ _be_ _difficult_ _from_ _now_ _on_ _with_ _your_ _dad_ _knowing_ _._ _Is_ _it_ _even_ _a_ _possibility_ _to_ _consider_ _dating_ _? But I'm_ _worried_ _how_ _he's_ _gonna_ _take_ _it_ _._ _What_ _do_ _you_ _think_ _?_

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Mia?

 _Did_ _you_ _receive_ _my_ _message_ _?_ _What_ _should_ _I_ _do_ _,_ _Mia_ _?_ _Help_ _me_ _out_ _here._

To: Mia Warren  
Subject: Reply

 _Are_ _you_ _busy_ _?_ _Please_ _text_ _me_ _back_ _as_ _soon_ _as_ _you_ _can_ _._

Max didn't say anything for awhile, which made me nervous. Slowly, I looked up so that we're looking eye to eye.

"Max? S-say something."

Max made a look. "Okay then: _Why_?"

"What?"

"No, I said _why_ _._ Why can't you like me? Why do you find it so hard to give us a try? Why do you find it easy to give up on us? Why are you dumping me?!"

"I–No." Whatever I was expecting him to say, it wasn't that. "Look. It's not that I don't like you, it's just... Complicated. For one thing, I don't want to get between you and your dad and..."

Max suddenly grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, and pulled me so close that if I didn't react in time, we might've clashed heads.

"But you're gonna let him get between us?!" Max growled, I could only widen my eyes. "I keep telling you that I love you, Adam! I. Love. You," he said desperately and hugged me to his chest.

I felt my cheeks heat up, and not just for the actions but for those words. "Max, I–” I trailed off when he got us to stumble back and crashed fell unto bed.

"Please, I never felt this way for anyone else in my life, I don't want to be with anyone else. It has to be you, so please." Max held me tighter. "Don't give up on me. Don't give up on _us_ _._ I don't want to lose you... Please, please, _please_ _..._ "

Max's voice sounded so broken, so desperate, so... Tearful, I couldn't do anything else but hold him close. To think I'd hear the Max Warren sound like this, to think it was because of me. To think... That he felt _this_ strongly about me.

Before I knew it, I was crying, too.

[Max]

When I woke up the next morning, there were two things I realized. One, my eyes felt swollen and I remembered crying last night, which was embarrassing, cause Max Warren doesn't do crying. Two, which immediately made me forget the first one, Adam's sleeping face was so adorable, so angelic and perfect.

The only flaw were tear stains. So he had cried, too. Still, waking up with him in my arms is definitely one of the best ways to wake up. I held him tighter, never wanting to let go. I don't plan on letting him go, either.

The brunette begun to stir. Oops, did I wake him?

"Mnngh..." Adam moaned, blinking momentarily before it seemed to have come into focus... On me. "Max?" He asked slowly. Then, his eyes shot wide open. "Oh my god, Max!" He immediately sat up. "Did you spend the night here?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, but like I promised, I didn't try anything." I said, sitting up like him. I smiled, taking in his morning look: horrible bed head, wrinkled up pajamas, bleary eyes... I never saw anything more... More... "Beautiful..."

"Huh?"

"You're beautiful, Adam."

He turned bright red, grabbed a pillow, and hit me with it. "Jeez, Max, it's too early for this." Adam scowled.

I snickered. "Hey, call it like I see it, babe." I winked.

"Ugh, things I have to put up with..." Adam face palmed, dragging it down his face. "Anyway, are you hungry? I'll cook up some breakfast." He said, getting up from bed.

Is it wrong to be turned on from how domestic that sounds?

"Sounds good," I grinned, following after him. "What are we having?"

Adam pulled out some stuff from the cup board, "It's a Saturday, I usually have pancakes. So that, I guess." He sets the mixing bowl and pancake mix near the oven. "And I think I still have some bacon left, so we can have that, too, if you'd like."

"Sure, who doesn't love bacon?" I could seriously wake up to this every morning. I smiled at the thought. I walked up behind him as he sets up the ingredients and utensils, wrapping my arm around his waist. He yelped. "You'd make an excellent wife, Sanchez." I teased.

"Except I'm male, idiot." Adam scowled, hitting me on the head with a spatula. "Stop flirting and bring me those bacons." He snapped.

I grinned at his choice of words. "Bacon, huh? Does that make me the strikingly handsome, bread-winning husband?"

"Nooo~ It makes you the annoying guest with an overly inflated ego," Adam deadpanned. "Now, bacon. Please. It's in the freezer."

I laughed, ruffling his hair to which he protested indignantly before going off to get what he asked for and brought it back to him. "Here you go, babe." I winked.

"Thanks." Adam took it and pulled out a frying pan from a low cubby hole.

I walked towards the living room, where I see his laptop. "So, I'll just stay out of your way and maybe watch something. Do you have netflix?" Adam replied by grabbing me from behind by the collar to pull me back. "Whoa! What the–?”

"What, don't think you're just gonna wait to be serve. ' _He_ _who_ _does_ _not_ _work_ _,_ _neither_ _shall_ _he_ _eat_ _._ '" Adam smirked, handing me his wallet. "Go buy some maple syrup. Oh, and extra pancake mix."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Say what now?" He's kidding, right?

"Well, go on, errand boy." Adam chuckled, making _shoo-shoo_ gesture. "Can't have pancakes without maple syrup. The nearest convenience store is just four blocks away."

And he's not. Jeez, he's not the only one who has to put up with something. Then again, he is cooking me breakfast.

A meal prepared by Adam. My tastes buds can't wait.

~o~

Peolple on the streets are staring at me as I walk along the block. Ugh. Well, that's to be expected. My porsche wasn't left here. Dad probably called a tow service. My clothes are all wrinkled up. I haven't changed them since yesterday.

"Max! Where on earth have you been?!"

I cringed at the familiar voice, groaning as I turned. "'Sup Lacey, long time no see."

"Exactly! You better explain yourself this instant!" Lacey growled. People were starting to stare. Then again, they were already staring since awhile ago. "I've been calling and sending you messages! What gives!?"

I raised a brow. "Has it ever occured to you that I might have blocked your number?"

"Really, Max? Unbelievable," Lacey face palmed. "I get that you were pissed when I didn't go to your stupid, cliché game, but really, I have a life outside of you. You don't have to go this far to get even,"

Is she for real? "Lacey, will you get over yourself?" I said, exasperated. "Cause I'm over you! Get it? And FYI, there's talent scouts in each one of my games. I may not look like it, but I'm thinking of my future, too. And you know what? I plan on having Adam in it." I hissed.

Lacey gaped, eyes wide in disbelief. I'm in disbelief myself. I can't believe she still hasn't taken a hint.

"And I bet Adam wouldn't miss any of my games, either." I shrugged. "Heh, but even if he did, I guess it makes no difference. I'd still stay with him, no doubt."

Lacey looks indignant, absolutely outraged. "How the hell does he differ for me?! How is he better?!" She stomped her feet.

"There's a lot of answers to that," I started. "But the most important one is this: It's actually love this time." I moved passed her, intending to get the syrup and pancake mix so I can return to Adam's side as soon as possible.

Lacey's voice followed me. "Damn you, Max! You're dad is never going to accept that fag for you! You should've just stayed with me!" She growled. "Mr. Warren will never allow it, and you know it!"

 _No_ _,_ I thought. _I_ _love_ _Adam_ _, t_ _hat's_ _what_ _I_ _know_ _._ _And_ _that's_ _what makes_ _him_ _worth_ _it_ _._

 


	16. Mine

**[Adam]**

Maybe it was a little mean to send Max out when I actually still had a bit of syrup left and enough pancake mix for two, but I do need a little time by myself. Last night was rather...  emotional. And I need to sort out just that. Emotions.

I set the preparations down on the table, syrup and all. What was taking Max so long, anyway? I didn't think four blocks would be much of a stretch for him. He was an athlete after all.

I sighed, reaching inside my shirt to pull out one of the rings Tyler had made. I stare at what was inscribed again: _I_ _love_ _you._ With a ♡ in the middle.

Should I give this to him? Is this... My answer?

It's funny how one sudden date led to this. To think it would come to this point. It was certainly unexpected. Even the gang still thinks Max is up to some scheme or something. But I don't think I can bring myself to believe them anymore, let alone be suspicious enough to still be cautious of his intentions. Max definitely wouldn't fake tears for a scheme.

I gripped the ring to my chest. I do like Max after all, but I have this feeling once we take a serious turn, it won't be something I can get out off like I had with Tyler.

But for some reasons, that doesn't really bother me at all. I mean, should it? And if it doesn't sound so unappealing, then that only makes it certain.

That I really do like Max the same way.

My face feels real hot. I covered it with my hand, feeling embarrassed. That certainly wasn't like any movie, serendipitous scene. No ' _I_ _won't_ _say_ _I'm_ _in_ _love_ ' soundtrack playing to emphasis the point. More like: 'Y _eah,_ _you're_ _into_ _him_ _._ _Finally_ _figured_ _it_ _out_ _,_ _huh_ _?_ '

Now to let Max know. Of course, confessing was never the easy part, even if I know it's requited. I sighed, face-palming. That's probably cause I know he's going to get overly excited. Well, I guess that would be expected, with all his pinning–

I was broken out of my thoughts when something crashed in through my window, breaking through the glass.

"What the-?" I blinked, turning my attention to what just shattered my window.

_A_ _rock_ _?_

As if to confirm, another one sailed in and nearly got me in the face if I didn't move by reflex.

 _What's_ _going_ _on_ _?!_

I took cover under the table while more volleyed in, I flinched when there was an impact above the table and more shatters, and the pitcher of orange juice probably I prepared probably got hit too, since orange liquid spilled down. I covered my head instinctively. This was nerve-wracking. I felt my body tensing up, remembering that incident in Mia's party not too long ago. Guess there was a lingering trauma from that.

All of a sudden, just as abrupt as it started, it stopped. Was it safe to come out? Were the offenders caught?

I heard a faint call. "ADAAAM!"

_Max_ _?_

"Adam, are you all right?!" Max's frantic voice washes through my body, and I felt some kind of relief. I heard the door open.

I slowly crawled out of my hiding place, wincing suddenly. I accidentally cut myself with the broken glass pieces on the floor.

"I-I'm here, Max, I'm–"

Max found me, tossing aside the plastic he held, he dropped to the floor and slid through the glass. Before I could protest that he could hurt himself, he gathered me in his arms.

"Thank goodness! I swear, if I catch the ones who tried to harm you, I'm gonna-!" Max held me tighter. "I'll get back on them for you!"

I clutch the back of Max's shirt. "It's okay, Max. This... This is enough."

Max didn't reply to that immediately.

"Adam, dear, are you all right? What was that noise?"

Max and I jolted when we heard the new voice. We pulled away from each other to see who it was. It sounded familiar to me though. "Oh, it's my neighbor, Mrs. Watson."

"Oh my dear Lord!" She gasped. "What happened here? Ah, and who's this?"

I stood up slowly from the floor. "This is Max, Mrs. Watson. And I'm not really sure what happened. A prank, maybe?"

Max scowled, and I figured it probably wasn't. Did he see the culprits, perhaps? I'll ask him later.

"My, that won't do. I have to report this, ah, right after I clean this mess up."

I jumped at that. "Ah, that's fine, I can do it. I wouldn't want to trouble you, Mrs. Watson." I said quickly.

"Nonsense. You hardly ask for anything, but me and my husband always want to lend you a helping hand. You live alone and work so hard, too." Mrs. Watson insisted. "Now, take care of that hand of yours while I get some gloves. Make sure it doesn't infect, now." She left.

Hand? I took a look and remembered I cut myself by accident. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I should." I stood up and moved towards my bathroom where I keep a first aid kit.

Instead, Max dragged me by the shoulder to my single couch. "I'll do it, stay put. Your first aid in the medicine cabinet?"

"Uh, yeah. But it's fine, Max. My hand's cut but I can still walk." I pointed out.

Max didn't listen as he went towards my bathroom. Oh well, he does like to pamper me. I'm still a little shaken, to be honest, so I didn't bother putting up much of an arguement over it.

Max came back a moment later. He first plucked out the tiny shattered glass pieces from the cut that remained in the punctured in. I winced at every piece, but he was gentle as possible. It should probably surprise me, but given everything that's happened since he first expressed interest, I guess I've gotten used to him surprising me.

Max started to clean the wound with disinfectant spray before dabbing some cotton swabs on it. "Coach forced the team to go to this first aid workshop as part of our summer training camp last year. It was either that or running a hundred laps a hundred times around the football field." He shrugged. "I guess now I'm glad I didn't weasle out of it."

I simply smiled at that. Finally, Max started to bandage it up nice and tight. "Thanks, Max." I started to pull my hand away but he kept a gentle grip on it. "Max?"

He looked at me. "I'm not yet done," was his reply.

I raised a questioning brow. That is, before he raised my hand towards his face and pressed my bandaged palm to his lips and stayed that way.

**_Thump_ ** **_thump_ **

Oh. My. God. I felt hot all of the sudden and I had trouble breathing. What the hell, Max. What is with the sudden tenderness?! Jeez, this coupled with the fact I just affirmed my feelings to myself for him is so not good for my heart. All I could do was cover my face with my free hand.

"This is my fault."

I blinked, looking at Max, feeling my face cool a bit. "What?"

"Maybe... I should stop seeing you... After all..."

My blood drained from my face. If I was red a moment ago, now I'm probably as pale as a ghost. I wasn't even listening to whatever Max continued to say. I was imagining him no longer pestering me, no longer sneaking to see me, no more _babe_ or _my_ _man_ , no more getting all feely, no more shameless flirting...

No more hearing those three words...

"No!"

**[Max]**

"Thanks, Max."

I'm so angry right now that this happened again. I can't believe those guys. They've got no guts to come at me so they attack Adam instead. I  am so having them kicked off the team starting with Jason. That is, if dad isn't really going to remove my leeways.   
I stared at the hand I just bandaged, holding it between my own. No matter how I look at it, Adam's getting hurt because of my involvement.

Is that fair on him?

"Max?"

I sighed, looking at Adam in the eyes. He's visibly shaking, damn it. I can't keep doing this to him. "I'm not yet done." I said, slowly bringing his hand and I pressed my lips to his palm. _Remember_ _this_ _,_ I told myself firmly. _Remember_ _it_ _and_ _keep_ _the_ _feeling_ _in_ _your_ _heart_ _._ _It'll_ _keep_ _you_ _going_ _on_ _lonely_ _nights_ _._

Unsuprisingly, that doesn't really help. But it'll have to do.

"This is my fault."

"What?"

"Maybe... I should stop seeing you... After all, all I've managed to do was become a nuisance. If I do otherwise, it's to make up for that. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. But knowing more about you also made me realize you really do deserve better than me." I never thought I would be forced to admit that something could get me beat. Damn, I'm never going to find another person like Adam, am I? "I'll keep in touch, I guess, when things settle down since I can't stand never being able to see you again... but it really sucks we can't ever be more...."

"No!"

I'm suddenly caught off guard and knocked to the floor with Adam throwing himself at me.

"Adam, what–?"

"No, Max, I don't want that! Don't say that, please!" Adam cried out, and I feel the part of my neck that he had his face against wet.

Adam was crying? Why? "Then what do you want? C'mon, don't cry." I placed my hands to the arms around my shoulders. "Tell me what you want, you know I'd do anything for y–"

"I want you, Max!" I widened my eyes as Adam held me tighter. "I–I also–"

My heart stopped for a moment. "You... You what?" Could it be?

"W–wait a sec," Adam pulled back a bit and reached inside his shirt. He snapped a chain off his neck and held his fist in front of me. "I–" he swallowed a sob, traces of tears stains marred his face. "I love you!"

 _I_ _love_ _you_ _. I_ _love_ _you_ _. I_ _love_ _you_ _. I_ _love_ _you_ _..._

The words echoed through my mind, and it slowly but surely registered, with the final nail in the coffin being the moment I noticed the familiar ring shine on his palm.

Adam loves me back!

I fumbled my pants, feeling for the bulk in my pocket. I pulled out my wallet and took out the other ring to present it to him.

Adam is taken, now, people by yours truly.

Though tears still threatened to spill out of his eyes, the wide grin stood out more. I couldn't keep from smiling myself. We exchanged rings and I held his hand as soon as we put them on respectively.

"You're my man now," I said, using my free hand to hold his cheek."right?"

Adam chuckled. "No," he held the hand on his cheek and squeezed the other. "I'm your boyfriend. I'm not a man till I turn 21 and neither are you."

"Don't ruin the moment by being technical."

"Oh," Adam smirked. "There was a moment?" He asked teasingly.

Oh my god. He. Is. So. Adorable. So adorable. And mine.

Mine.

 


	17. Aftermath

**[Adam]**

Max and I are official now. So... That just happened. Of course, the issue with his father is still unresolved but we'll cross that bridge eventually. What was important now was that the two of us were relishing this moment.

Or, at least, it's more accurate to say that we _were_ relishing it till Mrs. Watson returned to clean up the mess like she said. Not before congratulating us, though. Apparently, she eavesdropped a bit.

Max was a little pissed at the interruption but given the fact he was probably waiting for this since forever, I had to give him that. But he got over it quick when Mrs. Watson suggested we just sit back and relax to celebrate our _getting_ _together_ by watching movies or something teenagers do nowadays while she works on cleaning.

This, of course, gave him the opportunity and reason to cuddle with me. Not that I minded anymore, though. The idea of losing him was even more bothersome, and he surprisingly kept it appropriate.

Till Mrs. Watson left and he started nibbling on my ear.

"Max, cut it out," I complained, moving my head to the side. "Stop biting my ear already. We're getting to a good part of the movie, too."

I could feel Max's smirk in his response. "Well, it doesn't necessarily count as a bite since I'm not using teeth." He continued doing it. "Besides, why watch this when you can just look at your hot, attractive boyfriend?"

Max hasn't shut up that label for the past hour. I guess it does have a nice ring to it. **_Max_** ** _Warren_** ** _,_** ** _aka_** ** _,_** ** _Adam_** ** _Sanchez's_** ** _hot, drop dead gorgeous six-packed abs_** ** _boyfriend_** ** _._** But I'll die before I feed more fuel to his already inflated ego.

"Maybe because Brad Pitt's actually hotter and more attractive than said boyfriend?" I replied coolly, waiting for the indignant response.

It had the opposite effect since Max just pulled me closer and onto his lap. I yelped, trying to squirm away and back to the couch's softness. "You called me your boyfriend, at last!"

"Jeez, was that it? And didn't I just say that when you asked the first time earlier?" He finally let me sit back to my original position.

Max grinned, poking my nose. "Nope. You confirmed _you_ were my boyfriend, this time you affirmed that I was _your_ boyfriend." He embraced me again.

"Wow, now who's being technical?" I rolled my eyes but can't help but smile. I returned the hug. He really has so much regard for me that he was ready to let me go because he thought I'd be better off. It may or may not be true, but I realized I certainly wouldn't be happy about it. I frowned. It was just in the nick of time, too, that I admitted my feelings. I feel like a jerk now for giving the obvious answer to how I felt when there was a risk of him giving up on me.

I haven't really been fair on Max all this time, have I?

"Max? I'm sorry for making you wait this long." I pulled away. "I admit that I might've already realized my feelings that moment with Lacey trespassing Pixelberry  high and all. Now I feel kinda awful for dragging this out, I hope you don't think I was playing you or something."

Surprisingly, Max chuckled. It didn't even sound cocky, just amused. "Nah, I get why you did that. Our relationship wasn't exactly on a good standing to begin with, I wouldn't put it pass you to be a little more than cautious, even suspicious." He raised his hand to my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. "I'm just glad I have you now. It's worth the wait." He suddenly kissed my forehead. " _You're_ worth the wait."

My cheeks heated up and I suddenly couldn't look at him in the eyes. Damn, Mia wasn't kidding when she said Max could be charming when he wanted to be. I frowned, remembering what else she said. I wonder how many girls he already wooed using that line.

"You'll be surprise to know that you're the only one I used it on." Max replied to something I realize accidentally said outloud. "Usually, they waited on me to give them a time and day."

I nudged him, giving him a disapproving look.

"I still don't feel guilty for doing it, that's just the way I am. Not that they were too bad off when I broke things off, either." Max shrugged, tossing his arm around me. "It was like a rite of passage for Hearst girls, y'know? If you were good enough to catch my interest for even a brief time you're good enough to date."

I face palmed. "What kind of standard is _that_?" I shook my head. Hearst Academy is in desperate need of a social reform.

"Some were actually relieve when I let them down, just using me to get some other guy to look at 'em twice. Well, what goes around comes around since I was also just fooling around with 'em to fight off boredom. Max Warren can't be dateless, too, so it's also reputation."

That made me a little sad, now. But like he said, that's just the way Max is. It was the world he grew used to. Which, in a way, was my world now, too. That being said... "Isn't your reputation at stake with your involvement with me?"

"Well, now that's a different matter." Max brought our faces closer so that our foreheads touch. "You're not a girl, you're definitely not using me, and I'm not doing this for anyone or for anything. I want to be with you, and that's all there is to it. If I was with anyone else right now, I'd have to go somewhere fancy or do something adventerous to make it worth my time. Since I'm with you, well..." He paused and we both look at my laptop screen.

Brad Pitt separated from his two companions and then killed off this zombie-diseased person by literally smashing his face! Which was _sick_... Both in the cool way and the disgusting way of meaning.

Max chuckled. "I'm fine with watching a dude bash zombie heads in a laptop with a crappy scratched up screen."

"Hey, excuse you, I got it off a flea market for a very good deal!"

Max laughed, grabbing the hand I was going to use to jab him in the shoulder for that insult. He kissed my knuckles before fiddling with the ring on the index finger that clearly says the word _Taken_. His smile stretched wider. "Yes, if it's you, I'm happy with whatever we're doing." Then, he grinned his same old mischievious grin. "That doesn't mean I'm not gonna spoil you rotten on our first date as a official couple. If you think I was extravagant with those chocolates, then you haven't seen nothing yet."

"Oh, jeez, heaven help me." I rolled my eyes but I can't help but chuckle, too. "But you know, we're not really an official couple until we kiss." I hinted.

Curiously, Max didn't respond immediately. Instead, he turned to my _crappy_ laptop screen. "Oh, hey we gotta watch this part. Brad Pitt's getting something for the antidote thing, right?"

I blinked, not expecting that response at all. Wasn't he waiting for this very moment? That'd I would give the okay for a kiss? I felt a little unsettled. He was ecstatic about my confession, right? I do have enough reasons to believe he wasn't playing me, don't I?

Ugh. Okay, Adam, don't be such a stereotypical girl in a relationship assuming things, and just ask him.

"Max, what's wrong?" I held his arm.

To my surprise, he brushed it off. "It's nothing. Come on, let's go back to the movie."

I pouted before pausing the movie. "Nope. In relationships, we talk. Yes, even relationships involving two guys, incase you think just because you're male you can't talk about feelings."

"Ugh, are we having our first lovers' spat so soon?" Max joked weakly. "We've been dating for, like, less than a day."

I raised a brow. "Max, we had spats since day one of meeting." I said pointedly. "Really, it's innate for the two of us by now."

"You got me there. I remember bumping into you during a sale one day and we were fighting over socks, of all things, which come to think of it was probably just because none of us want to back down with our posse around. And that other time..."

"Max!" I snapped. "If you're gonna change the subject, at least be creative about it."

Max face palmed. He sighed in resignation. "I just can't kiss you for now, got it? Even thinking about it is dangerous, especially with the two of us being alone on a Saturday and... oh my god I just realize you're still on your pajamas. Could you go change?"

"That made zero sense, especially the pajama part." I huffed indignantly. Is it a dig on my fashion sense? As a prep, I'd take great offense on that. "You never seemed to have a problem about asking for me to lay one on you before."

"That was before you told me about why you broke up with Tyler." Max muttered under his breath. "Jeez, I still get pissed thinking about what he did to you. Sick bastard..."

I stared at him. Bringing an ex- up during an arguement? I'm beginning to wonder if Max really did date before me. It's totally common sense not to bring up a former in these kind of discussions.

"What the hell, Max? For one thing, just because we're dating doesn't mean you can bring up my ex unless I do so first." I snapped. "For another thing, Tyler and I are passed that and he's also still one of my closest friends. You do _not_ get to dis him with or without me around. More importantly, what happened between Tyler and I is not in your place to criticize. It's none of your business..."

"The hell it isn't!" Max cut me off. "You're my boyfriend so whatever's your business I'll make it my business! And sure as fuck  it will be my business if it happens again!"

I gaped, incredulous. "Tyler already _apologized_! We had our _closure_! I can understand if you doubt him, but at least trust me when I say he's not the type to make the same mistake twice."

"Damn it, Adam, of course I trust you! It's myself that I don't trust, get it?!"

I huffed. "Jeez, Max, if you can't trust me then how do you expect us to la–wait..." I paused, replaying those words. "You don't trust yourself?"

Max groaned, covering his face with his hands, take slow breaths.

"What does that mean?"

"It means," Max started slowly. "It will be my business if it happens again... With me as the culprit. It means, I don't trust myself enough to be able to avoid it from coming to that. Cuddling is one thing but..." He swallowed thickly. "I don't think I can control my urges yet if we kiss, especially since I'm still high that we're _actually_ together."

I continued to stare at Max, too loss for words.

"I keep telling you this but I'll say it again," Max took my hands and place it to his chest. " ** _I_** ** _._** ** _Love_** ** _._** ** _You_** ** _._** Adam Sanchez, I really do. And I really, really don't want to risk losing you now that I have you. Until I'm ready, until I'm sure I can control myself more... Let's hold off on kissing."

My heart fluttered at those words. I never thought I'd hear Max say that.

"All right, that's okay," I nodded. Max let out a relieved exhale. "But..." I leaned in and pressed my lips against his cheek. "This is okay, too, right?"

Max chuckled, touching our foreheads together. "I think I'd die if I held off that, too."

We stayed like that for awhile, letting the silence speak our apologies and forgiveness.

Then the silence was shattered by the knocks on my door.

 


	18. Chosen

**[Max]**

I wish we could stay in this moment forever. Then again, if we did, there won't be more even better moments to come. The fact that there will certainly be more is enough to make me feel ecstatic.

Irritatingly enough, though, the moment is ruined by a loud series of knocking. Adam was pulling away but I held him place. "No one's home," I whispered to his ear. "Or you're still asleep. If it's important, they'll come back."

"Idiot." Adam chuckled and pushed against me. "If it's important, all the more reason you should answer it." He stood up and went towards the door.

I grumbled before following after him. Maybe if they see Adam's entertaining a guest, they won't stick around too long and we can go back to cuddling.

Adam barely touched the knob when the door suddenly slammed open itself, and he moved back quick, his back bumping my chest in the process.

As soon as I saw who it was, I wrapped my arms around Adam protectively.

"See, I was right, Mr. Warren." Lacey spoke arrogantly. "I told you he'd be here."

Dad was fuming, and I had a bad feeling that Lacey concocted some lies again to make this look bad than it actually is.

"How apalling!" Mr. Warren hissed. "An insolent brat is not enough to describe you. Officer, take him in."

I widened eyes. When an officer step forward, I furiously glared at Lacey and my father. "Lacey, you bitch!" I stood in front of Adam. "Officer, whatever claims she told you, it's not true! She's just trying to make Adam look bad! She's nothing but a-"

"Then how do you explain being here?" The officer cut me off. "Stockholm syndrome?"

Adam pushed me aside. "Wait, what was that?" He asked, affronted. "Excuse me, but I am not a kidnapper."

"Uh, he didn't say anything about that, babe." I looked at him. "He said something about stockholders?"

Adam made a look at me. " _Stockholm_ _syndrome_ , Max. It's the psychological tendency of a hostage to bond, identify, or sympathize with their captor." I continued to stare blankly at him. He sighed. "To dumb it down, falling in love with your kidnapper."

"Uh. Well, that's not completely off the mark..."

Adam smacked me at the chest. "That can be taken as a confirmation to a charge, moron." He hissed.

"But still off the mark." I quickly amended. "It's not like that. I snuck out to see him! He didn't-"

The officer stepped in and had the nerve to grab _my_ _boyfriend_ _._

"Hey!" I protested, moving towards Adam but dad grabbed me himself.

"Sorry but you're in enough trouble yourself for me to take your opinion to consideration." The officer told me. "Your father will deal with you, and I'll deal with the charges he pressed, come along Mr. Sanchez."

I tried shrugging dad off, but irritatingly enough, Lacey helped him hold me off. "Hang on a moment, Adam did nothing wrong! He-"

"Max, calm down." Adam called me out. "It's fine. You go on home, besides, I can handle this myself." I'm surprised when he looked at my father as he continued. "I did nothing wrong, after all."

If possible, dad looked even angrier. And I don't know why, but I felt some strange sort of pride towards my boyfriend.

"Call me as soon as you can." I said instead.

Dad huffed. "Over my dead body. May I remind you, I still have your phone on hold." He reminded, looking smug about it, too.

Damn it. I'm going to be worried for the next hours to come if I don't hear from-

"Don't worry about me, Max." Adam spoke, as if reading my mind. "I won't be beaten easily. I'm _T_ _he_ Adam, aren't I? More importantly," he impulsively reached up to kiss my cheek. "I'm _your_ _Adam_ , Right?"

Dad and Lacey all but exploded at that point.

The officer looked amused, or was it just me?

I blushed hard. If he can do that, I guess he's going to be all right. Can't say the same for me.

**~o~**

As expected, I'm grounded till the next century and he took my wallet away. You can cut the tension with a knife during the drive home. I had no idea why, but Lacey was tagging along, too. That really pissed me off.

Adam and I just got together. I had planned to spend the whole day cuddling and stuff since it was also a Saturday. I didn't want to deal with dad chewing me out, or be anywhere near Lacey, instead.

It only got worse when we got home.

"WHAT?!"

Dad's expression didn't change in spite of my outburst. "You heard me, Maximilian." He spoke sternly.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" I glowered furiously, glaring at Lacey.

She crossed her arms arrogantly and smiled the same way. "Language, _babe_ _._ " She cooed mockingly. "That is not a tone you use in front of your father, is it?"

"Don't call me that!" Ack. Dé jà vu. Now I know how Adam felt. "And don't you try and play _saint_ here! Compared to Adam, that's beyond your reach!" I snapped, aggravated. "And don't think for a second that I'm going through with that ridiculous suggestion!"

Dad cut in. "It is not a suggestion, Max." He glared at me. "Nor is it open for discussion, and that is my word on the matter, and it wil be the only word that matters. You will cut off any ties you have with that abomination."

"Screw you! If you think I can just stop feeling this way for him, you got another thing coming!" I stormed off from the den. "I'm not breaking up with Adam and I want to see you try and make me!"

Dad's and Lacey's voice called out to me.

"Maximilian! You get back here this instant!"

"Honestly, Max!"

I ignored them and continued towards my room. I'm pretty sure dad had my window barricaded or something, but I just wanted to be anywhere but the same room as them.

"Max," I heard Mia's voice and saw her standing beside my bedroom door. "What mess did you get yourself into this time?"

I scowled in response. "Not now, squirt. I'm not in the mood." I reached for the door knob.

"So I guess you don't want this?" Mia held out my phone. I stared at her, dumbfounded. "I swiped it while dad was gone, your welcome, by the way."

I snatched up my phone. "You're the best sister ever."

"Duh." Mia flipped her hair. "Wouldn't hurt to say it often, either."

"In your dreams," I ruffled her hair and head inside my room... To see mom sitting on my bed, folding my clothes. She's the only Warren willing to do her own chores around here, maybe cause unlike the rest of us, she had her a name for herself before Warren.

When did she get home? From what I knew, she was suppose to be gone for a week in New York for a business conference.

Uh oh... Is it because of me?

"Er, hey mom." I said awkwardly.

If possible, I was even more intimidated by mom than dad. Probably till now, dad always let me get away with anything. Mom never let me get away with things the way dad does. She even nags dad about it, and when Adam pulled the heist... Well, dark day in the Warren household.

"Max, really, you simply frustrate me immensely." Mom sighed, placing the recent thing she folded.

"Urgh, sorry." I rubbed the back of my neck. This was going to be tougher than I thought. I can handled dad's drama, but if my acts up too... I can't even. "It's just... If you got to know him, mom, you'd... Damn... You'd understand why I..."

Mom cut me off, "Language, Maxxie. And for goodness sake, I meant these clothes. The maids does our laundry, the least you could do is fold your own clothing. How many times have I told you?" I stared at her, taken aback. "The same goes for your sister, in case you're thinking I'm only singling you out."

I admit, I was not expecting that. "You're not angry... About Adam?" I asked, just to make certain.

"Please, ever since he shed some light on your father's dealings in his own school, he's been in my good graces." She paused and made me keep my clothes inside my closet.

I eagerly did what she wanted, glad to hear that my boyfriend was in her good side even before she met him.

"Now then," Mom immediately prompted when I finished. I flinched at the sharpness, I turned to her. "Tell me more about this boy. All I know about him is that he's noted for being pro-equality, which your dad can learn from, I might add."

I could hear the _and_ _which_ _you_ _can learn from,_ _as_ _well_ _,_ that she didn't add. I would've protest that I'm working on it if she had, but she probably already knew that, hence why she didn't mention it anymore.

"Is he even more handsome than you?" She smirked playfully.

Normally, I'd respond with a _'no guy is_ _more_ _handsome_ _than_ _me_ _.'_ But since this is Adam we're talking, and I was talking to mom not dad, I could drop the bravado. "Definitely. But I also think he's adorable, mom. He's amazing and witty. He's pretty independant, too. And he can cook! I didn't get to taste the breakfast he prepared, but like everything else about him, I bet it was perfectly made. You'll love him!" I probably sounded like a school girl gushing about a guy now but I didn't care. If mom was gonna back me up, I wanted her to know how great Adam is.

"Aw, how precious." Mom giggled. "My Maxxie, truly in love at last. I'm so proud." Then, she narrowed her eyes. "I'd be more proud if you did your own dirty laundry, though. It's not that hard, we have washing machines, you know."

I laughed wearily, a little chagrined. Then, something occured to me. "You're pretty chill about this whole thing, mom." I remarked. "Are you really fine about me being, er, sorta gay?"

"Don't get me wrong, I was surprised when your dad and sister first told me about it, more fuming on your dad's part though." Mom sighed. "I wasn't completely, as you put it, _chill_ when I learned about it, having to rush back here upon hearing about it. But compared to your pass choices, especially that Lacey," she made a face at that. Mom never really did like her from the start. "Adam Sanchez... Yes, I actually approve of him for you. The fact that you seriously gave someone more credit than yourself... Thought I'd never see it happen. And even though I truly love your father, he needs to reform his character." She reached out and took my hands in hers. "This Adam, his impact on you, and the stories I hear... Well, I can say I like him, I believe he could be good for you."

I smiled back. "He is, without a doubt about it." I agreed.

"I definitely have to meet him, this guy who managed to bring this change about you." She let go of my hands and reached for her purse. "So why don't you go bail him out on whatever charges your dad placed on him?"

"But what about-"

"Your father's taking me out to dinner for making me come home earlier than planned," Mom winked. "There's a little extra there aside for the bail. Just stay clear of his favorite mall, and you'll be fine."

I have newfound respect for mom.

"But take a shower first," Mom scrunched up her nose. "You really smell awful, son."

**~o~**

I'm so glad that I've at least got mom in my side. I guess Mia, too, but she's also a good friend of Adam so it could probably be that she's mostly on his side, so by extension, my side, too.

I wonder where that officer took Adam. Damn it, I didn't just want to see him, I _needed_ to see him. He's the only one who can calm me down right now. It's not that I'm worried about him...

Okay, maybe I was. But this town is familiar with Adam. His reputation precedes him and the community here is definitely aware of his contributions since his Freshmen year. He kept his position at the Student District Congress three years running and only stepped down due to the fact he was voted President of Pixelberry high's Student body council so he can keep his priorities straight, giving Catherine a chance on it. His known for all his projects like Activity variety, some relating to diverse students being involved in team building retreats and some collaborations with Cyber-smile's anti-bullying campaign.

But I digress.

I was sure that it wouldn't be hard to plead innocence, but not knowing for sure is still rather unnerving-

"Max!"

Speak of the devil... Wait, in his case, speak of the Angel.

I grinned and ran towards Adam excitedly but as soon as I was near, he karate chop my head. "Ow!" I winced, backing off. "Damn, babe."

"Did you sneak out again?" He face palmed, exasperated. "Jeez, don't you ever learn?"

I smirked, poking his side. "I was worried about you, too, babe." I teased.

"You-"

"And for your information, I didn't exactly snuck out this time." I grinned, "Mom gave me a way out, your bail, and money for a date."

Adam stared at me. "What with the who now?"

"Oh, mom approves of you and wants to meet you." I tossed an arm around him. "So since you're bailed out anyway, we got more dough to spare for the date. How about some miniature golf, movie and then dinner?"

Adam shook his head, as if clearing his head. "You're gonna have to explain to me more about that mom thing."

"Long story short, as oppose to dad, she likes you for me. I'll tell you about it more later," I waved it of. "How about your end? Who got you out?"

Adam chuckled. "I got myself out, if you want to know. Officer Rodriguez and I go way back, my dad used to work with him. He's also used to dealing with your dad's bribes. He just made me write some reports to prove my innocence, all formalities, really." He shrugged. "Since your dad is still in a bit of probation, they didn't really take the bribe. Just went to check out his complain, since Lacey supported it."

I grumbled. "Don't even say her name, damn it," I gripped on Adam's shoulder.

"Ow, Max, easy does it." Adam complained. "I'm not invincible."

I loosened my hold a bit, but kept him close. "Sorry, I just... Ugh, come here." I pulled him along to the nearest bench.

He looked confused when I sat him down and just leaned my head on his shoulder."Hey, what's up?" Adam squeezed my hand. "Come on, you can talk to me."

I let out a long suffering groan. "Dad wants to arrange interviews for me regarding marriage prospects." I didn't dare look at his reaction, but I'm sure it's bad. "I'm not even 20 yet, damn it! And just because of his hatred for you... Ugh, It's either I choose one of the candidates he hand picked, or if I refused to choose any, by graduation, he's gonna force Lacey on me." I shook my head and embraced Adam. "Ugh, just the thought... What did I ever see in her?"

Adam held my arms and sighed. "So what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know yet, but one thing's for sure, I already made my choice." I pulled away and look directly to his eyes. "And I plan on sticking to it."

Adam beamed, hugging me tight. "I love you,"

"I love me, too." I grinned. Adam pulled back and hit me at the shoulder. I laughed and pinched both his cheeks. "Love you more, though. That's why I'm gonna beat it into my dad's head till he finally gets it cause no way in hell is he changing my mind about you..." I caressed his cheek. "About us."

Adam smiled, holding my hand. "I'm glad you chose me,"

That made both of us. I kissed the tip of his nose.

He chuckled, standing up. "So... Miniature golf?"

"Yeah, oh but before that." I stood up, too and brought my phone out. I pulled Adam into me and raised it up for a selfie.

Adam rolled his eyes, "If I told you I wanted to tell the others about this new development personally...?"

"Forget it, I'm staking my claim now." I grinned. "Smile!"

_**Snap** _ _**!** _

**~o~**

**S** **tatus** **Update** **:**

[Photo]

**_ Max _ ** **** **_ Warren _ ** **** **_ is _ ** **** **_ now _ ** **** **_ In _ ** **** **_ a _ ** **** **_ Relationship _ ** **** **_ with _ ** **** **_ Adam _ ** **** **_ Sanchez _ ** **_. _ **   
**_ ♡  _ **

 


	19. Rapid Romance

**[Adam]**

Exams killed me, probably since I crammed everything in my brain in one day in favor of spending last Saturday with Max. I really hope I wrote _associates of the protagonist_ and not the associative property in that one question in Mr. Olsen's test.

Later in the week, I'm in the cafeteria with my friends after the pep rally. While the results of the votes were flattering–and yes, the majority of the student body were all for the Jerald's special feature idea. Some like Tiffany were spiteful for it, but that's not really my problem anymore–what really made me peppy is the fact that while my scores in the tests weren't satisfying enough for me, my grades didn't suffer too badly.

It's gratifying to know that just because I just got together with Max, doesn't mean my grades will drop. Like, how cliché would that be?

To: Max Warren  
Subject: Hey

 _How'd_ _you_ _do_ _in_ _your_ _exams_ _?_

To: Mine  
Subject: Head ache

 _Ack_ _,_ _thanks_ _to_ _you_ _,_ _I_ _forced_ _myself_ _to_ _study_ _this_ _time_ _. I_ _think_ _I_ _deserve_ _a_ _little_ _award_ _for_ _that_ _,_ _babe_ _._

To: Max Warren  
Subject: (¯―¯٥)

 _Max_ _,_ _you_ _know_ _you_ _obviously_ _need_ _to_ _study_ _for_ _exams_ _yourself_ _._ _But_ _I_ _guess_ _it's_ _nice_ _to_ _know_ _that_ _you're_ _not_ _beating_ _the_ _answers_ _out_ _of_ _anyone_ _during_ testing anymore.

To: Mine  
Subject: Funny

 _Heh_ _,_ _speaking_ _of_ _..._ _This_ _nerd_ _beside_ _me_ _kept_ _throwing_ _me_ _looks_ _,_ _expecting_ _me_ _to_ _do_ _just_ _that_ _._ _Guess_ _I_ _got_ _a_ _good_ _laugh_ _at_ _that_ _._

To: Max Warren  
Subject: Be nice

 _Maybe_ _you_ _should_ _try_ _treating_ _people_ _better_ _, Max. How_ _about_ _start_ _having_ _lunch_ _with_ _them_ _?_

To: Mine  
Subject: You're killing me here

 _Babe_ _,_ _I'm_ not _T_ _roy_ _Bolton_ _,_ _it_ _ain't_ _easy_ _to_ _change_ _the_ _status_ _quo_ _._ _Can't_ _I_ _just_ _get_ _a_ _pat_ _in_ _the_ _back_ _for_ _not_ _beating_ _anyone_ _up_ _anymore_ _and_ _leave_ _it_ _at_ _that_ _?_

To: Max Warren  
Subject: Hmmm

 _I_ _love_ _you~_ _♡_

To: Mine  
Subject: Seriously?

 _Aaaaagh_ _..._ _All_ _right_ _,_ _all_ _right_ _,_ _I'll_ _try_ _..._ _Jeez_ _..._ _Things_ _I_ _put_ _up_ _with_ _for_ _you_ _._

To: Max Warren  
Subject: Hehe

 _Hey_ _,_ _that's_ _my_ _line_ _._

I chuckled.

To: Max Warren  
Subject: Btw

_Are you free tomorrow?_

Wait... Texting non-stop... Isn't this cliché, too?

I continued tapping on my phone anyway, only half-listening to my friends.

"Did you guys hear they're making a sequel series to _Lightning_ _Bug_?" Autumn spoke up. "This time starring the bad guys!"

Nishan scoffed. "Of course they are." He sighed. "These days, everything's about the ' _antihero_ '... Who's always just a jerk, but for some reason we're supposed to think they can change? I don't get it."

Max wasn't replying anymore. What gives?

"Dude, I'm surprised you're fingers aren't bruised yet." Julian spoke, nudging my shoulder.

I blinked out of my trance. "What?"

"Max." Mia chuckled. "The only time he lets go of his phone is if dad's around. And he talks about you with mom even worse than when I gushed on my exes. He's got it bad for you."

I blushed heatedly. "You're exaggerating." I protested. "It's just that thing when you're high because you got into a new relationship after so long."

" _Suuuuuuure_ _,_ " Mia sang, seeming like she didn't believe me for a moment.

Guess that's okay, I didn't quite believe myself either.

"I still don't understand why you went out with _him_ in the first place, that you're officially dating defies logic." Nishan frowned. "He's probably just trying to use you as part of his evil master plan!"

Autumm just giggled. "Or what if he really, really likes Adam and that's the cause for his change of heart?" She said. "Julian never understood art, but when we started going out, he makes an effort to."

"Autumn, you did not just compare me to Warren, of all people." Julian complained.

"Speak of the literal devil..."

Mia said just as my vision was covered in darkness. "Hey, what the–" I pulled on the hands covering my eyes.

"Hey, babe," Max sits right next to me, his eyes seemed to talk sparkle as he grins down at me. "How's it going?"

I made a look. "Cutting class again?" I asked. "Honestly, don't you ever learn?"

"Whoa, what's with the cold front? That how you greet your boyfriend?" Max's grin didn't falter. "Or has my little sister's been talking crap about me?"

Mia scoffed. "Please. As if I'd waste my breath." She smirked. "And since you asked, Adam actually used to greet Tyler with a _kiss_."

Julian snickered, and Autumn hit his chest in reprove.

I made a look at Mia, as if to say _Really_? Tyler wasn't a touchy subject for me anymore, but for Max...

"Shut up, squirt," Max scowled. "I wasn't asking you."

Mia just laughed.

Well, that's siblings for you. I'm a little envious.

"Hey, you don't get any points for that," I nudged Max.

Max pulled back that grin almost too fast. Damn, does he know how much that gets to me? "Maybe this will, I'm taking you out on our first official date tomorrow."

"Uh. Yeah. You can't do that." Julian protested. "Tomorrow night's homecoming and Adam's a running for king."

Max waved him off. "I'll have him back by curfew, _dad_."

Julian looked flabbergasted. Autumn immediately went about calming him down.

Ugh. To think Mr. Warren and Lacey were the only problems. Max is gonna need to work on how he deals with people but I'll tell him off some other time about it.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

Max winked. "We're gonna go whitewater rafting at that natural preserve outside town. Just you and me... And the dangerous side of nature. You're gonna love it." He said.

"You sound very sure of yourself." I mused.

He shrugged, shooting a gun-point finger to me. "Don't know what it's like to be anything else." He said. "With my help, someone as quick as you would pick it up in no time."

"How the hell do you put up with this much ego?" Julian grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, smiling lightly.  "Does it have to be tomorrow, Max? I really do need to be here for homecoming duties, the game at morning and dance at night, so I..." I paused, more like froze, at the pouty look Max gave me and... Again, with the puppy dog eyes. Agh. And he's actually my boyfriend this time, too. I sighed. "Ugh. Aren't you a part of the homecoming football match tomorrow, too?"

"Yeah, what, you giving up already Warren?" Julian smirked.

Max shrugged. "Dad pulled me out for tomorrow's match." He simply said. I winced. His games are actually important to him. "What do you say, Adam?"

I want to say yes now, to help him feel better, but my responsibilities...

"I'm sure Katherine can handle preparations, I'll be sure to help her with it, too." Autumn cut in, sensing my inner debate. "You can go if you want."

I smiled at her gratefully before facing Max. "Okay, sounds fun. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Statistically," Nishan cut in. "you could capsize, collide with a boulder, puncture your raft..."

Max made a look. "Easy there, R2-D2."

"C-3PO gives the statistics in _Star_ _Wars_ , not R2!" Nishan protested indignantly. "Gah. It's like he's deliberately trolling me!"

Max ignored that. "Adam, be at my place at 9:00am, not a minute later. And don't forget to bring some spare clothing." He winks and struts out of the cafeteria.

As soon as the door closes behind him, the entire lunchroom bursts into a buzz of gossip.

That's High school for you.

"So... Yay?" Nishan said half-heartedly. "Are we excited about this?"

Julian huffed. "I still hate that guy. Couldn't you have chosen any other guy instead, Adam? I know some in my team who were interested." He said. "That Warren isn't good for you."

I should probably take offense for how he was talking about Max since he's my boyfriend now and all, but I knew their history. Instead, I just snickered.

"What?"

I smiled at Julian. "You're really acting like a dad, dude."

"WHAT?!"

"I have to agree there, Julian." Autumn giggled.

Mia smirked. "Should Autumn be the cool mom and tell you to trust Adam a little more on his choices?"

Julian scowled. "Hey, I'm just watching out for a friend." He looked at me. "I don't want to see you get hurt, like last time with Tyler. And he was an okay guy, too, if only he didn't..."

Autumn cut him off and nudged her boyfriend at the ribs, Nishan started nervously tapping the table with his fingers, Mia watched my reaction carefully.

"It's fine, Julian. I don't think that would happen again." I smiled, glad I have such thoughtful friends. "Besides, I taught myself a little karate since then." I winked.

"If that's the case," Julian smirked. "hit him _there_ and hit him hard if he tries anything."

I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "Yes, _dad_ _._ " I teased.

**~o~**

The next morning, I arrived at Max's place a few minutes after nine. _9:00_ _am_ _sharp_ _,_ _yeah_ _right_ _. As_ _if_ _Max is_ _Mr_ _._ _Punctual_ _._ I rang the door bell.

 **_Ding_ ** **_dong_ ** **_!_ **

A moment later, Max opens the door... Wearing only a towel wrapped low around his waist!

"Hey, babe!"

Dazed, I can't help but notice his perfectly sculpted abs and tousled wet hair... Eventually, I see the smirk on his face and shake myself out of my thoughts.

 _Damn_ _it_ _,_ _Max_ _!_ _You're_ _not_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _trying_ _to_ _practice_ _restraint here_ _anymore_ _!_

"So _sorry_ I'm not ready yet. I had a late start this morning."

I raised a brow. "Wait a second... 9:00 am and not a minute late..." I hit his shoulder. "You totally _planned_ this! You wanted me to show up now and ' _catch_ ' you showing off your... Your... All _this_!"

"Can't get anything by you, huh?" Max chuckled. I huffed as he stepped aside to let me inside his house. "Dad is at school doing Principal stuff so you can just hang out down here while I get ready. I'll be back in two minutes tops."

I smirked, an eyebrow raised. "Sixty seconds into the date and you're already making me wait around for you?" I said playfully. "Bold move, Max."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment." Max grinned, "anyway, make yourself at home. _Mi_ _casa_ _es_ _su_ _casa_." He said, bounding up the stairs taking them two at a time and I'm a little nervous the towel would drop.

If it did, he probably planned to, though.

As Max gets ready, I wander around downstairs. In the family room, I can see frame after frame of professional photo portraits on the walls.

"Looks like the Warrens went out to Italy recently. And Mia seems unhappy about it." I mused before looking at other photos. "Let's see... Max playing football...  Some more of Max playing football... Three different years Max getting crowned homecoming King, of course." I chuckled.

One wall has shelves and shelves full of trophies. I ran my fingers over the medals and ribbons.

"The Warrens say they're winners, and they definitely have the hardware to prove it." I whistled, impressed. Till I frozed up, spotting something. "Wait, is that... It is!" I smiled widely. "It's baby Max!"

In the Warrens' living room, I picked up a picture of Max as a toddler wearing a _bunny_ _onesie_ , of all things, holding a bottle in the air.

"Oh my god, this is so cute. Who knew Max was such a sweet little kid?" I actually gushed, damn it. I replaced the picture and see others from Max's childhood. The first time he met newborn Mia in the hospital, the two of them playing together in the pool, Max giving young Mia a piggyback ride...

"Hey, I'm ready to– oh!" Max's voice stopped midway. "Uh... Watcha got there?" He stepped beside me.

"Just looking at _little_ baby Max..." I grinned, holding up the onesie photo again.

Max looked embarrased. "Oh man, you found those, huh?" He took the frame and placed it back.

"You were _sooo_ cute back then!" I laughed, pinching his cheek once. "Jeez, what happened?"

Max winked, striking a pose. "I became super sexy, obviously." Well, he's not wrong there. He picks up the picture of him and Mia at the pool. "I remember this... It was Mia's first time going swimmimg without her arm floaties. She was super nervous about going in. So I picked her up and jumped in with her." He said fondly. I blinked. Wow, so there's this side of Max, too, that cares about his sister. I wonder if Mia knows that. "She was angry at first but it was the only way to get her in the pool!" Max laughed softly before looking at me, listening carefully. For some reasons, he tensed up. "Uh, I mean... Er, what actually happened was... I pushed her in the pool and laughed at her! I mean, look how dumb she looks in there, ha!" He cleared his throat. "We should get going anyway, don't want to be late."

Max takes my hand and leads me away from the picture frames.

"Wait, what just happened there?" I spoke up. "You were totally opening up!"

"Nope."

Max ushers me out to another car, not his porsche, and soon we're zooming down the street.

Eventually, Max turns down a dirt road off the highway. Before us, a huge sign rises above the trees.

' **Warren** **Nature** **Preserve** **.** '

I smirked and shook my head. "I'm guessing this isn't a coincidence that the park has your name on it?"

"Oh, didn't I mention it?" He grinned cockily. "My family donated this land to the parks department."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Of course they did. Should've known you'd be trying to show off." I remarked.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"Max..."

"All right, all right," the blond laughed. "You got me. But you have to admit, it's pretty impressive." He wiggled his eyebrows. "I could probably even get it named after _you_ _,_ if you want."

I smirked playfully. "Yeah, okay, do it." I challenged.

"Wait, what?"

 _Didn't_ _expect_ _that_ _,_ _huh_ _,_ _big_ _guy_ _?_ I chuckled. "Rename the park after me. Sanchez Nature Preserve. You said you could, right?"

"I, uh," Max laughed nervously. "That might take some work. Let me get back to you,"

I snickered. "Chill Max, I'm only teasing." I poked his side. "That'll teach you not to run your mouth, huh?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess I set myself out for that one."

Max drives his sports car over crunching gravel and parks outside a wooden, open-air boathouse. Under the canopy, several young people strap on rented life jackets, dragging oars and massive inflated rafts toward the riverbank.

"Oh, hey, I see some of my friends!"

We walked over to where two brothers, Christen and Matt, are helping each other into life vests.

"Hey, Christen, Matt." I high-fived with them both. "You guys going whitewater rafting, too?"

Christen nodded. "Yeah, we're still planning to go to the dance later, though. The football coach banned us from watching today's game, so we decided to kill some time here."

"I'm not surprise." I rolled my eyes, smirking. "With that food-color water mishap of yours."

Christen snickered. "You gotta admit, Julian with a blue tongue was kinda funny." Then, he realize my date. "Oh, uh... Hey, Max..."

"Sup?" Max raises his arm to give Matt a high-five, since he's nearest to him.

"Aah! Don't hit me!" Matt cowers behind his brother. He was more on the jumpy side.

I nudged Max. "Hey, be nice." I scolded.

"Wha–But I–" Max fumbled with his words as I calmed Matt down. "Oh, come on! I didn't even do anything this time!"

Eventually, the two of us started setting up the equipment. I noticed Christen and Matt struggling to lift their raft. I bit my lip, those two tended to be a little clumsy. Well, they live up to being class clowns, after all.

"Don't worry, guys." I smiled sweetly at my boyfriend. " _Max_ will carry that to the riverbank for you."

Max blinked at me. "I will?" I smiled at him in plea. "Er, I mean, _I_ _will_." He trudged off to the two brothers.

I laughed as I watched Christen and Matt nervously accepting Max's help. Maybe I shouldn't abuse him and the fact that he's so putty in my hands, but can I help it that I find it endearing?

Finally, everything is ready. Max helps me into my vest, wrapping his arms around me as he double-checks that the straps are tight.  "There, you're all set."

"So... Are you gonna let go?" I turned to look at him.

Max snuggled his chin against my neck. "In a sec, just enjoying the moment." He said.

I pushed him away with a smile, then hopped into the raft. With a cool breeze in my face, Max and I head down the river, the swift lapping water pulling us forward. On both sides of the river, dense trees crowd the shores, some fallen into the side. I feel the spray of water in my face, the tug of the current pushing against our oars.

"Adam! Let's steer left!"

"Right! I mean, got it!"

We approached the first rapid, the water churning white, the rocks buffeting the raft.

"Oars up!"

I lift my oar out of the water to avoid breaking it on the rocks. My stomach tenses as the raft drops through a small eddy current.

"We made it!" I laughed, exhilirated. "Hey, that wasn't hard!"

Max grinned. "Nice work, Adam. Not bad for a warm-up." He praised.

"I guess you _actually_ know what you're doing out here, huh?"

Max made a show of puffing his chest out. "I go whitewater rafting all the time." I winked. "In fact, I work as a river guide during summer."

"Really?" I whistled, impressed. "I'd have guessed your summers were all about football."

Max shrugged. " _Two-a-days_ only take up so much time, babe. And rafting is much more relaxing, even when I gotta give a tour." He told at me, flexing. "You're lucky you've got an in with a pro. Now you get your own private tour."

Max grins cockily, and I can't help but smile back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christen and Matt headed straight for a huge, jagged rock!

I gasped. "Christen, Matt! Look out!"

In the swift river, I watch helplessly as the current carries their raft right towards an enormous boulder!

"Aaaaah!"

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

I turned to Max in worry. "We have to do something, Max!"

"Paddle forward. Now. As hard as you can!" Max said, getting serious real quick.

The river dips, racing down a slope. The current picks up speed, the turbulent water frothing all around us.

"That rock's getting closer!"

Max grunted. "Will you two quit screaming?" He complained as we get nearer. "Just hang tight and get ready to jump!"

"Almost... There..." I muttered. Our raft pulls up alongside theirs just in time!

Max yelled. "Jump _NOW_ _!_ "

Christen and Matt leap into our raft just before theirs crashes into the rock. But dead ahead, even more sharp rocks await.

"Adam! Paddle backward! Hard! Drag it!" Max barked at me.

I stick my blade into the sloshing water and hold, the current bending my oar under its force. "Rrrggh!"

On the other side of the raft, Max paddles forward ferociously. Combined, our oars spin the raft in a 360, impossibly dancing through the treacherous rocks untouched! A moment later, a gushing hydraulic spits us out into a calm bend of crystal-clear water.

"Whoa." I exhaled. "Did that just really happen?"

Max smirked at us. " _That_ , my friends, is _how_ it's _done_."

"I can't believe it..." Matt spoke. " _Max_ _Warren_ saved us!"

"We're still alive! We're still alive!"

Max shrugged. "Just another day on the rapids." He mused. "Let's get your raft back." He steers over to the abandoned, overturned raft.

After righting it, Christen and Matt climb back in. "Thanks again for saving us." Matt said.

Max waves away their gratitude.

"See you guys later." I said. "Keep outta trouble, all right?"

Christen waved bye. "See ya!"

Max and I got back on course. I looked at him. "Seriously though, Max. Thank you." I said.

Max shrugs as he paddles forward. "You think _that_ was epic, just wait."

I can hear the roar of water up ahead. "You were referring to that, weren't you?"

"Yup." Max grinned. "Just one rapid left, and it's the biggest, baddest one!" We paddle closer and closer to the last rapid. "This is the best part of the whole river! You have to stay super focused to make it through in one piece." Max told me. "Think you can handle it?"

Ahead, I can see the rapid boiling up higher than any of the rapids we've taken on so far. "Whoa, this is awesome!" I gripped on the oar. "Bring it on!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Max laughed. "Just follow my directions, and we'll make it through easy."

I smirked. "If you say so."

The raft jolts as we hit the start of the rapid.

"Aaaah!"

"Woohoo!" Max yelled. "Hold on tight, babe!"

"I'm holding!"

We raft through the rapids, following Max's directions at every turn.

"Left... Right... Watch out for that rock up ahead!" Max kept on calling out. "Nice one, babe! Okay, we're almost at the last drop! On my count, paddle _forward_!"

"On it!"

"Ready... Now!"

I paddled forward and the raft slides between two rocks and down the drop off easily.

"Whoa! We made it!" I beamed. "Ha! And we didn't fall out once!'

Max smirked mischievously. "We'll have to fix that..." He leans heavily to one side of the raft and it starts to tip over!

"Hey, wait–!"

 _**Splash** _ _**!** _

The two of us land in the water, completely soaked!

"Max!" I complained, trying to regain balance on my footing.

"Don't worry, Adam! I'll rescue you." Max starts to swim toward me.

I realize the water is calm and shallow. I stand up straight just as Max reaches me. I made a face. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"I can't hear you, I'm too busy saving you!" Max actually picks me up in his arms.

I yelped, making a grab for his neck. "Um... I'm already saved."

"There's no need to be afraid!" Max is completely playing this through, isn't he? "I got you!"

I tried to squirm free. "The water is literally three feet deep and totally calm." I deadpanned.

Max ignores my half-hearted protests and carries me to shore in an exaggerated rescue. I can't help but laugh at his antics.

"Now that you're on the beach..." He leaned in, our nose touching. "It's time for some CPR!"

I laughed, pushing him off me. "Okay, slow your roll, hotshot." I made a look at him. "Are you saying you can handle CPR, but not a kiss?"

"Oh... Right... Hehe," Max looked a little chagrin. "That is sorta like kissing, huh?" He helped me back up to my feet.

After retrieving the rafting equipment, Max and I changed into our extra shirts. Then, he leads me over to an area along the shore of the river where the trees meet the sand.

"Close your eyes."

I smirked, raising a brow. "Max, if you're just gonna ' _surprise_ ' me again by taking off your shirt–"

"It's not that. Promise." Max swore. "I mean, if you want to see that later, then I'm happy to oblige. But that's not the surprise."

"Okay..."

I close my eyes. I hear the _shnick_ of zippers and the crinkle of plastic as Max probably roots around in his backpack.

"Ready! Open your eyes."

I blink, before me is a charming picnic, complete with a blanket and a basket full of delicious-smelling food.

"Wow." I breathed. "You planned a picnic for us? Really?"

Max gestures to the picnic he set up for us on the bank of the river. "Take a seat. We gotta fuel up after a rafting trip like _that_ _._ "

"Are you sure?" I examined the set up. "This blanket looks like it's 100-percent silk. That's really expensive."

Maxs eyes go wide for a moment before he smirks. "Yeah, whatever. That's just how I roll..."

"You didn't know this was expensive, did you?" I deadpanned. "Aaand... Now it's ruined in the sand?"

Max chuckled nervously. "Yeah... And my mom is gonna be furious!" He shrugged. "But oh well, it's already ruined, so we might as well enjoy it."

The two of us laugh as I sat down on the blanket, leaning against Max. Before me, he laid out gourmet panini, zucchini slaw, roasted corn, pretzel shortbread. I sampled the first dish, a roast beef and pomegranate crostini.

"Mmmm... This is delicious!" I beamed. "Where'd you get it?"

Max smiled. "Oh, I made it."

"Yeah, sure," I rolled my eyes, playing along. "Master Chef Max over here."

Max just shrugged, fighting back a smile.

"Wait, you're serious?" I blinked. "You actually _made_ all this yourself? No way."

Max shrugs as he takes a bite of a smoked caprese panini. "I did tell you I wasn't a bad cook." He said. "I find cooking relaxing... I like taking random ingredients and creating a cohesive meal. It's the same with putting every player on a team in the right position, the one that uses their skills best. You don't put your best quarter back as a lineman."

"Okay, sure, we'll go with _that_ metaphor." I chuckled. I considered Max for a moment, taking a bite of cheese souffle. "You know, you don't have to use cheap tricks like ' _rescuing_ _me_ ' or pretending to not be ready on time to impress me."

Max smirked. "So... Are you saying I don't need tricks because I'm _actually_ impressive?" He asked, nudging my shoulder with his.

"No comment." I rolled my eyes. Max grins at me, and I can't help but do the same. "But seriously, I liked it better when you were sharing stuff with me, not just trying to impress me. Like when we were looking at those baby pics."

"You like it when I share stuff? Hmm," Max looks thoughtful for a moment. He stands, then helps me up. "Come on." I raised a brow. Max pulls off his shirt and  wades into the river, beckoning to me. "I want to show you something."

I looked at Max, confused. "In the middle of the river?"

"Yup!" Max grinned. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

I thought about that. "That... Is a very complicated question." I mused.

"Fair enough. But I promise, this is different. I just wanted to share something with you." Max insisted.

After a moment, I took off my own shirt and followed Max into the river. We swim over to a towering pile of rocks in the middle of the river, with one behemoth boulder right in the middle. The current is calmer as we got closer.

"Over here." Max treads water to the other side, where he points out a rock with a peculiar protrusion. "We're gonna dive under here, at this exact spot."

I looked at Max, feeling sceptic. "And go _where_ exactly?"

"You only have to hold your breath for like, thirty seconds, tops. I promise."

It's worrisome how he totally ignored the question.

"And you're doing this, too, right?" I asked, a little unsure.

Max smiled assuringly. "I'll be leading the way the whole time." He holds his hand out to me. "I won't let you go." Still sceptical, I take his hand. He gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Ready to have your breath taken away?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Er, sorry, too soon? Pun unintended, I swear." Max amended. "Okay, on the count of three." Max urged. "One... Two... Three!"

I take a deep breath as we plunged into the river. Underwater, I look around and see a tunnel! Max motions for me to join him inside. He gives my hand another squeeze as we swim lower and lower. I can barely see anything as we travel farther into the tunnel.

Finally, Max indicates it's safe to swim up. We break through the surface, and I'm gulping in breaths of air.

"You okay?" Max asked, giving me a once over.

I raised my head. "Yeah, I'm–oh, wow!" I cut myself off when I realize where we were.

We're inside an underwater cave illuminated by bioluminescent algae. I turned around, looking at the glowing blooms surrounding us, lighting up the cave ceiling and the water, like blue-green galaxies.

"Wow. This place is..." I breathed deeply. "Amazing."

Max looked pleased with my reaction. "It's one of my favorites." He admitted. "It's private and secluded, and the light-up fungus stuff is so cool."

"Man, I wish I had a camera now." I kept marvelling at the scenary. "I bet you bring all your dates here, huh?"

Max rubbed the back of his neck. "Er, not really. I don't really river raft with my dates." I looked at Max, surprise. Didn't he like showing off to be impressive? He was definitely impressive while river rafting, and this place is definitely impressive to be showed off. "I mean, can you picture Kara or Lacey going over a rapid like that, or willing to take the risk to get here?"

"Really?" I cocked my head to the side. "Then, why me?"

Max looked away a little , not meeting my gaze. "I figured you could handle it. You're special. After all, you different from those other dates," He slowly looked at me in the eyes. "You're the only one who I didn't just want to date, because you're the only one I ever liked this much."

"Max," I swim closer to him, and hugged him tightly, touching and rubbing my nose on his. "Damn you. You're really making this _hold_ _off_ _kissing_ thing extremely hard now!"

Max laughed, amused. "You're lucky it's only now for you. With you looking the way you do, I'm wondering why no one's out to get me for being able to date someone so damn fine." He held me by the waist. "Well, sorry for them, you can't have everything. But since I've got you, I don't need much else. And just so you know, I'm not going to stop trying to impress you, Adam. That's just who I am. I _want_ to impress you. If anything, I'm only going to try and impress you even more now."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "I kinda figured. You're not gonna stop till you literally give me the world in a silver platter."

"The world and more, and even then I wouldn't stop." Max grinned. "The problem being you're my whole world now, so I can't exactly give _you_ to you, can I?"

"Shhhh, okay, you wooed me enough for the day–" I pressed a finger to his lips. Any more of this, I'm gonna have a cardiac arrest. "Don't say anything more."

Max reached for the hand with the finger silencing him. "Okay, I won't speak." He closed his eyes, pressing my hand against his cheek, with this smile that I can only describe as blissful.

Max Warren is going to be the death of me.

**~o~**

Later that afternoon, Max drove us back to his place to get ready for homecoming. Of course, he made himself my date. So we both needed to get ready. He had his own bathroom inside his bed room and he had a maid run one up for me, with bubbles no less. Max offered the bath to be set on jacuzzi mode, too, but that was overdoing it.

When I got out of the bath, and it was his turn, I saw two matching suits on his bed. "Can't decide which to wear?" I asked, toweling my hair.

"No, mine is the one on the left. Yours is to the right." Max responded casually, heading to the bath.

I gaped, my mouth moving wordlessly. "Max, I brought my own suit, you know."

"I know, I saw, and I love you, babe, but that one is so obviously a knockoff and you could do better." Max teased. "Besides, I want us to match. And the tie for your suit really matches your eyes, too."

I huffed indignantly. "I was being economical."

"And I got both those suit on a Sale, seventy percent off." Max winked. "So it's economical and original."

Okay, he got me. I can't argue that. "Fine, thanks, I guess."

Max winked and sauntered off to the bath.

I picked up the suit and started getting dressed. I looked into a body mirror while I tried to fix my tie. I was used to clipped-ons so I never really tried to fix a real one before.

I heard the sound of a door open. "Hey Max, do you think you can help me with my tie?"

Instead of Max's voice, I heard a feminine chuckle and froze up.

"Oh, dear, first time tying one for yourself?" It asked.

I turned around to see a woman with silver blond hair tied in a simple ponytail, wearing a casual blouse and long skirt. "Oh, um, good afternoon... Mrs. Warren?"

"Bingo, got it at one." She winked, smiling kindly. "But I suppose that wasn't too hard to guess. And you must be Adam, correct?"

I smiled shyly. "Y-yes, ma'am. It's nice to meet you," she was a very beautiful lady.

"I agree. But you don't have to be so formal, just call me Jennifer. Please." She offered. "I feel like I practically know you, the way Max goes on about you. You'd think I had another daughter," She chuckled.

I laughed, a little embarrassed. I guess Mia wasn't kidding about that after all.

"Now, you said you needed help with your tie?"

I nodded curtly. "Er, yes, if it's not too much trouble, please."

"No trouble at all," Mrs. Warren reached for my tie and went about fixing it. "It's the least I could do to thank you."

I looked at her, a little confused. "I'm sorry... Thank me? For what?"

Mrs. Warren smiled gently at me, and I suddenly miss my own mom. "I heard a lot of good things about you, from Mia especially. But what impressed me the most is that you got through my son." She finished with the tie and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I don't think I've ever seen Max feel so strongly for something before, not even football. And honestly, I've never seen him work hard for that something, or someone in this case. You must have done something right."

"You flatter me too much, I don't think I did anything," I said, blushing.

Mrs. Warren chuckled. "Ah, but that's the beauty of it." She stated. "You didn't have to do anything to my Maxxie,"

 _Maxxie_ _? Oh,_ _that's_ _just_ _cute_ _._

"He just loves you that much enough to change his ways." I blushed hard at that. "I admit, I was surprised when I found out that my son fell for a boy, but if this is the effect, I thought maybe it was okay," Mrs. Warren scrutinized me. "But I guess I wasn't completely right."

I flinched, _what_ _did_ _she_ _mean_ _by_ _that_ _?_

"It turned out okay because it was you he chose," Mrs. Warren smiled warmly at me. "When you got through Mia first, and really, I've never seen her happy till she transferred schools, I couldn't find the chance to thank you properly. You even threw her debut when my stubborn husband wouldn't."

I smiled, shrugging. "It was important to her, and she's my friend." I said.

"You truly are a good person, dear. I'm glad Max is finally taking relationships seriously, and it's a relief to know that it's one with you," she chuckled, "Probably because it is you."

I laughed shyly. Well, I can't say she's wrong. "I'll treat your son right, Mrs. Warren." I promised.

"Jennifer." She chided. "And I hope Max does the same with you. I'm going to ground that boy for a lifetime if he gives you enough reasons to make you leave him."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I think he's gave a ton enough of that already, but since I'm still hanging around, I guess it just means I've come to love him too much to leave."

"Oh, how precious!" She clapped her hands once. "Speaking of, where is my Maxxie?"

I gestured towards the bathroom. "Getting ready for the homecoming dance." I said.

"Oh, your first dance together, a photo op! I won't miss that, and now that I said that," Mrs. Warren smiled mischievously. "How do you feel about looking at some of his embarrassing photos?"

I think I'm going to get along real well with Max's mom.


	20. Family Disputes

**[Max]**

When I came out of the bathroom and Adam wasn't waiting on my bed, a smirk played in my lips. I got half-dressed, deciding not to wear the top yet. I hand combed my hair–I'll properly comb it later–and headed out. He's probably waiting down stairs.

I passed by a wall mirror display and the vase the had bunch of roses to the side. I took one from it and held it to my mouth, seeing how I looked: Bare chest, six-packs, the classic rose to your mouth.

Adam's gonna love it.

I made my way to the stairway and heard the television and beautiful laughter, Adam's. He must be watching something as he waits for me. The sound from the tv stopped, so he must've turned it off. Well, time for me to grab his attention back. I placed the rose back between my lips, played a song in my phone and headed down.

"♪ _I'm_ _bringing_ _sexy_ _back~_ ♪"

"Guilty as charged–" I frozed mid-sentence, rose dropping from my mouth. " _Mom_ _!?_ "

Mom stared at me, mouth opened into one big 'O' before it started moving wordlessly, Adam had a hand to his mouth, making these sounds like it was all he could do not to laugh out loud.

That was not the desired effect at all.

"Maximilian!" Oh great, if there's one thing similar about mom and dad, it's the full name thing when their scolding me. "You just came out of the bath, put a shirt on or you'll catch a cold! And is that a rose from my flower vase? Honestly! Is this how to behave in front of a guest?! You're boyfriend, no less!"

I stammered, trying to make this less embarrassing than it is.

"It's fine, Jennifer," Adam chuckled. "I've seen him done worse."

 _Wait_ _,_ _what_ _?!_ _He's_ _calling_ _mom_ _by_ _her_ _name_ _?!_ _And_ _..._ _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _,_ _is_ _that_ _his_ _phone_ _?!_ _He's_ _taking_ _a_ _picture_ _?!_

"Well, if nothing else, at least I have another photo for the album." Mom sighed, before managing a smile. "Make sure to send that to me."

Adam grinned. "Sure,"

Oh my god, my boyfriend and mother are acting like BFFs. In any other situation, the scene would be most-welcomed. But with how it is now–

Wait, isn't that album mom's collection of– I widened my eyes. "Mom! Tell me you did not!" I cried out.

"Didn't show your first boyfriend, who you are crazy in love with–" Adam turned red at that. "–and can't help but work your macho fisalé shamelessly on,  some Rated E, for embarrassing, photos and videos of you?" Mom asked playfully. "Hmm, okay, I won't tell you."

Adam smiled sweetly at me. "Personally, I like the one with you dancing on the kitchen table in your diapers." He snickered. "You've got nice moves."

I never felt my face so hot before. "I, uh, I'll go and–get the rest of my suit. Um, here–" I walked over and gave the rose to Adam to save face before running madly back upstairs.

Adam and mom's laughter followed after me.

Oh god, neither of them are ever going to let me live this down.

**~o~**

Mom took a lot of photos of us and selfies with us, asking questions while she was at it, like

"Oooh, you have rings?! Maxxie, did you propose already..."

"Mom! I'm Eighteen. They're, like,  promise rings or something!"

"Oh! Promise rings! My, I never knew I raised such a romantic..."

I was near death due to mortification till she was finally satisfied. I was just glad that they didn't bring up what just happened.

"Okay, it's not prom night yet so be home early." Mom called out as we made our way to her sports car. "Oh, and Max, you better drive Adam home safely after."

I waved at her. "Yes mom, thanks again for lending me your car." I opened the car door and got in, Adam following suit through the passenger's seat.

That's when he bursted out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god, you have no idea how hard it was to hold that in!" He breathed out. I face palmed to hide my red face. "♪ _I'm bringing_ _sexy_ _back~_ ♪"

"Har har," I narrowed my eyes. "Ugh, I can't believe that just happened. Adam, please, please, do not tell anyone about this, especially not Mia!" Thank goodness she was getting ready in Payton's. I'll never hear the end of it if she saw.

Adam wiped tears from the corner of his eyes before facing me. "Silly, of course not." He smiled softly. "I only laughed because it happened with you're mom in the room. And don't you worry, I told your mom to keep it between us. Like, an inside joke. And for what it's worth," he leaned in to kiss my cheek and held up the rose. "You definitely brought _sexy_ back."

I stared at Adam, dumbfounded before managing to find a response to that. "Damn it," I breathed. "you're the best boyfriend ever."

"And don't you forget it, too." Adam winked, pinching my cheek. "Now, let's go. We're late enough as it is."

**~o~**

"Adam, we were afraid you weren't gonna show." This guy greeted and immediately took our picture. "At least you're fashionably late. Good choice for a tie, too. Matches your eyes."

I nudged Adam, giving him a knowing look. Adam rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at me. He turned back to the guy. "Thanks Jerald, you look good, too." He said.

"Hey." I made a look at that, grumbling.

"Whoa, chill out, Warren." Jerald laughed. "I'm straight. So don't worry, he's all yours. Oh, but you should probably know he's Pixelberry High's Most Wanted," He winked. "So make the wrong move, you'll lose a big catch. Go on in and enjoy the rest of the dance, man."

Adam waved him off. "See you, Jerald." he then nudged me. "He's just messing with you. You know not every guy who compliments me is out to woo me, right?"

"He likes you."

"What did I just tell you?" The brunette rolled his eyes. Adam held my hand and squeezed it. "I'm yours, all right? And I'm not going to be taken from you that easily when you worked so hard to have me."

That made me feel much better.

"Oh, there are Julian and the others!" Adam tugged me along. Honestly, I didn't really want to spend time with these guys. But if Adam is with me, I guess I could deal. "Hey guys."

"What took you so long?" Julian scowled at me. "You got him back late."

I grinned at Julian. "I still got him back for the dance, as promised. So cool it, _dad_."

"Can we drop that already?" Julian scowled. I laughed, maybe this won't be so bad after all. "Besides, a little more later, Adam could've gotten disqualified from being homecoming King."

"It's just a title, man." Tyler pointed out. "and Adam won it for, like, three times already. You look amazing, by the way."

Adam smiled back at him. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself, Ty." he offered.

"Seriously, him too?" I grumbled, glaring at Tyler. "Thought you were over him. Don't flirt with him."

Tyler raised his arms in surrender. "Woah, can't a guy call it like he sees it?" He laughed. "I never congratulated you yet, huh A? I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Ty. Oh, and thank you for the rings." Adam smiled. Hey, boyfriend here, direct it to me, please. "They're beautiful."

Tyler shrugged. "Thank you for agreeing to wear them. Nice to know I won't be forgotten." He smiled back.

"Of course not. We don't have to date for you to be important to me."

"Okaaaay, can we please remember the real boyfriend here?" I complained, grabbing Adam from behind. "Why don't you have a nickname for me? And why don't you ever give me compliments easily?"

Adam chuckled. "Because your ego doesn't need it." He teased, breaking free. "And do you _want_ me to call you Maxxie?"

"Urgh, no, thank you."

Payton hugged Adam's arm once. "Adam, we missed you at the game." She returned to Ezra's side. "Out of respect for Max, we agreed to keep the results a secret."

"We won by a landslide."

Autumn hit Julian's shoulder. "Julian!"

"Well, he pissed me off!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "It was tweeted anyway, so it wasn't like they wouldn't find out." She mused.

Adam turned to Payton and Ezra. "I thought you two were leading the band tonight." He mused.

That got me interested. I was always a fan of Ezra's music, it was no secret, either... Hey, maybe I can put in a request.

"Yeah, but we don't go on till after the announcement of the votes." Ezra replied. Then, the music toned down and we see Professor Edwin walk up on stage. "Which is now, it seems, let's go get ready, baby."

Payton giggled and followed after him.

"All right, may I please have your attention, we are going to announce the King and Queen of this year's Homecoming dance." She spoke and it still gave me chills. "May I please have the results of the votes."

Katherine walked up stage with an envelope. Professor Edwin took it from her.

"All right, for this year's Homecoming King, we have..." She proceeded to unfold it. She looked a little amused. "... Correction, for these _last_ _four_ _years'_ Homecoming King, we have Adam Sanchez. Is he here now?"

"Right over here!"

Adam yelped as I scooped him off the floor, "Max! What on Earth–?!" He complained amidst whistles and catcalls.

"The one and only Adam Sanchez, not to mention my one and only!" I grinned widely. Proud boyfriend? You know it. "Congrats, babe."

Adam scowled, blushing furiously. " _Thaaaanks_ , now can you put me down?" He demanded.

"Nope." I carried him all the way up to stage. Professor Edwin looking at me seriously didn't even faze me. "Here's your Homecoming King, ma'am!"

Professor Edwin looked a little amused. "Your gesture is much appreciated, yet maybe a little uncalled for." She said pointed to the crowd and I catch this man looking at me seriously. "So now, I believe Mr. Olsen wants to have a word with you for man-handling his Class president and I need to talk to you about snatching my Student body President during the better part of the day."

Everyone in the gymnasium laughed as I sweated nervously at her words and it didn't help that Adam was throwing me a dirty look. "Now you've gone and done it." He muttered. "Honestly, you and your dramatics."

"Ehehe, uh, I'll just wait with your pals." I headed off the stage and to where Adam's friends were, laughing quietly to avoid being called out.

"Smooth move, Warren." Tyler teased.

I scowled. "Shut up."

Mia shakes her head. "I don't think our school parentals likes you very much." She teased. "Good luck winning them over, bro. You're gonna need it."

"I said shut up, you–" I trailed off when someone laid their hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look and flinched when I saw it was this Mr. Olsen guy. "Mr. Warren," he spoke sharply. "A word, if you will."

"Y–yes sir."

They crowned Adam before proceeding with the program. Professor Edwin looked at the envelope again before announcing the Queen.

"Tiffany Whitman."

Applause and cheers followed but I tensed up, knowing that name. _Uh oh._ Looking at the others, they didn't seem happy. And Adam looked just as displease. The spotlight was focused on the winner, but while she had a beautiful dress on, the hard scowl in her face made her unappealing.

"Ms. Whitman, come right up." Professor Edwin prompted. "Is there a problem?"

She looked like she wanted to affirm that, but held her tongue. "No, just surprised," she squared her shoulders before making a move up stage.

When at that moment, something poured down from above the stage and doused Adam from head to toe. The whole room was stunned into silence but I quickly rushed up to the stage. Adam dropped to the floor. As soon as I reached him, he grasped my arms tightly, he was hyperventilating.

"M-Max, he-help... Air..."

"Adam! What's wrong!?"

Mr. Olsen rushed to my side and had one look at him. He cursed. "Oh god, it's his allergies." He looked around. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Tiffany looked unfazed. "Great, since the Great Alpha is acting up, I guess this means the party's over." She scoffed. "Do I still get my crown?"

"How can you be so calm?!"

"What,  I don't like him."

"Are you admitting to the offense?"

"No, but I'd give props to who did."

"You're a sick bi–!"

"Tiffany, Koh, be quiet!" Professor Edwin barked. "Now's not the time, act your age!"

"They're on their way, Mr. Olsen." Katherine just got off the phone. "But we need to at least get some primary medicine on his system or it could be... _Fatal_."

I widened my eyes and Adam's grip begun to go loose. He looked at me tearfully. "Ma-Max, pl-please... I'm sca-scared..." I almost didn't get that. He could barely speak. Crap, his skin started to swell with welts and hives.

"Epipen! Who has some of those?" Tyler barked out, looking around wildly.

An woman that looked to be in her late forties came up. The school nurse, maybe? "Here, I always come ready," she pulled out a ziplock and took out a small yellowish tube.

Tyler snatched it from her and jumped up on stage. He lifted up the side of one of Adam's pant legs, exposing his outer thigh. He popped off the lid from the tube and injected the orange tip to it.

"Mmph!" Adam yelped, tightening his hold on my arm again before leaning against my chest, taking large breaths that sounded less labored.

"He'll still need to go to the hospital, just to be safe." Tyler spoke softy, rubbing Adam's back. "Other than that, he's out of danger."

I stared at the ravenette as I hugged my boyfriend against me. "How... How did you know what to do?"

"It happened before, Adam's allergic to peanuts." Tyler glared at the bucket above distastefully. "That was probably peanut oil,"

The gym door suddenly opened and paramedics came in. "Where's the patient?"

I carried Adam in my arms and made my way to them. Everyone stepped aside and made way for us. I set him down the stretcher and they strapped him in. His friends and myself followed them out until they got him inside the ambulance.

"Got room for only two more extra people," a man stated. "Who's going to tag along?"

The others just turned their heads towards me and Tyler the same time we raised our hands.

The medic looks at both of us, a little perplexed. "Uh, relationship to the patient?" He prompted.

We deadpanned respectively:

"Boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend."

The medic looks reluctant. "Right, uh, can I get a teacher or any authority present when it happened?"

"They've begun investigation and are interrogating people involved," Autumn responded. "Besides, you couldn't keep them away from Adam now even with a prybar."

The medic rolled his eyes. "Teenagers... All right, onboard you two, but any rough housing and I'm kicking you out." He got on and we followed suit.

They gave a primary examination on the way to the hospital. "Do you think you can tell me how you felt earlier?"

"Uh," Adam tried. "My throat felt constricted, had trouble breathing, my skin got all itchy, as you can see. My head started to ache," he placed a hand to his chest. "This part hurt, too."

The medic took done notes. It made me feel all jittery. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, from these symptons, it seems that your boyfriend was suffering from anaphylaxis, an allergic reaction to peanuts. It could've been worse," he answered. "There would've been nothing more we could do."

I paled considerably at that.

The head medic nudged him. "Break it gently," he scolded. "Sorry, he's new. Anyway, I found some epinephrine in his system so he'll be fine. Who administered the medicine?"

"I did," Tyler raised his hand. "It happened before, so I just based it off experience and used epipen. I had no idea about that anaphyx–thing, though." He frowned.

"You almost died twice?"

Tyler and I looked at each other as we said that the same time.

Adam smiled weakly. "Hey, didn't you hear? I'll be fine."

"Yes, he certainly will. The effects of Epipen wear off after 10 to 20 minutes, in which he'll just need furthur treatment and observation." The head medic said. "I commend you for your quick action to provide medication."

I was relieved and felt sudden gratitude and newfound respect for Tyler. "Hey, thanks man. I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't sweat it. After all, he used to be my boyfriend, too. We're over but that doesn't mean I'd want anything bad happening to him." Tyler shrugged. "So my warning still stands, hurt him and I hurt you."

Adam pouted at that. "Hey, what gives, I'm not a helpless damsel in distress, am I?" He complained.

Tyler and I stared at him, fighting off a smirk. "Funny that you asked that, A."

"Ack. Nevermind, don't answer that."

The two of us laughed. "Adorable." We both said and grinned at each other.

"Have you seen him in pajamas already?"

"I did with matching bed head _and_ once, I caught him in his Mickey Mouse boxers."

"Oh my god, scale of one to ten?"

"I'd give an eleven."

"No way, man, did you take a pic?"

"Dude, if I did, would I be alive now?"

Suddenly, we were both hit by the medic. We winced, glaring at him. "Hey we weren't even rough housing."

"He told me to do it for him." The medic pointed at Adam.

Said brunette growled. "I'm glad you guys are getting along but I can't believe you're bonding over that." Adam whined. "It's like you're openly mocking my masculinity!"

"Hey, guys can be adorable, too." Tyler laughed, raising a fist. "Right, Warren?"

I hit it. "Yup. I mean, come on, I'm as manly as you can get, but look at this face." I presented my best puppy dog pout, "don't you find it adorable?"

"Right now I just find it irritating." Adam deadpanned.

I made a mock-pained expression. "Ouch, you wound me, babe."

"Don't worry, I give it an eight." Tyler clapsed my shoulder. "Only because it's not natural like Adam's and, you know, cause I was never into you."

Adam still looked miffed.

"Aw, c'mon babe," I cooed. I'm just glad he looks like he's feeling better. "we're just teasing."

The head medic laughed jovially. "You three are better than reality shows," he remarked. "Ah, to be young again."

"Was that it? I thought I was watching a round of _tug-o-war_."

Tyler and I turned sheepish. Adam just face-palmed.

**~o~**

When we got to the hospital, Adam was immediately put in a hospital gown–big turn on, by the way–and was sent in for some tests. Tyler and I waited at the lobby.

"So," Tyler spoke up. "How was it?"

I raised a brow. "How was what?"

"You know _what_." Tyler smirked. I continued looking confused. "Dude, seriously? I mean the kiss! I know you sorta laid one on him that time in the parking lot, which by the way I wanted to strangle you for." He punched my shoulder hard. "But how's it with a consent? With him kissing back.... Great, right?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Nah, man, since we got together, I haven't tried for a real kiss yet." I admitted.

"You're kidding, right?" Tyler stared at me. "Dude, you're nuts. Adam ain't that conservative. What, you can spring one on him but when he's willing you wuss out?"

I shrugged. "It is what it is. I don't want to lose him so I'm making sure I can stop when he says so," I looked at him staring at me. "And before you ask, yeah, that was a total dig on you. Between you and me, I'm not allowed to mention that unless he does first. So bro code, we never spoke of it. In any case, I totally blame you for why I'm holding back."

"You're a real ass, you know that, Warren?" Tyler deadpanned. "But I guess I'm not too surprised he told you. That really scarred him, after all. It'll always be my greatest regret."

I didn't even rub it in his face. If Adam hadn't warn me about it, I would've done the same. And for another thing, if he hadn't done it, Adam wouldn't be dating me as of now. So in some twisted way, I kinda owe Tyler.

"Hey, for what's it worth, Adam still thinks good of you." I admitted. "Doesn't let me get away with talking smack about you, either."

Tyler laugh lightly. "Dude, you're just finally realizing you wouldn't even be dating Adam if I hadn't jumped him so now you're trying to be nice as if you owe me for it, aren't you?"

I gaped, staring at him. "Do you have ESP or something?"

"Man, you're Max Warren, and you'd never say anything nice without ulterior motive, especially to someone who you knew as your boyfriend's ex." Tyler deadpanned. "Anyway, you owe me nothing. I didn't do it for it to come to this. Besides, I'm ready to find a girl and move on, so it's not as if I'm still hung up on him. I just meant it's my regret for hurting a good friend. So you better not screw up like I did and take care of him."

I snorted. "Well, I was planning to do that anyway." I said. "If I don't, you definitely have my permission to kick my sorry ass."

"I'd do it with or without permission, so don't tempt me." Tyler replied casually.

A few minutes later, Julian and the others arrived. After Tyler reassured them that Adam was going to be fine, he asked about the investigation.

"They're pretty much ruling out any Pixelberry high student," Autumn said. "According to Katherine, the bucket wasn't there when they checked this morning before the game. During which everyone was at the game, besides Adam himself of course. Those who weren't had solid alibis, like Christen and Matt,"

"Yeah, that'd be us." I interjected. "Babe and I saved their sorry asses from getting fucked up."

They all stared at me, and the girls especially gave me dirty looks.

"Er, that came out wrong." I remarked awkwardly. "What I meant is we saved them from a boner... I mean, boulder! Totally meant boulder! They were sucking bad at river rafting"

Tyler punched me not too lightly but not too hard either at the face. "Dude," he deadpanned. "Stop talking."

"Seriously, Max," Mia scowled.   "you're such a perv."

I grunted, not even glaring at Tyler or my sister for that. I probably deserved it... Better them than Adam, anyway.

"Anywaaaay," Ezra continued. "Everyone's on the clear so far, even Tiffany who's obviously not a fan of Adam."

Payton sighed. "I just don't understand how anyone in Pixelberry could do this, even if we are pretty much the only ones who could've done it." She whined. "And even if they didn't know about Adam's peanut allergy, why would anyone pull a prank like that on him for fun?"

"Uh, technically, if it was a prank," Nishan inserted. "then the prank is on whoever's homecoming king, right?"

Payton shook her head. "No, no. You don't have to be a genius to know no one else would top Adam" she glared at me try and twist that up. I raised my hands in surrender and made a zip my lip gesture. "In the homecoming King votes. Not until he graduates, that is. So the prank was aimed for Adam, the question is why. Everyone loves him." 

"There's not a single person who has zero haters, Pay, not even Adam, I mean... Tiffany and Jessica, remember?" Autumn held her shoulder. "But I see what you mean."

"Yeah," Nishan sighed. "He could've seriously died."

I clenched my fists. "With all due respect, he's my boyfriend, so I don't appreciate that being bluntly put." I grumbled.

"Er, sorry."

Tyler suddenly scowled. "Fuck Payton."

" _Excuse_ _me_?"

"Hey!" Ezra snapped. "Dude, not cool. That's my girl..."

"No, no. Sorry. I mean..." Tyler amended. "What you said, even if they didn't know about Adam's peanut allergy..."

Payton huffed, still affronted, but supplied, "why would anyone pull a prank like that on him for fun, yeah, and so?" she asked.

"But what if they _did_ know?" The ravenette implied. "I mean, it rules out Pixelberry high students. And if the suspect was going for death here, it'd be someone who's known Adam long enough to hold a grudge."

We all stared at him blankly.

"Dude, how?" Julian spoke first.

Tyler shrugged. "Planning to take up Forensics for college." He explained.

"Oh, I could recommend some good ones." Nishan offered.

I thought about what Tyler said. "Wait, if that's true..." a person who's hated Adam for so long, and since that's no longer me... "Oh, fuck Lacey!"

"Oh, naughty, naughty, Maxxie. None of that till after the wedding."

Speak of the she-devil...

I stormed right at Lacey before anyone else did. "I don't how to knock this into that fuck up head of yours..." I growled "But you better back the hell off me and my boyfriend–"

"Boyfriend? Oh, you mean that little man-whore boy toy of yours." Lacey scoffed irritably. "Why, what happened to the little mutant?"

I wanted to strangle this girl. She had the nerve to play dumb! "Don't act coy, you piece of shit, if you've got nothing to do with this then why are you here?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"Bullcrap!"

A hand was on my shoulder, pulling me back. "Now son, is that any way to treat a prospective wife?"

Ugh. Double trouble

"Shut up!" I shoved the hand off. "I told you already, I'm not marrying any chick you hand pick for me or this she-devil!"

Dad glared at me. "Language, Max." He scolded. "And apologize to Lacey. I did not raise you to be a barbarian."

Before I could retort, or punch my own father's lights out, another voice joins in.

"And I didn't raise him to make poor decisions," I turned to see mom taking my side.

Hashtag, heaven sent.

Dad looks surprise to see her, Lacey seethed. She disliked mom as much as mom disliked her, after all.

"Jennifer, darling, what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

Mom held up a hand to him and spoke to me. "Mia told me all about it. Is Adam going to be okay?" She asked.

"Well, he's in the middle of some tests." I answered, ignoring dad and Lacey for a moment, revelling on the fact that I have one family–wait, Mia's right here as well, so two–on my side. "They'll call when he's ready for visitors. But the medics earlier said he'd come out okay."

Dad looks more surprised than I've ever seen him. Then, he gets his fuming on.

"Jenny, you cannot possibly approve of this!"

Mom looked at dad sternly. "Oh, what I disapprove of is the fact that you are forcing my son, your son, and OUR son" mom loves her anaphoras "to marry someone he doesn't love, and my god, when he's not even twenty!"

"I am not having my son in love with a boy, especially not _that_ boy!" Dad snapped. "I'm only doing what's best for him!"

I glared at him. "You mean what's best for you and the name of the company!" I snapped. "Well let you tell me now, she" I pointed a finger at Lacey who glared dagger at it. "Is not best for me!"

"Especially not compared to Adam," Mia spoke up. "Dad, can't you see that he's brought the best out of Max? Lacey only ever worsened it."

Dad gave her a hard look. "You stay out of this, young lady." He said coldly.

"Yeah, little girl. Adults are talking." Lacey snapped. "So run along."

Mom looked affronted as she stared at dad. Mia looked angry but sad tears spilled out of her eyes. Since we're now on the same side of dad's wrath, I tried to comfort her but she shoved me off and runned off to the nearest rest room.

"Kurt! I cannot believe you are not defending your own daughter's honor!" Mom slapped him. "Where's the man I love at?"

"Right here trying to pull his family back to their senses."

"Bullshit!"

"Max! Language! Let me handle this...!"

"Ahem."

Someone cleared their throat. We took a look and saw a nurse with Adam in a wheel chair.

"Uh, hi babe." I greeted, chagrined. "How are you feeling?"

Adam raised a brow at me. "Well, I _was_ fine till much recently." He deadpanned.

"Excuse me, but stress is not good for our patients. That being said, this is a hospital not a rally." The nurse reprimanded, pushing Adam away. "Take it outside, please."

"Wow. That was probably as bad as One Direction's twitter war."

"Not to mention really awkward."

"For what it's worth, Tyler, I totally blame you."

"What the hell, Julian. I was standing next to you this whole time."

"Well, if you hadn't screwed him over..."

**_Thwap_ ** **_!_ **

"Ow!"

"You should really stop this dad thing, man. We're _done_ talking about this." Tyler said, but it somehow came out like an echo. Oh, because mom said it, too.

Mom grabbed dad's hand. "We're taking this discussion home." She intoned. "Maxxie, dear, you can stay. Make sure–" was it just me or did she glance briefly at Lacey. "–to keep Adam safe."

Lacey looked furious. I don't know how, but I'd give up football if Lacey had nothing to do with this.

Dad protested all the way as mom forcefully dragged him off. Honestly, he could probably pull away from her but he has yet to ever push mom away. You can say a lot of things about how stubborness runs in dad's side of the family, but depending on the situation, mom takes the lead.

Like when she willingly signed off her birthright inheritance to save dad from bankruptcy, all because she loves him.

I just wish dad could see that that's Adam's effect on me.

I followed the others as we proceeded to Adam's room, Payton and Autumn went to get Mia.

As soon as we entered, they all started snickering.

" _Maxxie_? Seriously?"

My cheeks felt hot. "Shut up."

**~o~**

"What made you think that I wouldn't mind that you'd hide in the restroom," Adam's voice deadpanned. "So you can stay here with me for the night?"

The others left hours ago. I still stayed in Adam's hospital room's personal rest room, making sure the nurses' rounds are all done with, before coming out.

"Well, if you knew I was there, you could've gotten a nurse to kick me out." I walked towards his bed, leaned in to touch our foreheads together. "But you didn't."

Adam sighed. "Well, honestly, I'm too tired to go through the trouble." He said.

"You really scared me then, you know that?" I held his hand. "I am calling for nationwide ban for all peanut related products if I ever become president."

Adam chuckled, and I'm so scared I would've never heard that beautiful sound again. "Well, you would have my vote for sure." He said. "This sucks."

"Well, you've seen and probably heard my family get it on like cats and dogs," I laid myself down beside him despite his protests. "Still want to be with me?"

I meant it as a joke, but I'm scared that he'll take it seriously someday and say no.

"Max, remember when I asked if you'd prefer that I liked you even without your charms, money, looks and all that good stuff? Well, addition to that," Adam laid his head on my chest and clutch the fabric of my shirt. "I grew to like you even with your bad stuff. Isn't that what love is?"

I embraced Adam tightly, and I felt like I wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," I sobbed. "You're hurting like this all because you're with me,  you deserve better..." I was painfully kneed in the gut. "Ack!"

"Max, I swear to god, if you keep sprouting that crap, make this sound like a Twilight movie and turn me into a Bella Swan," Adam deadpanned. "I will personally nominate you for tribute."

I stared blankly at him. "Bella Swan? Tribute?" I asked. "You seriously hit me for that?"

"Oh my god, Max, I'm signing you up for a book club." Adam groaned. "Or a movie date night."

I made myself more comfortable. "Second choice, please." I spooned against his back.

"Well..." Adam yawned. "Good night, Max. And I'm truly glad to say this... See you in the morning."

I hugged him tighter and closer against me, kissing his nape. "Sleep well, babe, and don't worry about nightmares." I rested my chin on his shoulder. "I'm here."

 _I'_ _ll_ _protect_ _you_ _._

 


	21. Future Prospects

**[Adam]**

It's the middle of the school year now. Months have passed since Max and I got together. And who would've thought that we'd last this long? I can't help but feel elated about that, though. It just goes to show how much I've fallen for him and with everything that's happened between us, it's not a surprise.

That being said, I finally decided to take up being a Preschool Teacher. Since I doubt I'm leaving Max for a girl to make babies at this point.

There's a lot of good programs for it in North Carolina. UNC itself or maybe Capella University seems to stick as I read through the list. There's an option to focus on special education or focus classroom setting in the latter. And I'm thinking about that kid I looked after on my Birthday date with Max.

And somehow, this line of thought ends with Max. Guess it's true when you're in love, you cannot _not_ think of that special person.

"Dude, you're leaving one small town for another small town?" Tyler deadpanned as we walked to Physics class together with our steam engined train scale model. "You're crazy. Most of us are aiming for, like, New York, Las Vegas or something, you know, the Big cities."

I chuckled. "Hey, Middleton is a good town, excuse you. I actually like it here, that being said; I love small towns." I nudged him. "And you live here, too. So show a little love."

"Well, I guess North Carolina is a little less small than this place and a little less deserted, too." Tyler conceded. "Maybe I'll try applying at..." He looked at the papers I held. "... Capella, too. Wow, sounds like glee club. Anyway, I've always been curious of this famous N. Sparks love story setting. If you're renting an apartment, maybe we can share bills."

I raised a brow, smirking. "Woah, you're kidding, right?" I laughed. "I haven't decided that far yet."

"'Course I'm kidding. You already know I'm heading for Berkley with Julian and availing for that scholarship." Tyler replied. "And Autumn's trying for that Fine Arts program in Julliard."

I titled my head to the side. "Isn't that mostly a Music school?" I asked.

"Well, they don't wanna chance long distance, and both schools are in New York, so it works." Tyler shrugged.

As we neared the classroom, he held our project with one hand till I just took it all myself–I'm pan, not a female damn it–and opened the door where the others were already busy with their own projects. Tyler and I started setting up in our own table, which is near the door, thank goodness. Because I was told Christen and Matt's giant fan for explaining velocity only had two test runs since they just started two days ago. In which both times, it ended with it burning.

They're my friends, but I rather not have any facial burns till we have our graduation photos taken... Or even after, thank you very much.

"Speaking of long distance," Tyler drawled as he paints the final touches on the boom gates and trees. "Good luck running North Carolina by Warren. He seems like the type to go for sunny spots, like Hollywood."

I turned the switch on when Tyler finished painting for a final test run. "L.A., Ty. Hollywood is a neighborhood there. " I corrected. "Although, I guess we mostly take it as a State of mind."

"Nuance." Tyler waved me off. "Points is, tell him about it when I'm around. I'd love to see him get all worked up about LDR." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes, nudging him. "I'm pretty sure he won't be worse than you could've been." I teased.

"Oh, I'll take that bet." Tyler smirked as Ms. Hannah entered the room with her trademark lab coat. "Twenty bucks."

I took my seat. "Weak." I checked my wallet. "Thirty."

**~o~**

"Max," I deadpanned, looking at the two application forms for UF. "What is this?"

Max took the business program form. "A ticket to getting out of this town, out of dad's disapproving hair, and romantic summer get-a-ways all year long. Excuses to see you in less clothing, too." He grinned, winking at me. "It has a teacher program, as well. Don't worry. I checked."

Tyler tried not to laugh, but he was making these sounds that I made when Max pulled out that _bringing_ _sexy_ _back_ stunt. He held out a hand and I begrudgingly paid him a thirty.

"Why'd you do that?" Max asked confusedly. "Oh, and 'sup Tyler?" He raised a hand.

Tyler winked at me before giving Max a high five. Now I've seen everything. "Nice doing business with you, A. And Max, thank you for your cooperation. Now if you'll excuse me," he mockingly waved my thirty as he stood up. "I'm gonna buy lunch. Good luck, A."

I sighed as I looked at the form Max gave me. "Max, I don't know about... UF." I admitted slowly, unsure of how he'd react.

"Oh, thank goodness. I didn't like that, too." He sighed in relief. "Now I have an excuse to tell mom why I can't consider it. Personally, I think she just wants me to give her reasons to visit Hollywood since it's just a drive away from Florida. She wants to meet Leonardo di Caprio badly, you know. Not to mention Brad Pitt, no wonder you two get along."

I perked up. "Really? Because I was thinking..." I trailed off.

"University of California sounds waaay better," Max brought out two other forms. "I know right!"

I froze as he placed it on top of the UF one.

"Plus, it's less than an hour away from Hollywood if we take a plane. Remember my Uncle who I said owned a jet? He also owns ten planes and he's a hardcore pro-LGBT, so I asked and he's totally giving me one as a graduating present and also gift to express his support. He looked you up in facebook and thinks you're adorable, by the way. I'd be upset about that but he's supporting AdaMax all the way, so I can let it slide. He's totally convinced we should elope. Anyway, I'm sure I can negotiate it with mom that Hollywood deal is still a go since she's backing me up on College fees..."

I blushed considerably at the fact that Max's uncle checked me out, virtually but still. And paled, frantic at how much thought Max put on this. Blush and Pale, at the same time, if it's possible.

"Max," I said sharply to get his attention, reaching for his hands. "We need to talk about this."

Max raised a brow. "Aren't we already talking?" He asked.

"No, _you're_ talking. Actually, I think it's more accurate to say that you're rambling." I said wearily. "I can't afford UF or UC, and I'm talking tuition alone. Even if I'm to apply for a scholarship, who knows how much the residency cost is. Unless they have dorms and I'm qualified for one hundred percent scholarship plus allowance. But I'd probably need to have Nishan's grades for that and his brain to maintain it."

Max scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I'm pretty sure mom can cover for both of us." He said.

"Max, don't be ridiculous!" I grumbled, slamming my hands down on the table. "I'm not having that on my conscience."

"It's only about $58, 308. In-campus. $54, 208 off-campus. Uh, times two for both of us, and with my althlete scholarship, part of it is covered."

I gawked. "Fi-fif-fifty— _WHAAAAT_?!" I hyperventilated.

Max raised up his hands in surrender. "Woah, babe, calm down. She adores you, she wouldn't mind. Anyway, how is it different from a stranger benefactor, who also owns this school, paying for your needs now. Speaking of, he could probably help you agai–"

"Shhh!" I covered his mouth with my hands. "Quiet! No one should know about that! Agh." I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me, ignoring the stares we were getting. I pulled him into the rest room which was thankfully empty. "Look, it's different because I want to be independent this time, that's why I worked hard to earn high grades; to avail scholarships. My benefactor is going to stop funding me unless I attend this other university he runs, but they don't offer any education program. And frankly, even if it did, I don't want to accept the offer. It's creepy that I still don't know him after so long."

Max looks surprised. "Really?" He asked. "Hasn't he been funding you since Freshmen year?"

"Okay, we talked and Skyped once. But I never met him face to face. He only has a daughter and he wants me to take his place in his line of work if I'm interested, but I don't think the business corporate world is for me. Aaaand, I'm digressing." I deadpanned. "Point is, I had no choice in accepting his sponsorship up till now. He's only in debted to help me out till I graduate high school as a favor to my folks, but regarding college I'm on my own. This time, I've got a say in the matter."

Max groaned. "Sounds like a lot of hassle. Look, I don't want you stressing over that." The blond move towards me and took my hands. "Just let me handle everything, all right?" He spoke sincerely, lovingly even.

But I can't help but feel condescended.

"What, and you don't think _I_ can handle it myself?" I pushed away from him. "I dealt with harsher things in life, Max. May I remind you, that you were one of them not so long ago. So understand this: I am not weak."

Max frowned, looking a little hurt, and that pained me, too, but I was also with upset him.

"I never said you were." He protested. "It's just... I've heard of self-providing college students, and it really does seem stressful."

"Well, I want to _stress_ over it, Max. More than that, I want to _work_ for it. This is my future we're talking about. Mine." I emphasized, "the problem with you is that you can't understand this because you're used to being given everything in a silver platter without working for it."

Max huffed indignantly. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." I scowled. "And the problem with people like you who _work_ _so_ _hard_ _to_ _earn_ _your_ _wage_ " he air quoted. "Is that you think elites like us are scum for taking most resources and more for ourselves. Well, what's wrong with spending money we earned for what we want? Especially when I want to spend it for _our_ future together."

"FYI, it's not even your money to begin with. It's your mom's. Your loving, very supportive mom." I stressed, trying to make him see the whole picture. "I mean, that's fine because she's you're mom. And since you confirmed that it does have an education program, I wouldn't mind going to UF or UC. Why would I if it means being able to be with you?" I sighed, holding out my hands, waiting. Reluctantly, it seems, Max reached for them. I intertwined our fingers. "It'd be no problem if I could afford it _myself_ _._ But the truth of the matter is, I can't. And I don't want to have your mom pay for me, she isn't oblige to." I gave him a look. "And let's face it, you don't put a _just_ beside a bill over fifty thousand dollars." I deadpanned.

Max whined, bumping our heads together. "But I don't wanna be away from you if you head off to North Carolina." He complained, wrapping his arms around me. "And what on earth is Acapella University? I thought you wanted to be a teacher not a singer!"

I grunted, my face getting smooshed to his chest. "Wait, what?" I looked at him. "How'd you know about that? I haven't said anything yet."

"Tyler texted me about it." Max shrugged. "Asked me if I'd be cool about it, sorta why I started scooping out UF and UC."

I groaned internally. _Damn_ _it_ _Tyler_ _,_ _I_ _want_ _my_ _thirty_ _back_ _._ I cursed. "It's _Capella_ , not Acapella. And it's not like we'll never see each other again." I cooed, rubbing our noses together. You know, trying to be loving after snapping at him harshly. "We'll Skype daily, I promise. Anyway, it's not a done deal yet so..."

"But I already have a condominium reserved under our names and everything!"

I stiffened and robotically removed my arms. "I'm sorry. What." I glowered. "Max, you did not."

"Uh, heh, yeah, I kinda figured you'd protest against it like how it went just now. So I made, uh, incentives..." Max said nervously. I glared at him and pulled a nipple crippler on him. He howled in pain. "YEOOOOOOOWCH! UNCLE, UNCLE!"

"Max! How could you!"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Max grabbed my wrist, trying to get me to let go. I only made it more painful. "Uhuhu–ooow! I didn't enroll you yet, though! Ow! We can still get you into a cheaper college there! Ow! Babe, please! Stop!"

I sighed, letting go. Well, that's one thing to be relieved about. "Forget finding a cheap college there, it's California, idiot." I scowled, turning away from him with my arms crossed. "I'll just take up online classes or something."

"Awww!" I yelped as I was lifted off my feet when Max grabbed me by the waist. "That's the spirit, babe!"

"Let go, idiot, I'm still mad at you!"

Max deliberately ignored that. "And taking online classes gives you more time for other stuff like cooking meals, making the beds..."

"If you think I'm fulfilling your wifey fantasy, you got another thing coming to you!" I hit him repeatedly at the shoulder. "Put me down!"

"–and looking after the kiddies!"

"I told you I'm not–wait," I stared at Max suspiciously. "What the hell. Kiddies? I'm male, damn it!"

Max grinned widely. "Well, I wasn't intentionally looking this up buuuut~" he drawled out slowly.

"Spill Warren. Now."

"Searching up Education programs in California, I accidentally stumbled upon some related links. Like daycare job vacancies. Aaaand there's one that has a branch here and you can just be moved to the main branch at California when you get there without much processing. So you could pay your half of the rent" he winked as I stared wide-eyed at him. "Want the link?"

I jumped at him, wrapping my legs around his waist. "I love you, Max!" I cheered, peppering his face with kisses.

"Whoa, babe!" Max laughed. "I love you, too, but that's really doing a number on my self-control." He said.

We heard a toilet flush and froze. We turned our heads and I paled when I saw Mr. Olsen.

"I would respond to this with a _get_ _a_ _room_. But technically, this is one." Mr. Olsen deadpanned, wiping his hands with a paper towel. "I'd send you to detention if you went to school here, Mr. Warren."

Max swallowed thickly, putting me down. "Uh, sorry?" He tried.

"Yeah, you will be." Mr. Olsen snapped, disposing of the paper towel. "I don't quite know how I feel about how you _convinced_ Mr. Sanchez to go with your whims. College is a big deal, you know. Not a love affair."

Max rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to respond to that. "Er, I... Uh... Sorry?"

Mr. Olsen looked unamused.

I face palmed, my face burning in mortification. "You already said that." I muttered.

"By the way, Mr. Warren," Mr. Olsen prompt. "I never really got to have that _word_ with you during Homecoming a few months back. So, dinner tomorrow? Chinese?"

Max stared at him. "Uhh..."

"Good. So, Adam I'll see you at class. And then I'll see both of you tomorrow," Mr. Olsen pats both our shoulder, as he walked towards the exit. He turned back once to say a quick "Oh. And I'll invite Nadine, too. Bye." Before disappearing.

The two of us stayed silent for a moment. Then, Max looked at me and broke the silence.

"Uh, Nadine who?"

"Professor Edwin."

"What the f– you don't mean–!"

"Uh-huh."

"Are they–"

"He is. We're placing on bets if she will."

"Oh, cool." Max paused before smacking his face. "I'm so dead, aren't I?"

"Yup." I deadpanned, popping the ' _p_ ' deliberately. "Don't worry, I love you. And we'll find each other in the next life."

Max grunted. "Fuck you."

"Uhhh," I punched him at the side. Max groaned clutched at it painfully. "No."

**~o~**

I have no idea how I keep finding myself in these awkward situations. Then again, I still don't have an idea how I ended up dating my long-time arch rival. Life has a thing for boggling the mind.

"Babe, seriously," Max looked at me desperately. "we didn't exactly say that we'd go..."

I held tight on to his arm as he tried to pull away, which would be a first, to be honest. "Suck it up, Max. I don't want them thinking any less of you than they already do." I checked my phone again for where the restaurant was located.

"What the hell am I even suppose to say?" Max exasperated. "I can't use the ' _Guess_ _I know_ _where_ _Adam_ _get_ _his_ _good_ _looks_ _from_ ' or ' _Your_ _cooking_ _taste_ _amazing_ ' starter, how on earth am I gonna win them over?!"

"You can start by being original." I deadpanned. "And to follow on that, I'm not gonna say ' _be_ _yourself_ ' because while I love you the way you are, that's not gonna work on them. Just be as decent as you can be."

"Why does it even matter?" Max groaned. "I mean, they're not even your actual 'rents."

I squeezed his arm. "No, but they come close." I replied, pulling him towards the chinese restaurant Mr. Olsen told us about. "Don't worry, I'm right here with you."

"Obviously, explains why I'm not running for the hills yet." Max grumbled. "I get that you're Mr. Optimistic, babe, but you can't seriously be insane enough to think this will go well, can you?"

I shrugged. "Hey, I agreed to date you," I teased. "Didn't I?"

"Ouuuuch," The blond mockingly clutched at his heart. "You cut me deep, Adam."

I laughed at that, which might probably be the only thing I'd be laughing about tonight.

"Sooooo," Max started as we all got seated. "Uh, you're both looking good, as always."

Mr. Olsen immediately responded to that. " _Um_ suggests uncertainty, Mr. Warren." He stated. "It also implies that what you say is forced."

I held Max's hand under the table for support but all I got was a sweaty grip.

"Now, now, Marcus" Professor Edwin chided, taking a table napkin and placing it on her lap. "We're here to discuss the nature of their relationship and Warren's intentions, not his word choice."

 _This_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _a_ _long_ _night_ _._

"Very well." Mr. Olsen turned to me. "I'm aware that you and Adam haven't always been this friendly to one another. As the instigator of this new development, Mr. Warren, I wish to know... What changed?"

 _What the heck,_ _what_ _is_ _this_ _, an_ _i_ _nterview_ _?_

Max took his time to think before answering that. "Uhm, I guess you could say I did." He replied. "Or at least, a part did, since no one can really change a hundred percent."

"I see," Mr. Olsen looked thoughtful.

Professor Edwin cut in. "If I may," she begun. "How did Adam influence this change?"

 _Oh_ _crap_ _,_ _that_ _isn't_ _something_ _I want her_ _to_ _know_ _._ _Max_ _pleeease_ _use_ _common_ _sense_ _..._ _Don't_ _mention_ _the_ _heist._

"Well, I mean, he's Adam." Max managed a short laugh. "What can't he change?"

 _I_ _love_ _you_ _, Max_ _Warren_ _!!_ _And_ _that's_ _not_ _just_ _for_ _not mentioning_ _the_ _heist._

"Vague," Professor Edwin mused. "But sweet, I suppose."

Mr. Olsen prompted. "Although I'm given pause at one thing. Tyler Lee seemed like a good fellow. And you both seemed happy together. I was caught off guard that one time last school year when you two seemed distant."

 _Oh_ _no_ _,_ _nope-ty_ _,_ _nope_ _._ _I_ _cannot_ _talk_ _about_ _that_ _and_ _risk_ _a repurcussion on_ _Tyler's_ _part_ _._ _Hell_ _,_ _that's_ _why_ _I_ _kept_ _it_ _off_ _the_ _radar_ _and_ _just_ _between_ _closely_ _knitted_ _friends_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _place_ _,_ _damn_ _it_ _._

"Er," I managed. "Things got... complicated."

Max gave me a look, and I read it easily to be _So much for being original_.

Professor Edwin spoke up. "Oh, if I may interject," She said. "Isn't this relationship complicated itself? I'm aware of the fact that your father hasn't exactly given approval, Mr. Warren."

I frowned at that as Max gripped my hand. "Pardon me, Professor but aren't these questions becoming a little personal?" I said sharply but kept my cool. One of us had to and I don't feel threatened.

Hopefully, it stays that way.

"I'm very sorry Adam, yes I understand it seems out of line." Professor Edwin said curtly. "But we can't help but feel obliged to look out for you in regards with this."

Mr. Olsen nodded. "She's right. You're a good student and a generally good person. We don't wish for that to change. Especially as school authorities, learning how Mr. Warren intervened with your plans for college makes us inclined to..." He paused. "Well, intervene ourselves."

"All right, cards on the table," Max sighed. "Did my dad put you up to this?"

Professor Edwin and Mr. Olsen looked taken aback. And I'm just here, thinking something along the lines of _what_ _the_ _actual_ _hell_ _,_ _Max_ _?!_ And _we're_ _screwed_ _._

"I beg your pardon?"

Max scowled. "I know dad's trying to break us apart and forcing an early arranged marriage after graduation on me, but you can tell him this!" I squeaked as he brought our intertwined fingers up in full view. I blushed heatedly as he pressed on. "I am madly in love with this guy, okay? And there's nothing you can try that can change my mind about that or keep me away from him. I already got LDR covered."

"LDR?"

"L... D... I think he means long distance relationship, Nadine."

"If dad can't take the hint then maybe I'll just turn these promise rings, that FYI Tyler gave as some sort of blessing, into engagement rings!"

I gawked."Whooooaaaaaaa!" I flailed my arms. "Back up, waaaay back to the madly in love part and stop!" I hit him repeatedly at the shoulder. "CAN WE PLEASE STICK TO THE PRESENT?"

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away..."

"Uh, yeah!" I snapped. "Like, a fairy tale ' _long_ _, long_ _ago_ _in_ _a_ _kingdom_ _far_ _,_ _far_ _away_ ' away!"

Max stared at me with _are_ _you_ _for_ _real_ _now_ look. "Uh, yeah, sure Disney. Let's go with that metaphor."

"Simile." Mr. Olsen corrected.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is," Max got back on track. "I'm serious about this. About him. As far as you're concerned, I may not deserve Adam, may not be the one for him. But since I have him I'll do everything I can to keep him."

Professor Edwin and Mr. Olsen stared silently at Max while I tried to toned down my blush. Finally, they seem to have come to a verdict.

"Well," Mr. Olsen sighed. "I guess I'm convinced. What do you say, Nadine?"

Professor Edwin shrugged, taking a sip from her water. "We'll just have to wait and see. The relationship still needs improvement in some areas." She narowed her eyes. "For starters... Why is there an involvement of Mr. Lee with the promise rings?"

"Oh, that's another thing, Mr. Warren." Mr. Olsen interjected. "We had no idea about the arranged marriage thing."

"Ehehe, uhhh, you didn't? Uh I mean! Ehe," Max laughed wearily. "if it's all right with you, how about we order food first?"

I jumped on that idea. "Good idea, uh, waiter, waiter!" I raised my hand and looked frantically around for anyone on standby.

"Yes, good evening ma'am, sirs," I froze at the familiar voice. _Oh_ _god_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _,_ _no_ _._ "My name is Tyler Lee and I'll be your server for toni–Adam?"

Kill. Me. Now.

"Warren?"

An awkward "'sup" responded.

"Er, well, this night just became eventful."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I muttered lowly.

"Part time, A. Right back at you, too... did I miss a memo.... Oh! Professor Edwin, Mr. Olsen! Uh, fancy meeting you here!"

Mr. Olsen sounded amused. I didn't dare look. "What a coincidence, we were just asking a question about some rings" I looked and saw him pointing on mine and Max's hands. "That you could hopefully shed some light on."

Tyler laughed nervously. "Definitely missed a memo..."

**~o~**

The rest of the dinner was–and I mean this with utmost respect for my class advisor and school principal–barely bearable, marvellously mortifying and socially scarring.

And that's just my part. Max is... Well, he didn't talk to me the entire time even after. Not that he was upset with me, but because he was convinced they implanted a recording chip on him or something incase he'd say anything indecent.

They weren't nearly this bad when it came to Tyler. But I guess it can't be helped.

Anyway, Max did give the link and I applied for the daycare on my next day off. It wasn't hard to get in, I have good records after all. One of the times I don't mind my reputation preceding me is during applying. And the management was more than happy to have me start immediately.

"Adam, I need to clean up for nap time." Ms. Sinclair walked towards me with a baby in her arms and a duffle slung on her shoulder. "While I do the dishes and Dereck sets up the matresses, do you think you can change Tommy?"

I took the baby of her arms and the bag. "Yes, ma'am." I said curtly. "Come on little guy, let's clean you up." I cooed, walking towards the general direction of the changing room.

"Gaa, gaa, maa, daa"

Tommy babbled, arms flailing like how babies' arm often do to excercise their psychomotor skills. He reached out to me, I bent my head lower expectantly, and he pulled on my hair.

"I could just take you home now." I gushed, laying the child down on the changing table and strapped him in. I placed a disposable mask over my nose and mouth before grabbing a pair of diapers from a  cabinet, a rattle and baby powder. "Here Tommy, you want this?" I shaked the rattle.

"Kyaa, kyaa!"

I let the rattle distract his attention while I started changing him. I sang _This_ _little_ _piggy_ toward the end while playing with his toes when he started whinning. I dressed him up in a fresh shirt from his baby bag before disposing the dirty diaper.

"There, all clean." I picked him up after washing my hands and bounced him in my arms. "Now how about we put you to bed, little piggy?" I cooed, and he giggled as he fiddled with his own toes.

A voice spoke up. "I'd take that offer."

Startled, I jumped at the sudden voice from this beanie-wearing red head that came out of nowhere. Tommy squealed in delight. He waved his arms up and down, indicating he wants it to happen again. I obliged and tossed him up a little and immediately caught him. "Uh, can I help you?" I managed.

"Damn, that's adorable." The red head mused. "Has anyone ever told you, for a guy, you'd make a good mom?"

I narrowed my eyes, remember Max referring to me as a wife. "Something along those lines, yes. I wasn't flattered." I deadpanned. "And you are?"

"Yours, hopefully."

"I'm spoken for."

"Well, he doesn't have to know. He may have the money but I can show you a good time in my bed, free of charge." He winked. "So, wanna see if we can make a miracle and get a baby of our own?"

I scrunched up my nose in disgust. I re-strapped Tommy in the changing table and closed the door. He didn't need to see this.

"You seem like you're in college already, big guy." I walked to the older guy.

"Guilty as charged. Does that turn you on?"

"No. Two things. First, I don't _fondue_ with just about anyone that picks me up. Especially when I have a hotter boyfriend to be loyal to."

"Ouch."

I walked up to him. "Second," I pulled off his hat.

"Hey, wait–!"

"Asshole," I glowered, pointing at the tiny camera lense hidden in the fabric. "I'm not into sex tapes,"

Red head turned to red face and now looked like a fuzzy tomato. "Er, was I that obvious?"

"That, and I have friends who basically got me used to spotting undercover gears," I'm going to have to treat Wes and Nishan for that later. "Plus, knowing that I have a boyfriend without me mentioning it spells stalker, but implying that I'm only dating him for monetary value was a give away that you were put up to this to prove it."

The guy gaped, staring at me.

"Now, I'm a forgiving guy. So I'll give you ten seconds to get out of my sight before I call security."

He whistled. "Wow, _the_ Adam is pretty awesome as the rumors say." He mused. "Uh, this has nothing to do with the set up, but I'm kinda into feisty types and I haven't touched myself in weeks–"

I kneed him in the nethers and went back for Tommy as red head squirmed on the floor, moaning in pain. I took out my walkie-talkie and spoke to it while bouncing the baby in my one arm, walking away.

"Security? Yes, we have a trespasser..."

**~o~**

Surprisingly enough, or unsurprisingly depending on how you look at it, that wasn't the last time. I haven't seen the same red head again, thank goodness, but others came to attempting something similar.

Handling the girls was difficult since it'd look bad if I retaliated physically. Which was probably what they were going for. Max is totally convinced that his dad was behind this, or Lacey. I tell him not to confront him or her because he doesn't have proof. It's not that I don't believe it, it's pretty believeable after all. But I rather not initiate the drama.

"So," Max sighed as I got in his car. He just got his porsche back. "What was it today?"

I held his hand and gave a comforting squeeze. "Nothing happened today, thank goodness. I'd like to think whoever is doing this has called it quits." I said.

"What did I say about you being Mr. Optimistic? Oh yeah," Max deadpanned. "That you were insane."

My phone rang and I checked the caller ID... Which was unknown. I sighed and showed it to Max. He took one glance and scowled.

"I _seat_ corrected."

Max pulled over at the stop light going red and took my phone. He answered it. "Look in the general direction of my babe, asswipe, and I'll poke your eyes out and have you eat it raw." He hung up and took out this other phone that seemed brand new.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Importing your contacts." Max replied casually. By the time the light turned green again, he tossed my phone out the window and threw me the new one. "Honestly, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone anymore."

I stared at the new phone–a diamond embedded Iphone 6, no less–that Max forced me to receive. "You never did leave me alone for less than two hours, though. And I'm either in class or at work." I sighed, texting the others so they knew about my new contact. "I'm surprise your dad gave you a new phone. Isn't he still trying to keep you from using your current one excessively, or was it from your mom?"

"Nah, this wife prospective gave it to me as some sort of dowry." Max drove off. "Honestly, they can hold their breath."

I stared ar Max. "Dowry?"

"It's kinda weak compared to the one who gave me a Ferrari." Max shrugged.

"What?!"

"Don't worry. I didn't want to get their hopes up by accepting it so I gave it to Mia."

Wasn't that the car she showed off yesterday to school and almost broke Christen's arm for nearly scratching it? Oh my god, that car was something you see in Hollywood films not a small town school parking lot!

"Oh. Before I forget, I got something for ya at the back. Can you grab it?" Max asked.

I did as he said and reached at the back. I had figured there'd be only one thing... But there was a large replica painting of the Mona Lisa. At least, I hope it's a replica. Because I'm pretty sure that it belongs in the Louvre for the whole world to have access to. And not something you just write a _To_ _the_ _Warrens_ _♡ Sincerely Heather_ _C_ _._ on, no matter how lovely the script. Then another painting, slightly smaller, with this brown haired sophisticated looking girl and my Max kissing. Very realistic looking, by the way. There were a bunch of other stuff, too. Like... An expensive gold watch in a crystal glass case with gift tag labelled _Monica_. An autograph Seahawks jersey from _Sasha_. A box of _Screaming_ _Eagle_ _Cabernet_ _Sauvignon_ wine with a baseball bat bottle opener from _Estelle_. Golfer theme BBQ utensils set and what I think are Italian golf shoes from _Tiffany_ _Whitman_ of all people.

"Max," I deadpanned. "When it comes to girls, you make them do the wooing, but when it came to your first guy, you do the wooing. Explain why I shouldn't take this the wrong way as said first guy."

Max looked at me. "Huh? What are you–" I cocked my head to indicate the back seat. "Oh. Er, I... I swear I was going to return them... Um, but can I keep the Seahawks?"

"That's not really for me to decide, is it?" I pointed out. "But damn... Even if I had been the one to express interest first, I don't think I can top this. It'd be a losing match." I said sullenly.

Max pulled over a little ways off the Daycare instead of right in front of it as per usual.

"Whoa, whoa, babe. They're not the one I'm with now. Literally and figuratively. You're the one and the only one I'm in love with, that's why I put an effort for you." Max reached out to caressed my cheek. "Look, look. See this?"

Max showed me a job application form. "What? This is... You're applying at the place Tyler works at?"

"Yeah. I'm going to see if I like it enough. I always wondered if I can pursue culinary. But I never dwelt on the idea because I have a company position waiting literally with my name on it. But when I saw how impressed you were with that picnic set up..." Max held my hand. "I thought why not? Dad and I aren't exactly _simpatico_ at the moment either."

"I don't see how that involves me."

"You gave me a chance to try something new, something that's not just about money." Max spoke softly. "Don't you see? They've got nothing on you. I swear."

I frowned as I looked at Max's green eyes. And I'm thinking how unfair it is that there will only be one pair of those in this world. "But I can't give you all these stuff, I can't give you what they obviously can, what you're obviously used to receiving." I pointed out.

"Please," Max waved a flippant hand. "they're not what I can't buy off the market myself. But I can only buy you off the market once, so I don't plan on refunding."

I scowled. "I'm not a merchandise, Max. And there's one thing you can never buy off the market. It's also something I can never give you, but these girls surely can. And just like with these stuff, they can do it quite easily." I looked down and blinked, finding that my hand had unconsciously move to my stomach.

"Shut up, Sanchez. I might want a baby in the future, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Max pressed his lips on my forehead, letting it linger. "Right now, I want my babe. Okay?"

I sighed, giving in. "Okay."

"Ooooh, are we Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace Lancaster now?" I could hear the smirk at his voice and when I look, that's what I got. "Yeap, I read the book. Proud of me?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Sure you did." I opened my Facebook on my new phone and showed him a status last night.

**_Mia_ ** **_Warren_ ** **_is_ ** **_watching_ ** **_— The_ ** **_Fault_ ** **_in_ ** **_Our_ ** **_Stars_ ** **with** **Jennifer** **Warren** **.**

"She tagged you, too." I accused. "But you tagged yourself out five minutes after."

Max groaned. "Aw, damn it." He complained. "And I was looking forward to bragging it, too. Wanted to impress you."

"When don't you want that?"

"Point taken. Well, I guess I should let you go before you end up ruining your perfect attendance. Before that," Max reached out the back and got a can of...

"Pepper spray? Really?"

"Yup. It's not bug spray, but still a good alternative to keep the pests away." Max placed it on my hands. "Now, send off."

I chucked the spray into my body bag, rubbed my nose against Max's as the _send_ _off_ before getting out of the car. I walked towards the daycare when I heard a _honk_ _._ I looked to my side, Max was already driving off, but he rolled his window down and called out to me.

"Hey, Adam." He smiled. "I love you."

My cheeks went hot, as usual. But I returned the smile. "I love you, too."

 


	22. Insecurities

**[Max]**

"Mia, goddamit, if you're not ready by five minutes, I'm leaving without you."

It's hard to stay at home these days. If we had dark days when Adam and his gang pulled off that heist, well, these are darker days. It's either we generally ignore dad or give each other shit that turns into a full grown arguement. Usually, dad doesn't ambush me with mom and Mia around. Hence, why I'm waiting for her.

I sighed. "I'll be waiting outside." I headed downstairs and stopped in my tracks when I heard screaming in the family room.

Thing is, while I'm always ready to defend myself and argue with dad when it cames to my relationship with Adam, it doesn't mean I like it when mom and dad argues. Because it leads to them arguing of other issues that they've had ongoing for so long. Back then, I was always silently in dad's side because those issues more often than not involved the favoritism and special treatment dad allows in Hearst Academy. She's also now bringing up how she's been frustrated all those times he tried ruining Pixelberry High's Academic operation.

Especially now that she adores Adam.

"Didn't you always used to talk about how much you wanted grand children?" Dad shot at her. "That's never going to happen if we let this go on!"

Note to self, make sure Adam never finds out about that.

Mom sighed, hand on against her cheek. "That is true, but it's Max's life. I think he should get to decide who he wants to be with." She told dad firmly.

Thank you, mom.

"But I'm telling you right now, Jenny, that boy does not deserve our son!" Dad glowered, stomping his feet. "Didn't you know that up until they got together, that abomination has been on the receiving end? I'm telling you, he's just using Max for the monetary benefits. Even right now, he's going to have you pay for his College expenses!"

"For your information, Max told me he outright refused the sponsorship."

"Deceit!"

"Kurt, honestly, don't compare him to Veronica!" Mom exasperated. "If you think Adam is going to squander the family fortune and leave Max hanging right after, you're sorely mistaken. Moreso if you think Lacey is going to play my role and pull Max out of bankruptcy."

Dad got all red in the face. That was still a touchy subject for him. I only ever heard stories from mom, but this Veronica was pretty much like Adam, in terms of class stratification. She had no dime to her name, a vague family background. The only thing she got going on for her was appearance. I saw a picture, literally a Venus incarnated beauty.

Dad was head over heels in love, and mom was just this close business partner stand-in.

Just when dad was going to propose, Veronica broke up with him. Through text, the worse way to ever be let down. He also learned that she took with her his wallet of credit and debit cards. Dad rushed to deactivate them, but by the time he was able to, they were exploited to the point almost half of his bank accounts run out of money.

Long story short, mom pitched in to save the Warren family fortune from hitting bankruptcy by paying the dues with half of her inheritance from her family. Mom's family mostly ran esteemed foundations, and they had a lot of foundations all over the country. And she did this with no strings attach, simply using it as a way to confess to dad.

Dad truly loves her now, and it's no longer just because of what happened in the past. But it's still a touchy subject for mom that they might not even be married if not for money.

Another reason why she willingly put out the money without asking for anything in return, is because she doesn't like having too much than what's needed. Hence, why she turned over most of her fortune she earned herself to dad except for a single bank account that is just pretty much her allowance.

Which is, mind you, still more than enough to send me to College as long as I can get a  scholarship, even a partial one.

"We agreed to never speak of that!" Dad hissed. "And how do you even know for sure that the wretch isn't like that? I surely didn't think that, I was convinced that Veronica actually did love me, like Max is foolish enough to think the same of that boy!"

Mom groaned. "You were blind, Kurt, it was actually obvious to everyone but you that she was toying with you." She snapped. "But Adam is a sweetheart, and while you were spending your time covering up Hearst's shody dealings, he was building a new school's reputation on the grounds of equality and school spirit. How many kids his age do you think can pull that off with charisma alone?"

"And that's why he's no good for this family," Dad snapped. "Do you really think a guy like that would truly fall for our son? You know Max, he's not exactly a heart of gold. If anything, that kid is probably treating this like some case study. The influence of a good heart to a rotten one. Once he discovers that Max will have to pull some underhanded strings to survive the crafty corporate world, do you really think a guy like him can standing being an arm's length near?"

I stiffened at that, wide eyes.

"How on Earth can you stomach talking about our son that way?!" Mom sounded affronted.

Dad sighed. "This isn't a fairy tale, Jennifer. In reality, love isn't enough for people to stay together. And Max may be charming, but do you really think people would follow his lead if it wasn't for his name?" He said. "I'm trying to protect our family name so that wouldn't change. A leader gets followers by appealing to the feeble human heart, either through fear or admiration. We're aware how that Sanchez does it, and to be honest, it's too late for Max to win anyone any other way but fear."

"People change, Kurt. And Max is changing and it's because of Adam's influence."

"Oh please," Dad scoffed. "Since I took off the special treatment, Max was sent to detention for humiliating a student in class and talking back to a teacher yesterday. He's being pretentious, it's like he puts on a mask in front of that brat to earn some brownie points. When in Rome, dress like Romans. To win over a saint, pretend to be pure, it's a tactic that benefits the one doing it. I say he dumps that brat before he gets let down himself. Because let's be honest, a guy like him will never accept Max for all he is."

"Kurt! How despicable of you to speak of Max that way. He is a good kid, he's just at that phase of peer pressure and when people expect a lot from him and he doesn't know who to please, he's learning."

"Jennifer, he _is_ the Peer pressure. Why do you think some of Hearst's students transferred out in the first place?"

I can't keep listening to this anymore. That's why as soon as I saw Mia, I pulled her out the mansion and actually managed to slam the large, mahogany door.

Mia jumped, startled, as I stormed towards the garage. "Uh, did I miss something?"

"None of your business," I grumbled, fumbling with my keys. "Damn it!"

Mia grabbed my hands. "Woah, bro, cool it. I don't think you should drive to school when you feel high strunged." She stated.

"Good idea, I'll go with you." I went towards the Ferrari.

Mia went after me. "Uh, I said I didn't think you should drive. I didn't say that I'd be driving you to school."

"I didn't say I'd be going to school either," I pulled open the passenger's seat door. "I need to see Adam. Like, now."

Mia rolled her eyed. "So what else is new." she got in and started the car.

"Hey, Mia..." I bit my lip. "What do you think of my relationship with Adam?"

"That it's sickeningly sweet." Mia deadpanned, driving out. The maids opened the gates for us.

I glared at her. "I mean compatibility-wise, squirt." I snapped.

"Adam could do better."

I frowned at that. "Do you really think that?" I asked.

"Well, personally, I think anyone who decides to date you can do be–" Mia trailed off.

"What's considered better?" I cut her off. "Tyler? I remembered something Mr. Olsen said that time we had dinner with them, how they were happy together." I sulked, and sullenly remarked. "Mr. Olsen and Professor Edwin definitely seemed approving of him, too..."

"Uhhh, okay... I thought this was our daily dose of banter but..." Mia scrutinize me. "Are you actually feeling... Unsure of yourself now?"

I crossed my arms, looking out the window. "More like unsure of whether or not Adam should be with someone like me." I replied.

"Someone like you?" Mia repeated. "For conversation's sake, I'm gonna ask you to elaborate what you mean."

I threw my arms up. "Well, someone who's his exact opposite. We aren't exactly two peas in a pod." I snapped. "Maybe he'd be better with some other do-gooder..."

"Whoa bro, angsty much? Look, if anyone wanted to date their _exact_ _similarity_ then they'd date a mirror." Mia deadpanned. "Did dad say something again?" I didn't respond to that. "Jeez, bro, don't let him get to you. Besides, I'm pretty sure Adam loves you, warts, inflated ego and all."

I sunk deeper in my seat. "Apparently," I muttered sullenly. "Love isn't enough."

"Jeez, and they say girls think too much."

A couple of minutes later, we pulled into Pixelberry High Parking lot. I see a bunch of students gathered. Jerald had his camera. If I remembered, he was part of the Yearbook Commitee. Beside me, Mia cursed.

"Oh, shit. Was that today?"

"Was what today?"

"Adam has a Special feature in our yearbook," Mia replied as she pulled out her make up kit. "Today, Jerald put up a schedule for group shots for him with different cliques. Anyone interested could show up."

I stared outside, at that moment I see Adam at the center of it all, laughing and exchanging high fives. He's wearing that outfit combo he wore when I first asked him out—a CyberSmile t-shirt with a light purple casual blazer. I think it's his favorite. Well, that's obvious.

I remember when Mia had that pool party, a bunch wanted a chance in the photo booth with him, too. And it just occured to me that he actually earned that popularity on his own efforts.

Tyler is there, along with Julian. And they lifted my boyfriend to their shoulders as some other jocks, varsity and cheerleaders students surrounded them. I didn't even notice when Mia disappeared beside me and joined in.

Adam is seriously an amazing person in every right. Anyone who's dating him can brag that they landed a lucky catch.

Being lucky doesn't necessarily mean you deserved it, though.

**~o~**

I never showed myself to Adam. Since I felt like I'd be ruining a good atmosphere. Adam may be comfortable with me, but that didn't mean that his peeps would be the same. I called home and had our gardener bring my car. I decided to give him some cash for lunch. He looked surprised by the thank you gesture but accepted it all the same. That did make me feel a little good about myself.

 _Except_ _Adam_ _does_ _it_ _with_ _or_ _without_ _any_ _benefits_ _._ A part of my mind reminded me.

I went back to sulking.

"Hey Warren, how's it looking?" This guy from the soccer team greeted. "Still with the Pixelberry dude?"

We were never really close, but ever since I started taking on interest in Adam, he indirectly came out and told me about him being bi, by commenting that my boyfriend was definitely easy on the eyes. I'd be territorial, but since my popularity isn't exactly what it used to be I didn't bother to make it worse.

Anyway, it's nice to have someone nearby who gets it.

"Yup." I replied coolly. "So if you're still waiting and keeping tabs on him, forget it Tod."

Tod pulled his tongue out. "Dude, you know I already have a girl." He remarked. "Not to mention that blonds are more my type." He winked at me teasingly.

"Do that again and I'll break your arm."

Tod laughed. "Someone's a little touchy." He teased. "What, didn't get enough sugar today?"

"You could say that." I bit my lip, before thinking _what_ _the_ _hell_ _._ "Say Tod, have you ever been unsure of yourself?"

Tod gave me a fake surprised look. At least, it better be fake. "What's this? Max Warren is asking for advice?" He gasped dramatically. "Someone pinch me!" I socked him at the shoulder roughly. "Ouch! I said pinch, and it wasn't even to be taken literally."

"Agh. Why do I even bother," I grunted. "Forget I asked."

Tod made a surrender gesture. "All right, I'll take it seriously. Lighten up." He said. "Soooo... Just want to clarify that you're asking if I was ever unsure of myself, and not myself in a relationship specifically?"

"Er, that too." I mutteted lowly. "I just... Don't think he'd be able to put up with me forever..."

Tod looked thoughtful. "Well, you are a handful..." I glared at him. "Well, you are. Anyway, I just think it's cause relationships are like those abstract stuff. So it's hard to be sure of it being there, you know?"

"I think I get what you're saying. But okay, so it's abstract. Then what?"

"Well, you gotta find something solid to represent that abstract, see? Like... Our flag representing freedom and independence." Tod explained. I held out my index finger that I wore the ring on questionally. "Well, yeah, sure. That can be it, but since you're all unsure, guess it's not all that effective, is it?"

I frowned. "Well, what works better than rings for relationships?" I asked, exasperated.

"Babies, I guess. I mean, when a married couple's relationship goes South, they try working it out for their kid, y'know?" Tod shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Er, right. Well, I guess that can't do, since you're, like, underage and not married.'

I face palmed. "Yeah, sure," I deadpanned. " _That's_ what's wrong with that suggestion."

Our Social Studies teacher came in and we had to cut our conversation short. She brought up a slide that had the article from Facebook where a baby dolphin died because people at a beach passed it on for selfies. She then started lecturing us about who the real animal was in the article and how our society still possess vague attributes of savagery.

"That being said, I want you to write an essay based on this idea: _Animal_ _cruelty_ _can_ _also_ _be_ _a_ _predictor_ _of_ _a_ _potential_ _criminal_ _mind_. While you're writing, consider this insight: A man who cannot treat their fellow man right will find it harder to treat animals right." She went on.

I looked at my reflection on the window. _An_ _animal_ _,_ _huh_ _?_

**~o~**

"We should get a puppy."

We were lying on Adam's bed now, fully clothed mind you, I was giving him a massage since he said the toddlers today really gave him a run for his money. And I'm trying not to think of how many times Tyler must've spent the night here with my boyfriend the same way.

Adam stared at me with a _what the hell_ expression. "Say what?"

"A puppy. We should get a puppy." I picked up my phone. "I'll search up breeds now."

Adam held my hands as I just started to type on it. "What brought this on?"

"It's just a thought." I looked away, embarassed.

"Why do you even want a puppy?"

"I don't know..." I muttered, playing with the hem of my shirt. "It just kind of seems... Symbolic."

"Symbolic of what?"

I chewed my lip. "I don't know. Of like... The strength of our relationship." Agh, it sounded lame even in my ears.

"Are you implying that our relationship is weak?" Adam raised a brow. "If you're just reverting back to being straight, I am going to murder you."

I hugged him from behind, nuzzling his neck. "Of course that ain't it." I assured him. "I just feel like it's... I don't know... Like the next step."

"A puppy?"

"Yes."

"Okaaay, let me see if I got this right." Adam turned his body towards me. "The next step... Of this relationship... Is a _pupp_ y?"

"Yes!" I held him by the shoulders. "Besides, you remind me of a puppy."

Adam narrowed his eyes at me. " _Wh_ y? And if this is a sexual innuendo, fair warning, I will castrate you." He deadpanned.

Murder threat now this? Adam may not be so innocent after all. "Cause you're cuddly and you can pull off this face like a puppy's begging look that makes people give in to what you want and you'd make people feel like total scum if they try to kick you." I kissed his cheek. "Trust me, looking back, I feel it." I grabbed my phone. "That's it, we're getting a brown poodle. It'll be like having a little Adam Junior."

Adam looks embarrassed. "I am not a dog, Max." He grabbed my phone.

"Sooo," I drawled, laying on his lap. "That's a no to the pup?"

Adam patted my cheek. "Yes, Max. That's a no to the pup."

"Spoil sport." I am legitimately upset about the refusal.

Adam poked my side. "Well, you don't have to sulk about it.

"You know," I ignored that. "a person who can't love an animal may find it equally hard, if not more, to love another person."

Adam stared at me. "Oh my god, Max, just because I won't let you adopt us a puppy doesn't mean I don't love you." I huffed, not responding to that. "Really? The silent treatment? Are you serious now?" Another huff. "I cannot believe we're fighting over this." He pinched the bridge of his nose before going on. "Hypothetically, if we were to get a puppy, what would we even call it?"

I sat up, looking hopeful. "Does that mean we're getting a puppy?"

"Do you understand the meaning of the word hypothetical?"

I slumped back down to his lap. "I don't know. I hadn't really thought of a name." I reached for his face. "What do you think?"

"What do I think we should name our hypothetical, definitely-not-going-to-get puppy?" Adam listed down.

"Yeah."

Adam rolled his eyes, but then pulled a thoughtful face. A few years ago, I'd deem this whole conversation stupid. But hey, things change. "I don't know. Mr. Snuggles?"

"You're so unoriginal."

"I don't see you with any better ideas!"

I think for a moment. Adam has absentmindedly started playing with my hair. "Little Dolph."

"What the actual fuck?"

"In memory of the late baby Dolphin that died by humans excessive need of selfies."

"Max," Adam deadpanned. "We are not naming our hypothetical puppy Little Dolph."

"You are such a wet blanket."

"I love you, too, Max."

I sighed deeply and buried my face to Adam's thigh. He was silent for a while before taking an educated guess and saying, "Max, what is this really about?"

"What do you mean?" I played dumb.

"Don't start."

I sighed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "I'm just... Scared."

"Scared?" Adam looks a little surprised. "Of what?"

"That once you realize I can never be a man that's worthy of someone as genuine and wholesome as you," I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. "That you could do better, you'll leave me."

"Max..."

"I know already, okay? I'm a jerk, I think picking on nerds and humiliating others is fun," I muttered. "People are either scared of me or my family name in general. One thing's for sure, I'm nothing like you. I'm hateful."

Adam's hand held my face and I was forced to look at him. "Max, you idiot," he chided gently. "We were rivals, enemies even. I knew all that already, I don't have to realize it. But you're not that same person I met before, you're different now."

"Yeah right," I scowled. "Change isn't something that happens in real life."

Adam chuckled. "Then how do you explain the seasons? Spring to Summer, Summer to Fall, Fall to Winter..." He poked me at each interval.

"That's different."

"No, it's nature." Adam pointed out. "And it's also human nature to change, and you are, Max. It's difficult to see unless you're at the outside looking in."

I scoffed, taking his hands off me. "You're just saying that because you're the type of person who sees the good in everyone even when it's not there." I said bitterly.

"It is there, Max. And you're not a hateful person, you're just a guy who's made some poor choices. Besides," Adam pressed our foreheads together. "If you're a hateful person, then how can you explain away how much love you've shown for me? This is why we're together, Max. You've allowed me to see this side of yours that was in hiding for so long, the side that loves to cook, the side that actually cares for his sister, the side that makes me feel like I'm too important to leave behind." He started speaking tearfully. "So I won't leave you, Maximilian Jacob Warren. My parents didn't have a choice, but I do. I'll be right here." He held on to my hands tightly.

"But you don't deserve to be tied down with someone like me," damn it, his tears made me have some of my own. "Once you had enough, you'll realize you could do better. But I don't want that to happen, I want you to have a reason to stay even when all I give you is grief."

Strangely, Adam found this funny because he laughed. "And that's why you want a puppy? Oh Max," he embraced me. "We don't need a puppy to keep us together. That's... I'm still going to want to be with you, even if we don't have one."

"I just kind of figured having a puppy would be more solid."

"Do you think we can't be solid on our own?"

"I just thought that if we had a puppy, and anyone would ever ask, I could say _'_ _oh_ _yeah_ _, I_ _have_ _a_ _puppy_ _with_ _my_ _boyfriend'_ and it'd give you a reason not to leave because filing for custody is a lot of paperwork."

Adam was wiping off tears, before he bursted out laughing. "Oh my god, Max, you are precious." He held my face. "Max, listen, I'm in love with you and you can't solidify that with mutual dog ownership. That wouldn't do it justice."

I sighed deeply, reaching out for his hands. "I'm sorry, I just... And I know I should just let you go but I really don't want to. I know I'm selfish but I don't want to be selfish when it involves you, it scares me how much you make me feel so confuse."

"You're not being selfish about that, Max. We both want this," Adam rubbed his thumbs against my cheeks in comforting circles. "And there are better ways to solidify that than a puppy."

"What do you mean–?"

I trailed off when I felt something soft against my lips.

 


	23. Friends

**[Adam]**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Finally, I touch my lips to his for the first time. His lips were chap, but they felt nice and soft against mine. I dated males in the past and while Max was no stranger to kissing, I was his first guy.

Sure, there was that kiss I initiated in the past that sorta started this whole thing and that time he kissed me at the parking lot without my consent, but this was the first kiss we shared that wasn't a distraction or to spite a bitter ex-girlfriend.

This kiss was purely, genuinely about how we felt for each other.

A moment later, I pulled back with a smile. Then, I noticed the stunned expression and heated cheeks. And I think he stopped breathing.

 _Oops_.

"Uh, Max?" I bit my lip. "Are you... Okay?"

Max stared blankly before muttering a curse, "Fuck. Now you've gone and done it, Sanchez." Was all he said before he pounced.

I fell back to the pillows as Max attacked my lips. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as humanly possible. I moaned into the kiss, gasping for breath. This gave Max the chance to explore the inners of my mouth using his tongue.

"You taste good, Adam." Max breathed out, "well, no surprise there I guess."

I pulled back, a string of saliva connecting our parted mouths. "Damn you, Max," I scowled half-heartedly. "You can be so embarrassing sometimes."

"Like Hershey kisses," Max ignored what I just said. "But waaaay more delicious."

I hit his shoulder. "S-shut up, don't say unnecessary things." I grumbled, my face burning hot.

"Okay, shutting up." Max grinned, connecting our lips again. And I'm sure my lips looked swollen as it felt.

I kept my arms around him, enjoying the fact that we can finally forget about holding off kissing. Because Max was a really good kisser. I shivered when he started moving the ministrations to my neck.

"Damn babe, you're beautiful." Max breathed, nipping and sucking on my neck. I winced, but it wasn't exactly all pain I felt. "I love you, Adam. God, I love you so much." He sat back and pulled me unto his lap, holding me into a protective embrace. "I want to be able to always hold you close to me. So please, stay by my side."

I held Max by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss. I moved my hands to his face before pulling back. "I love you too, Max, and I'd be more than happy to stay with you." I gave him a quick peck.

"Damn, I feel like a child on Christmas day. This is the best gift ever." Max choked on a sob, keeping his arms around me as he laid back down so we were chest to chest, our legs tangled limbs. "Except Santa doesn't give presents to naughty kids. He probably forgot to check his list twice."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh, you." I kissed his tears away.

"When I wake up tomorrow, you'll still be here, right?"

I chuckled. "I'm the one who lives here, silly." I smirked, poking his nose. "And who said you're sleeping over? It's a school night."

"Damn," Max cursed. "I've been found out."

I sat up and got off bed. "Come on, Max." I held out my hand and he took it, giving it a squeeze. "You'll still be able to see me tomorrow."

"Can we at least go out for some ice cream first?"

I made a look at him. "It's about seven o'clock into the evening in the middle of Autumn, and you want ice cream? We haven't even had dinner yet." I pointed out.

"Hey, Ice cream is not just for hot weather. But fine, dinner first." Max got off my bed and pulled me towards the door. "Come on, I know this really good place. We can even pass by the animal shelter after."

I grabbed my apartment keys before locking the door behind us. "We're still not getting a puppy, Max." I deadpanned. I'm glad he was feeling better, though. Obnoxious Max may be a little annoying but it's better than an upset one.

"Aw, but I want a little Adam junior!"

"And I am not going to be its mother!"

"So we are getting a puppy!"

I sighed, glaring at him half-heartedly as he grinned at me happily. Max drove us to a steakhouse, where Julian, Tyler and half the football team were having a post-practice match dinner.

It was packed so I suggested we go see if we can share a booth with them. Which may not have been the best idea. As soon as Julian and Tyler saw the two of us, a look of horror past their face as their eyes fell on me. Before I could comment on it, Julian charged towards Max and dragged him out, apparently having common courtesy to rage at him outside.

"Damn," Tyler said. "He beat me to it."

I made a look. "I thought at least you and Max were cool already." I remarked. "What gives?"

"Yeah, but not enough to be cool with what he did."

I took a vacant spot next to him as the rest of the team were snickering. "Daddy Julian strikes again." Ben, a reserve Quarterback, said.

"I don't get it," I frowned. "He's treating me to dinner. How does that warrant Julian's wrath?"

Ben looked at me funny. "Well, if you want to know," he pulled out a compact powder. "See for yourself."

"Dude," Tyler deadpanned as I took it. "Why do you have foundation with you?"

"Mom freaks if I come home with large bruises."

"And you think that's enough to cover i-"

"Oh my god!" I dropped the compact powder on the table, slapping a hand over my neck, my face heating up. "It's huge!"

The team let out a full blown laughter this time. Tyler rolled his eyes, reaching out for the compact and holding it out to me.

"I guess this can at least cover up a hick-"

I snatched the compact for him. "Don't say it outloud!" I rushed to the rest room to take care of the, uh, love bite.

When I got back, I saw Julian and Max back, Tyler sitting between them, the team was still snickering. I walked back to the table, ready to give Max a good telling off, when I saw the black eye.

"Julian!" I barked. "What did you do to his face?"

Julian just drank from his glass of coke. "I improved it." He replied nonchalantly.

"Like hell you did." Max scowled.

I walked to stand in front of him, grabbed the front of Julian's shirt and pulled just enough to choke him a wee bit.

"Whoa whoa, Adam, dude!"

"You are not allowed to mess up my boyfriend's face. It's like vandalism." I scowled. "You can hit him but don't leave marks." I let him go.

Max made a look at me. "I feel the love, babe." He deadpanned. "I'd feel it more if you left out bodily harm altogether."

"Not out of the woods yet," I warned. "And I don't need to feel your love and have the evidence shown off to this extent." I pointed to the barely concealed love bite.

Max simply smirked. "What?" He asked. "You enjoyed it, if the moans were anything to go by..."

_**Slap** _ _**!** _

"Now that's hypocritical." Julian narrowed his eyes.

Tyler raised his hands. "Well, technically he said not to leave a mark. And he didn't." He remarked. "Waiter! Yeah, we'd like to order."

"Yes, sirs. And what will we be having for tonight?"

"Steak." Max grumbled, rubbing his face.

The waiter looked amused. "We have plenty of those," he said, gesturing to his uniform that read _Steak-it-All_. "Anything specific? Medium, Rare, or Well-done?"

"Raw and Frozen." Max deadpanned. "It's for the face."

The waiter politely held back a laugh.

Needless to say, we still had that ice cream, if only to save our night from turning completely sour.

Pun unintended.

**~o~**

The following Saturday afternoon, I'm hanging out with my friends at the mall. It was a good time to unwind in between keeping up with Graduation requirements and scooping out Colleges. We were walking passed this pastry place called _For Goodness Cake_ when a group of Hearst kids came passing by as well.

Max and I spotted each other and we grinned. "Hey Adam." The blond greeted coolly.

"Hey Max!" I beamed, walking over ignoring how his peeps sort of made faces as I walked in between them. I reached up a bit to kiss Max's cheek. When I pulled back , his grin widens.

I can hear Mia scoff behind us. "Agh, to think they can't get any more sweeter." She said and I can imagine her rolling her eyes.

"Mia! Shhhhhh!" Now that was Payton. "they're so cute!"

Tyler inserted. "While I'm over Adam, I'd say that's debatable." He remarked.

"We can hear you guys," I pointed out, glaring at them good-naturedly.

Max paid them no mind, taking my hand and giving it a squeeze. "Looking forward to tonight, babe." He said. "Reservation's at eight, so I'll pick you up at seven thirty."

"Can't wait." I grinned.

The Hearst group starts to leave, passing my friends cautiously, suspiciously. I see Max walk by Julian and they eye each other.

"'Sup." Julian grunted.

Max shrugged. "'Sup."

As soon as their group turns the corner, Payton looks to me. "Wait, you have a date with Max tonight?" She blinked. "I thought you said you'd play _Creatures and Caverns_ with us tonight." she pouted. "Come on Adam, we rarely get to have you available for gimmicks anymore."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot!" I slapped my forehead. "sorry guys."

Nishan cuts in. "It's Autumn's first night as Cavern master!" He reminded me. "you have to come!"

"I don't know about that." Autumn speaks up from under Julian's arm. "I've been planning the story for weeks, but I'm not sure how good I'll be."

Julian bent his head a little to kiss her cheek. "You'll do fine, Autumn." He turned to me. "so, you're gonna ditch him, right?"

"You don't have to sound so hopeful about it, man." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not gonna bail on you guys, but... Max and I have been going out for months now, so maybe it's time he hangs out with all of us. Should I invite him to _Creatures and Caverns_?"

"Yeah, right." Mia snorted. "could you imagine Max playing something as nerdtastic as tabletop RPG?"

"What if I asked nicely?"

Payton suddenly got all excited. "Oh! It can be a test of his love; if he'll do this, you know he'll do _anything_ for you." She squealed.

"Ehe, uh, I think that's pretty much on the table, Pay." I pointed out.

"Even better!" Payton gripped Tyler's jersey jacket sleeve. "It's like what else he would do _beyond_ anything!"

Tyler winced, slowly prying Payton's fingers off his shoulder, and Payton is unmindful of it. "Easy party girl," he said. "Your fan girl is showing."

"You know, I always invited Max to play CNC with me back at Hearst, when I thought we were friends." Nishan remarked. "This is my chance to finally get him enraptured by a world of daring sword fights and magic!"

Julian snorted. "Yeah, bring him." He said. "We'll see if he's serious about this."

"Careful Julian," Tyler mimicked his tone from earlier. "Your _big_ _daddy_ is showing."

"Then it's settled." I cut in. "I'll bring Max to our _Creatures_ _and_ _Caverns_ game!"

Mia smirked. "Now _that's_ a sentence I never thought I'd hear..." She said.

I catched up to Max. "Max, wait up!"

"Oh. What's up, Adam?" Max smirked. "Couldn't wait until seven thirty to see me?"

I decided to humor him. "Yup! But also... Well, I sorta double-booked tonight." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I already promised to hang out with the gang, but I forgot when I made plans with you..."

"If you're gonna bail on me, then I get to sleep over your place for tonight."

I narrowed my eyes, smiling dryly. "Right after we called the no kissing deal quits, and kissing is enough for you to get wild and play it rough?" I asked. "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Damn it."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me."

Max stared at me. "... To hang out with your friends?"

"Yeah!"

"And they're cool with this?"

"Mostly." I replied after an awkward pause. "Please? It's important to me that we can all hang out together. I want them to approve of us!"

Max stared at me before speaking slowly. "You do realize they hate my guts," He said. "right?"

"They don't know you the way I do. They don't know the Max that's been sweet to me. And I think you like it that way." I said irrelevantly. "But if we're ever going to move to the next level-"

"We'd get a puppy?"

"Nooo~ and I can't believe you're still on to that." I made a look. "I was going to say that you're going to have to hang out with my friends every once in a while."

"Wait, wait, _have to_?"

"It's non-negotiable." I said. "we're a package deal. Maybe I'll even make it up to you later." I held his arm, winking.

Max grunted. "You had to be hot and my boyfriend." He complained. "Fine, but I get to bring a friend, too."

"As long as he won't pick a fight, sure."

Max sighed. "Great. So, what are you guys doing? Going to a movie or something?"

"Or something." I shrugged, then tried to sound upbeat. "We're playing _Creatures and Caverns_!"

Max actually groaned. "You're lucky I like you."

**~o~**

Later that night, Max and I arrived outside Nishan's house and a few minutes later, a motorcyclist pulled over, which I suspected was Max's plus one. He pulled off his helmet and I see a ginger with freckles. He walks over with a friendly grin.

"He's your friend?"

"A recent development." Max shrugged. "don't worry, he's interested in this girl from the drama club. He's cool."

"and cute, totally my type." I remarked nonchalantly.

Max narrowed his eyes. "Uh, babe, you forgot the part that he's interested with another girl?"

"You forgot the part I'm dating you and totally faithful?" I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him to my level and pecked his lips. "Just teasing, Max. You're cute when you're jealous."

The plus one finally made it to us. "No, you two are cute." He remarked. "so by that, hope this night goes well because as they say, _'if you wanna be his lover, you gotta get with his friends.'_ Am I right?"

I actually giggled at that.

"Dude, did you just make my boyfriend giggle before I could?"

I hit Max for that comment.

"Flirting 101, you don't just have to be arrogant and be all Mr. Suavé to impress a girl, or in this case, a hot stud." The ginger held his hand out. "Tod Foxe, bi and pro-LBGT. My brother and brother-In-Law says their totally behind you in this forbidden love deal."

I chuckled. "Thanks, appreciate the support. And... Tod Foxe? Seriously?" I smirked.

"If you mean if it's a reference of Disney's 1981 _The Fox and the Hound_ , then I presume you're a Disney fan, too." Tod laughed. "Only hardcore Disney fans know animations that old."

I shrugged. "Can't it be that I had more time in my hands when I was young?" I asked.

"Well, with how busy seniors are, we tend to remember only what mattered to us."

I smiled, amused. "Touché." I remarked. "I like him, Max."

"Don't know how that should make me feel..."

I poked his side. "Well, think of tonight. This is a _winning_ _the_ _friends_ _over_ night. That said, these are my friends," I pointed towards the door. "And it's important this goes so well. Which means..."

"I know, I know," Max raised his arms. "No making fun of them. Got it."

I give him a knowing look.

"I swear! I'll do my _very_ best not to insult your friends _too_ much."

Just then, the front door flies open. Nishan stands in the doorway, wearing a long, tattered cloak and a scraggly white beard. "Greetings, fellow travelers!" He said over-exuberantly.

"Aw, come on!" Max groaned, and Tod choked on his own saliva trying not to laugh. "Now I'm just getting trolled!"

"Alas no, good sire." Nishan bowed dramatically. "The trolls lurk beyond in the caves of Rhondril's Maw!"

Max looked dejected, "It's gonna be a long night." The former complained.

"Welcome, guests, to _Creatures_ _and_ _Caverns_."

Tod eyed Nishan in his full-wizard garb. "Lookin' good, dude." He whistled. "Love the design."

"Thanks, Tod, nice seeing you again." They shook hands. "I spent hours getting ready for this! What do you think, Max? Looks authentic, right?"  
Nishan looked at him expectantly.

Max just nods, his lips pressed tightly together. "Mhm."

"So, Gandalf," Tod clapsed Nishan's shoulder. "shall we pass?"

Nishan led the way, Tod followed behind.

Payton, Mia, Autumn, Julian and Tyler are already waiting at the den.

"OMG, Max came! I _knew_ he liked Adam!" Payton squealed. " _Someone_ owes me a peppermint latte~"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, must be true love." She said. "I'll pay up tomorrow."

"Wow, nice to know you've got my back, sis." Max said sarcastically.

Tod jumped in at that. "Yeah, almost as much as you had her back then, huh?" He smirked. Max glared at him. "Hey man, you're suppose to be playing nice, remember?"

"I thought I brought a friend," Max grunted. "Not a life coach."

I chuckled. "Well, maybe you brought a two in one. I think it helps to remind you why you're here in the first place." I turned to friends. "Guys, this is Tod..."

"Yeah, we know him from our time in Hearst." Julian shrugged.

I continued. "...Max's friend."

"Okay," Julian blanched. "Didn't know that."

"Really?" Mia looks a little shocked. "Didn't he dunk your head in the toilet a couple of times the passed three years?"

Tod shrugged. "I never look back, it distracts from the now."

"Hey, that's a line from _the_ _Incredibles_!"

Tod grinned, winking at me, before clasping Max at the shoulder. "Besides, if we all just kept our eyes back, then I suppose Max and I won't be here in the first place."

Tyler stood up. "Tyler Lee, nice to meet ya man." He held out his hand.

"Ditto, Tyler. As the noble ex, you have my respect."

Tyler laughed. "Wow, thanks. Appreciate it."

I nudged Max, giving him a look. "I said you could bring a friend," I said. "Didn't mean your friend will be the one winning over my friends for you."

"As long as he doesn't win you over, I can live with that."

I narrowed my eyes, smirking at him playfully. "Oh, I don't know, Max." I stood in front of him. "He's kinda on the cute side. Sometimes cute and nice has more appeal than sexy and badass." I winked before moving to a seat.

"Haha, funny." I heard Max follow before he was walking by my side. "You _are_ just being funny... Right?"

I grinned. "I'll leave that answer to you."

Max takes a seat between me and Tyler. Tod sat on his other side.

"I still can't believe this happening." Nishan grinned. "Max, _here_ , to play CNC! Do you remember how often I invited you to play back at Hearst? You always said it was a game for losers."

Max laughed once. "Oh, uh, I just meant I was busy..." He said lamely.

" _Every_ week?"

"... Yes?"

Autumn cuts in. "Okay, I _think_ it's time to assign characters... Right, Nishan?" She turned to the guy.

"Yup! And I can't wait to show you my level 97 knight, Max." Nishan beamed. Wow, I never thought he wanted Max to really be impressed with his interests. Guess that nerd to popular stereotype isn't totally off the mark. "Ever heard of Anakin Skywalker? Sauron? Klingons?" He rambled.

"Uh... Yeah?"

Tod leaned towards me. "He hesitated."

"What are you, a walking Disney reference?" I snickered.

"My knight could take them all on and _win_!" Nishan bragged.

"Actually," Autumn held his shoulder. "I was thinking everyone should start with new characters, since we have new players. Also to be fair on Adam, who's way behind in levels since last year." She smiled teasingly.

I glared at her good naturedly. "Hey, I had a lot going on. Like council work." I protested.

"But... My Knight..." Nishan whined. "... Fine. I guess that's fair."

Autumn smiled. "Good. Now, let's meet our characters!" She hands out _Creatures_ _and_ _Caverns_ character cards to everyone.

"Autumn, did you hand-draw all of these portraits?" Tod asked, looking at her work. "It's sick! And I mean in an awesome way."

"Yup! I wanted to help everyone get into character, make it easier to picture who they are." Autumn beamed.

Max smirked. "That's a lot of effort for a stu-" I nudged him and cleared my throat. "I mean, _super_ cool game."

"So, who is everyone?" I prompted.

Mia raised her portrait. "I'm Mira the Ranger... Looks like I'm a skilled hunter and archer." She said.

"I'm Sir Julius the Paladin, the crusading knight with a heart of gold." Julian said next.

Tyler looked at his character. "Apparently, I'm Taylor the bard who uses song to create magic, and fire _deadly_ attacks..." He looked at Autumn. "Is this a dig when you guys made me sing _Burn_ by Tina Arena to try and win Adam back last year?"

"Maybe?"

Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I'm Payma the Druid." Payton squealed. "Ooooooo, I have nature-based powers! Does that mean I can turn into a cute little animal?"

Nishan shrugged. "If the dice allow it. I'm Nik the Mage, master of arcane magic and protector of royal secrets. May the dice roll ever in your favor." He lifts his wooden staff carved with intricate runes and waves it as though casting a spell.

"Whoa!" Tod whistled. "Where'd you get that and where can I get one?"

Nishan grinned at his enthusiasm. "I made it!" He raised it to him. "It took forever to get the carved runes _just_ right. But it was worth it."

"Duh. If the _runes_ aren't right, I mean, why even bother?"

Tod and I looked at Max, narrowing our eyes.

"See. Max gets it!" Nishan said obliviously.

I nudged Max with my elbow, and he holds his hand up defensively. "Uh, so my name's Maximus." He cleared his throat. "Sweet. And my class is... Barbarian?" He narrowed his eyes. "Real classy, Autumn. At least you got my abs right." He holds up his character sheet, where his avatar is posed bare-chested with rippling muscles.

Well, Autumn did get it right.

"There's only one thing that Maximus the Barbarian truly cares about... Gold!" Nishan said. "You're chaotic neutral, so you've got a lot of freedom when it comes to laws and morals, like Deadpool."

Max grinned. " _That_ we have in common." He agreed.

"So, how about us?" I gestured to me and Tod.

"I couldn't think of just one for you, Adam and I didn't know the guy Max was bringing so you two decide." Autumn laid out two drawings. "The monk, whose priestly exterior hides a punishing martial arts warrior and the rogue, who uses shadows, deceit, and sleight of hand to get their way."

Tod was quick to pick the rogue. "Sly as a fox." He said.

"Well, that makes me the monk." I took the drawing. "Peaceful and serene... Until provoked!"

Max muttered. "Don't I know it..." I hit him. "See? Wait... Doesn't being a monk mean being single for life?"

"Dude, chill." Tod laughed. "It's a role play. Although if you screw up tonight, a rogue might steal your monk..." Max jabbed his side. "Ow! Jeez man, I'm just messing with you."

I rolled my eyes. Max was right, this was going to be a long night.

"So that makes Toby the Rogue and Aiden the Monk..." Autumn wrote on our cards. "Now! Everyone ready? I _think_ I have everything I need... Just bear with me if I messed up." She said.

Payton pat her back. "You're gonna do great, Autumn!" She encouraged.

"Yeah, and if you get stuck, we can always help you out." Nishan shrugs.

Autumn smiles. "Thanks, guys." She opens up a CNC guidebook and begins narrating... " _Welcome_ _to_ _the_ _Northern_ _Mountains_ _on_ _the_ _border_ _between_ _rival_ _kingdoms_ _Hearstonia_ _and_ _Pixeloros_ _!_ "

Max made a look. "Hey, is that name play?"

" _It_ _is_ _the_ _middle_ _of_ _the_ _harshest_ _winter_ _in_ _the_ _last_ _century_ _,_ _but_ _kind-hearted_ _Lady_ _Capheteria_ _has_ _invited_ _you_ _to_ _her_ _Midwinter_ _Feast..."_

Payton beamed. "A party? That's my kind of mission!"

Julian leans over to Nishan, "Sweet! Sounds like Autumn's giving us a cakewalk for this campaign." He said.

"Should be the easiest one yet!"

Autumn continued. " _At_ _the_ _feast_ _, Lady_ _Capheteria_ _will_ _announce_ _a_ _great_ _quest_ _,_ _the_ _winner_ _of_ _which_ _will_ _receive_ _a_ _most_ _powerful_ _item_ _,_ _the_ _Honor_ _Scroll_ _!_ " She intoned. " _The_ _quest_ _will_ _require_ _harrowing_ _feats_ _of_ _strength_ _and_ _deciphering_ _tricky_ _riddles_ _..._ _Embark_ _on_ _it_ _,_ _if_ _you_ _dare_ _!_ "

Nishan leans in. "Ooooo, a mysterious quest and a grand prize. Piece of toadstool cake for Nik the Mage! I walk toward Lady Capheteria's fortress!"

Autumn rolls the twenty-sided die, " _And_ _so_ _the_ _adventure_ _begins_ _..._ _The_ _party_ _trudges_ _through_ _the_ _forest_ _toward_ _Lady_ _Capheteria's_ _fortress_ _._ "

"Then I raise my staff in a _counterclockwise_ manner to increase the probability of my Search Spell being successful." Nishan played on.

Autumn rolls the die. " _And_ _..._ _It_ _is_ _!_ _Nik_ _the_ _Mage_ _finds_ _a_ _stream_ _that_ _flows_ _from_ _the_ _Life_ _Spring_ _!_ " She said.

"Score!" Nishan cheered. "The Life Spring water boosts my dexterity score _and_ my sanity score. I drink as much as I can, then fill every container I can find, so I can take some back to the rest of my party. You're welcome!"

Max curls his lips, clearly holding back. I put a calming hand on his knee and mouth, _thank_ _you_.

He grimaces, then leans over and whispers, "If I don't survive this, just know... I totally blame you."

I smiled coyly.

" _Next_ _,_ _your_ _party_ _happens_ _upon_ _a_ _dragon's_ _lair_ _,_ _which_ _may_ _or_ _may_ _not_ _be_ _filled_ _with_ _gold_ _,_ _at_ _the_ _edge_ _of_ _the_ _woods_ _._ _Do_ _you_ _venture_ _inside_ _,_ _or_ _pass_ _it_ _by_ _?_ " Autumn turns to Max. " _It_ _is_ _now_ _the_ _turn_ _of_ _Maximus_ _the_ _Barbarian_ _!_ _What_ _shall_ _he_ _decide_ _?_ "

Max leaned forward. "We gotta get to the fortress to end this, right? Let's just keep going." He said.

"Really?" Nishan looked deflated.

Julian narrowed his eyes. "Dude. Come on."

" _Maximus' skill scores and attributes are badly affected by his cowardice and strange unwillingness to search for gold._ " Autumn said.

"What?! I'm not afraid! And my stats... How does that happen?" Max looked taken aback. "I'm just trying to do what we're supposed to do."

Tod nudged his shoulder. "But that's the point!" He insisted. "You're 'supposed' to be in character, and Maximus loves gold! That's what it means to do a role-playing game. Get with the program!"

"And you know this... Why?"

Tod smirked. "Dude, we just started hanging out. You got a lot of stuff to know about me," he pointed out.

"Right now, not so sure I want to." Max deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes. "Just do what Maximus the Barbarian would do." I advised.

"Am I allowed to?"

"As long as it passes the dice roll, you can practically do anything." Tyler said. "Be Maximus the Barbarian. That's the limitless fun of RPG."

"You know what, man?" Max grinned. " _That_ does sound fun!"

Autumn continues narrating the game of _Creatures and Caverns._ " _Your party finally arrives at Lady Capheteria's fortress and you make your way through cavernous, candlelit halls of iron columns. Inside the banquet hall, all manner of knights, nobles, mages, and centaurs from throughout the kingdom are and ready to feast. Lady Capheteria herself greets you. 'Welcome, weary travelers,' she declares 'Please enjoy the meal before I introduce your grand quest. Eat well, for the winner shall receive the all-powerful Honor Scroll!"_ She nodded towards me.

I move beside Autumn. "Aiden the Monk sits at Lady Capheteria's left side to ward off evil spirits with his presence for her hospitable welcoming." I said.

Autumn rolls the dice. " _Aiden swears to protect the lady, and she accepts your kindness._ _Skill_ _points_ _rises_ _for_ _Aiden_ _._ " she said.

"Sweet! We curried favor!" Tod and Nishan high five.

"Maximus, it's your turn." Autumn turned to him. "What would you like to do?"

Max looks around the table, a wolfish grin creeping over his face. "Maximus decides to... Pounce at Adam... I mean Aiden the Monk and makes out heatedly with him!"

"Max!" I yelped as he did just _that_ and we both fell off the couch. "what the hell! I'm a monk, you don't do that to a monk!"

Max winked at me. "Hey, I'm a chaotic neutral remember? I've got a lot of freedom when it comes to _laws_ and _morals_." He said, going for an attack on my neck.

"Ngh! Okay, okay, no," I pushed against him, flustered. "Ow!"

Tod spoke up. "Dude, your skill points are probably restored and Adam's... I mean, Aiden's are probably on a down low for this. Was that your play? You're not getting any brownie points for this." He pointed out. "and honestly, Julian looks ready to kill you."

"I don't _look_ , I intend it." Julian glowered.

Tyler spoke up. "I'll help."

"Noooo, my play is _this_..." Max drawled. "in that moment of distraction, Maximus steals the Honor Scroll!"

I widened my eyes, pushing him off and sitting up. "Max!"

"She's holding the scroll! You can't do that!" Mia protested.

Max stood back up, unfazed with me pushing him off. "I thought the dice decide everything."

"He's right..." Nishan said reluctantly.

Autumn rolls the dice.

"Yes!" Max cheered. "Maximus the Barbarian grabs the Honor Scroll and shoves Lady Capheteria onto the feast table!"

" _Everyone in the banquet hall gasps in horror!_ "

Autumn hands the scroll to Max, who waves it triumphantly over his head. "Haha, game over! I win!" He cheered.

"Max! What have you done?!" Tod complained. "Well, aside from hot stud over there."

I threw a pillow at the ginger, glaring at him.

"Sorry, too soon?"

Max twirled the scroll with his hand. "Now that I have the grand prize, I hit the road!" He smirked at us.

"Max! You're ruining the party!" Payton whined.

Max snorted. "So? I got the scroll, which means we won!" He claimed.

"You're blowing up all our plans!" I got up from the floor, fixing my shirt.

Julian glowered. "and worse, you're ruining my girl's story!"

"Actually," Autumn inserted. "I had a feeling this might happen, so I came prepared." She flips to the back index of the guidebook. I can see her careful handwriting in the margins. She picks up the dice and looks directly at Max. " _Lady Capheteria sounds the Great Horn of Admission, summoning all the armies of Pixeloros to surround her fortress! 'By the Helmet of the Quartersman,' she bellows, 'I will have my revenge!'_ "

Julian pursed his lips. "That doesn't sound good." He said.

"Nik says run!" Nishan cried out.

" _Lady Capheteria's guards block the exits! They point their weapons at you._ "

Nishan raises his staff. "I summon a Shield Spell to protect the Party!"

"Except Max," Julian scowled. "he doesn't deserve to be protected."

Max scoffed. "Who needs your magical mumbo-jumbo, Nisheldore? I've got the Honor Scroll. Teleport me outta here, baby!" He gave a salute. "Maximus, out!"

"You're just gonna leave us behind?" I asked him, frowning.

Autumn flicks the die across the table, " _Maximus_ _escapes_ _..._ _But_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _the_ _party_ _is_ _trapped_ _inside_ _!_ _Lady_ _Capheteria's_ _guards_ _in_ _on_ _you_ _,_ _weapons_ _raised_ _._ _You're_ _under_ _attack_ _!_ " She said.

"We should've known Max would betray us." Julian groaned.

Max rolled his eyes. "Maximus the Barbarian slips into the forest to escape Lady Capheteria's scouts." He said.

"You're just gonna leave us to our doom?" Payton complained.

Tyler grumbled. "Not cool, dude."

"I attack Maximus with my flaming sword of justice!" Julian cried.

"Sorry, Sir Julius, but Maximus is now outside the fortress. You can't hit him." Autumn told him.

Julian groaned. "Lame."

"Max, seriously," Mia scowled. "Come back and help us out. This is all your fault."

Max snorted. "Would Maximus the Barbarian come back to save you? I'm just being my character. If you expected honor and chivalry, well, maybe it's your fault for hanging out with a Barbarian." He said arrogantly.

"You can say that again." Julian seethed.

Tod tugged on Max's shirt. "Dude, you're forgetting that you're suppose to be winning them over." He said. "Fix this before you screw it up epically."

"I'll say," I huffed. "I think we need a break. Max, can we talk outside? _Now_?"

"You're facing the music now, pal." Tod pats his back. "And it sounds like funeral music."

I lead Max outside to the porch of Nishan's house. As soon as the front door swings shut, I turn on Max. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Max shot back. "I'm trying to play the game with your friends, like you asked me to."

I combed my fringe off my forehead. "You said you'd try to get along with them!" I snapped.

"I am, but _they_ wanted me to act the part." Max groaned, waving his arms. "What do you expect me to do?"

I looked at him disappointedly. "I told you this was important to me, Max." I reminded him. "I _care_ whether or not my friends approve of us."

"Yeah, well," Max scoffed. "I _don't_ care."

I flinched at his words. "Oh," I croaked out, looking down. "well, then, I guess I see how much I matter to you."

"That's just it though, Adam. You _do_ matter." Max stressed out. "You matter too much for me to let other people's opinions get in the way. You think you're the only one risking something to be in this relationship? The difference is I don't care about them. I care about _you_." He locks eyes with me, and I can hear the pain in his voice.

But I pull my gaze away. "I asked you to try for me, Max, not them. But how quickly did you give in to your impulses? How long before you started ruining their game? " I shook my head. "If you're gonna be like this then you don't have to stick around. I'm sorry I made you come tonight."

I trudged back into the house and slammed the door behind me. "Tough love," I jumped, startled and see Tod standing right there. "Sorry I eavesdropped, but my turn was taking a while to come by, I had to do something sly."

"You do realize..." I started. "Max just got kicked out for getting into his character role too much?"

Tod shrugged, walking towards me till he was in front of me. "I know, and I'm aware that this is just a game. Because in the real world, you're the rogue."

I stared at him, narrowing my eyes. "You're losing me."

"Good thing I'm you're type, so it won't be hard to win back." I gaped and felt my cheeks heat up. "You weren't exactly good at keeping your voice low when you were teasing Max. Back to that, what I meant is you're a rogue cause you stole Max's heart and changed it for the better. But since this is the real world, that's gonna take time."

I bit my lip. "I know that but Max also knew how much this mattered to me." I told him.

"I'm sure, he only about begged me to come tonight to keep him from trouble."

"Yeah, how'd that work out?"

"Hey, I cancelled a hot date night for this. I wanted to have some fun, too and might've neglected the cause." Tod raised his hands defensively. "the point is Max had you to walk him through this change which, may I remind you, is also what he wanted to do for you. Now this one night he had to go off the leash and play nice on his own without being told how... Well, maybe he just freaked out." He shrugged.

I slumped my shoulders dejectedly. "Great, so this is really my fault." I sighed.

"Now I wouldn't say that," Tod patted my back. "But I would say that you two are still cute together and since Max is still a work in progress, well, I'm pretty sure you never give up on something you started. Or in this case, someone you care about."

I smiled small, "Okay, considered me won back." I granted.

"Called it," Tod threw his arm around me. "Just give it time, hot stud. Things with Max and your friends will come through. Maybe not just tonight. That being said, since Max is officially uninvited I guess that means I am too."

I chuckled. "Well, the others like you well enough. You can stay if you really want." I said. "Just one thing, you're my type but not my man so friendly reminder:" I took his arm off me. "don't get so handsy."

"Fair enough," Tod shrugged. "Hot, faithful. Explains why Max is so crazy about you."

I crossed my arms and scrutinized him. "How about you, Max did dunk your head a couple of times in the toilet." I pointed out. "why do you have his back now? Is it really just because he's gay now?"

"Not exactly. See, when you're a kid, you're not too picky about your play mates. On the play ground anyone goes. Well, Max and I were just two of those random kids many years back. Your man actually pulled me out of the sand box and made me one of those kids. It was fun, but Max changed a bit growing up." Tod looked a little nostalgic. "then he fell for you and he's reverting back to that kid I used to know."

I smiled at the story, making me love Max a little more.

"Plus, I do have a little man crush on him." Tod smirked at me.

I narrowed my eyes, jabbing his arm. "Again, losing me."

"Haha! Well, anyway, that's enough of a mock Dr. Phil session," Tod chuckled. "let's get back to the game."

We head back to the den where the others are waiting for us and I can feel the air of awkwardness. I take my seat next to Tyler, feeling all their stares on me.

"Hey, you doing okay, A?" Tyler held my shoulder.

I smiled a little. "Just great, Ty." I sighed. "I just kicked my boyfriend out and gave him the cold front."

"Ngh, right. As someone who was once on the receiving end, I feel Max." Tyler said lightly.

Payton puts a reassuring hand on my knee from across the coffee table. "It's okay, Adam. This just... Isn't his thing. It doesn't mean he doesn't like you..." She said softly.

"Thanks," I tried for a smile. "Let's just see if we can get out of this mess with Lady Capheteria."

Autumn nodded. "Tod, it's your turn." She looked at the book. " _The army is about to charge to your party! What do you do?_ "

"About time," Tod smirked. "I steal the sword of the nearest soldier and used it against him!"

Autumn rolls the dice. " _Success! Toby's attack points increases and the soldier retreats but since the weapon is heavier than his usual daggers, his speed drops significantly._ "

"My turn!" Payton said. "I shape-shift into a cuddly Grizzly bear and use my Bear Hug Attack!"

" _You take out three soldiers, but they quickly throw a net over you, subduing you while out of range of your deadly claws!_ "

Nishan rises his staff. "I use a slicing spell, cutting the rope netting to free Payma!"

" _A successful hit! Payma is free but you've grazed her arm. The wound causes her to turn back into her human form. She's safe, for now, but can't shape-shift for five turns._ "

"I'm up!" I said. "I engage in combat. I roundhouse kick the closest soldier, then quickly give the next one a black eye, taking them out at the same time!"

" _Your warrior skills are strong, and your hand-to-hand combat drops many a soldier. Then the archers zero in on you and send a volley of arrows directly at you!_ "

"I retreat!"

" _Success! But the archers keep a close eye on you, and you're forced to take the enemy soldiers one at a time, limiting your effectiveness._ "

"I dip the tip of my sword in Nik the Mage's Paralysis potion," Julian said. "and turn it on my enemies!"

" _An act of trickery?!_ " Autumn mock gasps. " _That's very unbecoming for a Paladin of your status, Sir Julius. It affects your skill scores, and you clumsily nick your ankle as you swing your sword. You're paralyzed for three turns._ "

Julian gaped. "Seriously? You had an outcome prepared for that?" He asked in disbelief.

"I told you guys I'd been working on this for weeks." Autumn giggled.

Nishan whistled. "Who knew Autumn would be such a hardcore CM?"

"I sing a healing song that also casts a fire shield around Sir Julius," Tyler speaks up. "It burns any soldier that comes near to a crisp."

 _"Sir Julius' paralyze missed turns drops count to two and Sir Taylor's energy will need recuperation for the same turns for such a powerful song spell._ " Autumn said.

"Mira the Ranger launches her arrows and covers for them!" Mia cried out.

" _The Soldiers ran for cover. Then, Lady Capheteria calls for her Elite Royal guards! Your party is completely surrounded by dozens of hulking, armored warriors!_ "

Suddenly, an unexpected voice joins in. "... When Maximus charges back in to save everyone!"

"Max?" I turn around to see Max strolling back in. He slides back to the seat next to mine that Tyler didn't occupy. "What are you doing here? Maximus teleported out."

Max looked at me. "Well, he came back for you, Aiden the monk." He smiled meaningfully at me. I couldn't help but do the same. "Barbarians can have a change of heart, too, you know." He turned to the others. "We can do this, guys. I can unleash my Rage with the next attack," Max told us. "But you gotta keep the guards off me until my next turn. I need every bit of strength if we want this to be a critical hit."

Tod snickered. "Plot twist! The betrayer becomes the last hope!" He said. "I love it."

"Got it, let's do this, guys!" I prompted.

Payton nodded. "I use my Petal rain attack!"

"And I use my flaming sword to cut down the guards." Julian followed. "And for the record, I'm following Aiden not Maximus." He deadpanned.

Tyler nudged him. "Bury the hatchet, dude." He said. "I chant a song that causes a wall of fire to come upon the guards!"

"I pull out some daggers and throw it at the guards when the spell's effect wears off and pin a couple of them to the nearest column. Dead!" Tod cheered.

Autumn continuously rolls the dice to keep up with the requests. " _The petal rain attack is successful! Thousands of flower petals rain down from the ceiling, impairing the guards' vision. Under this cover, Sir Julius takes out six guards. Sir Taylor's fire wall forces three guards to retreat when Toby's dagger pinned them to a column._ "

"I join the attack and use my Ice Fist to fight the guards!" I said next.

" _Aiden's attack cuts through the ranks, leaving ten guards incapacitated!_ "

Nishan waves his staff around. "I use my fog spell to cover Aiden!"

" _With Nik's help, Aiden takes out a third of the guards! But more and more forces are joining Lady Capheteria! A sea of guards fill the grand hall!_ "

Mia gaped. "Wow, Autumn. Take it easy, huh?"

" _This is what happens when you invoke the wrath of the Lady of the White North! Muahahahaha!_ " Autumn cackled.

We stared at her, culture-shocked. "Uh, I think the stress of the Yearbook committee finally caught up to you, Autumn." I said wearily.

"Wow, I always took her to be a sweet chick." Tod mused. "Who would've guess she had a diabolical side too?"

Julian deadpanned, "I had."

"Well, yeah. You're her boyfriend, that's a given." Tyler pointed out. "probably even the cause of it."

"Hey!"

Autumn looked embarrassed. "Er, I mean, your move Maximus." She cleared her throat.

"I unleash my Rage on Lady Capheteria!" Max said enthusiastically.

Nishan grinned. "With your skill stats, we only need a roll of two or higher to win!" He said excitedly.

We all held our breath as Autumn lets the twenty-sided die fly across the table. Max leans in. "Come on, baby!" He said eagerly.

"It's..." Julian bit his lip.

I gaped as the die fell with the number face up. "A one?!"

"What are the chances?" Tod sulked, leaning back to the couch.

Nishan shrugged. "One-In-Twenty!" He said. "But, uh, you probably knew that."

" _Maximus the Barbarian's attack misses! Your party is annihilated by the guards and Lady Capheteria recovers the Honor Scroll. You lose._ " Autumn closes the book. Now we all lean back our seats, a little deflated.

Except Max, he drops his head to my lap.

Nishan sighed. "Well," he smiled wearily. "I must say, that was suitably epic, if the shortest campaign I've ever played."

"And now I'm dead too. Great." Max rolled his eyes. "That's what I get for sticking my neck out for you people." But he winks at me, and I smiled back at him.

After the game, everyone gets ready to leave. "Autumn, you were the best Cavern Master I've ever seen!"

"Really?! Thanks!" Autumn beams.

"I didn't know you had it in you, girl." Mia mused.

Tod laughed. "You should always be the CM, you were ruthless!" He said. "And I hope I get a real invite for the next one."

"You know, they just announced that the new expansion pack is coming out next month." Nishan said excitedly. "And it's suppose to be way harder than this one!"

Max laughed as he pulled on his letterman jacket. "Really? Think you can handle it without Maximus the Barbarian?" He asked cockily.

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe not, especially if Autumn's playing CM again." Tyler smirked. "Guess you'll have to come back then. Right, Nish?"

Nishan nodded vigorously. "Definitely! Maybe next time, we'll have a longer campaign and pull some co-op attacks!"

Max blinked. "Um," he cleared his throat. "We'll see."

"Hah, set yourself up for that one, man." Tod teased.

We said our good nights. Tod goes on first, driving away in his motorcycle. Tyler rides with him since their place are at the same direction. Mia takes her Ferrari and drives Payton home before probably heading back home herself. Julian rides along with me and Max since he wanted to take Autumn to her place since it was on the way.

Until there was just us three.

"Uh, good game back there, Max." Julian spoke first, albeit awkwardly.

Max shrugged. "Yeah. Still can't believe we got screwed on that last play, though." He said.

"Heh, worse than that Ref's call this weekend." Julian rolled his eyes. "You see that?"

"Seahawks-Niners?" Max snorted. "Total robbery."

Julian laughed. "Yup. Well," We arrived at his stop. "Next time."

"Next time." Max nodded.

I can't help but smile and feel a sense of pride as Julian got off and walked towards his place. Max then smirks at me, taking my hand. "Alone at last," he grinned. "How about some ice cream on the way home? I still want my one-on-one date time with you."

"Ice cream sounds great." I agreed. "Nothing like an ice cream cone after a grueling RPG battle."

After getting ice cream, Max and I walk around downtown for a bit.

"Thanks for tonight, Max." I held his hand. "You didn't have to come back and rescue us."

Max chuckled. "Some rescue it turned out to be, huh?" He shook his head.

"It's the thought that counts, you know." I went in front of him, stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to Max's.

I feel his arms wrap around my waist and lifts me off the ground ever so slightly. After a moment, I pull my head back, trying to catch my breath.

"I mean it, Max." I said softly, holding his face. "Thank you."

Max smiled at me. "Don't mention it, babe." He places me down and we continued our walk.

"Still," I bit my lip, thinking of what Tod said. "Maybe I'm rushing things. Probably wasn't the best idea to drag you to something geeky with my friends." I admitted.

Max surprised me by what he said next. "Nah, after thinking about it, it was probably a good idea. I'm never going to let anyone's opinion get in between me and what I want. But..." He faced me with an expression of seriousness. "If something's important to you, it's important to me."

"Really?" I smirked. "This, coming from the guy who just told me a while ago that he didn't care."

Max rolled his eyes, smiling drily. "Look, you know me. Since the day you got here, you've known what I'm all about. But I know you, just as well. I know what you care about and at those times, I used it against you." He found a bench and dragged me to sit on it. "And I knew what I was getting into when I fell for you. I knew dating you wasn't gonna be easy, Adam. We've been at each other's throats for too long."

"That's true," I chuckled. "We were against each other from the very beginning."

Max nodded. "And it's not just us. It's everyone we know. Our entire schools. But in the end..." He held my hands to his chest. "You know, that's fine. I don't mind working harder for it, for us, if it means we get to be together."

"Yeah," I beamed, "I don't mind either." I agreed, leaning in to rub my nose to his.

Max smirked, cupping my face. "What, a nose rub? That's all I get?" He asked.

"Well, big guy," I cooed. "If you want something, take it."

Max laughed, standing up and caging me to the bench with his arms. "You really shouldn't have said that, babe." He licked his lips.

"Well, I already did. Make the most of it," I winked.

Max leaned over. "Don't mind if I do..." His lips brushes mine, and that was just starting it off lightly.

Suddenly, we heard whimpers and in his surprise, Max drops on top of my lap. I grunted at the impact of the sudden weight.

"Ack, well, if that wasn't a big turn off, I don't know what is." I muttered. "What was that?"

Max got off me. "I don't know, but I think it came from under the bench." He stepped back and bent down.

"Well," I asked, rubbing my thighs. "What is it?"

Max froze a bit before grinning up at me. For some reasons, that made me nervous. My feelings were justified when he pulled out a box from underneath as he stood back up.

Two pairs of puppy dog eyes looked right back at me, counting Max, three.

"No." I deadpanned.

Max gaped at me, flabbergasted. "Oh come on! We just so happened to stop by this bench find two puppies!" He complained. "That's the universe telling us something!"

"Arf!"

"Woof!"

I frowned when one was struggling to climb out-a golden retriever. "Yes," I took the little guy before it could fall and break its neck. "It's telling us to probably put up posters to find the owners."

"Oh contrar, its saying:" Max sat back down, taking the beagle, before showing me the inside of the box that had someone's hand writing saying ' _take_ _care_ _of_ _them_ _._ ' "Keep them. Come on, babe, now are you really denying them a home?" The blond winked at me.

I made a look, staring down at the retriever licking my fingers. "Where's the nearest vet?"

Max looked incredelous. "Adam!"

"Don't yell at me!" I stood up, cradling the puppy in my arms. "We need to have them checked out for rabies! Not to mention their prescribed diet, license and everything."

Max slowly grinned. "So we're keeping them, huh?" He said. "After you were so adamant that we aren't getting one, now we're having two."

"Yeah, don't gloat or I'll decide we're leaving them after dropping them off the vet." I deadpanned, walking back to where Max parked his porsche.

Max laughed and followed after me, holding the beagle pup the same way I was carrying the retriever. "Hey. Thanks babe." He smiled widely.

"Yeah, yeah. I did say I'd make it up to you for agreeing to come tonight." I managed a smile. "So, what are we going to name them?"

Max grinned. "Easy. Adam and Max junior!" He said proudly, holding the beagle up high.

The beagle started whimpering. I kicked Max in the shin, scolding Max for scaring it. He looked sheepish and carried it properly.

"I have a better idea," I said, looking at both of the pups. "Aiden," I gestured to the Beagle, "and Maximus." I turned to the Golden Retriever.

Max smiled at my suggestion. "That sounds perfect. And it's no wonder, too." His smile changed to a smirk. "They say mothers can always think of the perfect names for their kid."

I hit Max's other shin for that and took the beagle, leaving him to wobble after us. "This is what I get for giving in to your whims." I shook my head.

"Nope," a slightly pained voice muttered before I felt an arm over my shoulders, I turned my head and Max's face an inch from mine. "This is what you get for being a rocking awesome boyfriend," At that, he planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

And the last thing I thought before getting into it that this was how much Max _**reeeeeeally**_ wanted to have puppies.

 


	24. Friend's Point of view

**[Julian]**

It's not that I don't like Max for my bud Adam... Okay, that's true too. But that's not what it's all about, I just don't like the guy in general.

My folks live on a minimum wage, it's all they can do to send me and my little sister, Hope, to school, even public ones. But we both wanted to make it big in life, for us and our family. To do that, we were betting on scholarships to try for college.

So here comes an offer to study at Hearst Academy, a budding private school at that time because they random picked students who played football at Junior High. So naturally, I took the offer. Private school should mean better facilities and cafeteria food. Plus, with the reputation of the Warrens at Middleton, Hearst was probably already on the map for scouts even if it was new. But if I knew about the son who'd be screwing up my chances to be seen by those scouts, I would never have taken that offer.

Max was definitely an attention hogger, it's not enough to just say he was an attention seeker. He demanded it to be all about him. I swear, if it wasn't for Adam building Pixelberry High's reputation a couple of blocks away, my dreams of being a College boy would've turned to dust. The best part was it being a Public School with the air of a Private school. Not to mention, Adam made sure everyone had a shot in attention and that their voices were heard, be it jocks, preps, nerds and whatever other cliques there are.

So with that history, it only makes sense that Max wouldn't be someone I'd like Adam to date. I really thought my friend deserved better, especially after all the selfless things he'd done. For him to see the date a selfish bastard didn't seem to make any sense.

"Hey Julian! Perfect timing," I halted my jog when I heard Max's voice. "Catch that kid, will ya!"

I turned my head and see a giggling toddler running towards the road, blind folded and with a wooden bat. "Whoa now!" I yelped when I almost missed him, dropping on my knees to catch the tyke by his torso just before he could become road kill. "Okay little buddy, game over!" I took off his blindfold.

"Huh?" The kid blinked, "this isn't the play ground."

"Yeah, no kidding. You run fast, Ben, I'll give you that." I looked up to see an adult and Max with two toddlers hanging from his back. "Thanks, man." Max said, to my surprise.

"Yes, thank you very much." The lady smiled whilst taking Ben back.

Ben blinked. "Did I hit the Piñata?"

"You were close." One girl on the blond's back said.

The other kid on his back climbed down. "But the others want their turn, so we need the bat."

I made a look at Max. "I thought Adam was the one working here," I remarked.

"When I called him last night, he, uh, sounded like he came down with a flu. What made him feel worse is the fact that birthday girl Tara here" Max grabbed the kid still on his back and she giggled as he placed her to the ground. "Was counting on him to manage the party games."

"I was sad at first, but since it's his Prince taking his place, it's not so bad." Tara giggled. "But I didn't know he was actually Princess Adam."

I narrowed my eyes at Max when the lady started to usher the tykes away. " _He_ isn't."

"I didn't say anything about that, excuse you, I'm not even suppose to be here," Max said defensively, "and come on, don't spoil a kid's fairy tale."

I crossed my arms. "If you're not suppose to be here, then why are you?"

"I knew this was important to Adam, the kids were counting on him to come today." Max told me, "I didn't want them thinking he left them hanging so I went as proxy. Adam doesn't know yet, he's sleeping in. I'll tell him when I  drop by later."

I made a look. "Wow," I said sarcastically. "I wonder how he'd feel that you, of all people, are taking care of kids in his place."

"Hm, I don't know," Max shrugged, pocketing his hands, not catching my tone. "But I hope he'd let me do it again next time. I'm kinda having fun here."

I gaped, not expecting to hear that. " _You're_ having fun here?" I asked.

"Sure, I never attended a Birthday party like this before. It's simple, but surprisingly nice. The kids are a handful, but I remember Mia and I being even worse. I kinda get why Adam loves doing it now," Max smiled, but he didn't seem to be even looking at me. His expression was thoughtful. Then, he snapped out of it. "Anyway, gotta head back to the party. It's almost lunch time and I have to help with setting up, can't have the oldies do everything. Later man!" He waved before dashing off.

I stared after him and it gave me a whole new perspective about this relationship he has with Adam. Maybe I should stop thinking solely on what it could mean for my friend but also what it could mean for the blond. After all, if anyone can change Max Warren from being a selfish bastard, it's Adam Sanchez. It would definitely make a bunch of people's live a whole lot easier. Not to mention, Adam being happy that someone would really change for the better, all because of him _and_ even for him.

Maybe they are good together.

**[Autumn]**

I wanted to transfer out of Hearst years back so I can get out of Max's hair and the ostracized way he runs the social pyramid. I didn't expect that years later, he'd be back in my hair.

Or, more to the point, Adam's hair.

Their relationship is like an Abstract painting. It's not easy to understand or even make sense of, but somehow, if you look at it from just the right perspective, it works.

"Hey Max," I greeted one day when I ran into him early in the morning one day at the convenience store. "I'm surprised to see you here at..." I checked my watch. "Eight in the morning," wow, if it wasn't my monthly red alert, I wouldn't even be up at this time. Especially during Winter break.

Max looks like the type that wouldn't be, either. "Ugh, yeah, well... I need to get to Adam's place cause he can't take his medicine until he gets some food in his system. In his condition, someone's gotta make him breakfast." He rubs his eyes. "What on earth do you give a sick person to eat that would stay down after having disgusting medicine?"

"Well, my mom always give me Chicken Noodle soup," I smiled at him, thinking about how sweet it was that he would go through this length for Adam. "It always helps."

Max blinked at me. "Chicken what?"

Right. I forgot who I'm talking to, Chicken Noodle soup is a _Simpleton's_ dish.

"They have some cans here, I think." I showed him the way. "You might want to grab some aspirin, too."

Max took three cans of Chicken Noodle soup. "Nah, no need. Already bought those for him yesterday." He faced me. "I could use some help with the puppies, though."

"Okay, well, I'll see if I can stop by after I had my own breakfast. You think you can handle things till then?"

"Do I have a choice?"

I did stop by. And I'm glad I did. Watching Max babying a whiny and needy Adam was too cute for words, I wished I had a reason to have a shot of it for the Yearbook.

That didn't stop me from taking hidden photos though.

The surprising thing was the part that Max made no wise cracks whatsoever. He just kept replacing the wet towel on Adam's forehead everytime it cooled down. Using a different wet towel to give the brunette a sponge bath. He made Chicken Noodle soup. Fed it to Adam, for lunch as well and maybe for dinner later, on bed. While it was a _simpleton's_ dish, Adam was getting the royal treatment.

And I felt like I was interrupting an intimate moment between them, the way Max looks at Adam as if he's the most beautiful person on Earth even while snot was running down his nose and looking paler than Edward Cullen. And the way Adam smiles at Max in full gratitude of what he was doing for him, so genuine, even the part of him looking sickly didn't ruin the image.

Like I said, if you look at it from the right perspective, you can really see that their relationship is really working for them. As of now, their _Abstract_ art is still being painted.

But I'm already sure the finished product would be a Masterpiece.

**[Nishan]**

There's a cosplay convention I've been preparing for since the School year started. My friends with me in my school club had been planning to go together with a Final Fantasy party set up.

By some cruel twist of fate, they opted to go as hobbits. Don't get me wrong, I'm a hobbit fan as much as they are but I spent a ton of cash on my Angeal Hewley costume. At times like these, I'm glad I've got a guy like Adam for a friend. He's always ready and eager to do a friend a favor as long as it's something he's able to do.

I wasn't counting on him dragging Max along. I'm glad Sakura's plans of an online guild war cancelled so she'd be able to catch up after lunch, so I won't be a only third wheel the entire day.

I don't really mind them being together anymore, after all, it comes in handy when Max's asshole habits surfaces every now and then, and Adam's good at keeping him in line.

Like now.

"Yeah, I agreed to come, but you never said anything about playing dress up!" Max scowled. "Max Warren does not wear stupid costumes!"

I glared at him. "It's a cosplay convention, that's part of the full experience!" he grumbled. "And they are not stupid!"

"Sure they're not," Max rolled his eyes. "It just looks stupid on you, Bucky."

I gawked at him, my mouth moving wordlessly in shock. "Ah.... ah...." I fumed. "I'M ANGEAL! WHAT PART OF MY COSTUME LOOKS LIKE THE WINTER SOLDIER?! GAH, ADAM, HE'S TROLLING ME AGAIN!"

We heard Adam's voice from his room. "What was that?" He came out, already wearing his costume; based of Squall Leonhart, and given that he was bestowed the title of a _Commander_ , I'd say he fits the role. Not to mention that since he doesn't even have to wear a wig and just needed to style his hair just right to get Leon's appearance. All he needed was more height, but then again, so did I. "Oh, so Max gets to go as Cloud? That's so lucky; he was always my favorite." Adam smiled brightly, seeing the costume . "I would trade places, but I'm sure you'd rock better at it than me. Besides, I do make a better Squall." He winked, resting the very authentic Gunblade I was able to purchase last year online on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad at least one person is into it." I said, crossing my arms. "Seems that Max hates to be Cloud as much as Cloud had hated himself at Advent Childre-"

When I turned my head towards Max, he was on his phone, and the reason why is rather surprising. "Get me the best and most realistic Sword of this Cloud Strife guy and his costume that you have in the next thirty minutes and I'll double the pay.... What?! Quadruple?! No, double... Fine, it's Triple or nothing."

Both Adam and I stared at the blond. "Uh, Max, what are you doing?" Adam asked wearily.

"If I'm playing my babe's favorite Fantasy guy, then I'm gonna do it right." Max said, getting back to the call. "Get it here a minute late, I'm only paying half the actual cost... DEAL!"

I narrowed my eyes before turning to Adam. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"Huh? Do what on purpose?"

I shook my head, getting my self-made Buster sword. "You're a dangerous guy, Adam."

[ **Sakura** ]

So... fujoshi has been a popular thing on the internet lately, especially tumblr. I'm pretty neutral about it all, to be honest. I don't get crazy when I see two guys together and assume they're doing something beyond platonic bond. As long as they don't completely change the character's entire... character line, I'm good.

I used to see a some of Cloud and Squall fanarts and fanfics, too. Apparently, that's what Adam and Max went as, and I doubt they even knew it was a popular ship when someone first brought it up.

And I think they just made it popular again.

"Omigod! Omigod!"

"You two are so hot!"

"You're both rockin' Cloud and Leon!!"

Adam rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Hehe, thanks? I'm not used to cosplaying so–"

"A bashful Leon!! Aaaah! My ovaries just exploded!"

"Wait... Your what?!" Max's expression was so comical, I had to snapchat it.

"Look, I don't know if you guys are straight or gay, but could you two please do something fluffy and romantic?! PLEASE?!"

"We'll totally pay you if you want us to!"

Max suddenly smirked, Adam looked suspicious and moved a bit further a bit to the side, but Max immediately grabbed him. "Actually ladies," he winked. "We're dating."

The girls widened their eyes before squealing like falling Pterodactyls. Max widened his eyes, not expecting that kind of reaction. Adam face palmed, trying to hide his red face.

"MAKE OUT NOW!"

"KISS HIM!"

"KISS HIM WITH TONGUE!"

Adam gawked. "We–we're in public!" He protested indignantly.

"Who cares! Take him in the ass!"

"IN THE _WHERE_ NOW?!" Max sputtered. "Oh, nu-uh, this just got awkward." He grabbed Adam's hand and made a run for it.

"After them!"

I narrowed my eyes as I continued browsing the games in this FF booth.

I still find it surprising that those two are together. I mean, if Pixelberry High had some kind of fandom, and we were the characters, then Adam would be shipped with a lot of people, but the AdaMax ship would be about the same level as Harry and Malfoy. Arch rivals but the thrill of the impossibility makes it catchy. Still, Adam's a real cool guy and a super awesome friend. If he's really in love with Warren and all for the AdaMax ship...

Well, I hope it won't sink.

**[Ezra]**

Pay and I are rehearsing for a gig, then Max comes in asking for help to compose a song to serenade Adam for their second monthsary. And he wants my help because, wow, he's actually a big fan.

Now, I'm a romantic and that's how I won my girl and in normal circumstances I'd be glad to put in the works, especially for a fan. It was also for Adam, and he's a swell guy not to mention one of my closest friends. But with Max shooting down each of my compositions because it didn't sound like the perfect song for them, well, an aspiring musician can only take so much criticism.

Still, for the Max Warren to actually do this for someone, well, I thought I'd never live to see the day. And for the receiving end to be Adam, his polar opposite, the romantic in me found it... Well, sweet.

But, like I said, a musician can only take so much. So I introduced Max to a favorite band of Adam's, _Save_ _the_ _Arcade_ , he's non-mainstream that way, and had him choose songs to sing from them.

I take it Max found a perfect one, because he got me a new electric guitar, bass, and a double-sided casing where I can carry them both at the same time as a thank you. And he said this is the best he could give since I only introduced a band to choose songs from.

It makes me wonder what he'd get me if I actually composed the perfect song for them. A record label maybe.

Then again, I guess nothing's more perfect for them than _Shut_ _Up_ _I_ _love_ _you_ _._

"Max, man, I got the thank you the first forty times you said it. And as much as I really want to hear you go on and on" _I_ _don't_ "over how Adam swooned" _doubt_ _that_ _really happened,_ "and loved your surely amazing performance, I have to think about tomorrow's gig's song line up. Preferrably before seven, cause I'm taking Pay out for dinner."

"Okay, okay, got it. Thanks again, Ezra. I'll see you tomorrow then,"

I froze, turning. "Uh, I didn't make plans with you for tomorrow."

"Yeah, you made plans with me and Adam tomorrow." He grinned. "We wanted to record the song with us singing it so we had Payton arranged a time to use your recording studio. She got real excited about how you wouldn't mind, since we finally found our song it only makes sense that we had it on a CD, you know? And–"

I swear, if Adam hadn't gotten me my first big break during Freshmen year, I would have personally _shut up_ his boyfriend.

Permanently.

**[Payton]**

I am so jealous of Adam.

Two months and a half into a relationship, and he already has a  pair of cute little feet running around his place.

Granted, they were puppies and not actual babies. But given my love for animals, they might as well be on the same level as babies. But let's not be mistaken, I'm still shock that AdaMax–Or is that MaxAm?–got together at all.

Now I know I was probably the one who easily approved of it because after weeks of getting used to it, I saw the appeal and how cute they are together. And it's adorable how Max is so putty in Adam's hands. Well, most of the time, at least, since this is Max Warren we're talking about.

But I digress. (Learned that expression from Nishan.)

I had boyfriends and they've come and go. I think Ezra is someone I'll be sticking with, though. Hopefully. But the future is uncertain. Which makes me wonder about Max and Adam.

They've been Arch enemies longer than they have been a cute couple and I don't know how that fits for a good foundation. While they were cool now and back to being the best friends they were before they got into the relationship, I still feel a speck of irritation for Tyler. Adam doesn't talk about it much, even back then, but his break up with Tyler really did hurt him. The guy did break his trust, after all. And that's a big deal for every girl in a relationship.

Oh my god, did I just dub Adam the girl in their relationship?

Anyway, I admit I'm a gossip girl at times. And I like to know things, even before others know it themself. And something I don't know that I would like to know, like really want to, is where this relationship is headed. Adam only just recently came out to us about a benefactor sponsoring his studies and how his parents died when he was young in a freak car accident, and then resulting to him being moved place to place, not one of them feeling like a home to him. It made me feel bad for thinking that his parents had been jerks and disowned him for his flexible preferences and that harsh treatment might've been why Adam hadn't told us about it in the first place.

Turns out, they didn't really have a choice.

Now he's being sponsored in his High School Education by a godfather slash benefactor who he only ever Skyped and Phone called with especially at the times he needed extra money for projects, curricular or not. He kept this information about himself to avoid unwanted rumors of it sounding like a Daddy long legs scenario.

Given this history coupled with the fact he's seriously dating a guy, it makes sense why it resulted to Adam taking up that day care job and his plans to become a Pre-School teacher. He wants to build a nicely, settled type of family which involves kids but since he can't exactly have that if he's sticking to Max...

Well, I'm just wondering if that's really all he deserved. I always pegged him to be leading a nice, simple domestic life in the future. Which I don't think is a possibility given Max's taste for extravagance. If there's anything Adam needs after all he's been through it's stability. And somehow, I feel as if that's an uncertainty, especially since Max's dad is trying to push them apart and forcing the blond to an early marriage.

If you asked me, it sounds so cinematic.

"Maximilian, I swear to my parents' grave, you will be the death of me!"

"Agh, babe, can you not call me that? You sound like my parents when they're pissed with me."

"You're not in any place to make demands here! And I cannot believe you're taking bath at my place! Do you even have spare clothes?!"

"No, but you could always lend me some of yours~"

"Suuure, if you want to go commando, cause no way in hell am I lending you a pair of underwear."

"So no to the underwear, but... Does that mean I can still get in your pants?"

"Agh! Really?! I bet you worded it that way intentionally!"

Especially now, walking into them quarelling when I came over to visit for the Maximus (Like I said, I love animals and since my folks won't let me have any, I frequent visit any close friends that have pets). But I didn't expect to walk in on Adam fiercely glaring at a Max carrying Aiden whilst his lower half being cladded by a mere towel.

"Uh, did I come in a bad time?"

Adam tried not to turn his glare at me and forced a smile at my way. "Oh, Payton. Here to play with Maximus again?" He picked up the Golden Retriever. "Sorry, but he'll have to take a rain check. I gotta get him to the vet for consultation."

"Oh come on, you're trippin' babe." Max complained, setting a squirming Aiden down. "It was just a donut, lighten up."

Adam glowered, turning on him. "A Chocolate one! You fed Maximus chocolate! This is why we asked for the recommended diet, not to mention the grooming plan," he snapped. "That said, did you actually bathe with Aiden in my tub?!"

"It's fine as long as it's not pure chocolate."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I fed Aiden a chocolate cupcake twice and he came out fine, and if it makes you feel better, I bathe with Aiden in my tub, too."

"You fed it to Aiden, too?! And no, that does _NOT_ make me feel better!"

"Would you calm down? I feel all awkward having this conversation while I'm still wet and barely clothed."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you went ahead and used my bathroom! Speaking of, you are _so_ not going anywhere until you clean up! And I do not want to see any trace of dog fur left!"

"You're joking, right? I don't do clean up duty, let alone manual labor!"

"Wrong answer, try again!"

The puppies started barking and whinning due to their–Owners'? Parents'? I don't know anymore–screaming match.

"Uh, okay guys, how about I take them to the vet while you, erm sort things out?" I didn't wait for their reply as I just went and took the pups. "And then after, I'll take them for a walk. Text me when you've talked things through."

They didn't even reply as they were focused in their heated arguement. I pretended that was their consent of my temporary, er, custody of the puppies and high tailed it out of there.

By the time it was late afternoon and it started snowing, I brought Aiden and Maximus back to the apartment only to find Max and Adam cuddling at the couch, asleep, with the laptop fire screen saver and the heater left on, like a little made up Chimney.

 _Adorable_ _._

I still have no idea where these two are headed, but if there's one thing I know, it's this: _The_ _only_ _certain_ _thing_ _about_ _the_ _future_ _is_ _it's_ _uncertainty_ _._ But since this is Adam, I'm more certain of another thing. If he can still afford to cuddle with Max after a spat like that, well, as far as their future is concerned...

They'll figure it out.

**[Koh]**

How do I feel about this thing my boy Adam and jerk-face Warren got going on? Well, I don't like it, of course. I got kicked out of a lot of schools, most of the time, I can take the fault for it. But when I got kicked out of Hearst, it was totally on Max! Okay, maybe I provoked him a bit, but all I had was take his bagel which he took from a random nerd! I was pulling a Robin Hood, giving it back to him and maybe I didn't have to give him a black eye, but come on, immediate dismissal was an extreme.

In my defense, I had no idea he was the Principal's son.

A lot of good that's doing for him now with his dad pulling a forbidden love scenario. I'd find it amusing and would love to get on his face, gloating that It serves him right but since it's also giving Adam a hard time, I can't.

I don't wanna go all sappy, but Adam welcomed me to Pixelberry while the rest of the student body and even his friends was suspicious of me, being a hardcore rebel girl and all. He even helped clear my name from the false accusations of my previous schools. So of course, as a friend, I didn't like him to have an complicated relationship. And being with Max Warren he would definitely get that, I know girls from Hearst who would vouch for that.

So you can only imagine how I reacted when I found Mr. Boyfriend getting it on with Tiffany Whitman at the male locker room after gym class. I heard a commotion and curiosity got the best of me. And good thing it did. Tiffany, the whore, was practically eating his face already and Max was so obviously into it, if the way he gripped her hips was any indication.

He was two-timing my boy Adam! That deserved a good beating, and I'm gonna give it to him.

But before I could even move towards them, I heard an outraged cry. "Max!"

Max seemed to jolt, his eyes opening and he finally let go of Tiffany's hips. "Adam, I-"

"Why... Why?! How could you do this?!"

"No, I can explain!" Max rushed towards him, but he yelped when Tiffany grabbed him around his shoulders. "Wha! Adam, this isn't what it looks like!"

"You've got nothing to explain, hot stuff, so how 'bout we pick up where we left off...." She cooed.

Adam looks absolutely furious but at the same time, his looked like he was going to cry. He got the ring from his finger and threw it across the room before running off, still in his sweaty gym clothes.

I went after him, and a moment later, so did Max. He easily overtook me, since he was an athlete after all.

"Adam, Adam, please!" Max took him by the shoulders and Adam struggled in his hold. "Let me explain!"

Adam shook his head, and when I finally reached them, I pulled the blond off him. "Don't even try it," I scowled. "We saw what happened with our own-"

"Koh!" Adam snapped at me suddenly. I actually flinched, looking at him. "stay out of this."

I widened my eyes at that vehement tone. This was worse than when Tyler jumped him. I back off and stayed at the side lines.

"Adam, please, you have to believe me." Max actually looked regretful. "I was there waiting for you then she came and... And She forced herself unto me, I didn't want it."

"You had your hands on her!"

"I was trying to push her off!"

"You're an athlete, you wouldn't have any trouble doing that if you really hated it."

"Well, I didn't want to end up hurting her."

"Of coooourse, you didn't. And I suppose hurting me was fine with you?"

"No, it's not like that, you know I'd never want to hurt you anymore."

"Save it. We're over."

Max widened his eyes in horror. "No... No, please, you're... You're not serious..." He pleaded more than said.

"Please Max, I said you only had one chance." Adam sounded equally broken. "don't make this harder than it already is... Good bye." He said before walking off.

Max looked like someone died. Serves him right, and I went after Adam. When I turned to the corner, I didn't expect to see that Adam had broken down, sobbing harshly, going on about how he knew Max might possibly revert back to being straight but he didn't think it would actually happen, or rather, he had hoped it wouldn't.

"And Tiffany is prettier, and definitely more female."

I cannot believe I was hearing this from the ever positive, ever charismatic, Adam Sanchez.

"Dude, Adam, that's all she's got going for her. But if she was the only female on Earth, then all guys should go gay. You're handsome" wow, I don't even call Wes that, and he's my certified boyfriend "and have a heart of gold. She's got nothing on you! Warren was a dick from the beginning of time." I pointed out. "you deserve way better, at the very least, you don't deserve being cheated at."

Adam hiccoughed and choked on his tears. "I... I know, no one deserves to be cheated on, and if I let it go and give him a chance, it isn't a guarantee it wouldn't happen again, but I..." He hugged himself. "It hurts... I really like him, Koh... I love him..."

Normally, I would gag at the drama, even if it was a good friend's melodrama but Adam Sanchez was very far from a weak, emotionally unstable person. To have this incident affect him this much... Well, gagging can wait. Right now, I was worried about him.

"Jeez, Adam, I'm really sorry this had to happen, is there anything I can do?"

Adam rubbed at his eyes. "I think I just need some time alone... So I think I'll go and skip the rest of school." He stood up.

"You?" I blinked at him. "would skip school?"

"I just got cheated on and lost my boyfriend in less than ten minutes, I'm not having a good day and am in no mood to continue it."

"But..."

"Bye Koh."

Okay, so that just happened. First question... What just happened? Adam takes his studies seriously, as well as any school obligations. He would never let any personal issues affect the way he does his thing in school, more importantly, he would never let on that something was bugging him. But if he leaves for school when we haven't had free period yet, I'm pretty sure half the school if not the entire school would be able to tell that something was up.

Still, Adam really went with it and I didn't see him in any of his classes after that, or even during free period. Adam not being with Max hurts him more than all the past wrongs the blond did to him in the past, and as much as I hate to admit it, but if being with Warren is what made Adam happy, then I would much prefer putting up with that than having my friend sad. The only problem being I didn't like him being with a cheater either.

And then, I realized a cheater wasn't actually cheater. But a bitch was definitely a bitch.

Apparently, Tiffany had gotten the hint that Max wasn't going to be available for a while because the next time I saw here, she was making out with some other random dude. She actually knew it already for a while, but she kept forcing herself on him just to get under Adam's skin. Since this isn't about me, I'm not going to the details on how I dealt with her for that. But I will mention that I went off to fix Adam and Max's little spat, starting with finding the blond and dragging his butt to Adam's place.

Only to find a crime scene.

I watched with horrified eyes as Max rushed to Adam's limp body, a knife on his hand, red staining the floor and his clothes. Max cried in anguish, and I felt like crying too. Damn it, Tiffany should be given a life sentence for this!

"No... NO, ADAM!" Max pleaded, sobbing into Adam's chest. "Ple-please, she didn't me-mean anything to me, you're the one that mattered to me, you matter to me the most, please, please don't leave me... I love you, Adam, don't go..."

I dropped to my knees as well. "He's right A-Adam," I sobbed. "The bitch really did force herself on him, to get under your skin bu-but all the time, Warren was only thinking of you." I can't believe I'm talking to my friend's corpse. But more than that, I can't believe it he'd actually take his life like that.

To think Adam would actually commit suicide for this is just too much, Oh my god, how am I going to tell the others about thi-

"Uh... Cut?"

I turned my head so fast I must've cracked my neck. "Wes?"

"Adam and I were doing a scene for this short film we had to pass later, and since he went home early..." Wes didn't finish and let me connect the dots. He cleared his throat, looking over to Max, who was blind and deaf to everything around him. "Er, dude, Warren, he's not actually..."

That's when Adam bursted out laughing before he threw his arms around Max and kissed him with all he had. "I love you too, you idiot." He smiled through his tears. "But the next time this happens, it won't be my blood that's going to be spilled."

"You... You're... Oh my god, you're alive!" Max tackled him to the floor. "You scared me to death! Oh my god, I thought I lost you forever!"

Adam chuckled, embracing the guy. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, just like Tiffany's not taking you away from me in her life." He looked over his shoulder and right at me. "Thanks for finding out the truth, Koh, I owe you one."

"Yeah, okay, um," Wes kept the camcorder. "Got what I need, and I gotta get back to school to finish the film so... Bye."

Ugh. "Wes, wait up for me." I stood up and went after my thankfully not as sappy and tooth-achingly sweet boyfriend thinking...

_I am so done with this fucking, meant to be, drunk in love couple._

**[Tyler]**

"You want to... what?" I stared at Max like he's grown as second hand. "You want to _work_ here?"

The blond shrugged. It was already surprising enough that he came back here after that awkward night, never mind that it was to see me. To find that he came here for a job was something I would never have guessed in a million years.

"Yeah... Don't tell Adam, but I plan on saving up to get him a ring."

I narrowed my eyes at the blond and couldn't decide if I wanted to laugh at him or hit him.  A ring wouldn't be that expensive if you knew where to look, there are good quality rings that sell cheap but my pay here is mostly extra pocket money, car fuel and maintenance. Max never labor worked a day in his life and I already got their couple rings covered. If he was trying to mock me or something......

"Woah, you look so done with me."

"That's one way to put it."

"Hey man, I'm totally serious!" Max protested indignantly. "See, see, look; Adam's been going on about this Nineties mood ring. I'm getting it for him." He showed me a pic from his phone. "So put on a good word for me to your boss."

I shook my head. "Max, you're loaded." I deadpanned. "Even for part timers like me, there's at least a three month contract here to accomplish if you do get accepted."

"Oh... Will I need more time to get the ring?"

"Uh, with a ring like that... Well, normal people would probably need more time, I mean I sure did especially since I got two rings but..." I gestured to him. "Can you even handle labor that long?"

"Hey don't you underestimate me!"

"I don't mean it like that but.... This is you we're talkin' about; you probably got the money you need already."

Max looked a little chagrined all of a sudden. "Technically, Maximilian Warren has the money, but not... Max." he said vaguely.

I processed that. "You got disowned?" I'm suddenly concerned. "Shouldn't you be more worried about paying for a place or cost of living?"

"What the fuck, no! As if mom would even let dad go that far," Max snorted. "are you an idiot or something?"

I totally take back feeling concerned.

"It's just... dating Adam's got me thinking... Well," Max suddenly looked determined. "I want to try getting him something with money I earned myself. If he's putting up with dad's shit, then me putting up with labor shouldn't be much to ask."

I have to admit, I did not expect him to reason out that way. No matter how much I get used to Adam's supernatural influence and talent to change things, it still surprises me, still baffles me. To think he even got through to Max.

And that's how Max basically ended up working with me. Although where I ended up as a waiter, he got to be a Junior chef. Who knew the guy could cook?

"Pick up for table four." Max said as he tapped on the bell.

I went to take it. "Got it, thanks." I went over to the designated table and served them their order. Just as I did, another customer entered the restaurant. I looked up and saw that it wasn't just any customer, it was Adam. "Oh, hey Adam."

Adam turned his head and saw me. He smiled, but before he could give a greeting of his own, Max's voice was heard. "Adam? Do you mean my Adam? He's here?" It asked, I cringed as I heard rustling and a kind of light crash before the blond came out from the kitchen door. "He is!"

I narrowed my eyes and I looked at Adam, who looked like he was something in between embarrassed and flattered.

"Idiot." Adam muttered when Max went to hug him.

"Your idiot."

I rolled my eyes. "Man, you are whipped." I deadpanned.

"Like you were any different not so long ago." Max smirked at me.

I gaped, my mouth moving wordlessly. He got me there.

"Warren, your lobster!"

"Oops, coming!" Max left a kiss on Adam's cheek before going back in. "I got it, I got it, sorry."

Adam laughed beside me and I looked at him. "So, table for one?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'm just here to order take out for Autumn and her committee working over time for the School Christmas party." Then, he smiled a bit, "And I've got to admit, I wanted to see it for myself; Max really did get a job here."

"Yeah, I'm still surprise about it. And he's already been working here for a week."

Adam chuckled to himself. "I have to say, the chef uniform looks good on him." he mused. "If I knew, I would've come to visit earlier."

I looked at him mischievously. "Wow Adam, who would have known." I smirked at him.

Adam raised a brow at him. "Would have known..." he repeated. "... What?"

"That you have a Chef uniform kink." I grinned deviously. "Do you want to eat him up?"

Adam gave me a deadly, dagger-piercing glare telling me that even if he wasn't a chef, he'd have no trouble slicing me up if he had actually knives or daggers with him. He jab me at the side sharply instead. "Get back to work yourself Ty, or I'll talk to the manager and make sure you won't have work to do at all." he threatened.

I knew it was an empty threat, but I still went. "Got it, see ya." I said, mostly choked out. I suddenly remembered all those times he threw fits and chewed me out back when we  were dating. Thinking of that and the fact that he and Max probably argue about a lot of things due to their vast differences...

I suddenly don't feel so bad that I was no longer dating him.

I had the morning shift, so I was about to time out just as Adam's order was ready. It took a while since he ordered for many people. Max just timed in a couple of minutes ago so he was staying longer. I offered to drive him to school for the delivery, and Adam looked grateful. Max gave me a suspicious look when I went to pick up my stuff from the locker room.

"Just so we're clear, you are over him, right?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling dryly. "Yes man, I built a bridge and got over it. I'm totally rooting for you guys with your dad problem, too." I said off-handedly.

"Wait, what?" Max blinked, staring at me. "You know about that?"

It was then my turn to stare at him. "Dude, Max, your father wasn't very subtle that night you had that family argument in the hospital." I deadpanned. "The enforced arranged marriage threat, Lacey being prospect number one, and the obvious homophobia."

"Wow, you got all those details?"

"Detectives need to have a clear memory and a knack for getting the details right." I shrugged. "But seriously, while I'm on your side and all, Adam's well-being still comes first. So you better make sure to find a solution to this issue before it can cause Adam any harm."

Max heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I'm working on it."

At that, I left the locker room and went out to my pick-up where Adam was waiting, his order already loaded at the back. I drove him to school and went about helping him carry the food to the gym since it was a bit of a walk from the parking lot. Then, one of Autumn's freshmen committee members went up to us, or more to the point, Adam, looking quite worried.

"Uh, I can handle that. You should really go into gym C."

I looked at her, concerned. "What's up, freshmen? You look all pale."

"There's a man who's been staying there for the past thirty minutes, and he said he wouldn't leave unless he spoke to you. Even Professor Edwin couldn't do anything about it."

Adam and I shared looks, having an inkling who that man was. I felt bad for letting the girl take all the food, but there was no way I was leaving Adam to face that man alone. When we entered the gym doors, they were immediately shut behind us. We jolted, finding two men in suits beside the door. In the center of the room was Mr. Warren himself.

"How dare you."

Adam stood his ground and he spoke evenly. "What are you doing here, Mr. Warren?"

"I'll be asking the questions here." Mr. Warren scowled. "What are you poisoning my son's head with that possessed him to find a job? His future is already secured with his position in the family business."

" _Your_ business, Jennifer told me clearly she had her own independent work." Adam pointed out, "And nothing is set on stone; Max can choose whatever future he wants, he doesn't need me to decide for him... or you."

Mr. Warren fumed, raising a fist. I immediately stood in front of my friend. "You hit him first, we can easily retaliate by getting off with self-defense." I said. "You may have the money to get off the charges, but publicity is still publicity. Plus, this is still our school."

"You think you're so clever, don't you, runt?" Mr. Warren dropped his fist, but he was still red with anger. "You can confuse him with your ideals as much as you want, but as long as he's with you, he will never have a future, let alone a job. I'll do good to make sure of that."

Adam looked at him. "What are you saying?"

"No job means no money, with no money, Max would never last a day and he'll come crawling back to the family business, leaving you behind." Mr. Warren smiled proudly at this. "And he'll come to his senses once he realizes this."

I processed that implication and gaped at the man. "Are you serious? Max worked hard to get the job!" I protested. Did he have any idea how difficult it was? For the boss to give him the position, with the records he had from the past even with me backing him up... Seriously? "You're his father, why would you do that to your own son?"

"I am doing this for him!" Mr. Warren snapped. "He needs to wake up and realize this _mistake_ he is making." He looked at Adam with such disdain. "Everything was fine till _you_ happened."

I looked at Adam and was surprised by his expression. He looked angry as well.

"How could you say that everything was fine? Your son bullied a lot of students, he was a jerk and arrogant, selfish and manipulative...." Adam shook his head. "All this time, I thought that was all he was... It was only when he started pestering me did I discover how much there was more to him: He loves to cook, he's actually passionate about it. Did you ever know that? He only started looking down on his sister, your daughter, because you demeaned her too. He loves football, not because he's the star player or it's something he's good at, he loves it because he remembers the times you used to play catch with him, right before you put all this pressure on him that he had to be the best no matter what the cause. You might be able to know this but you don't because you never thought to take time and talk to him. And you think that is fine?!"

"Watch your tongue!"

"And you watch yourself," Adam hissed, clenching his fists. "I love your son, no strings attached, not even a thread. I may not have a lot of money, I don't have much to give, but I do know this; I can make him feel loved without ever letting him think he has to be someone other than himself. You may do as you please, whatever you think you can do to make him regret choosing me; but I will be putting the same effort in making sure that he doesn't."

I'm seriously surprised we got out of there without a good beating. But Professor Edwin finally pulled through and got Mr. Warren before he could try anything. We headed back to my truck, where Adam started sobbing in rage.

"I don't remember much of my father, but I do know that he always had this tired look in his eyes whenever he played with me at night when he got home. I never thought of it till now, but he never let work get in the way of spending time with me." Adam wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "Why can't all fathers be like that?"

I rubbed his back. "That's like asking why can't the world be a perfect place."

"I haven't mentioned anything to Max, but sometimes, when he takes a nap at my place after one of our cuddle sessions, I'd wake up before him and hear him mumble apologies to his father or questions asking why couldn't he accept him. _Him_ , not us. Even before us being a couple, he hasn't felt truly accepted by his father in the longest time." Adam exhaled deeply. "I talked big a while ago, but what if he does end up regretting ever having to do anything with me? What if he hates me for it in the future? I couldn't bear it..."

I frowned at him and took him by the shoulders. "Now you listen here, you just said Max didn't need you deciding his future for him. So don't you start deciding what he'll think of you," I said sternly. "No one, and I mean no one, would ever regret having to do anything with you."

"You did."

I had to pause at that, before finding my response. "I only regretted ever hurting you, but never being with you. Never that. You're an amazing person who deserves to be happy, and if Max makes you happy, then I will make sure to do anything I can to help both of you."

He smiled gently at me. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you, Tyler."

I smiled back, but I also realized I was wrong all this time. It shouldn't be Adam's well-being that was most important, although granted that it still is important. What mattered most is his happiness.

No, that's wrong too, what mattered to me now is both their happiness. Because whether I chose it or not, Max is my friend now too.

So the next day, when Max told me he lost his job and told Adam he resigned, telling us about it separately, I got the blond to be honest with the brunette and I made sure said brunette didn't try to break up with him or think he was only hurting Max. Because they were my friends. (Although I got to admit, it was a little funny how Max had freaked out when Adam had suggested it). And because I knew, Max truly does make him happy...

And Adam didn't need any mood ring to tell him otherwise.

**[Tod]**

Not properly acknowledged as a best bud or even a wingman, and I have already sat down three one-hour phone calls with Max who would keep ranting over petty fights. Might as well self-proclaim it.

Now I'm on my fourth count.

"Okay, okay man. Let's go over this again," _even_ _though_ _I_ _should_ _really_ _be_ _sleeping_ _at_ _one_ _in_ _the_ _morning_ _,_ I didn't say outloud. "You're... Upset because... Hot stud won't let you spend the night on Christmas eve next week?"

" _Can_ _you_ _stop_ _calling_ _my_ _man_ _hot_ _stud_ _?_ _And_ _of_ _course_ _I'm_ _upset_ _!_ _You_ _know_ _what_ _Christmas_ _means_ _for_ _couples_ _?_ "

"Dude, I cannot believe I'm having this talk with you.... Yes, I know that, you know that, and he probably knows that too. And you know how he feels about fonduing." I deadpanned. "Take this slow, Max. I have a brother and his mate is my brother-in-law... But years before that, they babysat me and didn't do a very good job."

" _How_ _so_?"

"They kept me up all night till one in the morning, like you are now just so you know, because they were doing the _do_ _._ And it sounded painful, so with that understood, if Adam's not ready for that" I said, my eye lids getting heavier. "All I can say is, I sympathize. Like my brother-in-law would probably sympathize too."

" _Ew_ _,_ _dude_ _, no_ _you_ _owe_ _me_ _for_ _putting_ _that_ _image_ _in_ _my_ _head_ _._ _I_ _don't_ _even_ _want_ _to_ _know_ _about_ _your_ _brother's_ _sexual_ _life_ _._ "

I made a look, not that he could see it. "Then what's this about? And what did you mean when you said _what_ _Christmas_ _means_ then?" I sighed, glancing at my clock. One fifteen, and I have an early start tomorrow for thanksgiving grocery shopping with mom.

" _I_ _meant_ _it_ _about_ _always_ _being_ _a_ _perfect_ _time_ _to_ _for_ _a_ _change_ _in_ _the_ _relationship_ _,_ _a_ _next_ _step_ _._ "

"Didn't you both just take in two puppies?" I yawned.

" _A_ _real_ _next_ _step_ _: I_ _plan_ _on_ _telling_ _him_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _move_ _in_ _._ "

That woke me up. "Whoa, what. Okay." I sat up. "That's huge. But aren't you guys going to move in together anyway when you both go off to college?"

Wow, I knew he was madly in love with Adam, but for a High School relationship to take a domestic turn after almost three months of dating... Is Max really ready for this? I mean, I'd be happy to support him as a friend, but if it's just a whim and he's not mature enough, it could be fatal for their relationship.

"Max, like I said, take this slow, all right?" I advised. "We've been friends for, what, a month but I don't want to see you screw this up. I've seen how you acted around Adam, although bordering sickening, I don't like to see what you guys got going on ending up in a train wreck and..."

" _Dude_ _,_ _what_ _are_ _you_ _talking_ _about_ _?_ "

I paused, losing my train of thought. "Uh, advising you not.. . To rush for the domestic life?" I said. "I mean, you're heading that way for College anyway so just... Wait, you know? I'm sure you'll both be mentally prepared for whatever problems that comes with being domestic by then."

" _You're_ _not_ _making_ _any_ _sense_ _,_ _man_ _._ _All_ _I_ _know_ _is_ _I_ _cannot_ _wait_ _any_ _longer_ _and_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _tell_ _him_ _at_ _Christmas morning,_ _especially_ _since_ _I_ _got_ _the_ _outfit_ _,_ _that_ _will make_ _it_ _memorable,_ _pre-ordered_ _and_ _dated_ _to_ _be_ _delivered_ _to_ _his_ _place_ _anyway._ "

I had to go through that in my mind again. "I'm sorry, what... Outfit?"

" _A_ _sexy_ _Santa_ _outfit_ _._ _And_ _I've_ _been_ _envisioning_ _waking_ _up_ _on_ _Christmas_ _day_ _with_ _Adam_ _dressed_ _in_ _it_ _._ _Granted_ _,_ _it's_ _mostly_ _tailored_ _for_ _females_ _, but I_ _bet_ _Adam_ _would_ _jingle bell_ _rock_ _it_ _!_ _You_ _know_ _what_ _I'm_ _sayin'_ _? I_ _don't_ _plan_ _on_ _trying_ _anything_ _kinky, really. Just_ _feast_ _for_ _the_ _eyes_ _..._ _But_ _here_ _is_ _Adam_ _, not_ _even_ _considering_ _to_ _let_ _me_ _sleep_ _over_ _!_ _It's_ _like_ _he_ _knows_ _about_ _it_ _!_ _So_ _anyway_ _,_ _maybe_ _you can_ _help_ _me convince_ _him_ _..._ "

"Good night, Max." I glared at my phone. "Or should I say... Good morning..." I ended the call, and even turned off my phone just to be safe.

I slumped back down. _Good_ _morning_ _?_ _Not_ _even_ _._ I made myself comfortable, closing my eyes, my last conscious thought being:

 _You_ _have_ _my_ _sympathy,_ _Adam_ _._

I was practically zombie like when I tagged along with mom for grocery shopping. It was all I could do to stay up. I kept dozing off, and as I swayed and wobbled, I actually fell on top of someone.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "I am so sorry, I-Adam?"

Brown eyes stared back at me. "Hi~" he managed out. "If it's not too much trouble, can you, maybe, not crush me?"

"Oh! Right, sorry pretty eyes... I mean! Pretty guy... I mean!"

"Uh, Adam?" The brunette reminded, smiling kindly if not shyly. "Are you okay? Those are some bags hanging under your eyes."

"Yeah, no, I'll be fine, so uh... Yeah, here let me help you up, Adam." I got up and took his hand, pulling him up. "And again, I am so sorry. I don't normally fall on top of people.... Or hit on a friend's special someone."

Adam chuckled. "It's all right, really. So, I see a cart of fruits and ingredients for turkey... Thanksgiving Dinner grocery shopping?" He guessed.

"Yeah, helping mom out." I shrugged. "Knowing how helpful you are, I bet you're doing the same?"

Adam smiled curtly. "Well, I would, if I still had a mom... Or parents, at that." He hinted. "But no, it's daily essentials."

"Oh... Oh!" Now I wanted to kill myself. Max mentioned it to me, but I totally forgot. "S-sorry, oh my god, I'm such an idiot. I didn't have much sleep either... If it was any consolation, I am wide awake now, even if slightly embarrassed... And I'm so going to kill Max now."

Adam just laughed good-naturedly. "It's all right, really. No harm done. But why kill Max?" He smirked. "Although he may probably deserve it, I much appreciate my boyfriend not being murdered, thank you."

"He kept me up all night going on and on about you, Christmas dates, and kinky, sexy Santa outfits."

Adam stared at me. "Excuse me?"

"That's why he keeps insisting on sleeping over, he wants you to wear some kinky Santa outfit." I paused and realize what I was saying with my still half-asleep brain. I turned to him sharply. "Which I did not encourage him with, and if my life is of any importance, which you did not hear from me."

Adam simply crossed his arms. "Oh, but I certainly did hear from you and will not lie about it," he winked. "But don't worry, you got my protection."

"You're a good man, Adam." I sighed in relief.

A little later, after mom got back and I introduced her to Adam, we lined up and got our items punched. Afterwards, she let me off for the day and I decided to buy Adam a latté and a slice of strawberry shortcake in exchange for crash landing on him. But I have to say, Adam's pretty short for a guy. No wonder I managed to fall on top of him easily. Kinda makes him cute in a petite kind of way...

"Are you really apologetic or do you just want me to dump this latté on you?

"Huh?"

"You made a dig on my height." Adam raised a brow. "Did you not realize you said that aloud?"

"Oops, sorry... I must still be half-asleep."

Adam sighed as he nursed his drink. "So," he started. "were you serious?"

"Uh, sure, I mean... In a totally masculine way, of course. I'm bi, so I can find guys and girls cute, and I may not be as tall as Max but still taller than most, so almost anyone I find attract I'd consider adorable and petite."

Adam socked me in the arm. "Stop making comments about my height! I wasn't even talking about that!" He hissed, obviously flustered. And this reinforces my idea more about the adorable part. "I was talking about the Santa outfit."

"Oh. That, well... Max just told me about it last night... Or probably early morning is the accurate term." He shrugged. "Even if my eyes were droopy that time, I'm pretty sure I didn't dream up that part."

Adam sighed, face palming. "I'm gonna make sure he cancels it. Ugh... I can't believe the ideas Max's mind comes up with," he shook his head. "Please tell me he at least didn't make it a Santa dress."

"Uh, I don't think that's really an issue if you're gonna have him cancel it... but no, he didn't mention what kind." I told him. "But hey, in Max's defense, his ideas aren't all about the kinky stuff. I think he seriously just wants to spend more time with you. If you're gonna make him cancel the order, at least give him a consolation and actually let him sleepover at Christmas eve."

I blew his secret with the Santa thing, and I'm not trying to get him laid or anything, but I could get him more sugar time with the bae. Never say I don't look out for a bud and their sexual frustrations.

Adam looked at me. "I've been considering it, to be honest. It would be nice to have him around..." He admitted. "Actually, I've always spent Christmas alone because everyone else has to be with their family."

"Oh, are you thinking about the Warrens? Well, their not to big with family private time at Christmas eve. At least, Mr. Warren ain't. But they do usually have a Christmas banquet with a bunch of invited guests and some other relatives, then right after, it's simply bed time." Tod shrugged. "You could just let Max have his bed time with you, and I don't necessarily mean _that_ kind of bed time."

Adam narrowed his eyes at me and tossed the strawberry to my forehead. "Seriously, is the only impression you got from me not wanting Max over is because I don't wanna put out?"

"Uh, well, I just assumed... You seemed like..." I fumbled with my words before giving a resigned "Yes."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm a dude who may also likes another dude, but just because most people would peg me for the girl in this relationship," He narrowed his eyes at me sharply. I wisely kept my mouth shut, "doesn't mean I don't also want it."

I widened my eyes.

"But I don't mean I'm eager to have it now!" Adam quickly added. "It's just... You know, Max is actually hot and all, nice body and all."

I shrugged, "Don't I know it." Adam paused, staring at me. "What? Locker rooms at gym class. I'm bi. How do you deal with it?"

"Fair enough." Adam conceded. "But the point I'm driving is... I'm not."

"... Say again?" I eyed him up and down pointedly.

The brunette seemed to take the hint. "Well, I don't see myself poorly, I suppose. But just compared to Max... And it's Max." he reasoned.

"Well, yeah, I mean I guess if you were a girl, it wouldn't be an issue. But as you are a guy too, and you're other half having a hot bod... Then again, Max is an athlete." I told him. "He's bound to have a better body than non-athletic males... Not to say you can't be athletic, just that on record, you're not one. But seriously, it's not like you're the only guy who comes short the _Max hot bod_ scale."

Adam sighed, leaning back on his chair. "Yeah, but I'm the only guy he ever dated." he reminded me, as if I needed the reminder. "He was as straight as a ruler until that day he asked me out and he only ever knew about a woman's appeal. And it makes me scared," he frowned, picking on the cake with his fork like it offended him somehow. "that once we get to that stage in our relationship, he'll be repulsed with what he finds underneath all these" he gestured to his clothes. "covers, and... He'd leave me for it."

I tried to, I honestly, truly did. But I couldn't help it; I laughed out loud, much to Adam's annoyance as well as the rest of the shop's customers. It took their glare and Adam's threat to revoke my protection to get me to shut up and calm down.

"I'm being serious here!"

I smirked at him. "And Max is dead serious about you," I quipped, then held up my hand. "Okay, let's go through some facts, all right? Max Warren, who demands that he would always be the one calling the shots, is so putty in your hands. He put more effort in getting you to be his boyfriend than he ever attempted to try getting a girlfriend. He saw you in your boxers once and instead of vomiting, he had a hug pillow made..." I listed quickly.

"He had what made?"

I paused shortly, before waving it off dismissively. "Point is," I looked right at him. "He's head over heels in love with you, Adam Sanchez, and it's not because of how you look, although you are definitely a hot stud, too. He loves _you,_ the kind of person you are, and that's the truest way he ever loved someone he's dating. And trust me, there's no way in a million years that Max would find you repulsive."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." We both jolted when Max suddenly appeared, hugging Adam from behind. "Seriously babe, you should look in the mirror more often. Do you seriously not have any idea how hot you are?"

Adam smiled curtly, looking up at him. "How long have you been there, listening?"

"Just for that last part. I was here with Tyler," Max cocked his head to the side, and true enough, the ravenette was there and waved at us, "Scooping up other restaurants to apply part time in, and I got a job here!"

Adam beamed,raising himself from his seat a bit so that he could kiss Max on the lips. "That's great! We should totally celebrate." He suggested.

"I'm down with that." Tyler agreed. "How about bowling, for old times' sake? Then maybe we can watch a movie, too."

Max gave him a smug look. "Bowling? What, you mean you want Adam and me to cream you again?"

"Hah, not if he's got me paired with him." I stood up from my seat, "My older brother always took me out bowling before he got hitched."

Tyler grinned at me. "Oooh, luck's on our side. We're gonna wipe the floor with you two!"

"Wanna bet?" Adam smirked. "Loser buys popcorn."

"Oh, it's on!"

I have no idea where Adam gets his self-doubts from. The way Max changed and is still changing little by little in less than a year, all for him and because of him. I still think they shouldn't rush into things, because why rush and let the happiness of the present slip by? Max and him are definitely made for each other, they definitely deserve to be together, and they are most definitely happy together.

Even if they were the ones who ended up buying popcorn that afternoon.


	25. Compromise

**[Max]**

"You gave Maximus his own bed?" I asked, looking down at the puppy in the bed basket.

"Of course I gave him his own bed." Adam yawned, heading out the bed room and going over to pick up Maximus from the basket. And I'm so glad he's finally comfortable enough for me to see him in his boxers, because hot damn he has a great ass. "If you're really so adamant that he's little you and Aiden is little me then of course he deserves a better bed than the floor. Besides, the bed is just a simple basket with a cushion. It's not like I'm going for a Beverley Hills Chihuahua set up."

"If you really think he deserves a better bed, then why not let him sleep on your bed with you?"

"Because he's a dog, Max, so he gets a dog bed not a chance to sleep with me on a human bed."

"But I let Aiden sleep with me."

"Yeah, well," Adam deadpanned, placing Maximus down to the floor where he went to Aiden immediately for a pounce. "if that's little me in your mind, it just goes to show how much you want me to sleep in your bed."

"What, that is not what I meant!"

"Then I suggest you cancel the delivery of the Santa outfit. Because I am not putting that on for you."

"You know about that?!"

"Tod tipped me off, and he has my protection," Adam smirked. "so don't even think about getting him back for it."

I grumbled. Sure, Tod was the best pal I had in the longest time, probably the truest too, but he can be a real fun sucker at times. Adam seems to notice my frustration but he simply chuckled, strutting towards me and encircling his arms around my neck, giving me an Eskimo kiss. That sort of made up for it but it wasn't enough. I leaned in and kissed him at the lips eagerly, and Maximus whined and squirmed, being squeeze against us and now Aiden's barking because he's probably feeling neglected. Plus, Beagles are seriously whiny.

"Ugh." I grunted, pulling back as Aiden started chewing on the ends of my coat. "It's hard to get in the mood with their whining. Maybe we should..."

Adam is already shaking his head, placing Maximus back down so Aiden could settle on bothering him instead. "You wanted puppies," he reminded me with a tone. "And now I'm attached, so we're not getting rid of them."

I opened my mouth to protest that wasn't what I meant.

"And no, we are not going to call Payton to puppy sit them every time you want to" He air quoted "get in the mood."

I shut my mouth then. It's eerie how he can read my mind sometimes, but since it means we're getting to know each other more and more, I guess it makes me happy, too. I hung my coat to the designated rack and went over to the couch as Adam headed into the kitchen. When he came back, I didn't even need to beckon him to go over to me and settle himself between my lap. He smiled casually at me and handed me my own mug of hot Belgium cocoa that I bought for him the other day, since he mentioned loving cocoa and Belgium cocoa is the best kind. He also added some marsh mellows. I take a sip and Adam flipped his laptop open, with a screen I finally got replaced and scratch-free with my first actual pay check, and started looking up movies to watch in Netflix. I placed my mug down and wrapped an arm around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. Nonchalantly, Adam turned his head swiftly to leave a chaste kiss on my cheek and...

Oh my god, I'm loving how domestic we're being.

"Damn, I am never going to get tired of saying this but... I really love you, Adam."

Adam chuckled. "So random, but I'll take it." He abandoned his laptop and turned his body so his front was facing me, folding his hands behind my neck. "But seriously, I never would have imagined that we'd end up like this someday. It's unexpected..." He grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

"No complaints here either, _Mi_ _Amore_."

Adam snorted, resting his head on my shoulder whilst shaking his head. "Oh my god," he giggled, and I wished I got to record it. "You cheesy corn dog, that was milking it."

"Ugh, jeez babe, you know I'm rusty with figurative expressions."

"Idioms, technically. Perhaps you need a tutor then."

"Ooooh, private lessons, are you offering?"

"Sure, hang on, just let me get Mr. Olsen's number."

I made a look before grabbing one of his throw pillows and went about, well, throwing it at him. Adam half laughed, half yelped, before grabbing another pillow to retaliate. We went on at each other for a while until I finally managed to pin him down, and started tickling him.

"No, no, no! Ah-hahahah! N-not that, stop! Max, noooo!"

Adam managed to say in between chortles and snorts, struggling to get me off him. In the process, he made us roll of the couch. I continued tickling him before starting to make out with him instead. It was only when the puppies started pouncing on us that I finally stopped. I grunted when Maximus especially landed on my stomach.

"Ack, jeez babe," I complained, pushing the Golden retriever off me. "What are you feeding little me?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "The prescribed diet, no more, no less." He got up to his feet and held out his hand. I took it and allowed him to pull me up. "It's just the growth cycle. Since we just found them, I can't be sure of their age, but since his limbs are getting longer, I'd say he's about five months, more or less."

"Huh, Aiden doesn't seem to be growing as much."

"It varies, especially since Maximus is a big dog breed and Aiden's a small one. But just to be safe," Adam suddenly smacked me in the head. "Stick to his prescribed diet." he said sternly.

I frowned, rubbing the back of my head. "Ow. Come on, are you still hung up about the chocolate thing?"

Adam gave his no-nonsense glare.

"Yes, mother," I rolled my eyes to hide that I was intimidated. I hoped I can get used to that the more we get used to each other. "Don't worry, I have been sticking by it ever since."

Adam smacked me again. "They're puppies, not babies," he exasperated. "So, can you please stop making them out as our children?"

"Depends, can you stop hitting me in the head?" I narrowed my eyes, then I paused. "Weren't we just cuddling and all lovey-dovey moments ago? Wow, we really are getting domestic, like... Husband and Wife bi-polarity..." Adam blushed at the comment and scowled, but before he could snap at me for it in a classic wife nagging way, his doorbell rang.

Adam walked into his bed room. "Can you get that, Max?"

"Jeez babe, just because you know I tend to be putty in your hands doesn't mean you can abuse the fact and get me to do even the simplest thing."

Adam raised a brow at me. "I'm sorry, did you want a possibly random person seeing your boyfriend in his sweatshirt and boxers?"

"Like I said, I'm answering the door." I said automatically, going over to answer the door. Because no way was I gonna let that happen, it might even be a serial killer ringing the doorbell. And yes, I am aware how far fetch that possibility is and bordering overprotection...

That's just how I am with Adam. He gets a paper cut? I'll burn that paper.

Again, another exaggeration... Maybe.

So anyway, I went to answer the door to find not a serial killer, but a mailman. "Invitation letter for a certain Adam Sanchez."

I took one look at the letter and instantly recognized the stationary as my family's. "We're not going." I deadpanned before slamming the door on the guy's face.

Adam snapped his head up to stare at me, even the pups had yelped. "Max! That was rude." he complained. "What's gotten into you?"

Before I could respond, the doorbell rang again and Adam moved quick to answer it, pointedly miff about what I just did. He apologized to the mailman, who seemed relieved, going on about being new and something along the lines of undelivered mails causing him his job. Adam looked through the letter and I waited for him to finish, rubbing Aiden's and Maximus's tummies alternately. When Adam looked up to say something, I repeated what I said.

"We're not going."

Adam frowned at me. "This is your family banquet, Tyler mentioned it to me." He said. "Why don't you want us to go? I mean, sure, your dad is probably going to be there. But so is your mom, surely he wouldn't try anything?"

"I'm not gonna put up with a bunch of random guests and family relatives telling me I can't be with you," I scowled, petulantly. "I already get enough of that shit everyday with dad."

Adam went over and sat beside me. "What happened to that 'I don't care what others think' attitude of yours?" He said. "If you don't want us to go, at least you should. Or I'm gonna feel like all I do is cause friction for your family."

"Hey, you can't help that." I insisted, taking his hand. "And it's not just about dad. He's one thing, and already hard to handle on his own. I'm not going to take you to a place where you'll be observed with condescending eyes." I looked down at the ring in his finger. "I don't want to give you a reason to throw this away again."

"What? The incident with Tiffany blew over two weeks ago. It's still bothering you?"

"Losing you bothers me... Time's not enough to let me get over that possibility that it wouldn't happen again."

Adam squeezed my hand. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way, but about tonight... You don't have to take me. I don't mind if you go without me."

"But it's our first Christmas as a couple, " I whined. "Since I won't be able to spend the night with you, I'd like to at least spend the entire day with you. Hell, I'd rather have a repeat of your Pixelberry Christmas party tonight."

Adam made a confused look. "I was wondering what brought you here when it wasn't even ten yet... But the party... it was an exclusive Pixelberry students only Christmas party. All you did there was stay at the Parking lot while I got you some food." He said. "Even I couldn't do anything to get them to let you in. How was that better?"

"I was with you and no one bothered us about it. I could be in the lowest depths of the Earth and even that would be better, as long as I'm in it with you."

Adam turned red in the adorable way he does. "Ugh, you and your nonsense. Beautiful nonsense, but still." He said with a small smile. "All right, I want you to go to that party but you want to spend the entire day with me... So, I guess the only solution is for me to go with you to the Banquet."

"I told you," I groaned. "I do not want you to be anywhere near that party. "

But Adam continued, "In return, no matter how the banquet turns out, you can stay the night." Almost instantly, I went into his bed room and rummaged through his closet. Adam made a startled sound before following me. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Getting you some layers to put on," I decided on a white turtleneck, an orange geothermal jacket and a grey scarf. I shoved it to his arms. "We're going shopping. Cause if I can't stop them from judging who you are, I can at least stop them from judging how you dress."

He looked slightly offended. "Excuse me, but are you undermining my fashion sense?"

"Trust me when I say it doesn't matter what fancy style you've got, if it's not branded and expensive, majority of the party-goers are going to snide it."

Adam rolled his eyes. "I suddenly regret my decision." He said before going over to his bed and dumping the clothes I gave him on it. He went about pulling his shirt off, then stopped midway. "Uh, do you mind?"

"What? I've seen you shirtless."

"Yes, but not when my only bottom is an underwear."

"So?" Cue the no-nonsense glare. "Like I said, I'm going out."

"Make yourself useful and turn the heater off. Oh and leash the puppies; we're taking them with us. No one's gonna watch them and they can't be left alone."

He's really living up to that nagging wife character. So I couldn't help myself. "Yes, honey." I said, and closed the door right on time before a hanger could nail me on the head, hearing a _'Damn it, Warren'_ and I snickered. One of these days, I'm going to get him to wear a frilly apron.

With nothing underneath, too.

~o~

Adam pulled the curtain back and showed me the coat and tie. "So how's this one?" He breathed more than said. "Please tell me you think it's the one."

"Hmm, well, I know for sure that you're the one," I winked at my adorable boyfriend, even though he's looking tired and haggard. It was a little disappointing that he was also too tired to blush or feel flustered. "Even though you're in a suit that isn't the one," I went through the choices resting in my arms. "Here, try this next." I gave him the outfit and pulled back the curtain.

"Agh, goddamn it, Max, this is the seventh outfit I wore in this shop alone, and it's our third shop." Adam's voice spoke from behind the curtain. He pulled it back. "If I'm going to a party, I'd like some energy to enjoy it. And if you don't get me something to eat now, I'm going to be even more antsy than how the puppies are probably now."

I chuckled but immediately swallowed it with the glare directed my way, and I'm beginning to think I'll never get used to it. "Fine, fine. Just try that last one, and I'll choose the best from this pile. Then we'll go Chinese for lunch."

Adam seems satisfied with that, because he really loves Chinese food, and closed the curtain once more. I walked around the shop and peeked through the window to check if the security guard is looking after the pups. He was, and he doesn't exactly look happy. The puppies were probably barking like crazy. I decided I'd give him a large tip for his trouble.

Heh, a large tip for his trouble... If I was thinking of giving him a big tip towards the of summer, that is to say, a week before school started, which is also to say, before I started pursuing Adam, I would only think about giving him a big tip because I can, because I can brag that I can. As corny as it is to admit, I'm not sure if it was fated or a fluke that the domino effect of me dating Adam would give this point of view. But regardless, in the grand design of things, if this was some romantic gay novel, being with Adam wasn't just to make out an interesting high school love story. It was most probably about me becoming a better person.

But hey, I'm no novel character. So it's still pretty much a romantic love twisted story between two hot guys.

"Max, what do you think?"

I turned to look at Adam and _looking_ at him turned to _staring_ at him. The suit he now wore wasn't starless night black like the last one, more like a grayish blue kind if I had to describe it. The collar of the coat was of a silky silver, and the just as silky black tie complimented real well with the slightly glossy navy blue dress shirt. I mean, almost everything looked good with black but that's beside the point. Adam looked absolutely stunning. And his hair wasn't even styled yet not to mention it was actually a mess with how I've worn him out. But I suppose that's just his natural beauty shining through, even if I may be bias to say so.

The best part is it was totally him. It's not anything flashy that I might've worn in the past all for the sake of attention, a fairly simple design as much as it had the right to be. But the silent beauty is what made it perfect for him. Because it's only when you truly got close to him, got to know what kind of person he is, that you see he is so much more that what he appears at first glance. The same way I let him see me beyond the first glance, beyond first impressions.

"Uh... Max?" Adam thumbed through the corner of my mouth. "You're drooling." He said with a hint of a smile.

I snapped out of my reverie and immediately took his hand. "It's perfect, that's the one. But more than that," I brushed my lips lightly to his knuckles. "You're perfect, and you're my only one."

"What the hell, Max..." Adam looked away as he pulled his hand back, but I see the tip of his ears going pink. "It's just me in a suit. You've seen me in one before. I think you're even more tired than me."

"Heh, was I running through your mind the entire time?"

"Classic Max." Adam smirked, rolling his eyes. "But probably not as much as I've been running through yours."

I chuckled, helping myself to a chaste kiss. "You're not wrong there."

"Okay hot shot, enough fluff." He poked my nose, drawing the curtain back so that only his head peeked out. "Let's take this suit and get some _Chow Mien_ and _Yang Chow_." He drew the curtain all the way.

I laughed. "You must be really hungry to say chow twice."

"It's the name of dishes we'll order later." He said behind the curtain. After a pause, he peeked his head out once more. "And yes, I am very hungry."

I just smiled and waited for him to come out. All the while realizing, no matter how tonight's banquet will turn out, one thing's for sure, I'll stick with this guy.

The one I chose to turn my world right-side up...

And I'm so glad he did.

~o~

When we arrived at the mansion, I wasn't really surprised when Adam's jaw dropped. And I mean this almost literally. He actually almost tripped over himself. Twinkling lights dangled across the driveway into the trees. Every room was lit casting a beautiful glow on the lawn. The mansion might as well have been picked up and dropped there right from France itself.

"What's wrong with you?" I raised a brow. "You've been here before, during Mia's party and when we went rafting. Hell, you even changed to a suit here."

Adam narrowed his eyes at me. "Well, excuse me, but I've never seen it Banquet-ready!" He gestured to the mansion in all its Banquet grandeur. "This is ridiculous; I feel under-dressed."

"Well, you're not. But I could help with that."

"Max!"

"Okay!" I held up my hands in a placating gesture. "Okay, you're serious, I see that. But I also see that you're more beautiful than this whole thing." I cupped his face.

Surprisingly, Adam huffed at that. "Don't smooth talk to soothe my nerves. No guy likes being called beautiful in that tone, even a pan one." He glanced back at the mansion. "I can't do this."

"Woah. You didn't have this attitude earlier."

"Well, seeing the set up now... It only see dawned to me just what I'm up against."

"What we're up against," I corrected, taking his chin gently and making him look at me once more. "I'm with you. Look, neither of us has to go in there, we can just go back to your place and save ourselves the drama. But I realize now, it's like admitting defeat. And none of us are quitters, are we?"

Slowly, Adam smiled up at me. "Well, I don't want to quit on you, Max."

"And that's how I know we'll be okay." I grinned, leaning over to kiss him shortly. "Now shall we?"

Adam chuckled.

"Oh Adam dear!" Mom suddenly shows up and pulls my boyfriend away from me and into her arms. "I'm so glad you made it. I feared the letter wouldn't have made it I time, even when I did pay to make sure it sends when it was only mailed yesterday."

Adam smiled, returning the embrace. "Nice to see you again, Jennifer." He said. "Sorry I haven't been around, it's been hectic."

"I would say so, with those kids you've been caring for, should I be counting them as grandchildren?"

"Jennifer! They aren't mine."

"Oh dear, you are so easy to tease." Mom chuckled. "And Max is right, you are truly adorable when flustered."

Adam pulls back, giving me a look. I shrugged, not taking it back at all. Then, he faces mom again. They start conversing. I can tell he's glad he already had one person's approval tonight.

"I can't believe you really brought him."

I turned my head. "Mia?" I raised a brow. "Well, I didn't expect to hear you say that."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm always glad to have Adam around." Mia pulled me a little lower and spoke just as lowly. "but just because mom somehow made sure dad wouldn't try anything, doesn't mean he couldn't do it indirectly."

I frowned, pulling back. "I won't allow him to hurt Adam, you know that."

"Honestly Max," Mia shook her head. "Do you really think he needs your permission?"

Agh. I can't argue that logic. It's decided. I don't think I intend on leaving Adam's side tonight at all.  
Not that I was planning to anyway.


	28. Commercial Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commercial, intended to get this message out:
> 
> This is not abandoned. Just hiatus. Till I figure out the narratives of succeeding chapters.

**Chapter next title guide**

**Pandora's Box, Missing, Taken, Rescued, Acceptance.**

**[Third Person POV] Time, Final Decisions, Moving In, The Story After**

**This** **song** **is** **by** _**Save** _ _**the** _ _**Arcade** _ **and** **I** **recommend** **listening** **to** **it** **while** **reading** **it** **.**

**I** **was** **honestly** **given** **an** **inspiration** **how** **the** **story** **would** **end** **because** **of** **this** **.** **It's** **like** **their** **theme** **song** **.**  

**This** **may** **or** **may** **not** **be** **connected** **to** **Ezra's** **POV** **at** **the** _**SPECIAL** _ _**: Friends'** _ _**Point** _ _**of** _ _**View** _ _**.** _ **But** **it** **can** **be** **read** **as** **a** **stand** **alone.**

**~o~**

_**Max**_  
_Adam_  
**_Both_**

**~o~**

  
_**Shut**_ _ **up**_ _ **and**_ _ **let**_ _ **me**_ _ **tell**_ _ **you**_ _ **that**_ _ **I**_ _ **love**_ _ **you**_ _ **.**_

_You_ _can't_ _be_ _serious_ _._

_**I'm** _ _**getting** _ _**sick** _ _**of** _ _**you** _ _**telling** _ _**me I** _ _**don't** _ _**.** _

_You_ _really_ _don't_ _._

_**You**_ _ **wouldn't**_ _ **know**_.

_Just_ _let_ _it_ _go_ _._

**_On_** ** _and_** ** _on_** ** _,_** ** _this_** ** _desert_** ** _town_**  
**_Of_** ** _middleton_** ** _will_** ** _let_** ** _us_** ** _down_** ** _._**  
**_So_** ** _take_** ** _my_** ** _hand_** ** _,_**  
**_Let's_** ** _try_** ** _our_** ** _luck_** ** _with_** ** _California_** ** _._**

 _**Can** _ _**I** _ _**say** _ _**I** _ _**love** _ _**you** _ _**?** _

_ Please _ _ don't. _

_**And** _ _**you** _ _**love** _ _**me,** _ _**too** _ _**.** _

_ And It's nothing you can prove. _

_**Say** _ _**you** _ _**do** _ _**.** _

_ I  _ _ don't _ .

 _**You** _ _**will** _ _**.** _

_ I  _ _ won't _ .

 _** As ** _ **** _** far ** _ **** _** as ** _ **** _** you ** _ **** _** know ** _ _**. ** _

**_You're_ ** **_no_ ** **_help_ ** **_._ **

_ What _ _ if _ _ my _ _ heart _ _ belongs _ _ to _ _ someone _ _ else _ _? _

**_I_ ** **_don't_ ** **_believe_ ** **_you_ ** **_._ **

_Good_ _,_ _cause_ _it's_ _not_ _true_ _._  
_And_ _by_ _the_ _way, I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _too_ _._

 _ **On and on,**_ _ **this desert town**_  
_**Of middleton**_ _ **will let us down.**_  
_**So take my hand,**_  
_**Let's try our luck with**_ _ **California.**_

 _ **On**_ _ **and**_ _ **on**_ _ **,**_ _ **the**_ _ **movie**_ _ **scene**_  
_**Will**_ _ **play**_ _ **our**_ _ **life**_ _ **out**_ _ **on**_ _ **the**_ _ **screen**_  
_**When**_ _ **wishing**_ _ **stars**_ _ **stop**_ _ **coming**_ _ **true**_  
_**I'll**_ _ **still**_ _ **wish**_ _ **for**_ _ **you**_ _ **.**_

 _There's_ _not_ _much_ _time_ _._  
**_Then_** ** _quit_** ** _counting_** ** _seconds_**

 _We_ _need_ _more time_  
_**Well**_ _ **,**_ _ **just**_ _ **wait**_ _ **a**_ _ **minute**_

 _There's_ _not_ _much_ _time_  
_**Cause**_ _ **I**_ _ **wish**_ _ **you**_ _ **were**_ _ **here**_  
_All_ _of_ _the_ _time_  
_**All**_ _ **of**_ _ **the**_ _ **time~**_

 _ **On and on,**_ _ **this desert town**_  
_**Of middleton**_ _ **will let us down.**_  
_**So take my hand,**_  
_**Let's try our luck with**_ _ **California.**_

 _ **On and on,**_ _ **the movie scene**_  
_**Will play our life out**_ _ **on the screen**_  
_**When wishing stars stop coming true**_  
_**I'll still wish for you.**_


End file.
